Why Me?
by Nikorasu-chan
Summary: Enter Kaoru, a girl who can see ghosts. Enter two ghosts, who always fight and make her life miserable. Meet her schedule which is about as hectic as it gets. Enter Battousai, determined to make her life a living hell. sigh What has this world come to? Se
1. Chapter 12

Me: (singing) And so I'm back from outer space! Heh, sorry, I've been watching too much Men In Black.

Ariel: No duh. Just get on with the story.

Me: Okay! Review Responses are now at the end of the chappie. Enjoy!

* * *

With Nikki, Kaoru and Spatial in Auriela's room with Mina...(wow, long intro)

Everyone had their outfits picked out and ready to go, but they were just waiting for Nikki to hurry her ass up in the bathroom. Yes she was getting changed. Kaoru was sitting on the edge of the bed, swinging her legs back and forth. Spatial had her fingers stuck in her ears because Nikki was singing that one song that she sang on the way there in the car (you know the one; 'it's gettin hot in here, so hot, I take off all my clothes. I am getting so hot, I'm gonna take my clothes off..)and Auriela and Mina were just standing around...waiting. Finally, Nikki opens up and Kaoru runs in, slamming the door in Spatial's face who was trying to beat her there.

"God you mad hound dogs." Nikki mutters, opening up a tube of lipstick and replacing the normal pink color of her lips with a nice bronze tone. She was wearing a sleeveless little black dress that tied up around her neck and black knee-high boots. Around her neck hung a black velvet ribbon with a ruby hanging from it. Spatial just lay there with those anime swirly eyes. Auriela begins flat ironing Nikki's hair out and Kaoru finally walks out of the bathroom, only to get run over by Spatial. Nikki reaches out a gloved hand and Kaoru accepts it. She smooths out her light blue floor-length jean skirt, that had a triangle cut out of the front that went from the bottom of the skirt to the top of her thighs and pulled up her stretchy boots that went up to mid-thigh, and straightened out her black tube top. She grabs a scrunchie that was made out of fake black hair and ties her hair up in a bun. She also wore a pair of black elbow-length gloves. Kaoru sighs and stretches and they heard a loud pop come from her back.

"That feels much better." Kaoru says letting out a sigh of satisfaction. Auriela looks up at Kaoru and gives her a small smile, then goes back to flat-ironing Nikki's hair. They then hear a loud "I'M DONE!" come from the bathroom and then a thud. A pissed Spatial wrenches the door open and storms out, rubbing her forehead.

"Hit your head?" Nikki asks her.

"Of course." Spatial mutters. (Note: Spatial's outfit: midnight blue velvet low-ride pants with the legs laced together all the way up to the waistline (the laces didn't close up the pants completely, they showed about an inch of skin) and a matching tube top (the lacing continued from the pants) with a v-neck to show some cleavage. she wore black boots and her hair's done in curls with glitter in it)

"Figures. You share the Hirote family curse."

"Eh?"

"Aside the many others that have been put on us," Auriela sates, shutting off the flat iron, "Anyone who enters that bathroom always hits their head on that door at one point or another."

"Ryu accidentally split his head open." Mina tells Spatial softly. Nikki begins laughing here.

"Oh god, I remember. He thought he was bleeding out ketchup. He literally ran around the house screaming 'Daddy! Daddy! I'm a french fry! I'm bleeding ketchup! See?'" Nikki waves her hands around in the air to illustrate this, "It was funny. Oh, we were still young then."

"And now he has a strange fear of ketchup." Mina softly adds. Nikki lets out another giggle and grabs a black clutch purse.

"Let us go!" she yells in a leader-ish voice.

Down in the club, with the boys: (let your imagination with the outfits run wild peeps)

The guys had found a booth in the back of the club and they were sitting around, drinks already ordered, waiting for the girls to hurry their asses up. (Me: well sorry if we have more things to put on than you guys!)

"I bet lil' sis is gonna be hot." Ryu says, tapping his fingers on the table.

"So from gay to loving your siblings. What's next?" Jason throws his husband a smart-ass smirk.

"Shut up. What about you Kenshin?"

"Oro?"

"Do you think Nikki's gonna be wearing something skimpy but sophisticated or something totally different."

"Well, Sessha...that is...um" insert blush here.

"You don't have to answer Kenshin." Battousai growls.

"Why should he when I'm right here?" Nikki asks, popping up from nowhere. Jason lets out a scream of shock and ends up throwing his Scotch on the rocks on Kenshin.

"Shit man, I'm sorry." Jason was about to help Kenshin clean up until Nikki rips the napkin from his hands.

"You just worry about getting yourself another drink bro. I'll help Kenshin."

"Sessha is fine Nikki-dono, that he is."

"Who cares?" Nikki shrugs, "Not me, that's for sure." she begins wiping off the front of his shirt (or his chest, for those of you who made him wear his shirt open)

"Gawd Nikki." Kaoru slides into the booth right beside Battousai, "Dude, you look hot."

"Erm, thanks, I guess." Battousai says, shocked at that blunt comment. A loud crash was heard behind them. Everyone looks back and Spatial was sprawled on the ground.

"Not used to heels?" Auriela asks, raising an eyebrow. Spatial nods and slides into the booth as well, "Nikki had the same problem." Nikki smiles here.

"Ahhh yes, the many vases smashed in my training days. Oh dude, remember when Ryu and Ella told us that Santa was dead Mina?" Mina giggles.

"Yes. We were only six then."

"Hee, I know. They said that Santa had died six years ago and we had barely missed out. It was so cruel...but later on, it was funny." After spending a few minutes of reminiscing over their childhoods, a waiter comes around and orders everyone's drinks and gives it to them. (Virgin Mary (tomato juice) for Nikki, Bloody Mary (tomato juice and scotch or whiskey) for Auriela Shirley Temple for Spatial (some fruity drink) Cherry Coke for Kaoru Draft Beer for Batts, Mountain Dew for Kenshin(running...out..of...drinks) Scotch on the rocks for Jason Gin on the rocks for Ryu and Margarita on the rocks for Damien) After some more reminiscing, Check On It by Beyonce comes on and Damien stands up and wraps his arms around Auriela.

"Wanna go grind hun?"

"Sure!" Auriela stands up and Damien leads her from the innocent(yeah right) eyes of our heroes.

"Oh god, the images, Gimme that." Nikki grabs Jason's Scotch and dumps it in her drink. She stirs it up and chugs it down in one gulp.

O.O (everyone) "Now that's binge drinking." Jason takes his glass back.

_Slim Thug  
You need to stop playing round with all them clowns and the wangstas  
Good girls gotta get down with them gangstas  
Go head girl put some back and some neck up on it  
While I stand up in the background and check up on it_

"I'm gonna go do some video games? Anyone wanna come with?"

"I'll come Kamiya." Battousai finishes his draft and stands up with Kaoru.

"Hey! Wait up you two!" Spatial chases after them to a wall filled with video games(we have this at the Skylark. Nyah!). Nikki just looks at Kenshin and gives him a hey-what-can-I-do? smile.

_Chorus  
Ohh Boy you looking like you like what you see  
Won't you come over check up on it, I'm gone let you work up on it  
Ladies let em check up on it, watch it while he check up on it  
Dip it, pop it, twork it, stop it, check on me tonight_

Ryu smirks and leans over and whispers something in Jason's ear. Jason gets a smug look on his face and stands up, along with Ryu.

"We are going to the bar." Ryu says (do not forget, Spanish accent)

"Kay Kay. Bye!" Nikki waves bye as they leave, "I guess that just leaves you and me Kenshin."

"Hai, that it does."

_If you got flaunt it, boy I know you want it  
While I turn around you watch me check up on it  
Oohhh you watchin me shake it, I see it in ya face  
Ya can't take it, it's blazin, you rock me it amaze me  
You can look at it, as long as you don't grab it  
If you don't go braggin, I'ma let you have it  
You think that I'm teasin, but I ain't got no reason  
I'm sure that I can please ya, but first I gotta read you_

Nikki looks over at Kaoru and Battousai, who was standing behind Kaoru with his arms wrapped around her and his hands on hers showing her how to play a certain video game, with genuine smiles of happiness and looks of adoration toward eachother fixed on their faces.

"Must be nice." she says softly.

"Eh? Did you say something Nikki-dono?"

"Eh? What? Me? No, nothing! Nothing going on! Why do you ask?" she says hurriedly.

_Chorus  
Ohh Boy you looking like you like what you see  
Won't you come over check up on it, I'm gone let you work up on it  
Ladies let em check up on it, watch it while he check up on it  
Dip it, pop it, twork it, stop it, check on me tonight_

"No reason Nikki-dono. Sessha is sorry."

"Heh, don't be. I can be eccentric sometimes."

_Chorus  
Ohh Boy you looking like you like what you see  
Won't you come over check up on it, I'm gone let you work up on it  
Ladies let em check up on it, watch it while he check up on it  
Dip it, pop it, twork it, stop it, check on me tonight_

With Kao and Batts...

"Geez Battousai, you seriously know your video games." Kaoru was getting her butt kicked on Tekken Tag Team Tournament by none other than Battousai.

"Well, you could say I need something to get my mind off the people I've killed." he says looking at her to receive a friendly smile.

"Heh, so you do care."

"I never said I didn't."

"Well, with that whole stoic appearance, I kinda got that impression." Kaoru sighs and lets go of the controller when Battousai wins.

"That's it." she says, throwing her arms up and admitting defeat, "I give up. There is just no beating you!"

"Sure there is."

"Yeah, sure."

"Well, you did scare me a little in the alley last night." Kaoru's face brightens up.

"Really?"

"Heh, no." Kaoru's smile drops.

"But I know something that scares me right now."

_I can tell you wanna taste it, but I'm gone make you chase it  
You got to be patient, I like my men patient  
More patience, you take might get you in more places  
You can't be abrasive, have to know to pace it  
If I let you get up on it, you gotta make a promise  
That you gone put it on me, like no ones put it on meDon't bore me, just show me, all men talk but don't please  
I can be a tease, but I really wanna please you_

"What's that." Kaoru leans in and places a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"You."

"Eh? How do I scare you?"

"God I can't believe I'm saying this," Battousai lets out a sigh of aggravation, "Ever since I met you...I don't know. I've been feeling these weird things, like I wouldn't rest until I could see you or whatever, that I've never felt before. Geez Kao, it scares me. It scares me more than any assassination that I've ever been on." (Me: (places a hand over the reader's mouths to prevent any outbursts) Just read...burst out later in your reviews)

_Chorus  
Ohh Boy you looking like you like what you see  
Won't you come over check up on it, I'm gone let you work up on it  
Ladies let em check up on it, watch it while he check up on it  
Dip it, pop it, twork it, stop it, check on me tonight_

"Well, I kind of know how you feel." Kaoru tells him, concern evident in her voice, "Except I just really don't feel safe...until, well...you know." A small blush tints her cheeks.

_Chorus  
Ohh Boy you looking like you like what you see  
Won't you come over check up on it, I'm gone let you work up on it  
Ladies let em check up on it, watch it while he check up on it  
Dip it, pop it, twork it, stop it, check on me tonight_

"Yeah, I know." A few moments of silence pass between them.

"Hey Kao?"

"Yeah?"

"If I kiss you again, you won't hit me or anything, will you?"

"No, why?" Kaoru sounded alarmed.

"Because." he leans in toward her but stops. Battousai straightens up and checks around him.

"Good, no Sou." he leans in again and places a gentle, lingering kiss on her lips.

"Um...okay."

"Had to make sure he wasn't going to smack me over the head with a clipboard or anything." Kaoru lets out a small laugh.

"Okay." she says giggling.

_Slim Thug  
I'm checking on you boo, do what chu do  
And while dance I'ma glance at this beautiful view  
I'm keep my hands in my pants, I need to glue em w/ glue  
I'm in a trance all eyes on you and your crew  
Me and my mans don't dance, but to feel ya'll bump and grind  
If won't hurt if you gone try one time  
They all hot, but let me see this ones mine  
Its slim thug and DC outta H town_

"HEY LOVE BIRDS!" Spatial yells at them.

"WHAT!" they yell back.

"Looks like you ain't the only one having a moment!" She nods toward the booth and Battousai and Kaoru look over. They saw Nikki and Kenshin sitting there alone and just talking and having a good time. They were leaning in pretty close to one another and once in a while, one of them would throw their heads back and laugh.

_Chorus  
Ohh Boy you looking like you like what you see  
Won't you come over check up on it, I'm gone let you work up on it  
Ladies let em check up on it, watch it while he check up on it  
Dip it, pop it, twork it, stop it, check on me tonight_

"That is so sweet." Kaoru says, her voice dripping with awe.

"Those two are gonna end up together sooner or later." Spatial informs, "it's in the chemistry." All of them nod in agreement. And so, as our little song ends, eventually their evening ended too. Battousai and Kenshin dropped the girls off at their apartment and Kaoru stayed the night. Battousai managed to get a goodnight kiss in on Kaoru and Nikki managed to get a picture of it on her camera phone. After chasing one another for about an hour, everyone went home and went to bed.

THE END (FOR THIS CHAPPIE)

* * *

Me: Hey everybody. Time for review responses! Have fun!

**Spatial- **See, you do blab. If you used your kewl pyschic-ness, you would've known that. Don't worry hun, we all do it. Like me. Except I really don't do it that often, just when I run out of things to say, but that rarely ever happens so-heh...sorry.

**Reignashii- **You are a girl...must remember. Yes, but this ficcie is filled with crazy shit. That's just how life is...at least in Defiance, Ohio anyway. Lols. Thankies for the review

**Evil-chan-** Indeed interesting and indeed fun. YAY FOR UPDATES! YAY! YAY! YAY! Now I'm telling you(though I've never read your stories) UPDATE UPDATE!

**Universal Fighter- **Wait for it (begins counting how many 'rocks' you have in your review) 27, that's not too bad. Yes, Bush is an idiot. Oops, better not say that out loud, my mom and dad are Republicans. Heh, I dislike using the hate word when referring to people too, don't worry. Don't ask me where I got the hit list part...it just kinda popped in. You can borrow it if you want. Lols.

**Jou-chan- **Lols, yes...a LONG night. Heh, thankies for reviewing.

Me: Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays everyone! Please R and R! It's the best present you could give this authoress! And for your gifts...(HUG)yay! Hugs. (Hugs you again)


	2. Chapter 1

Me: New ficcie. Allow me to introduce my newest form of amusement...Mr. Battousai!

(Applause begins here)

Battousai: Woman, you are more satanic than me.

Me: (imitating a Ben Stein voice) Your pain is like going to the movies to me. (Pulls out carton of popcorn) Want some popcorn?

Battousai: (glares)

Yahiko: Is that unsalted?

Me: (normal voice) And un-popped. (Throws the popcorn away)

Popcorn Seeds: (scatter all over the ground)

Battousai: (smirking) Hey Sano, go eat.

Sano: WHAT? (whips out Bob that's what I call his zanbato) TAKE THAT BACK! (begins to chase Battousai)

Me: (sighs) And you people wonder why I'm mental. I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or Spatial...cause if I did, Kaoru and Kenshin would be married by now, Kenshin never would've met Tomoe, and Spatial would be dead...oh wait, in this fic, she is. (Giggles)

* * *

It was a normal day in the life of Kaoru Kamiya. Get up late, have to skip breakfast, ignore Yahiko and Sanouske's fighting, bomb today's test, forget her lunch, get a detention because her two ghost guardians were fighting with eachother and she yelled at them to shut up in the middle of class, punch out an annoying prep who insulted her sword style, spend all detention listening to her two guardians bicker their ass off...again, kill a few bad guys, get home really late, shower, listen to her guardians bicker some more, and go to bed. Yup, perfectly normal.

The next day:

"HEY KAO! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAAAAAAAKEEEE UUUUUPPP!"

"Nikki," Kaoru removes the pillow that she had over her head to drown out the arguing between her and Spatial, "If you weren't dead already, I'd kill you."

"Tch. Like she hasn't heard that before."

"SHUT UP SPATIAL!"

"WHY DON'T YOU COME OVER HERE AND MAKE ME!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE **_HELL_** UP!"

O.O (the ghosts) Kaoru looked back and forth between the two. Nikki with waist-length black hair always pulled up into a pony-tail and blue eyes, and Spatial with her short brown hair and brown eyes. Why did she have to get stuck with these two? Of the thousands of people that died all over the world on her 13th birthday...why did she have to get stuck with these two?

"Hey Kao," Nikki floats right infront of her face, "It is currently 7:45 a.m. right now. You're going to be late...again...again...again."

"WHA! OH MY GOD! NOT AGAIN!" she jumps out of bed and runs straight through Nikki and runs right into the closet door.

"Ouch." Spatial winces.

"I hear that." Repeating shit over and over again, Kaoru opens the closet door and yanks on a pair of black jeans and a black T-shirt that said 'I'm A Virgin' and that was crossed out and beneath it was '(This is an old T-shirt)'. She throws her hair up in the normal pony-tail and flies out the door.

"KAO!" Nikki yells "YOU FORGOT YOUR BACKPACK!"

"Shit!" Kaoru runs back up, runs right through Spatial, and grabs her black bookbag that was sitting on the computer chair. In 5 seconds, she was out the door.

"Race ya." Nikki tells Spatial.

"You're on." BAM! They were gone.

"Goodbye Kaoru, Nikki, Spatial!" Kaoru's mom yells. Like Kaoru, her mom could see ghosts too. It was hereditary. (Insert sigh here)

AT SCHOOL:

Class was already in session.

'Dammit' Kaoru cursed under her breath. Why did school have to start so early anyway? She was waiting for the perfect opportunity to sneak in. Five minutes later, she had it. The teacher had his back turned toward the door. Kaoru held her breath as she slowly opened the door and creeped down onto her hands and knees. She slowly began to crawl to her seat in the back of the room. Five more steps...four...three...two...

"HEY! RACCOON! GLAD YOU COULD MAKE IT!" Kaoru anime fell. 'Damn you Sano.' The teacher turns around just as Kaoru sits down in her seat.

"Miss Kamiya. So nice of you to join us. I hope that I will have the pleasure of seeing you at detention...again?" Ignoring the chuckles coming from the class and her ghost companions (Spatial won the race by the way) Kaoru muttered a yes. 'Damn Health and Safety class anyway.' she thought to herself. A note plopped itself down on her desk. Kaoru sighed and unfolded it.

_Hey Kao, did ya see the hot new exchange students yet? Hi Spatial! Hi Nikki!_

_-Misao_

Kaoru looks over at her friend. Trust Misao to talk about something random to brighten up her day. Misao also had the ability to see ghosts...that made it much easier.

_No. As you have just seen...I just had gotten here. They say hi._

_-Kao_

She folds it up into a Chinese football and flicks it back over to Misao. After a couple minutes of waiting, the note appeared back on her desk.

_One of em is sitting two rows to the left and three desks up from me. God! How many times in our academic careers and they going to tell us that sex can lead to unwanted pregnancy and STD's? Do they think it did not set in the first fifteen thousand times already? His name's Aoshi by the way._

_-'Sao_

_Oooohhh, Misao. Do I sense a potential crush?_

_-Kao_

_(Insert blush here Kao) SHUT UP! Oh god, he's moving onto vehicular safety. LORD HELP US!_

_- 'Sao_

Just then, the bell rang.

"FREEDOM!" Misao yells, throwing her textbooks up in the air. One of them manages to hit Aoshi on the head.

Aoshi and Battousai's POV

"FREEDOM!" they heard someone yell.

"What an idiot." Aoshi muttered under his breath.

THUNK! A textbook comes and bounces off his head.

"Hey, it's hollow." Battousai says, smirking.

"Shut up Kenshin."

"Are you hurt Aoshi-san?" Battousai's kinder half asks.(Kenshin Battousai's kinder half is a ghost too)

"I'm fine Kenshin."

"BOO!" All the guys jump in their seats and scream. They turn around and see a ghost woman floating there.

"Who the hell are you?" Battousai unsheathes his sword. Nikki smirks and places her hands on her hips.

"Now, do you really think that that's any threat to me? Especially since I'm dead?"

"Why are you here?" Battousai growls.

"'Cause I feel like it! So sue!"

With Kaoru:

"HEY! WAIT! Where's Nikki."

"She went to say hi to the new people. Oops, I wasn't supposed to tell."

"Dammit Spatial! I knew she would do this!" Kaoru runs over to Nikki, accidentally running into the HOTTEST guy she had ever seen.Kaoru turns red enough to make a tomato jealous.

"Ooooh, Kaoru, hittin the new guy, the raccoon, dissin the new guy, ouch that hurt,"

"SHUT UP NIKKI!" Spatial yells. She right hooks her across the face, causing her to fall right on her back.

"Ouch, that hurt." she finishes her little commentary.

"Mou! Sorry!" Kaoru yells. Battousai smirked. This girl was cute, he could have some fun with her.

* * *

Me: Dude, your life S-U-C-K-S!

Kao: Only cause you make it that way.

Battousai: (smirks)

Me: And you say I'm satanic? (Sighs) Well, just lemme know what you think. R and R please.


	3. Chapter 2

Me: -.- Spatial, I will gut you like a trout.

Sano: Why?

Me: Because I feel like it.

Sano: That's no excuse!

Me: Oh I think it is Mr. Buy-and-sell-fights-just-so-I-can-prove-how-tough-I-am-instead-of-a-gay-rooster!

Sano: Grrr (takes out Bob again and begins chasing me)

Me: (running away for dear life) BATTS! HELP ME! (jumps up like she's jumping into his arms)

Battousai: -.- (doesn't even try to catch me)

Me: (lands on flat on my back right infront of him) OW! YOU BRUISED THE BEST FEATURE OF MY BODY! (Turns around and points to her butt) Trust me, I know, 5 people have complimented me on it...to my face. (Shudders) Freaks. I don't own anything. Legally, my parents own it all! That is, until I'm 18...almost 4 more years to wait...damn!

* * *

The best period of the day...STUDY HALL! (At least, it is in my school, we can goof off...so long as we do it quietly...does that sound weird to anyone but me? o.O)

A little four-way chat was going on between Kaoru, Sano, Misao, and Megumi.

_Dammit Sano, why the hell'd you get me in trouble? Nikki says 'Yeah, why you baka rooster head!'_

_-Kaoru_

_Tell Nikki to bite the weenie. Besides, I needed a detention buddy. We're playing the 'peep' game today. I knew you wouldn't wanna miss it._

_-Sano_

_You both are insane!_

_-Misao_

_What weasel said!_

_-Megumi_

_She says, and I quote, "With relish."_ _You mean the one where we randomly keep saying peep and making the detention hall sound like a cage full of birds? And out teacher actually believes us? SWEET!_

_-Kaoru_

_Heh, knew you'd like it. And Nikki, you're just sick you slut bucket!_

_-Sano_

_EEEEEEWWWWW! NIKKI! HOW THE HELL CAN YOU THINK LIKE THAT!_

_-Misao_

_She gets it from me, heh._

_-Megumi_

Nikki levitates a pencil and begins to write too.

_Yeah, of course 'Gumi, cause I know you keep Sano's bed warm every night._

_-Nikki_

_O.O_

_-Kaoru and Misao_

_I'll kill you bitch._

_-Sano_

_I'm already dead you crazy asshole. _

_-Nikki_

_Hey, Spatial's been quiet this period, any guess why?_

_-Kaoru_

_Tch. How should I know? I'm not supposed to babysit her._

_-Nikki_

Spatial now levitates a pencil and begins to write as well.

_Because, I prefer not to participate in these gay conversations._

_-Spatial_

_The only one who's gay here is you!_

_-Nikki_

_That's it! GIRL FIGHT YOU BITCH!_

_-Spatial_

Those two sign off, so to speak, and begin their girl fight. Everyone looks at eachother and sighs.

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGG!_

"FREEDOM!" Misao yells again, throwing her books in the air and hitting Aoshi with them...again. (Try yelling it after you get out of Study Hall one day...it gives you such a sense of accomplishment)

(-.-) Aoshi. He turns around and begins to look for the person who did that. Luckily for Misao, she and her friends had already left the room. (Nikki won the girl fight It comes in handy to watch wrestling.)

LUNCH! WHOOPIE! Can government funded food really be listed as food products? o.0 Note to self, check that later:

"Misao, why must you always throw your books up in the air? Last year you gave that one guy who makes sculptures out of Vaseline a concussion."

"Hey, I did that on purpose. The smell was annoying me.And it gives me such a sense of accomplishment. (Sigh)"

"Whatever." Kaoru picks at the brown blob on her lunch tray. It looked like pudding. Correction, she **_hoped_** it was pudding. Misao opens the can that contained the brown blob and plops it out onto her lunch tray. It still retained the shape of the can, and it jiggled all over the place. It still took on the shape of its can unless you completely mauled it into pieces. (This is what they serve for pudding at out school, no kidding.) She then sniffs it and pulls away, her face scrunched up in disgust.

"Is this really food?"

"I think so." Kaoru unsurely pokes it with her spoon. Guess what? Yuppers, still in the shape of the can.

"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"

"Uh oh, someone put beans in Chili Guy's chili." Seriously, there was this one guy at their school who got ticked off whenever they put beans in the chili. It was pathetic really.Kaoru sighs and picks at her "pudding" again. Fed up with its can-like shape, she tries stabbing it with her fork. Nope that doesn't work. Jiggle it so hard it collapses? Nope. Maul it to pieces? Nope. Finally, she throws it over her shoulder and it hits Battousai in the face.

"FOR THE LOVE OF SAINT MARY!" Aoshi yells, "WHAT IS IT WITH YOU TWO AND THROWING STUFF and lets not forget HITTING US IN THE PROCESS!"

With Spatial and Nikki:

Yes, Nikki was doing math. Algebra. More precisely...degree of slopes. Spatial looks over her shoulder.

"What the hell are you doing woman!"

"I'm trying to find the degree of the slope of Battousai's nostrils."

O.O (Spatial)

"Don't think I didn't hear that." Battousai growls.

"Dammit!" she snaps her fingers.

"Nikki, shut up." Kaoru growls.

"NO!"

"Don't make me read Mark Twain."

"WHAT? You're joking!"

"Connecticut Yankee in King Arthur's Court, Chapter thirty-five." Kaoru says, annunciating each and every syllable.

"NO! IT'S MISSOURI IN THERE!" (No offense to the people who live in Missouri) she hides under a table.

"Then shut up."

"I have to record this for future generations." Spatial writes down ever single word being said.

And so being recorded for future generations, our heroes find themselves in a bit of a predicament.

"But-"

Yes Misao, you too. Will Battousai kill Kaoru, or Nikki-

"WHAT PART ABOUT ME BEING DEAD ALREADY DO YOU PEOPLE NOT GET! I'M DEAD! D-E-D! DEAD! GOD! IT'S CALLED A BRAIN! USE IT! YES MR. NARRATOR! THAT'S THAT LUMP THREE FEET ABOVE YOUR ASS!"

And some more prominent that other's Nikki. (He just said that her butt was big)

"Grrrr."

-As I was saying, Will Battousai kill Kaoru for the "pudding? Will the authoress ever figure out if government funded food can really be listed as food products? Will you wish the authoress luck on the Quiz Bowl tomorrow? Will she gut you like a trout if you don't?

"Will you ever shut up?"

Nikki...Mark Twain.

"NO NOT MISSOURI!"

Is Nikki a Missouri phobic? Find out next chapter.

* * *

Me: YAY! CHAPTER TWO IS DONE! (Insert heroic music here). Please R and R. 


	4. Chapter 3

Me: Heh, heh, it's payback Spatial. Lemme list: There's the Yuske thing, oh, and there's the Yuske thing, and did I mention...THERE'S THE YUSKE THING!

Sano: God Nikki...chill.

Me: -.- And lemme tell you, Spatial, believe me..when going into our Mark Twain course...I actually liked his book...but with Miss Fast cudgeling EVERY...SINGLE...DETAIL...into our brains...it totally ruined it for me. (Sigh) Crap.

Ariel: (she's one of my friends for those of you who don't know) Nikki does not own anything.

_**REVIEW RESPONSE TIME! YIPPEE! Er, sorta...kinda...-.-, I guess. SEE HOW GOOD I TREAT YOU PEOPLE! Heh, joke...LAUGH GOD DAMMIT!**_

**Spatial- **You did absolutely nothing to me. I was just kidding. Heh. Plus it's fun to pick on the serious people. Heh, heh. (Runs away laughing maniacally)

**Ryushi- **WHAT THE **_HELL_** IS WRONG WITH TWANG! I LIKE COUNTRY MUSIC THANK-YOU VERY MUCH! Battousai: (restrains me from killing you) Me: I'm okay, you can let go. Battousai: (lets go) Me: Ahem, (brushes imaginary dust off her imaginary self) Anywho, I do fear Missouri...dunno why, just do. I think it's best if you don't ask. And what love? I didn't get any love, did I? (Crickets chirping in the background) EM MI GAWD! IT'S THE OCEAN-GOING CRICKETS! FEAR THEM! (jumps on Blade) By the way, the people in my head say hi to the people in your head. Tell your bros I said hi also. BYE! (Waves)

**Reiganashii- **Gaah dammit, I hate spell check. Anyways, to answer your question: Batts(hey! Two people who call him that! WOO!)is human. The kinder half is his conscience in the form of a ghost...this is still confusing you isn't it? Just think of this...Battsalive Kenshin(a.k.a. kinder half)non-living/conscience. Better?

**evilalternateendingstorywriter-** You know, no offense, but I really hate typing your name...so long...so confuzzling. x.X Thanks for saying it was hilarious...(bows) I try..actually no, I don't, it comes naturally...you know, the ideas just pop in my head. POP! Hee, that's funny. And you better stop smiling...people might think you're weird...of course, it's too late for me. (Giggles)

**Universal Fighter- **You know, I think I'm right too. 'Cept at our school (Tinora Jr. High...it's in the middle of nowhere but yet, in the center of everywhere) the fruit sucks. And so does just about everything else. Except for the fact that we get pop at lunch...HYPER! That's why Mr. Bailey doesn't like having me right after lunch...he knows how I am when I'm hyper..teehee. Thank-you for saying that it was great...I need encouragement...(siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiigh)

Me: ONWARD! (Smacks right into a wall)

* * *

At home: After detention(can't really describe it cause I've never had it.)

"I'm tired, my feet hurt, I'm hungry, I'm thirsty, I'm tired, my feet hurt, I'm hungry, I'm thirsty, I'm tired, my feet hurt, I'm hungry, I'm thirsty, I'm tired, my feet hurt, I'm hungry, I'm thirsty, I'm tired, my feet hurt, I'm hungry, I'm thirsty, I'm tired, my feet hurt, I'm hungry, I'm thirsty, I'm tired, my feet hurt, I'm hungry, I'm thirsty, I'm tired, my feet hurt, I'm hungry, I'm thirsty,

I'm tired, my feet hurt, I'm hungry, I'm thirsty, Im-"

"NIKKI! SHUT UP! JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE BORED DOES NOT MEAN WE HAVE TO SUFFER!"

"God Kao, take some Midol." Spatial looks up from the controller she was levitating and using to kick Kaoru's ass with on Day of Reckoning.(Wrestling video game...Ryushi knows it all too well. Heh.)

"1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8..9...10...11-DAMMIT! 1...2...3...4...5-"

"Nikki, what the fuck are you doing?"

"Counting the specks on the ceiling."

"OH MY GOD! WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP FOR **_FIVE STUPID MINUTES!_** IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK!"

"KAORU!" her mom yells from downstairs, "KEEP IT DOWN! YAHIKO'S SLEEPING!"

(-.-) (Kaoru) She stomps over to her bedroom door and quite violently yanks it open.

"MA!" she yells back, "WE'RE BORED UP HERE GOD DAMMIT! WE HAVE NOTHING TO DO!"

"DON'T USE THAT LANGUAGE WITH ME!" her mom yells up...again, "AND IF YOU'RE SO BORED, COME HELP ME SET UP FOR DINNER! WE'RE HAVING THE NEW NEIGHBORS OVER!"

"NO THANKS! WE JUST FOUND SOMETHING!"

"We did?" Nikki asks, quite perplexed.

"KAORU! NO YELLING! (Me: -.- Hypocrite) YOUR BROTHER'S SLEEPING!"

"SCREW HIM!" she slams the door shut. "The whole world is out to get me." Kaoru flops down onto her bed.

"Join the club, we've got jackets." Spatial mutters, finishing off Flair on the video game. (Me: YEAH! He's a forty-year old wrestler who's face turns pink whenever her fights)

Dinner time...

"KAORU!" her mom yells again, from downstairs, "THE NEIGHBORS ARE HERE!"

"NO YELLING! REMEMBER MOM! AND I DON'T CARE!"

"KAORU KAMIYA! GET DOWN HERE NOW! YOU TOO NIKKI AND SPATIAL!"

"Dammit," Nikki curses, "I was hoping we could get out of it."

"No way!" Kaoru yells, "If I have to suffer, you do too!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Oh girl, don't you 'Uh-huh' my 'Nuh-uh'!"

"Go to hell!"

"THEY DON'T WANT ME THERE! Come to think of it...heaven doesn't want me either." she begins to cry, "NOBODY WANTS ME EVEN WHEN I'M DEAD!"

O.O (Kaoru and Spatial) They both take one giant step back from her.

"Meet you down there?" Spatial asks.

"Yup." Kaoru races down the stairs and Spatial just goes right through the floor.

"HEY! WHERE'D EVERYBODY GO!" Nikki floats downstairs as well.

Downstairs...

"Hey mom." Kaoru says, completely un-enthused.

"Hello Kaoru. Nice of you to come down."

"Shut up mom."

_DING DONG!_

(-.-) "I hate doorbells." Nikki mutters. Spatial whacks her across the head.

"Ruin the evening and I will resurrect you and kill you all over again." Kaoru mutters, "Both of you."

"Well, I was murdered in the first place...SO WHY SHOULD NOW BE ANY DIFFERENT!" Nikki begins to sob again, "I HAD MY WHOLE FUCKING LIFE AHEAD OF ME AND SOME BASTARD HAD TO GO AND TAKE IT AWAY!" Spatial sweatdrops and pats her on the back.

"Uh, it's okay...I guess?"

"ALL I WANTED TO DO WAS GET MARRIED, BECOME A HIGH SCHOOL HISTORY TEACHER, AND HAVE A COUPLE OF KIDS! IS THAT SO FUCKING HARD TO ASK!"

"Apparently to some people...yes. Hey, I had my whole life ahead of me too...but I died of natural causes. :P"

"SHUT UP! WOULD YOU STOP BEING SO GOD DAMN SELF-CENTERED! WE'RE TALKING ABOUT ME HERE!"

"Nikki shut up. Mom is opening the door." Kaoru hissed. Kaoru's mom opened up the door and revealed...

* * *

Me: I'm ending it here.

Sano: What!

Me: LOL. Kidding. I'm not ending it here. Gotcha good though. Heh.

* * *

The door opens and reveals Hiko(I think that's his master's name), Battousai, and Kenshin, who was floating calmly behind him. They both look up and see eachother.

"YOU!"

O.O (Mom and Hiko)

"You two know eachother?"

"Yes mom, we met at school."

"Really?"

"No Mom, he's just a figment of my imagination."

"Kaoru Kamiya, don't get smart with me."

"Yes ma'am."

"HAHA BUSU!" ( sigh, and thus Yahiko is revealed...it's about time too god dammit) Kaoru puts Yahiko in a headlock and begins to give him a furious noogie.

"Ow ow! Hey watch it! NOT THE HAIR!" Kaoru's mom pries her and Yahiko apart and drags them to the dining room. Once sat down, the hell began.

* * *

Me: And now I'm ending it. Hey, we don't have school Friday...so I should be able to get another chapter up soon. (Gets ready to gut reviewers like a trout because they didn't wish her good luck on the Quiz Bowl (which my team won, by the way))

Ariel: NICHOLE SCHELLING! CALM YOUR ASS DOWN!

Me: Fine! (Throws a meat cleaver over her shoulder.)

Meat cleaver: (hits Battousai)

Batts: -.- I kill you woman. (Takes out sakabato) They don't call me the Hitokiri Battousai for the hell of it! (Begins chasing me)

Me:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!etc. (Runs away)

Ariel: (sighs) R and R please


	5. Chapter 4

Me: (slams head down on computer desk) People seem to keep getting confused.

Ariel: So un-confuse them! DUH!

Me: (raspberries her) WHAT THE! OH SHIT! Heh, sorry. Almost dropped my got buttery cinnamon toast on my new jeans. That would not be good...nope, not at all. Anywho...allow me to elaborate: BattousaiAlive, His kinder half...known in this story as Kenshin non-living/conscience, Nikki dead, Spatialdead, Kaorualive, YahikoAlive/Kaoru's little bro, Sanoalive/kind of Kaoru's older bro, MisaoAlive/ Kaoru's best friend, Megumialive/ Kaoru's friend, coming soon...Enishialive/ Battousai's, Kenshin's, Kaoru's, and Spatial's enemy/ Nikki's murderer(so I guess that would make him her enemy too), Soujiro alive/doctor/brings Spatial, Kenshin, and Nikki back to life. (Sighs) Sorry for any confusion, That should explain most of it...I hope. Yes, this is a BattsXKao fic, thanks for the constructive criticism, and thanks for reviewing. But remember people..while I do appreciate constructive criticism(cause it tells me how I can improve), I tend to get irritated when I get bunches of it so as a fair warning before you people go filling your reviews with criticism...I am menstrual right now...so if you know what's good for you, don't mess with me. Again, Mr. Ryushi knows all too well. (Sighs) Sorry to the men and women who are permanently scarred from that statement.

_**TIME FOR: YOU GUESSED! REVIEW RESPONSES! WOOOOOOO!**_

**Universal Fighter- **Yes you did say that last time. Yes I know it rocks...thanks. And as answered up there...this is a KnK fic, 'cept it's the evil half(if you wanna call Battousai evil). Have a nice day, don't pick on your little siblings, it's perfectly fine to do so to the older ones, don't stuff marshmallows up your nose, don't eat a quarter(it hurts going down: I know from personal experience), don't wear lip gloss while cutting wood (the saw dust is almost impossible to get off..again, personal experience), and have a nice day!

**Violet Eyes- **Thank-you for telling me how to improve (bows) I don't get enough of that these days. I will try to add more details...but that's the worst part for me. I HATE writing details and thus, I suck and grammar. (Sighs) I will try to make them longer it's just that I like to update frequently(unless I have authoress's block...which is a bitch(pardon that word)) and my mom often kicks me off when I'm in the middle so I have to shorten it up. Yes, as a reviewer request, I will check out your fics, though I highly doubt that they suck. You haven't seen any story that sucks until you read Casey's (who's a kid in my English class) or Lacey's (again English class) We had to sit for 15 minutes listening to her ramble out some essay about how Halloween was a pagan Christian ritual when we really were supposed to be doing a scary story instead. (Sigh) I can relate to the title: WHY ME!

(Spell check here I come)**xmiahimex- **(see above) And now, let us recap...hold on a sec. Lemme shut off my Media Player Metallica can get pretty distracting, we've met Kaoru and we've gone through her daily schedule, in chapter one we started with her waking up and going to school, in which she was again late, so Sano burst the bubble on her being late, causing her to get a detention. Skip study hall...looking back on it, it was pretty much useless. At lunch we've established the fact that school food sucks, and so does the pudding at my school. We've also established the fact that Kaoru and Misao like throwing stuff over their shoulder and they always end up hitting either Aoshi or Battousai, the new kids of the school. In chapter 3, we've established the fact that Nikki was murdered at a young age and that Spatial died of natural causes at a young age too. We've also established that Yahiko is Kaoru's younger brother and that Kaoru's mom is having Battousai and his sensei over for dinner and the fact that Kaoru and Battousai know eachother. YEAH! I always rocked at summaries in English. Thanks for reviewing! I hope this makes it better for you. And as promised earlier, I will try to add more detail...I just suck at that stuff.

**Spatial- **Actually it was none. It was the dreaded (whispering) PMS (dives under a table) It tends to make me hyper...don't ask why. It just does. And a 20 oz. Cherry Pepsi. And a small Cherry Coke, and two glasses of Pepsi at Hooters. (Smiles reaaaal big)

**Kawaii Sess68- **YAY! Two people who think Sess is kawaii! (Hugs) And did you mean that in a good way or a bad way? Either way is fine with me. (Shrugs) I get both at school so many times I can actually quote who said it and how they said it. But that's alright because that means I have an active imagination. At least...that's what the school psychologist says. LOL kidding, I don't see any psychologist, let alone the school's.

**fire-fox-smile 123- **Let's see, that's two people who have fallen out of their chairs reading my stories...wait, no three, I forgot one. I hope you didn't hurt yourself. And I hope your family didn't think you were crazy...or are you one of the lucky ones who has their own computer in their own rooms? And does your pen name relate to Shippo from Inuyasha or Hiei and Kurama from Yu-Yu-Hakusho? Don't worry, there'll be more Missouri phobia. Yup, plenty more.

**Evil-chan- **Is that better? Thanks for the congrats and a Quiz Bowl is when teams from a bunch of different schools get together and they have a tournament in which they answer a question about anything and everything under the sun and the team with the most points wins. (Smiles) And I don't give a bloody damn if you do do it too often...I'VE UPDATED! WOO!

* * *

"We're all gonna die." Nikki says. She was floating Indian-style behind Kaoru, with her elbow resting on her knee and her chin resting in the palm of her hand looking like this: -.-.

"Really?" Spatial asks sitting up straight, she was floating upside down and counting the number of specks on the ceiling. She had gotten up to 1680 before Nikki made that little remark. "It's about time too." This causes Nikki to go into a fit of giggles. Spatial turns back upside down and begins counting all over again.

"Hey Spatial." Nikki calls to get her attention.

"Hm?"

"I'm getting a strange sense of foreshadowing." Spatial turns upright again.

"Hey Nikki,"

"Hm?"

"Me too."

Back with the living:

Everything was pretty much silent except for the occasional clang of silverware being sat down on a plate or bowl and a "Please pass the " Yahiko, who was sitting in between his mother and Kaoru, begins slicing a butter knife through the air. After a couple minutes of him doing this, Kaoru slams a fork full of mashed potatoes down on her plate and glares at him.

"What **_are_** you doing?" she asks, thoroughly ticked.

"I'm cutting the tension with a knife." Kaoru sighs and resumes eating. After a few more minutes of silence, Kaoru's mother sighs and sets her fork down. She takes the napkin off her lap and wipes off her mouth.

"Well someone might as well break the ice and it might as well be me." she says, placing the napkin back on her lap, "I mean, I'm used to being a hostess as part of my late husband's work." she babbles on.

"Mom." Kaoru hisses, "Stop."

"No I will not stop Kaoru, I've head enough silence and it's all I can take." Kaoru groans and puts her head in her hands, "It's only an intricate part of your life when you're the wife of a-then again, I forgot...I'm not supposed tell you who I really am."

"I know who you are." Hiko says, smirking behind his fork full of turkey and gravy (hey! Back off! It's close to Thanksgiving.) Kaoru's mom slams her fork down on her plate.

"How do you know who I am?" Hiko just smirks.

"Well aren't you going to tells us?" Kaoru says, giving him a so-you-think-you-know-it-all smirk.

"Kaoru," her mother hissed, "Don't antagonize a guest." Battousai throws down his napkin.

"Well I'm thirsty and I could use another drink. So if you don't mind Mrs. Kamiya, I'll just go get another one." Mrs. Kamiya nods(still need name for her).

"Kaoru, go show him where the kitchen is." Muttering profound curses under her breath, Kaoru gets up and leads Battousai through a swinging door and into the kitchen.

"What would you like?" she growls. He leans up against the counter and smirks.

"Water's fine." Kaoru sighs and opens up the refrigerator and pulls out a pitcher of water. She holds out her hand for him to give her the glass but naturally, he doesn't.

"You want it," he says, holding it above her head, "Come get it." Kaoru glares at him and reaches for it, but he moves it out of her reach.

"Give me it." she growls. To any man other than the Battousai, she would be considered threatening, but to him, right now, she was just another little play toy.

"I don't think so." he says moving closer to her. She slams down the pitcher and rests her hands on her hips.

"I loathe you." she says. Battousai smirks and moves closer still, until they were about two inches apart.

"I loathe you too." he says, his voice softer this time.

"Well," Kaoru was at a loss for words. God he was hot. (Raise your hands if you're drooling! I know I am! (Raises her hand)) "I loathed you first." Smooth Kaoru, smooth. Yup, no hint that the fact that he was this close to you was making you nervous.

"Oh really?" he raises an eyebrow and leans in closer. 'Come on Kaoru, move.' her mind was telling her. But she couldn't. Battousai leans in and kisses her (Me: (sighs) This early?). Kaoru just stands there in pure shock. Her mind was screaming at her to pull apart but her heart was telling her not to. Dammit all anyway. Nikki and Spatial walk into the kitchen talking about how cute and funny and smiley Soujiro is (Me: WHAT! Back off!) That is, until they see Kaoru and Battousai. They walk backwards out of the kitchen in unison, jaws dropped and eyes wide. Akld-HOLEE CRAP! Sorry, sorry, completely sorry. Geez Louise. That was the pager for the fire house...very loud. Scared the shit out of me, nearly killed me. Anyways, back to the story. Kaoru finally manages to break the kiss apart.

"What the hell!" she yells at him, her eyes livid. Battousai smirks.

"You didn't like it?"

"No as a matter of fact, I did not!" she turns around, her back facing him. He walks up behind her and slaps her ass.

"You know you did."

SMACK! Kaoru storms out of the kitchen her face red and her teeth clenched in anger.

"Mother," she says with as polite of a tone as she could muster, "Little brother, guest," she nods toward Hiko, "I am going to bed. Leave me alone if...you...want...to...live." She motions for Nikki and Spatial to follow and they do.

Upstairs:

Kaoru yanks open the door and allows Nikki and Spatial to pass through before slamming it shut so hard, that the pictures outside in the hallway fall down.

"Kaoru," Nikki says, twirling a pencil in between her fingers, "I'm getting the slightest feeling that you're not happy."

"Ya think?" Kaoru raises her eyebrows in a sarcastic way and flops onto her bed. She reaches underneath her head and pull out a pillow.

"If you'll excuse me." she says, nodding two her two companions. They nod back and she slams the pillow into her face and screams into it with all of her might. She pulls the pillow off her face and lets out a deep sigh. Nikki was right, this did make you feel better.

"Feel better?" Spatial asks, patting Kaoru on the shoulder.

"Yes, much." No matter how hard she tried, Kaoru couldn't stop thinking about him. Battousai. How warm he felt. How soft his lips were(DAMMIT! THERE I GO AGAIN! GIGGLE FEST U.S.A.! RIGHT HERE IN MY LIVING ROOM! Ahem, anyone who's read Where's My Shonen Jump (one of my other fanfics) knows I have a problem with giggling while I'm typing up romance scenes. Just ask Spatial, or Ryushi Nagami. They'll tell you so.)and how gentle his kiss was. Her face felt like it was on fire now so she recovered it with a pillow, so her ghost companions could not see her blushing like mad. Tonight was going to be a looooooong night.

* * *

Me: (sighs) I hope this was better. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go shake the cramps out of my hand. (Begins shaking her hand furiously) Ow, ow, ow.

Ariel: (sighs) Please R and R.

Me: I would only do this for you guys, my loyal reviewers. Never my teachers. Only you guys. (Gives cookies of your choice)


	6. Chapter 5

Me: (turns and looks at Ariel)

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Ariel: -.- What now?

Me: IT'S SO UGLY!

Ariel: -.- (has meat cleaver secretly hiding behind her back)

Me: o.o Oh crap. Whilst I run...REVIEW!

_**REVIEW RESPONSES! GAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! WHY DOES SHE HAVE TO BE SO CRUEL! (still running away from Ariel)**_

**Spatial- **You can't even see my eyes idiot. And yes, you are right. That scene was so cute and so like them I just had to use it! SO SUE ME! I think he's funny anyways. (Throws a Soujiro plushie away from her) GO GIRL! FETCH! (Runs away in the opposite directionwith tray of cookies for this chapter)

**Evil-chan- **Phew, it's nice to know that other people share the same fate as me. (Siiiiiigh) Your welcomes! (Grins) And...I UPDATED, I UPDATED, I UPDATED, YAY, YAY, YAY! If you please. (Smiles again)

**Universal Fighter- **Yes I've swallowed 25 cents...as a matter of fact up to date, I've swallowed a dollar and twenty cents...HEY BACK OFF! I was a little kid. You know them and their strange fascination with sticking things in their mouths. The wood was for Industrial Arts. Woodshop another words. We're making gumball machines. And you should know by now that you can't put a chainsaw in my hands without total destruction. Yup yup! And it was a table saw! (Hands you a chocolate chip cookie) HAPPY WHATEVER YOU CELEBRATE AROUND CHRISTMAS TIME!

**Jou-chan- **You betcha. As deep as Lake Superior...which I think is the deepest of the Great Lakes...I hope it is...if not, my homework was wrong. Shoot! (Stares at your pen name for a bit until she finally gets it) Oh, I get it! Kao-chan's nickname! (Smacks herself on the head) I am so stupid. I don't know why I even bother. (Sighs)

**Rurouni-** I'm glad you like it, that I am. (Puts on a cute smile) Note: If you are confused...see the really long explanation in the beginning Chapter 4. Unless you've already read it...then my brain is completely racked for ideas. Don't worry about saying that it was unusual. I get that all the time. (Sighs) The price we pay for bringing people entertainment...ne? Thanks for reviewing! (Bows)

Me: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. Or Spatial. If I did, as I've said: Kenshin and Kaoru would be married, Megumi would leave Kenshin alone (sorry for any offense), Kenshin never would've met Tomoe (again, sorry for any offense), we'd see A LOT more of the Battousai (again...who's drooling? I am!), and Kaoru would be the Damsel in Distress more often because it makes the show all the more romantical, in my opnion. These are just a few of the MANY alterations I would've made...maybe it's all for the better that I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

* * *

3:00 A.M., the same night:

Kaoru was still awake thinking about _him_. She needed advice...bad, so she decided to ask Nikki...bad choice(wait...I'm dissing myself here! What's wrong with this picture!). But that would involve her waking Nikki up...again, bad choice. Again, the people who have read Where's My Shonen Jump? know how I am when I get up early...more particularly, when I get woken up by someone else really early. Kaoru walks over to Nikki, who was floating 3 feet above her ghost bed. Note: No beds have died for the purpose of making this story.

"Nikki," Kaoru whispers, nudging her shoulder(well, if Nikki wasn't transparent), "Nikki, get up!" Nikki lets out a squeak and wakes up, falling through the floor and down into the living room. She comes back up through the floor, her face fixed in an extremely pissed off look, clutching her purple bunny so hard, that it's head about popped off.

"Kaoru," she growls, "It's 3 A.M. You know how I get when it's 3 A.M."

"I know," Kaoru pleads, "But it's an emergency!"

"Oh my god! It's that!" Kaoru sighs thinking that Nikki finally got it.

"Yes, Nikki, it's that."

"You mean you're having your period and you don't have any pads and your mom doesn't either and you want me to go down to the store and get you some more?"

"Yes-wait, NO!"

"SHHHHHH! Spatial's still asleep! You know how she gets when you wake her up due to yelling." They both look over at Spatial who was floating on her own ghost bed and was clutching a Soujiro plushie. She turns over and mutters something about killing Nikki.

"-.- It's so nice to know that I'm loved." Nikki mutters, "So, what's up that you had to get me up at 3:00 in the morning?"

"I can't stop thinking about him."

"Who? o.O"

"_Him!_ Battousai!" Kaoru hisses.

"Oh, you mean the one who keeps making death threats toward me to no avail because he keeps forgetting I'm dead?" Kaoru sighs...sometimes she could be so...so...well, there wasn't a word for it. Yes, she was that stupid.

"No Nikki," Kaoru's voice was dripping with sarcasm, "The pink elephants who are running around Oz with the code to open the gate to the underworld tattooed on their butts."

"Ooooohhh, why would elephants do that?"

"It was sarcasm Nikki!"

"Oh, sorry."

"Yes, that one that keeps making death threats toward you."

"What about him?"

"I TOLD YOU I CAN'T STOP THINKING ABOUT HIM!" Spatial sits upright and glares at the both of them.

"YOU GUYS! SHUT UP! JUST BECAUSE I'M DEAD DOESN'T MEAN THAT I NEED MY SLEEP! GOODNIGHT!" she slams the ghost pillow over her head and falls back asleep.

"Told ya." Nikki whispers.

"Shut up. So what do you think I should do." Nikki sighs in a romantic way.

"Oh Kaoru, this is so sweet!" she grabs her arm, "Do you like him?"

"What?" Kaoru was aghast.

"Battousai, do you like him." Nikki's grip tightened on Kaoru's arm. Kaoru winced. Her arm was beginning to hurt. She'd better fess up or else she wouldn't be able to feel her arm for a week.

"Okay, kind of." Nikki squeals, lets go of Kaoru's arm, and begins jumping up and down in circles.

"I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!" she said in a sing-song voice. She all of a sudden stops and looks at Kaoru, her eyes sparkling with mischief.

"So are you going to ask him out?"

"What! NO! Are you insane woman? You always let the man make the first move doofus!"

"Well, being dead for about 5 years would kinda do that to ya. Oh Kaoru, I'm so happy for you! Oh, oh, oh, let's wake Spatial up and tell her!" Nikki was about to run over to Spatial but Kaoru stopped her.

"Nikki, no. It can wait." They both flashback on the previous time when they woke Spatial up this early and un-purpose. Then they winced, it was not pretty.

"You're right." Nikki whispers back, "It can wait." And with that, they go back to bed.

The Next Morning...

Kaoru wakes up to the sound of a rooster crow and then a twelve gage going off. (Doesn't this scene look familiar Spatial?) She groggily sits up, after only getting about two hours of sleep, and sees Nikki with a twelve gage pointed out the window at said rooster. She fires it off again as the rooster crows...again. Now, Kaoru lives in the middle of Tokyo, right? So naturally she was wondering how Nikki legally got a twelve gage, and more importantly, why the _hell_ there was a rooster in the middle of the city. Nikki fires it off again.

"Dammit! I almost had it this time." she withdraws the twelve gage and stuffs it in Kaoru's closet.

"NIKKI! I COULD GET ARRESTED FOR THAT!" Kaoru yells. She grabs the gun and throws it out the window, halfway across the world.

"Oh yeah, like they really need anymore guns in the middle east Kao." Nikki floats above Kaoru's bed, Indian Style, with her arms crossed, "Thank-you Mr. Bush for getting a whole bunch of innocent people get killed. "All the sacrifices are worth it" my ass."

"Okay Nikki!" Kaoru yells, "We get it! You're anti-War on Terror."

"Damn straight I am. And because of us going off and having to "demolish" terrorism, we've gotten England and other countries attacked too! Very smart Mr. Bush! Veeeery smart!"

(-.-) "Can we please get back to the fanfic now?" Kaoru asks quite impatiently.

"(sigh) Fine, whatever." Spatial floats out of Kaoru's private bathroom, hair messed up, and looking quite pissed...again.

"If you two don't shut up and let me sleep, I will slap the piss outta both of you."

O.O (Nikki and Kaoru)

"Take this downstairs?" Nikki asks.

"Yup." Kaoru and Nikki rush out of the bedroom and head downstairs.

"Finally." Spatial curls up on her ghost bed and falls asleep, still hugging her Soujiro plushie.

* * *

Me: Ahem, and as of the date of November 18...IT IS THE AUTHORESS'S 14TH B-DAY! Woohoo, woohoo, (starts dancing) Go Nikki, it's your birthday, we gonna party like it's your birthday, we gonna sip Barcardi's like it's your birthday, and you know we don't give a f-ck it's not my birthday...oh wait, IT IS! (Glomps reviewers)

Ariel: NIKKI! You're scaring them...stop!

Me: Sorry. R and R please! (Gives cookies of choice to reviewers again)


	7. Chapter 6

Me: O.O (takes one GIANT step back from the reviewers) Sometimes you people scare me.

Ariel: -.- I warned you...but nooooo, you just had to rant about Bush.

Me: -.- Bastard. Not you Ariel, Bush. Lots of innocent people getting killed. (Spits) Well, I wash my hands of the whole thing. From this day on...I am completely neutral on the subject, though I've always been. The subject of the war on terror that is. We cannot completely demolish terrorism! It will still go on no matter what Mr. Bush! I just wish he'd recognize that and bring out troops home!

Ariel: (slaps me) WE GET IT! JUST DO THE STUPID REVIEW RESPONSES ALREADY!

_**REVIEW RESPONSES! I HATE BUSH! Wait, hate is too strong of a word...I DISLIKE BUSH!**_

**Spatial- **Thanks for so enthusiastically wishing me a happy birthday. And you really need to work on that maniacal laugh. We can't have a ruler of the world with a sissy maniacal laugh. Now mine rocks! (Pulls an extremely pointy spork out of Raiel's arm that you threw from the other fanfic) Here ya go! Happy Birthday!

**KawaiiSess68-** That's okay! No harm no foul. I know how that is...except it's for MSN messenger. Heh, LOL. There's just a lot of really great stories out there...I should know...I'm at my Favorite Authors limit already and I've been on for only a year. (Sighs) There's just too little time.

**Dreammisstress Jade- **WHAT! YOU NEVER-(throws her Rurouni Kenshin Vol. 1 manga at you) Read and enjoy! Okay, we should probably stop ranting about Bush before the CIA comes and takes me away. (Looks around shiftily) And you're right. It probably was awesome and I just can't say so because of the fact that I'm the author and as the author I always hate my works. (Sigh) I hate this world.

**Evil-chan- **Alright. You are one of the people I took a giant step away from. (No offense) And like I said earlier to another one of my reviewers(cept she lives in Canada) let's tune down the Bush criticism before the CIA comes and takes us away. Wait, then we have our Habeas Corpus rights! It's a right that states that we can't be put into prison unless they have a legal reason! YEAH! I UPDATED! WOOT! (I am one of the authors that do not get annoyed by people going UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE!)

**Reignashii-** Yes, it was amusing...wasn't it? Though I don't know if it is physically possible to squeeze off a stuffed bunny's head...and I don't wanna find out. I LOVE MY STUFFED BUNNIES! (Hugs her purple stuffed bunny) Here is your chappie you hoped for! And Thankies! Happy Birthday to you too...whenever it is!

**blueangel-maggie 1723**- LOL thanks! And you have one...well, I have 7...and they each have their own name. And I talk to them too. Ask Ariel, she knows. They're constantly arguing. No wonder why I have headaches all the time. Wait, does this mean we have split personality disorder? Oh well, I say BRING IT ON! E-mail me to talk to them...now I wish they'd shut up. I agree, poor Kaoru. No one would wanna be stuck with me for all eternity.

**Universal Fighter-** YEAH! GO ME! Heh, LOL. At least it's good to know that I'm not the only one who hates Bush. And was that not ableing to explain in a good way or a bad way? Either way...Kay Kay! (Smiles cutely) Toodles oodles Ramen noodles! Don't stick chopsticks up your nose (This is NOT from personal experience)! Tell you bros I said hi (just to see what they'd say/scare them)! Anytime they give you trouble give them a good slap for me! And if they go squeal on you...tell them Nikki said to do that. BACK OFF! You're a nice person! I like helping nice people! Bye bye!

Me: Don't own anything and I am not responsible for any accidents or lawsuits due to this chapter. And busted guts for laughing or getting down and/or funky I totally take the blame for. And remember...Blonde Star, always there because you're always blonde. No offense to any blondes, I am a partial blonde myself. In fact, if you didn't know my hair color, you would swear I was a blonde.

* * *

6:00 P.M. that same night:

"NIKKI! SHUT THAT STUPID SONG OFF!" Nikki turns the stereo, which was playing The Ketchup Song by Las Ketchup at full blast, down. She slides the computer chair that she was sitting in from the desk over to where Spatial was.

"Gimme three reasons why I should." she says slyly.

"Cause number one, if you don't I'll slap the shit outta you, number two you're disturbing Kaoru while she's trying to do her Algebra, and number three if you don't, I will take all of your John Cena pictures and burn them infront of your face...one by one." Recognizing that she had been defeated, Nikki slides back over to the stereo and shuts it off, muttering curses along the way.

"I hate you." she tells Spatial.

"I love you too." Spatial says back.

"Really you two," Kaoru sighs and nibbles on the end of her eraser a bit, "I don't understand how you two can stay with eachother 24/7 and not kill eachother."

"-.- We're forced," they say in unison, "And we're already dead."

"Well," Kaoru rolls over on her bed onto her back and stretches and lets out a content sigh. She then continues, "It's 6:00, it's dark, and my homework's done. Wanna go hunt a bit?" Nikki bolts upright from her normal bored-and-floating-upside-down position.

"YOU BETCHA!" she yells. Kaoru smirks.

"What about you Spatial?"

"Kaoru, angel, you know I'm always ready for a fight."

"Alrighty then. You do whatever ghosts do to get suited up and meet me at the door." Nikki and Spatial rush out of the room, leaving Kaoru behind. Kaoru runs to her closet and pulls out a pair of black jeans, faded to a white on the thighs and the shins...also in the butt area, and a black tanktop and puts them on. A simple black choker was tied around her neck. She pulls on her black heeled boots and throws on a black trenchcoat and she was out her bedroom door. Kaoru skids to a halt realizing that she forgot something. She runs back to her room and grabs her black sunglasses and runs back out again, taking her katana with her. Spatial and Nikki were already at the door, waiting for her.

Nikki had her hair up in it's classic ponytail and she wore a purple leather sleeveless shirt that laced up from the neck down to mid-cleavage. She had on a pair of white pants that hugged every curve of her legs and were tucked into her almost-knee high brown boots, that had the same purple as her shirt on the top fourth of them. On each arm she wore brown fingerless gloves that, like the boots, had the top fourth done in purple. Around her neck was a matching purple choker with an amethyst stone set in purple hanging off of it. She was standing by the door with a playful smirk on her face and a kunai knife in each hand.

Spatial was dressed similar to her. Her hair was left down so it bobbed slightly over her shoulders. She had the same style of shirt as Nikki except it was a playful blue. She had the same pants as Nikki too and she wore kung-fu shoes that matched the blue of her shirt. The same style of gloves also applied to Spatial as they applied to Nikki. They were brown, except they matched the brown of her hair and her eyes (a medium brown) and the top fourth was done in the same blue as her shirt and her shoes. She had a blue belt tied around her waist and the tie ended at her knees. Attached to the belt she had a bomb and a knife with a blue handle and a curved blade ready for attack. Around her neck was a simple blue choker that had a sapphire set in silver in the center. Spatial was leaning up against the doorframe, eyes closed and arms crossed. And well, you just can't look much cooler and ready for battle as those three were right then.

"Nice." Kaoru compliments, moving her sunglasses up to rest on the top of her head.

"You too." Spatial says, opening her eyes and standing up straight, "You ready little Nic?"

"5' 6" and a fourth...hardly little. And yes." she gives her kunai in her right hand a playful little spin and sticks them both in their proper place, one on each side of her belt, ready to be drawn at any second, "So what are we hunting today? Rapists? Thugs? Gangs?"

"Assassins." Kaoru interrupts. She smirked when she saw Nikki's eyes light up in anticipation. Kaoru knew that nothing excited Nikki more than a good fight. (A/N: Now, you're probably wondering how Nikki and Spatial can fight when they're technically dead and ghosts right? Well Kaoru has the power to make them real so long as they're in battle. So does Battousai to Kenshin. But I'm telling you now, they will permanently come back to life soon.)

"Hey mom!" Kaoru yells over her shoulder. Kaoru's mom pokes her head out into the foyer, where the three girls were standing.

"Yes Kaoru?"

"We're going out mom. Be back around midnight." Kaoru's mom sighs.

"Fighting again?" she places her hands on her hips, "Just please come back with all limbs in tact. All of you." Spatial and Nikki giggle.

"Yes ma'am." Spatial answers for all of them. She mock salutes Kaoru's mom and they were out the door.

11:30 P.M.: In an alleyway downtown...

Kaoru was hidden in the shadows behind a dumpster (sp?), Spatial had pressed herself up against a wall and was hidden in the shadows as well, and Nikki was standing on top of the roof of one of the two buildings, scoping out the area from up high.

"Kaoru." Spatial hissed, "Are you sure the assassins are going to be here?"

"Yes." Kaoru whispers back harshly, "Now be quiet. They could be here any minute."

"But it's almost midnight. We promised your mother, remember?"

"Shut up Spatial. I think I heard something." Sure enough, there were soon three men inside the alleyway. Spatial pressed herself closer to the wall so as not to be seen. Nikki's eyes narrowed as she studied their targets from the roof...it couldn't be.

"Are you sure this is it Soujiro?" one of them asked, "I don't see anyone here." Soujiro( I don't really need to describe him...do I?)laughed.

"Well, they could be hiding. I heard these assassins were good. Able to hide aura and all." he nervously scratched the back of his head and laughed some more. Kaoru peeked around the side of the dumpster. It took all the energy she could muster not to let out even a simple little gasp. It was him. Battousai. He was their target. Damn him anyway. Always getting in her way. Spatial of course, had already recognized who he was and was only praying that Nikki or Kaoru didn't do anything to mess this up.

"I wonder how Kenshin's doing on the roof." Battousai wonders aloud. Soujiro laughs reassuringly.

"I'm sure he's fine. He _is_ almost the exact copy of you ya know. Only more softhearted." This earned him a glare from Battousai and caused him to laugh nervously. (I can tell you right now, Soujiro needs to lay off the sugar)

On the roof...

Nikki was already ready for Kenshin. She had sensed him earlier and was now no longer crouched down but standing up straight facing the alleyway, her kunai drawn and one in each hand. Kenshin, who had been hopping along the rooftops while Soujiro and Battousai were running, had stopped suddenly when he had seen her. She was beautiful. Her pale skin had shone in the moonlight and her hair was gently swaying in the breeze. She turned around and faced him and amethyst eyes met sapphire blue ones. He now knew what they meant when they said that a woman had bewitching beauty.

"Hello." Nikki said in a mysterious yet dangerous voice that she never even knew she had.

"Konnichiwa." Kenshin replies.

"My guess is," Nikki says in the same voice and slowly approaching Kenshin, who had gotten into an attacking pose, katana drawn, "You're one of the assassins." She stops and Kenshin drops his guard.

"That I am." he replies.

"Then," she raises her kunai into an attacking position, "Prepare to die." Kenshin brings up his guard again.

"I do not wish to fight you, that I don't." Nikki shoots him a mischievous look.

"Then prepare to be killed."

Down in the alley...

Tired of waiting, Spatial takes out her knife, steps out of the shadows, draws her dagger, and stands beside Soujiro, facing the alleyway and not him but yet looking at him with deadly brown eyes, her dagger pressed up against his throat.

"Move and you die." she tells him in an eerie voice that you never would expect from her. Her voice then changes to a pleasant tone, "Oops, silly me. You will die anyway." She smiles but it drops when she feels something pressed up against her stomach.

"Drop the weapon ghost." Battousai growls. Spatial gives him a dangerous smirk.

"I don't think so." she replies in a deadly whisper, "Not if my friend has anything to say about it." Battousai stiffens up when he feels a blade digging into his back. He looks out of the corner of his eye and sees Kaoru standing there, katana pressed up against his spine, with a I'll-kill-you-if-you-hurt-her look on her face.

"Drop it." she growls.

"Kaoru?" Battousai asks bewildered.

"In the flesh." The battle had now begun.

* * *

Me: Damn! (Pops her fingers, wrists, and elbows.) Six pages, lots of descriptions, and my arms hurt. (Pops her neck too)

Ariel: But a very nice chapter if I do say so myself.

Me: Thanks! Hope you liked! Next chapter: The fight. (DUN DUN DUN!) Who will win? Will the losers be killed? Read and find out! R and R please (Hands out plushies of everyone's favorite bishie/bishoujo to her reviewers) HAVE A NICE DAY!


	8. Chapter 7

Me: I cannot believe that I am typing another chapter that needs more details than the previous especially now that I've hurt/bruised/damaged the joint of my fingers(more specifically, my pointer and thumb) by getting smacked in the face with a basketball. How did I do that you may ask? Well, I had just shot my own basketball and another one comes down and smacks me in the face while my hand was still by my face and my thumb got caught under my glasses and yanked up as a reflex. I am seriously am glutton for punishment. But I only do this for my devoted fans! A.K.A. you guys. (Hugs)

Ariel: Don't we know it.

Me: Yuppers! (Grins)

_**REVIEW RESPONSES! YAAAAAAAAY! I can stop now, can't I? Ah well. Happy Chrismahannakwanzaakah to you!**_

**Spatial- **Dangit, I hate Mary Sues! They ruin everything and they're no fun. No real character involvement or development. I HATE THAT! Why do you think I'm making Nikki the exact opposite of Kenshin? He's shy, she's outgoing, he's quiet, she's loud and annoying. Need I continue? Happy happy joy for you! You have your Mary Sue killing spork back! Now could I borrow it for some certain Mary SueXKurama parings that I must destroy? Puh-leeeeeeaaase?

**Reignashii- **Yes I just had to leave it at a cliffie. Actually, I didn't really consider it a cliffie but whatever. We all look at different things different ways. Hey, wow! That was a good one! That's going on my quotes list! Woot! And for the results of the battle, please see below. Thank-you have a nice day!

**Evil-chan- **That's okay. I tend to get carried away too. And people say I'm a freak for it. Ah well. And I like fighting scenes too, that's why I watch WWE wrestling. YEAH BABY! JOHN CENA'S THE BOMB! Heh, sorry. I know it's scripted...but it's still cool! I don't really care for hockey that much..but that's okay...I hope. YAY! I UPDATED! WOOO!

**Universal Fighter- **LOL. Then hurt them for me! They can't hurt me back because I'm all the way in Ohio and they're...they're...they're...wherever you live! Gosh! And do scare them. Why the hell is it so fun to disturb siblings? Ah well, I live for the thrill of it. (Begins moonwalking across her living room, which is where the computer is located) I should probably stop now, shouldn't I? Here's the next chappie that you've been waiting for! (Stretches arm toward a conveniently placed limelight...courtesy of Kenshin)

Me: Do not own anything! YAYZ! Er, sorta.

* * *

Lemme see, we left off where the battle was about to begin. Okay! Story Start!

On the roof...

"Sessha does not want to do this but you leave me no choice, that you don't." Kenshin charges toward Nikki with lightning fast speed and prepares to attack. He stops suddenly when he noticed that she was no longer in the spot where she was standing.

"Rule number one," Nikki says, in a deadly whisper, behind him, "Never let your opponent get behind you." She goes for a low sweep with her kunai which Kenshin easily dodges and he goes to strike her across the head which she blocks with the kunai in her left hand. Nikki stands up countering the force Kenshin is putting on her and the kunai and she wags her finger at him making a 'tsk tsk tsk' sound. This startles him a bit and he releases the pressure. Nikki throws him off of her and aims to hit him in the stomach and ends up meeting a sword to the side. She withdraws, shocked and out of breath, checking her wound. Kenshin looks down and notices just a small scratch on his stomach that could've been fatal if he hadn't hit her. Nikki brings her hand up and smirks at the sight of blood dripping off her fingers.

"Nice." she says, smirking at Kenshin, "I haven't bled for a long time. Your turn!" Nikki lunges at him and Kenshin doges it and aims for her side again. A clang rang through the darkness as katana blade met kunai.

"Not again." Nikki growls. She quickly moves and manages to stab him in the thigh with her other kunai. Kenshin reels back in pain and drops his katana. What he didn't realize was that he was right at the edge of the roof. Nikki, who was finally feeling the effects of losing so much blood, stumbles her way over to Kenshin, her kunai pointed at his throat, all out of breath.

"Toodles." she says and with that, she pushes him off. Nikki leans over the edge, looking for his body but something was wrong...it wasn't there. She stiffens up when she feels something pointy at her back.

"Rule number one," Kenshin growls, quoting Nikki, "Never let your opponent get behind you. I suggest you drop the kunai, that you should." Recognizing defeat, Nikki unwillingly drops the kunai, faces Kenshin, and gets down on her knees as a sign of submission.

"Go ahead, kill me." she tells him. Kenshin points his sword at her neck.

"Sessha does not want to kill you, that he doesn't."

"Do it." she growls. Kenshin sighs and raises his katana. He bring it down and-(You people just wanna kill me...don'cha?)

In the alley...

"Well it seems we're in a bit of a predicament, aren't we?" Soujiro giggles, "I make a move, you kill me, you kill me...Battousai kills you, Battousai kills you...Kaoru kills him, Kaoru kills him, and Kenshin will kill her like he has done to your friend on the roof no doubt."

"Who says he killed her?" Kaoru growls.

"No doubt he has by now." Battousai removes his sword from Spatial's stomach and gets into an attacking pose, facing Kaoru. He charges at her and strikes at her. Kaoru blocks his blow with her sword and the pressure he exerts on her and the swords was enough to force her against the wall.

"Do not...underestimate...my girls." Kaoru growls. She pushes Battousai off her with strength she never knew she had and lunges at him preparing to strike. Battousai blocks it, amazed at what she can do. Kaoru never seemed like the person who would hurt anything, let alone be able to lift a sword(no feat man, swords are heavy. The salesperson at Busch Gardens in Virginia let me lift one because I had asked how heavy swords really were...and they handed me one close to a katana, and I dropped it only after a couple of seconds. My arms were shaking from effort it was so heavy. I am serious folks. The sword was cool too. I wanted it. T.T).

Me: Ahem, excuse my while I beat the crap out of my brother

5 min later...

Me: All done. Back to story!

While the battle on the roof and the battle between Kenshin and Kaoru was going on Spatial and Soujiro had to get their two-cents in as well. (Did anyone try playing The Ketchup Song (Asereje) during these little fight scenes? It's totally cool. If you have that song...do it. No seriously. You should.)

"So are you going to kill me?" Soujiro asks Spatial. Her grip on the dagger tightened.

"Not just yet."

"If that's the case...then I'll just have to kill you first." He unsheathes his sword and hits her in the stomach with the handle, causing her to drop the dagger from his neck and reel back in pain and to catch her breath.

"Dammit." Spatial growls, looking at Soujiro with pure malice, "You will pay for that." She charges at him with her dagger and he blocks it.

"You shouldn't try to fight me with that little toothpick." Soujiro says while putting on a cute smile. Spatial smirks and pulls back, making sure to stay a good distance away.

"Now why did you do that if you want to kill me? Are you finally scared?"

"Hardly." Spatial nods down toward Soujiro's feet, "Whatever you do, don't look down." Soujiro looks down and a bomb goes off by his feet. (Okay, a little note here. These bombs are normal sized but they don't pack much of a punch. Spatial doesn't want to blow up half of Tokyo, she just wants to injure the opponent. Got it? Clear? Crystal. Toodles!) Kaoru looks over at Spatial and Soujiro from her fight with Battousai.

"Spatial!" Kaoru shrieked, blocking another attack from Battousai. Spatial shrugs and throws her a playful smile.

"I told him not to look down." The end of a sword(handle people, the handle. No one gets killed in this story (at least the good guys) they just get really big boo boo's) comes down across the back of Spatial's head and knocks her out. Soujiro catches her from behind with a victory smile plastered on his face.

"One down, two to go!" he says. Kaoru growls and shoves Battousai off her and charges at Soujiro. Battousai grabs her arm and throws her into a wall, causing her to dislocate her shoulder.

"Your fight is with me." he growls. Kaoru didn't hear him because she was trying to pop her shoulder back in place. She finally succeeded and it hurt like hell. Kaoru bit her lip to keep a cry of pain from escaping. She didn't want to show him she was weak.

"What's the matter, giving up already?"

"Not likely." Kaoru growls. Moving her shoulder around a bit to loosen it up, she picks up her sword and attacks Battousai again. He blocks it and grabs her left arm, twisting it painfully behind her back. (The left arm was the one with the dislocated shoulder) Kaoru lets out a scream of pain and tries to wriggles out of his grasp.

"I don't think so Kaoru dear." he whispers in her ear. This causes her to stiffen up and go to plan B. If wriggling free didn't work, this would. Kaoru drops her sword, making him think that she was giving up. Battousai loosens his grip on her and Kaoru kicks him where the sun _DOES NOT _shine. He grunts and only tightens his grip on her again, causing her to let out another scream of pain.

"That was not very nice." he growls, "I was going to let you live, but just for that I won't."

"Battousai!" Soujiro yells at him, "We are supposed to only knock them out and bring them to headquarters, not kill them!" Battousai mutters a few profanities under his breath and hits Kaoru in the head with the butt (tee hee, I typed butt) of his sword.

"OW! What the hell was that for!" she yells at him. Battousai sighs and hits her in the pressure point and that knocks her out.

"Now we just have to wait for Kenshin." Soujiro tells him.

"-.- Wow Sou, did you figure that out all by yourself?"

"Shut up Batts."

Back on the roof...

Kenshin brings down his sword(the blade pointing at Nikki) and it narrowly grazes the side of her face, cutting off a few loose hair hanging by her face.

"I thought I told you to kill me."

"And sessha said that he couldn't."

"If you won't kill her Kenshin, I will gladly, again" Kenshin turns around and Nikki looks up past his shoulder. There was Enishi. Nikki's eyes widened and she stood up quickly, grabbing her kunai from the ground.

"Relax babe." Enishi walks behind Nikki, gently running his drawn sword across her neck. "If I wanted to kill you, I would've done so already."

"You already have once, so I figured, why not again this time?" she spits at him.

"You know him?" Kenshin asks, all confused.

"Did ya ever wonder how I became a ghost?"

"Hai, that I did."

"He killed me." Nikki glares at Enishi, each word dripping with poison.

"And I wouldn't have either, if I had known what a vixen you'd become."

"Cut the bullshit Enishi. What the hell do you want?" Enishi lets out a laugh.

"It is so cute when you're angry." he laughs some more when he hears a growl escape her throat, "Actually, I came here when I heard that Kenshin was here and I thought I'd do him off. Imagine my surprise when who should show up but the mafia bitch I killed 5 years ago."

"Mafia?" Kenshin asks, only more confused.

"It's none of your damn business who I am or what that means...Kenshin. Enishi, just go. You have no business here." Enishi laughs, yet again and hits her in the stomach with the end of the sword handle. Nikki grunts and falls to her knees clutching her stomach.

"Just let it be known to you, and to Kenshin, that I'm here and I'm after you." and with that, he disappears. Kenshin walks over to Nikki, who was still hunched over with her head bent down, and forces her to look at him.

"Sessha is sorry for what Enishi did to you, that he is."

"Why? It ain't your fault. So are you going to kill me or what?"

"Iei, Sessha will not. That was not Sessha's mission in the first place, that it wasn't." his fingers gently trail down from her chin to her pressure point, "Sleep well." He pushes down on her pressure point and she falls into his arms, completely unconscious. Kenshin smiles and places her kunai in their original place. He then picks her up and rejoins his comrades down below.

"It's about time." Battousai growls, "What took you so long?"

"Sessha had an encounter with Enishi, that I did."

"Did he do anything."

"Iei. He just left us with a warning. He seemed more interested in this woman than with me at the moment." Battousai nods, and without a word, they leave for headquarters.

* * *

Me: And R and R please! No cliffie this time...I think.

Ariel: Whatever.

Me: (popping wrists) Ow, ow, ow, ow, I shall get used to this soon.


	9. Chapter 8

Me: HOWDY! (hugs) Just got back from Sarra's house (another one of my friends)and going down death hill on her snowboard. I ran right into a tree. (No joke people, this was not a video game. Death hill is what we call this one steep hill by her house and it's literally covered with brambles and bushes and all that crap) It hurt. But it wasn't bad for my first time snowboarding! We decided to play it safe on another hill after we had wiped out like fifty kagillion times. I didn't want my mommy and daddy to sue her parents due to injuries on my part. Not that they would, I just tend to overreact. And we stayed up **_LITERALLY_** all night playing video games, so don't expect much folks.

Ariel: Don't we all know it.

Me: Shut up! You weren't even there! So how would you know!

Ariel: (whacks me across the head giving me an anime bump) JUST GET ON WITH THE STUPID REVIEW RESPONSES ALREADY!

Me: T.T That was mean Arwiel!

_**Review (sniff) Responses...ow, my head. T.T**_

**Evil-chan- **Actually, truth be told, I wasn't originally gonna have him in that chappie. But something just popped into my head and I was like 'Oh, Enishi should be here! It's totally perfect!' and so he was. Maybe I'll make him cross-dress next. Heheh, LOL. Why the hell is it just a little bit of a cliffie! I don't get it! But maybe because I'm the author and I already know what's going to happen makes it not a cliffie. We have many things in this world which we have yet to comprehend. I UPDATED! YEAH! (Gives you a high-five)

**blueangel-maggie1723-** Lol, yeah. Yep, Kaoru does like Battousai, it's just, if the guy you liked was trying to kill you and you could easily kick him in the crotch and get away, wouldn't you? I know I sure as hell would. Yay! Night hunters! (Insert Power Rangers outfits on the whole cast, who is shooting me peeved off looks and superhero music here) Hehehehe, lol. One of the dudes in my head says it's a date. Now I just wish they'd all _SHUT THE HELL UP_, and leave the authoress with what little sanity she has left.

**Universal Fighter- **Go ahead, beat the shit outta them! See if I care. Besides, they aren't your boss. Just because they're older, most likely bigger than you, and taught you everything you know doesn't mean they're threatening...right? RIGHT? (goes all paranoid) Heh, sorry, kinda lost it there. And yes, I do rock. Out loud baby. (Insert permanently mind scarring victory dance here)

**Reignashii- **First of all, for the girls kicking the guys asses to hell that not only would be physically impossible, and it would be anti-climactic. Thank-you. I know it was cool. And here is the next one you've requested! Enjoy! (Bows)

**Jou-Chan-** SQUEE! I just love your nick name. Heh, sorry. And I can't tell you what Enishi meant cause it's a secret! You'll find out later! (Giggles) Here's the next one! Enjoy! (Bows with a flourish)

Me: And, of course, I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Spatial. I do, however, own Nikki and her little purple stuffed bunny (who is making his return appearance soon), Silky. Enjoy minna-san. (Bows)

* * *

When Kaoru woke up, she knew that she wasn't in Kansas anymore. Hypothetically speaking, that is. She didn't even know what Kansas looked like, much less know that she wasn't in Kansas anymore. Kaoru's head had finally cleared up enough for her to know that she was actually in a hospital room. Now for the question we all know she's gonna ask herself: Where the hell was she? Kaoru raised her left arm to try and calm a headache that was settling in but that wasn't such a good idea. Pain seared through her arm as she grasped it and bit her lip to keep a cry from escaping.

"Once again, Kamiya, completely rash." Kaoru's head snapped up and she saw Battousai sitting cross-legged in a chair beside her bed.

"What the hell do you want?" she growls.

"Now now Kaoru. Why so hostile?" Kaoru puts a finger to her chin pretending to think of an answer to that question.

"Well now, let's see: You dislocated my arm, lost my sword, most likely gave me a bruise from the tight hold you had on me, knocked me out, quite painfully, might I add, kidnaped me, and-WHY THE HELL AM I IN A HOSPITAL GOWN AND WHO CHANGED ME!" Kaoru jerked her left arm again and more pain shot threw it. Battousai sighs and gets up and walks around to the other side of Kaoru's bed (her left side).

"Kaoru," he says, gently forcing her to a laying down position(reminding you people that grammar is not my best subject), "You can't keep moving around. You'll only hurt yourself more."

"Why the hell do you care?" she spits at him.

"Because, I just do. Now shut the hell up and get some rest."

"Why am I here?"

"That will be answered later. Now sleep."

"No."

"Kaoru." Battousai growls.

"Battousai." Kaoru mock growls back. (Insert Toxic by Britney Spears here. LOL, joke people) Now, let's check up on how our other two heroines are doing while this was going on.

With Spatial...

Spatial woke up, and unlike Kaoru, she experienced pain right away. Only she had a major headache due to a head injury due to some overly happy swordsman/doctor accidentally hitting her across the head with the end of his sword to hard.

"I'll kill him." Spatial mutters.

"Kill who?" Spatial mentally slapped herself. Damn. He was in the room.

"Kill you for hurting me you damn happy swordsman." she mutters. Soujiro sets down a clipboard that he was holding and laughs.

"What can I say? Battle excites me! Besides I normally kill my victims...so naturally I'm not used to taking it easy!"

O.O (Spatial) Soujiro notices Spatial stiffen up at that last remark and laughs some more.

"Don't worry. I was ordered not to kill you. I never go back on my orders." he resumes looking at his clipboard, "Now, doesn't anything seem different to you?"

"Not really." she gives him a puzzled look. Soujiro laughs, yet again.

"Why don't you actually try thinking about it?" Spatial sits on her bed, her brow furrowed, thinking about it for five minutes before it hits her. She was sitting on a real bed and not passing through it like she normally would. This man Soujiro could see her and actually talk to her without having the ability to see ghosts. A real IV was stuck in her arm and was annoying the piss outta her. She was in a real hospital gown.

"Oh...my...freaking...god. I'm-"

With Nikki...

Nikki walks up to a large map of the United States. She stares up at it for a moment until...OH MY GOD! THE STATE OF MISSOURI POPS OUT AND GROWS AS TALL AS HER, SPROUTS LEGS, AND BEGINS CHASING HER! RUN NIKKI! RUUUUUUUNNNN! OH NO! A STALK OF BROCCOLI WEARING A PINK TU-TU IS CHASING HER TOO! RUN NIKKI! RUN WOMAN! RUN I SAY! OH NO! NOT THE MAN EATING FUZZY PINK BUNNIES!

Nikki's eyes bolt open as she sits up but then automatically lays back down due to extreme pain in her side.

"Dammit," Nikki mutters, "I have to stop getting forcibly knocked out. Every time I do, I have those fucked up dreams." she stares at us, "And you people wonder why I'm crazy." she says, all smart-alecky.

"Iei, that we don't." Nikki lets out a squeak and jumps where she sits/lays.

"Owwwwww, dammit. Why the hell do you have to scare me?" she asks Kenshin, who was bringing her in a tray of soup (Mm, Mm, Good), while clutching her side, which was again throbbing in pain.

"Gomen, Sessha did not mean it, that I didn't." he sets the tray down on the bedside table and grabs her right arm and links it with his left. He then places one arm around her shoulders and props Nikki up off her pillows.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Sessha is moving you up some so you can eat, that he is." he places the pillow up higher on the bed (you all know how hospital beds have the top half leaning up farther than the lower half...right?)and lays her back down so that her shoulders are resting on the pillow. Kenshin picks up the tray and sets it on her lap.

"Bon appetite." he says, bowing with a flourish. Nikki laughs a little and takes a sip of the soup.

"Yummy, chicken noodle, my fav. Did you make this?"

"Hai, that I did."

"Well, this is much better than Kaoru's. I saw, she practically killed her little brother." Nikki laughs to herself and resumes eating her soup. After a couple more minutes she dropped her spoon.

"Nikki-dono? Is something wrong?"

"Son of a bitch? What did you do to me?"

"Oro?"

"Damn straight 'Oro'! Son of a bitch. I'm alive."

With Spatial...

Spatial clutches the blankets of the bed tighter. Soujiro leaned over a bit to get a better look at her face.

"Spatial? You alright?" Spatial shakes her head.

"I-I'm-I'm alive again."

* * *

Me: Woot! (Does a victory dance)

Ariel: (trips me)

Me: OW! (Lands on Battousai who is royally pissed for some reason)

Batts: Woman...I will have your ass mounted above my fireplace mantle (takes out sword)

Me: Heh, sorry. (Gets up and begins running away) KENSHIN! YOUR PSYCHOPATHIC COUNTERPART IS TRYING TO MOUNT MY ASS ABOVE HIS FIREPLACE MANTLE! HEEEEEEEEELLLLPPPP!

Ariel: (flipping casually through a Sears catalog) That's gonna be one fuck ugly fireplace.

Me: (jumps on Kenshin for safety)

Kenshin: O.O Oro?

Battousai: (stops right infront of Kenshin) Dammit woman, always running to him for safety.

Me:P

Kenshin: (sighs) R and R onegai.


	10. Chapter 9

Me: (slams head down on keyboard) I will say it again, Nikki and Spatial were once dead...they are now alive. Everyone now is alive. Any confusion cleared up? Good, now shut up and read. I'm sorry if I come across mean, it's just, alot of crap is happening and I'm really irritable lately. I mean no offense.

Ariel: (force feeds me Midol)

Me: (runs to bathroom to throw it up)

Ariel: While she's at it...

_**REVIEW RESPONSE TIME! WAHOOOOOOO! **_

**Spatial-** GAH! Die zombie die! (Hits you with a mallet) Heh joke. LAUGH GOD DAMMIT! Bunny Slope...HAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHAHA! Yah, I could just see you skiing down a hill 2 feet tall and smacking into a tree (yes, I know what Bunny Slopes are). Heh, and I know you could see me smacking into a tree on a snowboard as well. I wish I was able to do an uber-trick though. And I agree, the pain is not pleasant. Almost popped out a lens.

**Reignashii- **you know, I'm actually wondering the same thing. How did they come back? That means I'll have to think more...dammit. Well now, they're alive, they're breathin, and here's the next chapter! WHEE!

**Arsonist- **Yah, no worries, I get confused people a lot. I curse my brain. Note, for living/dead info...see above. Next chappie! Enjoy!

**Universal Fighter- **It's five. They've been dead for five. Nikki and Spatial died at 13, so now they're 18, same age as Kaoru. And you know, sometimes you're just so stupid you don't realize stuff until it's too late. I meant I don't really care what they'd do to you...I don't mean that in a bad way. They'd just probably look at you like 'Whatever' and go back to video games or whatever they were doing in the first place. Good little girl...riiiiiiiight. And my favorite color is pink. (Note: My fav color is red, I hate pink)

**blueangel-maggie1723- **We're alive! Fun! How, I still haven't figured out. But I will, then you will. Yes, Kenshin is alive and Kaoru just doesn't really care. She's used to hearing them and seeing them as solids, so to her, there really isn't any difference. Uh, just so you know...I'm not a lez. The guys in my head are just pervs.

**Evil-chan-** Yeah! Fun, fun fun! (Pictures Enishi crossdressing) yah, that would be fun. I seriously am considering doing that. Heh, LOL. I UPDATED! YAY! Which is surprising seeing as I have to deal with all this shit the teachers are giving me but hey...why should I let my reviewers down. Hee. ENJOY!

Me: Don't own squat. (Hands you her cellphone) I have my lawyer on speed dial if you don't like it.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" scared shitless at the idea of being alive again, Spatial rips the IV out of her arm, and runs screaming down the hall to Nikki's room. She runs inside and slams/locks the door shut. Nikki and Kenshin look up at her as she was leaning against the door, her back to them, panting.

"Uh, Spatial, hun, your back end's exposed." Nikki says, her hand covering Kenshin's eyes. Spatial squeaks and jumps in Nikki's bed with her. Nikki sighs and removes her hand and smacks Spatial upside the head.

"OW! What the fuck was that for woman! Head injury here!"

"A.) For being and idiot. B.) For only hurting me more. C.) For exposing your backside and scarring me for life. D.) You should be in bed resting idiot, and finally E.) For scaring the shit out of me woman!"

"Oro?"

"And you! What the fuck is 'Oro' anyway?" Nikki points viciously at Kenshin. (Yah, he's alive too)

"Oro?"

WHACK!

"Owww!" Nikki clutches her side, "What the _fuck_ was that for Spatial?"

"For antagonizing the poor man!"

"But you didn't have to hit me!" Nikki hits her across the head again.

"Hey!" Spatial punches her side.

"OW!" Nikki punches Spatial's temple.

"What the hell! God dang!" Spatial elbows her in the stomach...hard, knocking the wind out of Nikki.

"Oh shit." Nikki begins coughing up blood. Kenshin runs over and puts his handkerchief over her mouth so blood doesn't ruin the sheets.

"Oh shit, god damn, Nikki I am so fucking sorry." Spatial wraps her arms around Nikki's shoulders and gives her a squeeze. Nikki nods her head as if to say 'It's okay' and Soujiro stands in the doorway, just sweatdropping.

"Thanks for ripping out my stitches guys." he tells them. Both Nikki and Spatial look up at him.

"Your welcome." they say in unison, with some coughing on Nikki's part.

With Jou-chan...

OH MY GOSH! Kaoru and Kenshin are screwing eachother! RUUUUUUNNN! FOR THE SAKE OF OUR UNSCARRED MINDS...RUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNN!

Batts: -.- (whacks me across the head) Shut up and get on with what's really happening.

Okay, okay, there was no screwing going on...but there was some pretty heavy lime.

Batts: (pokes his head onscreen) Will one of you guys give her a good kick in the ass? Please?

Me: O.O (runs away)

Ariel: (walks onscreen) Looks like I'll take over. (Quickly reads over previous events) Okay! Let's begin!

With Kaoru and Batts...again

Instead of lemon, or lime/fluff which I have no doubt that we'd all like to see, there was arguing...and lots of it. This is what the argument was about: Kaoru wanted to leave and check up on Nikki and Spatial. She was all dressed and ready to go. But Battousai wanted her to stay. He said that she needed to get some rest. But Kaoru, being the feisty raccoon that she is, won't.

"I don't give a crap about rest!" Kaoru yells, all up in Battousai's face, "I only care about my friends and how they are doing! So I go!"

"And that is why you're gonna get yourself killed woman!" Battousai equally yells back.

"So? As long as they're safe! I don't care, and-oh my god! What is that!" Kaoru points behind Battousai. He turns around and Kaoru bolts out the door.

"Dammit woman!" Battousai yells, chasing after her. Kaoru kicks down the locked door to Nikki's room (currently occupied by Spatial and Kenshin (Sou left to get some more Meds)) and was going to run in and over to their side but Battousai catches her by the waist.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kaoru yells, trying to wriggle from his grasp.

"Keeping you from hurting yourself more." he hisses in her ear. Kaoru stops struggling for a moment.

"Yeah bullshit, you possessive bastard." she resumes her struggle. Okay, now Battousai was thoroughly pissed.

"Kaoru what the.."(Spatial)

"Oro?" (-.- Three guesses)

"What nice guy said...whatever the hell it means." (Nikki)

"You want possessive," Battousai growls, "I give you fucking possessive." He slams her up against a wall, her arms pinned up above her head.

"What are you doing?" Kaoru shrieks.

"Showing you possessive." he replies. Kaoru lets out a small 'Mou.' and he forces his lips against hers.

"ORO?" (Kenshin, Spatial, and Nikki)

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Battousai separates from Kaoru in shock.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING! YOU FIVE MORE LIKE IT!"

"Oro?"

"Don't 'Oro' me Rurouni! You aren't as innocent as you seem!" Soujiro whacks Battousai across the head with his clipboard.

"OW! What the hell was that for?"

"For seducing her when she wasn't properly healed!" he whacks Kenshin across the head too.

"Oro?"(has anyone noticed that all Kenshin's said this chapter is Oro?)

"That was for not stopping him. And if you weren't injured, I'd hit you girls too."

"OW!" Nikki yells.

"What was that for?" Spatial asks her, giving her a funny look.

"To give him the satisfaction of knowing that he mentally gave us pain." Spatial nods, her mouth forming a silent 'Oh.'

"Anyways, I was sent here because Katsura wants to see you ladies."

"Well tell him to go fuck himself." Spatial slaps Nikki.

"OW!" she slaps Spatial back.

"Not this again." Soujiro mutters. Kenshin sighs and sweatdrops. Soujiro throws a set of clothes on Spatial and Nikki(I'll let you people use your imagination).

"Get dressed, normally I wouldn't have you move in this condition but none of you seem to want to stay still, so I have the feeling you'll move anyway." They get dressed and Kenshin and Battousai lead them outside, in the direction of Katsura's office. (I think that was Kenshin's boss's name)

"Just follow that walkway right to his office. It's the green building." Battousai says, pointing the way, "And it's most likely that it's no coincidence that the walkway is made of yellow brick." (It's not really that far from where they're standing...only a few yards) Kaoru, Spatial and Nikki look at eachother with a mischievous look in their eye. They line up (First Kaoru on the left, Spatial in the middle, and Nikki on the right) and link arms. Then they all begin to sing in unison while doing that little skip that Dorothy does on The Wizard of Oz.

"Ohhhh, We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful Wizard of Oz. We hear he is a wiz of a wiz, if ever a wiz there was, the Wizard of Oz is one because, because, because, because, because, becaaaaaaaaaause, of all the wonderful things he does." Nikki stops and breaks the link, opening the door to the office for Kaoru and Spatial..they resume singing.

"Oh we're off to see the Wizard..the wonderful Wizard of Ooooooooooooz!" just as they sang the last note, Nikki enters the office, following Kaoru and Spatial, and shuts the door behind her. Kenshin and Battousai sweatdrop as they were watching this whole scene.

"Oro?"

"My thoughts exactly."

* * *

Me: Heh, heh. Sorry to anyone disturbed by that song. I just had to make them do that.

Ariel: (eyebrow twitching) You're...crazy.

Battousai: She's not crazy, she's...I can't even find a word to describe it.

Me: Hee, R and R please!


	11. Chapter 10

Me: Aaaaand we're back! Went sledding/snowboarding again...still can't do flips without wiping out. Looking back, I'm thinking that I'm not getting enough air. Hmmmm.

Ariel: WE DON'T CARE! JUST GET ON WITH IT!

Me: Fine, gosh.

_**REVIEW RESPONSES! NO CREATIVE COMMENT THIS TIME!**_

**Spatial-** I could hit harder if you want:) Heh, FEAR THE ALMIGHTY CLIPBOARD! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! TOGETHER WITH MY ARMY OF FLYING SQUIRRELS WE SHALL RULE! Sou: -.- (comes up and takes his clipboard back) Me: NOOOOOOOO! YOU MAY HAVE THWARTED ME THIS TIME EVIL DOCTOR! BUT NEXT TIME I SHALL PREVAIL! MWAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Reignashii- **Yay! Two disturbed peoples! I should've put at the beginning..**Warning: This fic may cause you to become permanently scarred and/or disturbed.** Too late. (Sighs) Thankies and YAY! A lot more to come though!

**blueangel-maggie1723- **Naoko: Oh my fucking god, you poor woman. You go to an all girl's school? Me: (konks Naoko across the head) Some people, unlike you, can live without men you know. Naoko: w/e Me: And the person that said that was this lecherous daywalker. (Drags Blade out by his collar) Blade: Ow! What the fuck woman! Let go! (Breaks free and runs away) Can I borrow 'Oro dude?' it sounds like something Nikki would say! Please? I'll let you borrow...Naoko! Naoko: What the fuck!

**Universal Fighter**- That's alright. I hate the Wizard of Oz and it is gay, so don't worry. No offense taken. (Pushes you over from your 'sitting up straight' position) Don't do that. It's annoying. My parents really don't really trust me with MSN messenger anyway. But I still use it. I hate playing 'good-little-daughter-who-does-everything-she's-told' but I still do. Gets me brownie points for later. Thanks for reviewing.

**Warning...Actually no warning: This fanfiction was made for the purpose of extreme humor and totally out of place romance. If anyone has a problem with it my lawyers are on speed dial and we _will_ keep in touch. Some mind scarring and/or disturbedness/sweetness will occur. Stop now** **if you wish to leave your brain as it is. Also warning, some violence may occur in this chapter. Any getting down and/or funky I will totally take blame for. ****I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or Spatial. She owns herself.

* * *

**

The interior of Katsura's office building looks like a normal office. Secretary and desk up front and main office in through another door. Kaoru, Nikki, and Spatial were just staring at eachother as if to say "Who's asking the secretary for help?"

"Rock, paper, scissors ya for it." Nikki tells them. They all agree and do the rock, paper, scissors thingie. Nikki had rock and both Spatial and Kaoru had paper.

"Dammit." Nikki curses. She walks up to the secretary, who had red hair and those big glasses that you see in anime on dorky people, and clears her throat. Before she could say anything, the secretary squeals, crushes her with a hug, does the same with Spatial and Kaoru, and drags them excitedly to the door of Katsura's real office.

"Uhhhh, hello?" Kaoru says, unsure, to the secretary.

"You're all healed! That's so great!" the secretary babbles on, ignoring Kaoru, "Mr. Katsura will be so pleased! Though I knew you'd heal fast, Miss Hirote (pronounced: Hee-roh-teh), seeing as it is in your bloodline. Mr. Katsura has been wanting to meet you for a long time, and so have I for that matter..." While the secretary was going on, and on about 'Mr. Katsura' and 'Miss Hirote' Kaoru, Spatial and Nikki roll their eyes as if to say 'Dear lord, help us.'

"That will do Mine (pronounced: Me-nay...and for the smartasses out there, yes, I know that that's Ayame's assistant's name from Fruits Basket)" the girls jump, not realizing that they were inside Katsura's office.

"Yes sir!" Mine salutes him and walks out the door.

"You'll have to excuse Mine. She tends to smother people. Now please, have a seat." Katsura motions to three seats placed infront of his desk. Spatial and Kaoru sit down while Nikki leans up against a wall and crosses her arms rather saucily.

"Nikki, what are you doing?" Spatial asks her.

"I'm leaning up against a wall, doofus."

"I think you'll be more comfortable sitting down." Katsura says, again motioning to the empty chair.

"I'm fine, thanks." she says, quite angrily. Katsura shrugs, sits down, and pulls out three files.

"What are those?" Nikki says, glaring at the files.

"Your personal records, Nikki."

"How the hell..."

"And Spatial's. And Kaoru's." he says, cutting her off. Spatial straightens up and Kaoru fidgets nervously in her seat., "Now who should I start with?" Katsura looks from file to file, as if each one were a present and he was deciding which one to open first., "Should I start with Miss Assassin?" his gaze falls on Kaoru, "Miss Psychic? (Yes Spatial, you are a psychic. DEAL!)" his gaze shifts to Spatial, "Or my personal favorite, Miss Mafia?" he grins maliciously at Nikki. She glares at him in return, secretly wishing that her glare would bore a hole through his head. Katsura picks up Kaoru's file and opens it.

"Now you each have something that I want. Miss Kamiya, you and your little companions (a growl was heard from Nikki here) have slaughtered many of my assassins apparently under no one's orders."

"And what of it?" Kaoru spits out.

"Well, your skills are very admirable. They surpass what a girl of your age should know. Eighteen, aren't you? And your sword style is one your father developed, isn't it?" Kaoru lets a growl escape her throat, "And you live with your mother and your younger brother, Emiko (don't know if anyone in anime has that name. If so I totally did not mean to copy it) and Yahiko?"

"You leave them out of this!" Kaoru yells at him, standing up furiously.

"Sit down Kamiya. I have no intention of bringing them into anything." Kaoru sits down, all huffy. Katsura closes her file and picks up Spatial's, "Let's see. Spatial. Status, Psychic. Died (random date) May 5, 2000 at age 13. Been dead for 5 years before you were revived by our happy Soujiro, who is swear is smoking something, so you are eighteen now. You've used your psychic powers to determine which one of my assassins to kill and where he/she would be and when. You've also mind crushed a lot of them. A cruel and painful way to die."

"Would you rather me slit their throats?" Spatial retorts.

"No I would not." he closes Spatial's file and picks up Nikki's, without even opening it. "I don't even need to open this one." he says, setting it back down, "Nikki Hirote. Daughter of the leader of one of the biggest Mafias in Japan. Second largest, actually. You'll inherit it when he dies? Am I correct? Well, you would've, had you not died. And the date was November 18th, 2000? On your 13th birthday? Again, you've been dead for five years and now you're eighteen. Your mother, Rosa Isabella Hirote is dead, is she not?" Nikki stands up, a fire lit up in her eyes.

"How the _fuck_ do you know my mother's name." she hisses.

"Who do you think killed her?"

"YOU BASTARD!" she lunges at him with her kunai and Spatial and Kaoru catch her and stop her from doing anything rash.

"Nikki!" Kaoru yells, "Calm down!"

"Woman, you are gonna get yourself killed now sit down!" Spatial bends Nikki's wrist back until she drops the kunai. Nikki stops struggling and walks back to her place.

"Dammit!" she yells. She turns around and punches the wall, accidentally knocking a hole in it and getting her hand stuck in there.

"Ow," she tries to pull it out, "Damn! Ow!" Kaoru and Spatial walk over and try to help her. Katsura sighs and presses a button on an intercom.

"Mine, call Kenshin and Battousai over here." he looks back over at the girls and sighs again, "Better get Soujiro down here too."

"Yes sir!" Mine says, over the intercom. In a few minutes, Kenshin, Battousai, and Soujiro walk through the door.

"Yes Katsura-san?" Kenshin asks. Katsura nods toward the girls and the guys turn around. Soujiro sighs and begins slamming his head on the wall, while Battousai goes over to help. Each one of them was trying to give Nikki advice on getting her hand out of the wall, but none of it was working.

"SHUT UP YOU FUCKERS!" Nikki yells. Everyone gives up.

"I'm done!" they all state. Soujiro sighs and looks over at a still struggling Nikki.

"How did this happen?" he asks Spatial.

"Nikki decided she blamed the wall." Soujiro sighs again.

"Kenshin, she'll listen to you. Go help her out."

"Hai." Kenshin walks over to Nikki and wraps one arm around her shoulders and takes a gentle hold of her wrist (the one connected to the fist that's in the wall) "Nikki-dono, you need to stop pulling, that you must." Nikki lets out a frustrated sigh and stops struggling, "Now just relax." she loosens up and wraps her hand over Kenshin's, "That's good, that it is. Now if you can, turn your fist and sessha will help you pull it out, that he will." Nikki turns her fist and together then pull it out. Her fist was covered with a bunch of little cuts and blood.

"Damn." Spatial says, turning her head away.

"This is nothing," Nikki says, breathing heavily from the pain, "I once punched my teacher's head off in second grade."

O.O (Everyone but Katsura)

"Nikki-dono, can you stretch your hand out?"

"Yah." with much struggle, she did and Kenshin begins cleaning the cuts up.

"Now," Katsura continues, "You each have something that I want for this organization. Kaoru, I need your skills, Spatial, I need your psychic ability, and Nikki, I need and alliance with your dad's Mafia. If you do this for me, I'll let you guys off the hook. If not, I'll be forced to kill you. Your choice. Make it good." Kaoru looks from one ex-ghost to another.

"We'll do it." she agrees. Katsura grins.

"Good."

* * *

Me: (sighs) And now, chapter 10 is done, and lots of questions are answered. FWEE! And this time, I don't have as many joints to pop! Please R and R! 


	12. Chapter 11 IT'S LONG!

Me: Ahem, HI EVERYBODY!

Ariel: (has those swirly eyes)

Me: And so I'm back, from outer space!

Ariel: Nikki, your friends in the white coats with the big needle are here!

Me: NO! (men drag Ariel away screaming off to a mental ward) Uh, okay then. On with it! Oh, and yet again, there was some confusion so, allow me to simplify as best as I can: We've established that Kaoru's been killing off Katsura's assassins and it's been pissing him off and that her sword skills are awesome. Spatial is a pyschic who mind crushes (that's where she uses her powers to put pressure on a persons brain until...KABOOM! it explodes.)her victims and that she's 18, same age as Kaoru. Nikki is the daughter to the leader of the second largest Mafias in Japan and is also 18, and had Enishi not killed her, she would've inherited it when her old man kicked the bucket, also that Katsura killed her mother. Now, Katsura wants them to join his organization and Kaoru/ they all agreed.

_**REVIEW RESPONSES! I'M SO PRETTY! OH SO PRETTY! OH SO PRETTY AND WITTY AND GAY (Happy sense)GAH! SO MANY REVIEWS! WHY ME! Not that I don't appreciate them...it's just...AFTER TYPING NINE PAGES OF STUFF, MY WRISTS ARE SORE DARNIT!**_

**Spatial- **-.- Shut up. I'm sensitive too you know! T.T I shall prevail over the wall! (Whips out sledge hammer and puts on safety goggles) I must go demolish an evil wall. Goodbye. Note: Long chappie this time.

**Chigiri Ikeda- **I wrote more! Yay! Please enjoy! Note: It's a long one. The longest one I've ever written.

**Evil-chan- **Now you're confusing me...which is like impossible. STOP IT! YOU'RE MAKING THE WORLD GO SANE! I DON'T LIKE IT! Oh yes, see above for explanations and this is a biggie! ENJOY! YAY FOR UPDATES!

**Reignashii- **Girl/guy, this story HAS been heading toward insanity ever since the first chapter. See above for un-confusing stuff. And this chapter is LONG! So have eye drops ready.

**blueangel-maggie1723- **Naoko: Fuck no. No way. Toilets are Angel's job in the house. Angel: Eh? Wha? Naoko-chan! Me: -.-U Thankies for letting me borrow it. And I seriously doubt that Lou-chan can live without men...but that's just me. Warning: Long chapter...Lou-chan wake her up if she falls asleep in the middle of it.

**Colette- **You know what, I'm beginning to think that that's my favorite part too. And as you can see, I did write more. As mentioned, very long. Please enjoy.

**Jou-chan- **Heh, I only wish it were that simple...it would be nice if we could do things with just a snap of our finger. (Sigh) I know, I'm confusing people a lot. Ah well, it's my fault, not yours. Don't worry. Just look at that biiiig paragraph above to find out all that you really need to know. And thanks for reviewing!

* * *

"OW! What the heck are you doing!"

SMACK!

"Oh my god! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!" Nikki hugs Kenshin who has a pink handprint on his face.

"Jesus Nikki, only kill him." Spatial mutters.

"Well you know how I get when people pour rubbing alcohol on my wounds," Nikki says defensively, "It hurts. And when I'm hurt, I get angry. And when I get angry...do I need to bring up the second grade teacher again?" Everyone shudders at the thought.

"I thought not." Nikki finishes, allowing Kenshin to resume his work on her hand.

"Could we get back on subject?" Kaoru asks.

"Yuppers!"

"Anyway," Katsura continues, "I've already figured out what jobs you'll be doing, and where Nikki and Spatial will live."

"WHAT!" they both yell, "WE HAVE TO LIVE ON OUR OWN!"

"Of course." Katsura says in a 'duh' tone, "Think about how your families would react if their dead daughters/sisters walked in through the door after 5 years."

"He has a point." Nikki looks at Spatial and she nods in agreement.

"Ahem, you girls are pissing me off with the interruptions."

"Sorry."

"You'll all be assassins, of course, but Nikki and Kaoru will be undercover agents, so to speak, (a loud "CHA CHING!" was heard from Nikki here) and Spatial will work with Sou in the medical ward."

"WHAT! With all do respect sir," Spatial stands up again and slams her hands down on Katsura's desk, "I practically faint at the near sight of blood! What am I gonna do if I see a severed limb..or-or like someone's intestines hanging out of their stomach, or..or"

"SPATIAL!" Nikki yells, "Someone would like to keep what remnants of breakfast they have left, especially after puking do to Morphine due to some damn happy doctor, in their stomachs thank-you!"

"Sorry Nikki."

"Can we please end the interruptions?"

"Sorry Katsura." Nikki and Spatial say in unison.

"Now Spatial and Nikki, your apartment will be on the corner of Boulevard of Broken Dreams (Lol peoples) and Fear Street, in El Diabolo Apartment Complex.The apartment number is 666 (Lol, again. No offense or foreshadowing is meant by this, just some fun). I suggest you write it down." Spatial grabs a pen and writes it down on her arm and Nikki just sits on Kenshin's lap, while he's still working on her hand.

"You're not writing it down?" Spatial asks her.

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Mafia training. I can acquire loads of information at first hearing, and hold it in my head over an extensive period of time."

"Oh. Neat-o!"

"Sessha is done Nikki-dono, that he is." Kenshin finishes tying off the bandage (now it looks like Hiei's, except it's only to the wrist.)

"Thankies Kenshin." Nikki gives him a hug and Kenshin blushes a bit.

"So do we have to pay for this?" Spatial asks.

"Of course not!" Katsura sounded offended, "The organization takes care of that. Now, go!"

"But.."

"Go!" Battousai, Soujiro and Kenshin lead them out of the office building, safely from Mine, and to Battousai's black Lamborghini.

O.O (Kaoru, Nikki, and Spatial)

"It's a metal death trap on wheels!" Nikki shouts, amazed.

"Just shut up and get in (-.-)" Battousai shoves her into the backseat and on Kenshin.

"OW! Hey, sensitive girl here! Hey, wow Kenshin, you're comfy."

"Nikki, get off him before you crush him under your fat bum."

"Hah, hah, very funny Kao-chan."

At the apartment:

O.O (Nikki, Kaoru, and Spatial again)

The apartment had a huge living room, a kitchen, two bedrooms, one bathroom with jacuzzi, stainless steel appliances, 60 plasma screen TV and a 20 inch in each bedroom, and a fire place.

"Holee shit!" Spatial screams and she runs into the bathroom. It wasn't long before they heard the sound of water running and Spatial walks out.

o.0 (Everyone)

"Jacuzzi." she tells them in a 'what of it?' tone. For the record, yes they were already moved in and blah, blah, blah..it's called imagination people...USE IT! All of a sudden, a ringing was heard throughout the whole apartment. Nikki walks over to the telephone and picks it up.

"Hello, or as I like to say, Moshi Moshi? ...yeah, of course I remember, they're my family idiot...sorry sir...tonight? Isn't that a little too soon? I don't care if you've been waiting for years to do this...like I said...I DON'T CARE! FINE BE LIKE THAT! MERRY CHRISTMAS TO YOU TOO!" Nikki slams down the phone angrily and looks back at everyone who's like this 'o.0'

"Katsura wants me to call my family and form an alliance...tonight. You guys are comin with...whether you like it or not. Lemme call and set up an appointment." she picks up the phone again and dials a number and sits on the counter. (The phone is in the kitchen)

"Oh, hi...Ella...yeah, it's Nikki...back from the land of the dead...of course I'm for real! Oh yeah, if I weren't real, then how's come I know that when I was 10 and my hampster ran away, you told me that the hampster liberation force came and took Corky away...see? I am alive...again. I know, I'm just a bitch who refuses to die...listen I need to set up an appointment with dad...no, to form an alliance with my new boss...Tch, yeah, of course I'm still working for you guys, heritage sis, learn to love it...okay, tonight? Still at Club Elixir? Okay! See ya!" Nikki hangs up and does a little moonwalk/victory dance in the kitchen...that is, until she knocked over the trash can and fell along with it.

(-.-) (Everyone) Nikki stands up and brushes some loose hairs out of her face.

"I'm fine." she says, like nothing happened at all, "I'm cool, I'm fine. Anyway, Batts.."

"Don't call me that." Battousai growls.

"Whatever, do you..."

"Yes, I know where Club Elixir is."

"Would you let me finish? Actually no, I have nothing more to say. Just lemme change." Nikki runs into her bedroom and five minutes later, she comes back out wearing black hip-huggers, a white tanktop with a picture of a skull with a black rose sticking in through it's left eye and coming out of the right side of it's mouth right on her chest. Over that, she wore a black trenchcoat and on her right wrist she wore a white wristband with the same logo on it as was on her shirt. She also wore black almost to the knee boots and blah, blah, blah you get the drift.

"Let us go!" she yells cutely, jumping on Kenshin's back. Kaoru smacks her across the head.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Kaoru asks her, "You're going to meet your family...in that getup?"

"It's my logo withing the mafia." Nikki says defensively, "And if you don't respect it...you'll get shot."

O.O (Everyone)

"By who? You?"

"Uncle Bueno...actually."

"Oh."

"Yah, he's 60."

"Oh. Can I have a logo?"

"Sure. I'll ask him to make you one."

"Sweetness!" Kaoru strikes a victory pose.

"Uh, Kao, don't take my word."

"Heh, sorry." the victory pose drops here., "Well, should we change? I mean, we're obviously gonna meet some people who are important to you and..."

"Kao.." Nikki interrupts, " You worry too much. They wouldn't care if you walked in butt naked."

"WHAT!"

"They have seen weirder...and uglier."

"Oh girl, you better run!" Kaoru balls her hands into fists and begins chasing Nikki around the apartment.

Once Kao and Nikki had settled down and Battousai managed to get them into his Lamborghini:

"'Scuse me." Nikki says, leaning up over into the front seat and switching on the radio. Some rap music comes on and Nikki sits back down, her head bobbing to the beat.

"Nikki, care to translate what we're listening to?"

"It's gettin hot in here (so hot), I'll take off all my clothes. I am getting so hot, I'm gonna take my clothes off..."

"OH MY GOD! SHUT UP! NO! NO MORE! CHANGE IT KAORU!"

"You asked Spatial." Nikki says, shrugging her shoulders. Spatial grabs Nikki and begins to tickle her (you know, you tickle someone when they annoy you for payback. IT'S WHAT MY FRIENDS AND I DO! SO DROP IT AND JUST READ! Ariel: They probably didn't care anyway Nikki. Me: Oh, then, Never mind)

"RAPE...ha ha...RAPE! RAPE!...hahahaha.." Nikki yells, while being tickled to death. And poor Kenshin was caught in the middle of this. (Spatial Kenshin and Nikki were sitting in the backseat and Battousai and Kaoru were in the front)

"It's hard to rape the willing Nikki." (My gym teacher really said that when some guy was trying to wrestle the basketball from me in gym and I was screaming rape) Battousai tells her, pulling into Club Elixir's parking lot. Once Battousai had his hands off the steering wheel, Nikki gave him a good punch across the head.

"Park in the back, you dick." she tells him, sitting back down.

"Why?"

"Just shut up and do it."

Once they were all parked and situated:

Nikki walks up to the back door of the club and pounds on it furiously. A big burly bouncer opens the door, practically ripping it off the hinges, and glowers down at them. He asks them a question in a foreign language and Nikki replies, speaking rapidly and fluently in the same language. Her tone was not pleasant, and neither was his. The second time the bouncer spoke, his voice sounded softer, and a little surprised. Her voice softened as well. After another exchange of words, they both begin laughing and they hug eachother. Nikki breaks off the hug and turns back around to her friends.

"We can go in." she tells them. They walk inside and Nikki begins to lead them down a long hallway.

"What language were you speaking?" Kaoru asks her.

"Italian." was Nikki's only reply.

"Why?"

"The mafia's native tongue. But because of my decent, I need to know Spanish as well."

"You have Spanish decent?" Spatial asks, catching up to her.

"We're here." Before anyone could do anything, a blonde woman who was around 26, with sapphire blue eyes to match Nikki's and the graceful figure of a dancer, practically rips the door open and immediately crushes Nikki in a hug.

"Hi hun!" she yells happily.

"Hey Ella!" Nikki yells back, equally happy. She turns around, literally beaming, to face the gang. "Guys, this is my sis, Auriela Amelia Hirote. You can call her Ella." Ella smiles and bows at them and Kenshin bows back (he's the polite one).

"Nice to meet you all." Auriela says in a gentle voice, "But you got it wrong Nikki."

"Eh?"

"My last name isn't Hirote anymore."

"It's not?"

"Nope. It's Mrs. Auriela Amelia Hirote-Niwa (D.N.Angel fans...shut up.) Damien and I got married."

"No way."

"Way." Nikki and Auriela let out a squeal and begin hugging eachother again, jumping up and down in circles while laughing happily. (Everyone else is either sweatdropping or feeling left out) While this was going on, four more people walk in. The oldest male had waist-length black hair and Kurama green eyes (I named the shade of green Kurama has for his eyes Kurama Green LOL.). The second male had hazel eyes and black hair that was slicked black who looked like a younger version of Antonio Banderas. (The guy who played Zorro and the dad in Spy Kids). The third male had dirty blonde hair with bangs that fell into a set of sapphire blue/Kurama green eyes, (There's that name again.)and the female looked like the oldest male except her hair only down to her shoulder blades. (And she looks like a girl...duh). Spatial and Kaoru were staring at the guys (I say guys because they're all adults) like O.O and likewise with Kenshin and Battousai for the girl.

"Damien, Jason, meet your sister-in-law Nikki. Nikki meet Damien, my husband," the male with black hair and green eyes inclines his head slightly toward Nikki, "and Jason, Ryu's husband..er wife...WHICH ONE ARE YOU! I NEVER GET IT STRAIGHT!"

"I'm the wife." the blonde states flatly.

"The wife, must remember." Spatial's jaw drops to the floor (not literally).

"YOU'RE GAY?" she shouts at the two remaining males (Ryu's the Antonio Banderas looking one)

"What of it?" Ryu asks, glaring at her (he has a Spanish accent).

"Nothing," she says quickly, "Don't worry. I've seen weirder. Not that your being gay is weird or anything. I think it's great that you're married! Seriously, no, you shouldn't be ashamed. You have a right to be gay! Damn Bush for wanting to outlaw gay marriages anyway (not Spatial's comment, my own...If anybody disses me for feeling like that, you can burn in hell. I'm not gay or anything. I just know someone who is and they're really nice and you shouldn't make fun of gay people just because they like the same gender. If you don't like it, piss off. I am damn serious.)...am I saying too much?" Spatial finally noticed that everyone was staring at her, mouths slightly open, and Jason's eyebrow was twitching slightly.

"Anyway," Auriela continues, "The only other female is Mina. Surely you remember your almost twin sis." Mina bows her head and curtsies very prettily. "Mina, Ryu, I know you know who Nikki is, yes, she is back."

"Really?" Mina asks excitedly, "You mean it? For real? You aren't just visiting or anything?"

"I'm for real!" Nikki says. Mina runs up and hugs her,

"Welcome back sweet pea." Ryu says, rubbing Nikki affectionately on the back.

"Now, Nikki who are these people you brought with you?"

"Oh, yes." Nikki steps back from Mina's hug. "Guys, this is Kaoru Kamiya" Kaoru nods and smiles at them, "The one who blabs on and on is Spatial." Spatial sheepishly nods and lets out a small 'hi', "Stone face over there is Battousai." "Hn." "That's nice, and the amethyst eyed one is Kenshin." Kenshin bows again.

"Sessha is pleased to meet you, that he is."

"What's up with the formal language." Jason whispers to Kaoru. She only shrugs.

"Oh my god! The family's all together and they're not fighting." A man with messy black hair and sapphire eyes, who really was forty but looked to be in his late 20's, covered with thin-rimmed glasses and wearing a suit (Think Shigure from Fruits Basket) walks into the room. He stops by Auriela and looks at her, "You're not pregnant? Are you? Or you?" he asks Jason.

"Is something wrong with dad?" Nikki asks out loud.

"Yeah," Ryu retorts, "He didn't ask if you were." Nikki begins chasing Ryu around the room Nikki's dad walks up to Battousai.

"I'm Emilio Hirote, and you are?"

"Battousai. I work for Katsura."

"And he wants to form an alliance with my mafia."

"Yes sir, he does."

"And after he killed my wife, he thinks I will?"

"Yes...dad..." Nikki chokes out, while being held in a headlock by Ryu, "He...does...please?"

"If it's so important to my sweet pea, then fine. Tell him I will."

"Wow, you really had to twist his arm off." Kaoru says sarcastically. Emilio glares at her.

"Sorry sir." Kaoru quickly apologizes.

"You're Kaoru Kamiya, aren't you?" he asks her.

"Uh, yeah...why?" Emilio pushes a button on the intercom on his desk (they're inside his office).

"Take Miss Kamiya off our hit list." he tells the person on the other line.

"Right away sir." the person says.

O.O (Kaoru) Nikki sweatdrops while putting Ryu in a choke hold.

"Dad, what did I say about trying to do my friends off?"

"I didn't know!" Emilio yells innocently, "Be thankful Kamiya, two more weeks and you would've been sleepin with the fishes."

O.O (Kaoru)

"Now that this is all settled," Auriela says happily, "Wanna come clubbing with us?"

"Uh, Ella, we are hardly dressed to go clubbing."

"You can borrow some of our clothes!" Auriela yells enthusiastically, "So, how bout it?"

"Okay." Kaoru agrees, "We'll go."

"I love how you volunteer me." Battousai mutters. Kaoru beams at him.

"YAY! CLUBBING!" Nikki yells punching Ryu to the ground.

* * *

Me: OMG, nine fricken pages. That is like, a new record. You better R and R or else your hide is mine. I would've stopped sooner but you people would've probably throttled me if I didn't type stuff about Nikki's family..so for my safety, and yours...I continued. IF I SO MUCH AS GET ONE PIECE OF CRITICISM...heh, joke. Constructive criticism is always appreciated. 


	13. Chapter 13

Me: And so I'm back...again...

Ariel: Thanks Captain Obvious...

Me: ONWARD!

* * *

And so, a few weeks pass by and Emilio and Katsura enrolled Nikki, Kenshin, and Spatial into Kaoru's school. Misao, Megumi, Aoshi, and Sano were shocked at first, but they ended up getting used to having our once-dead heroines/hero around. Nikki and Sano like to make fun of eachother and get into fights a lot but in the end, they make-up and, like with Kaoru, Sano was like a big brother to Spatial and Nikki. Spatial hit it off pretty well with the teachers and was always getting Nikki out of trouble. Our chapter begins with a boring lecture on normal curves in AP Calc. (Advanced Placement Calculus)

Nikki was sitting there, texting Spatial on her cell phone when a new message came up.

BigDaddy: New mission. Need U + K+ S on it. Now. (That was Nikki's dad)

"Dammit." Nikki curses, slapping her phone shut. She looked around at her fellow classmates. Sano was asleep, behind his Calculus book, with a bunch of spitwads in his hair, due to Battousai and Aoshi, and some to herself she had to admit, Kaoru was slamming her head on her textbook and Misao was passing notes with Megumi. We all know what Kenshin was doing, he was paying attention. (Me: will...not...say...it) She needed a good excuse to get her, Kaoru and Spatial out of there. It was then that Nikki noticed for the first time that there was a male teacher in charge of this class (she never pays attention). She smirked. This was gonna be good. She stands up abruptly, knocking her chair over.

"Uh, sir." she says in a shaky voice, "I...OWWWWWW!" she hunches over, gripping her side. Spatial and Kaoru, knowing that something was up, stand up and grabs Nikki's arm.

"Ow, whoo, boy," Nikki looks up at the teacher with an apologetic smile, "Ladies time. I-I gotta go to the bathroom."they start to head out, but the teacher stops her.

"We have five minutes left Miss Hirote, you can wait."

"No, sir! You don't understand! PMS for me means Pants Might Shred, so I gotta go."

"Nikki.."

"SIR! You don't understand!" Nikki's voice sounded more desperate, "I bloat, I take on water and I bloat. And trust me, it is not a pretty picture."

"I gotta take her to the bathroom." Kaoru leads her friend toward the door.

"Oh god! I NEED A TAMPON!" Nikki groans, stopping. Spatial looks earnestly at the teacher.

"You heard the woman. We have a sick student...we need **_tampons_**!" she begins to usher Nikki out of the room.

"You gonna do it teach?" asks a now awake Sano.

"I don't even do it for my wife." he tells the class.(Me: What a loser. My dad can buy me pads with no problem)

"I guess this is a job for a real man." Battousai says, standing up and catching the drift, "Any particular brand?" he calls after them.

"Any kind!" Nikki yells, leaving the room with the girls in tow. Kenshin stands up and walks up to Battousai.

"You know, Tomoe liked the ones in the little blue box with the daisies on it.." Battousai grabs Kenshin by the collar and draws Kenshin's face close to his.

"You aren't getting this are you?" he asks, "Something's up and Katsura told us to watch them, c'mon." Battousai runs out and Kenshin looks back at the class who was staring at him like this o.0.

"Right," he tells them, "tampons." and he turns around and runs off.

Once a good distance away in the hallway, Nikki straightens herself up and Kaoru and Spatial release their grip on her. They all look at eachother and that was all it took to cause them to bust out laughing.

"Oh...my...god!" Kaoru yells, "I cannot believe we did that!" She resumes laughing.

"Oh god yeah." Spatial props herself up on a wall to keep from falling down, unlike Nikki, "That was so sweet. God we should've gotten an Emmy." Nikki uncurls herself from the ball she was in and brushes some tears from her eyes.

"Man, what'd I tell you? If you can fake period cramps, you can get away with anything!" she begins laughing again.

"Yes that was genius, that it was." Kenshin walks up to them.

"Hey Kenshin." Nikki tells him, looking up at him.

"Hello Nikki-dono."

"Yeah, and now thanks to you three, I look like a tampon buying freak." Battousai growls.

"But I thought you always were." Kaoru says, innocently. Battousai grabs her and begins tickling her, which causes everyone to laugh.

"Now that everyone's had a nice laugh," Auriela says, climbing in though one of the windows in the hallway, out looking the courtyard, "Let's get going you guys." She looks back at Jason, who was forced to come along, and sweatdrops. He was still struggling to get through the window.

"Give it up Jase," she shoves him back out and into the shrubs below.

"That was mean Ella. You're supposed to make me feel welcome into the family, not push me out!" he yells at her, picking leaves out of his hair. Auriela just sticks her tongue out at him and pushes the window open some more, so everyone can climb out alright.

"Lets go. Jase, you catch us."

"Why me?"

"Because I said so!" she hisses at him, "Okay, Nikki, you first." Nikki nods and does a nice little dive out of the window and lands perfectly on her feet. (Note kids: If you dive headfirst out of a window, make sure someone is there to catch you because I guarantee you won't land perfectly on your feet like Nikki. So doing that would not only be stupid..it would also affect your future. Oh yeah, I guess skipping school would too. (Shoots a there-are-you-satisfied glare at her teachers))

"Spatial, you next." Spatial climbs on the ledge and screams 'cannonball' before she jumps out, and accidentally landing on Jason.

"Sorry, heh."

"No problem." Nikki walks up to Spatial and slaps her across the head.

"Are you stupid!" she hisses, "Now the security guards will have heard you and they'll come and check it out!." PLOP PLOP! Down came Battousai and Kenshin. Auriela hurriedly motions for Kaoru to jump when they hear the security guard's footsteps just around the corner. Kaoru jumps, not caring how graceful it looked, with Auriela following.

"Okay guys, let's go!" They all make a mad dash toward Auriela's hot red convertible and Jason's black Harley. In five minutes they were out of the school zone and on the highway.

"Phew," Kaoru lets out a sigh of relief and slams her head down on the backseat, "I don't think I've ever been so scared in my life."

"Heh, Mafia life. Requires good reflexive skills as well as fighting skills. Personally, I've been doing it ever since I could fight." Nikki lets out a relaxed sigh and rests her head on the back of the seat.

"Which has been since when?" Spatial asks, leaning up toward the front seat to look at her friend.

"Five years old." Nikki and Auriela answer in unison.

"But...how...why...never mind."

"Some things can never be explained Spatial m'dear. So what's the mission?"

"Some of Enishi's goons killed five of our people, who were doing a paranormal investigation, so far. We're supposed to go finish what they've started." Auriela yells over the wind, pulling into a back street.

"SWEET!" Nikki yells, "This is gonna rock!"

"Kinda funny you should say that Nick..."

"Why Ella?"

"Because, the last time you said that a mission would rock, we found your severed head sitting on dad's chair with a note from Enishi pinned to the center of your forehead." Nikki furrows her brow and rubs her forehead, then looks at her hand, as if something came off there.

O.O (Kenshin, Battousai, Kaoru, and Spatial)

"You never cease to amaze me, that you don't"

"Heh, thanks Kenshin." They pull up to a scary looking mansion in the middle of nowhere. Lightning flashes in the background and the gang sweatdrops. (It was like night there)

"Scooby Doo much?" Nikki asks, climbing out of the car and turning on a flashlight. Auriela laughs, slamming the trunk shut and lugging a huge bag behind her.

"Lemme see," she opens the bag and it's full of equipment (weapons, cameras etc.). "For you." she hands Kenshin a katana and a night vision camera, "And you." she hands Batts the same thing, "And Spatial." she hands her a gun and holster attached to a strap that you can tie around your thigh (you will see this a lot), a dagger on the same strap, and a nightvision camera, "Kaoru" she hands Kaoru a katana and the gun and holster and a nightvision camera, "And Nic-chan, your classic Bow and Arrows." Auriela hands her a curved blade-ish thingie with a handle(it's black), connecting the two ends, and a belt with black metal sticks attached and a gun and holster a la Spatial's and Kaoru's.

"Uh, Auriela-san? Sessha hates to criticize you, that he does, but that doesn't look like a bow and some arrows, that it doesn't."

"Yeah, what oro dude said." Jason agrees. (Ahem, the term 'oro dude' belongs to blueangel-maggie1723, ask her if you want to use this, not me)

"Well it is. Anywho, I'll just take a gun for myself. And Jase, sorry bub, we're out."

"WHAT!"

"Heh," Auriela laughs at the glare Jason gave her, "It was a joke." she says defensively, throwing him a gun and a camera as well.

"It better have been." he growls.

"Great, but it's pitch black out and I can barely see Kenshin, and he's two feet infront of me!" Spatial yells. Jason lights a fireball up in his hand.

"Better?"

"YOU'RE A FIRE DEMON! BUT-HOW? WHAT THE! NIKKI! YOUR FAMILY IS A BUNCH OF FREAKS! Wait...are you a demon too? OMG! DON'T KILL ME!" Spatial runs for safety behind Battousai.

"What the-get off woman!"

"No Spatial, I'm a vampire." Nikki says, rolling her eyes.

"OMFG! DON'T SUCK MY BLOOD!"

(-.-) (Everyone) "Eh...Spatial."

"No, actually she is."

O.O (Everyone but Jason, Nikki, and Auriela.)

"Well, I'm half of one anyway." Nikki sits on a rock and crosses her legs, "It's in my blood. Ella's one too. Just like Ryu and Mina."

**_O.O_** (Everyone but Nikki and Ella) "But you're all so...innocent." Nikki and Auriela look at eachother and burst out laughing.

"HAHAHAHA! US INNOCENT! YEAH RIGHT! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW MANY MEN ELLA HAD TO BED BEFORE SHE HAD THE PERFECT CHANCE TO KILL THEM! HAHAHAHAHA! THAT'S A LAUGH!"

"NIKKI! INNOCENT! OMG IF THAT ISN'T THE JOKE OF THE CENTURY! HAHAHAHA! DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW MANY MEN SHE HAD TO SEDUCE AND BRING OUT INTO AN ALLEYWAY SO WE COULD KILL THEM! OMFG!"

"AND DON'T EVEN GET US STARTED WITH RYU AND MINA! HAHAHA HAHAHA!" they fall over from laughing

(-.-) (Everyone)

"Are you all finished?" Battousai growls.

"Yes." both stand up and wipe tears from their eyes.

"Let's go then. I'd like to get back to civilization sometime."

Once inside the building...

"Kay, kay Spatial, time to do your psychic tuning girl, what's up with this place?" Nikki shuts off her flashlight and Jason's fireball vanishes, "Night vision cameras on everyone." Everyone turns them on and the only light in the whole building was that coming from the small flashlight on the cameras.

"Well, it's a building."

"Duh." Nikki whacks Spatial with her camera, "I mean spiritually."

"Ohhhh."

"Yeah, 'Ohhhh.' Now get going girl. Before I suck your blood!"

"Meep!"

"Relax Spatial. We don't suck blood. We don't even drink it. We aren't that much vampire." Auriela smacks Nikki across the head.

"Phew. Okay! Lemme see. Well, it belonged to a young couple from the Meiji Era. Disowned by them around...oh say, the second year. Yes, the second year. Uh, wait...they had one child but it died a day after it's first birthday, a day after the mother was killed."

"How? The mother, I mean." Auriela asks.

"Gunshot. Husband went insane and killed himself."

"Any names?"

"The mother's."

"And it was...?"

"Dona (Dona is a Spanish title for a noble lady. Pronounced Doh-na) Isabella Setsuka Hirote-Himura (try saying that five times fast I dare ya). Shares your last name. Making any connections anyone?" Auriela shakes her head and Jason just shrugs. Kenshin just has his usual 'Oro?' look and Battousai let out a small 'Hn' which Spatial took as a no.

"Makes sense to me." Nikki speaks up. Everyone focuses their cameras on her ( (singing)I always feel like, somebody's watching meeeeeeee!) .

"Aren't you going to tell us?"

"Yes, Spatial, I believe I will. Dona Isabella Himura was our ancestress from Spain. She married a Japanese samurai who had almost killed her in the revolution. They had a daughter together and Isabella was killed, shot, by what is believed by her husband's ex-brother-in-law...according to Tomoe and historians."

"You mean that creepy girl who now works for us?"

"Yes Ella, that creepy girl who was transferred from our unit in China. But most of us in the mafia believe it's from the jealous ex-wife. A day later, she poisoned the baby and the samurai went insane. Two days later, he stabbed himself and died. The end. Sleep tight."

"Do you know the samurai's name?"

"Nope."

"You Spatial."

"Ain't getting nothin. And that's basically the whole house's history."

"Okay then." Auriela claps her hands together, "I suggest we split up, look for Enishi's goons. Kill them, all the while exploring this house's history. Nikki, you take the second floor. Kenshin you take the west wing. Battousai and Kaoru, take the east. Spatial and Jason, take the main floor and I'll do the cellar. Okay?" everyone nods, "Okay then. Split!" Everyone headed off to their destinations...not knowing what tonight would bring.

* * *

Me: The end. I actually wonder how many people tried saying that name 5 times fast.

Ariel: Don't know, don't care. Just go with the review responses.

**Reignashii- **Amen, sista. And does the above chappie answer the school question. If it doesn't get glasses. I wouldn't be too worried about school anyway. God girl. WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!

**Spatial- **Ahem, I prefer the one that goes, Kaoru and Battousai sittin in a tree f-u-c-k-i-n-g Batts:(reading over my shoulder/growling) Woman... Me: Shoot. Gotta run! Bye!

**Evil-chan-** Thanks for screaming for me. I kinda have to make this response quick because I'm running from a certain hitokiri who got pissed because of something I said in the above review response. And what the hell do you mean about time? They've been romantical! Geez. Batts: Woman! Get your ass over here! Me: Shit, gotta fly! Toodles! (Runs away)

Me: R and R please! Hope everyone had a happy holiday! I know I did, cause I GOT AN MP3 PLAYER! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I ALSO GOT DDR2 AND 2 DANCE PADS! OH YEAH! WOOT WOOT! (Does the 'This-so-rocks-dance' Also known as the 'Billy was right' dance from the Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy.) P.S.,I have some questions for you to answer in your reviews if you could please...actually, just one, what do you think of Nikki and Spatial? That's all. thanks!


	14. Chapter 14

Me: YAY! I LIKE TACOS!

Ariel: Nikki, your little white-coated big-needled friends are here again...

Psychiatric Ward Guys: (haul Ariel off screaming, again, to a mental ward)

Me: o.0 Why does she try when it backfires on her? I don't own anything...

* * *

Narrator: (in this creepy voice that you hear on those ghost hunting shows) On the Second Floor (Nikki):...

Nikki was silently whistling to herself, trying to keep the scared feeling away.

"Okay," she says in a soft voice/whisper, narrating to the camera, "I have just gone up this really creepy flight of stairs that was really dusty and now I'm on the second floor landing, trying to decide which of these doors down this long hallway to explore first. To the left or to the right? (If you've ever played Luigi's Mansion...it's the mansion in the video game, except more lifelike and creepier, and if you've ever seen Haunted Mansion..it's like that mansion...but I prefer the Luigi's mansion one.)" she flips a coin, "Right it is." Nikki walks up to a door and opens it up.

"Okay, I'm in what looks like the master bed room and.." she gets a glimpse of the graveyard outside the window, "Oh my god...these people fucked eachother with a nice view of a graveyard...that's just not right. Okay, anyways, there's the bed and the vanity and the fireplace and...ooh, there's a picture." Nikki zooms in on the picture with her camera and...(Me: MWAHAHAHA! I am so evil.)

Narrator: (same voice) In the East Wing (Battousai and Kaoru)

"Hey Battousai."

"What Kaoru?"

"I'm kinda scared." Battousai wraps a comforting arm around Kaoru and listens as she lets out a sigh of relief.

"Don't be, ghosts aren't real." 'I think' he mentally adds to himself.

"Yeah right...need I bring up Nikki and Spatial?"

"Okay, so they are real. But they can't hurt you. I won't let them."

"What about Enishi's goons? Though I know I can kick their ass anyway. Like, what if all of them came at us at once?"

"Tch. I'll kick their asses." he kisses her on the top of her head, "No one touches my girl. (Me: (covering reader's mouths to prevent any outbursts/hands pillows to the ones who wanna scream) Awwww! I...I think I'm gonna cry! (grabs tissue box and passes around to the readers))"

"Hey Batts?"

"Hm?"

"Why'd you kiss the top of my head."

"Just because."

"Oh, okay. Hey Batts?"

"Hm?" he looks down at her. (Me: Little intermission...(walks around with a box full of pillows with a pic of a chibi Rurouni Kenshin gang on them and hands them to the readers) for the screams which I know will come up. Blame Jou-chan...she wanted this...actually, she wanted a whole night (hint, hint) but that is NOT gonna happen anytime soon. . But a date, I could do without worry. But does making out in the dark then rushing to the aid of a friend count, I wonder? Hmmmm.)

"Perfect." she says. He gets a little bit of Kenshin's 'Oro' look before she brings his head down to hers (me: shit! Here I go! . Ariel: STOP STALLING! Me: FINE! But I'd love to see you do it!)and presses their lips together. Battousai just stands there surprised for a bit before she breaks it off.

"What was that for!"

"Just because." she flashes him a cute smile. Kaoru turns around to walk away but Battousai grabs her arm and spins her around toward him. Before she knew it, he had her in another liplock. (Me: . ) Kaoru inwardly smirks, ready to play his game...and I mean, who wouldn't? She quickly melts into the kiss and presses her body close to his. Battousai smiles and gently bites at her lower lip asking for entrance, and Kaoru agrees. He slips his tongue in between her parted lips and begins exploring her sweet caverns. They parted only when they ran out of air and Battousai presses his forehead against Kaoru's.

"Looks like I won again Kamiya." he whispers hotly.

"I guess so." They lean in for another kiss just before a shriek pierces through the air. Their heads snap around, looking for the source.

"Oh god! Batts! That was Nikki! We gotta go! Come on!" Kaoru grabs his arm and yanks him toward the direction of the second floor. When they reached they entranceway, they collided, and fell, with Spatial, Jason, and Auriela, who had apparently heard the scream as well.

"Where is she!" Kenshin yells, just coming into the room.

"On the second floor!" Auriela yells in a 'duh' tone. They all run up there and to the master bedroom. Battousai tries to open the door but fails.

"The door's locked!" he yells.

"So open it!" Jason yells back at him.

"I can't!"

"No one has a key Jase!" Auriela yells over their yelling.

"So then open the door!" Auriela grabs Jason by the collar.

"YOU CAN'T UNLOCK A DOOR WITHOUT A KEY!" she yells, shaking him. Those three get into a big argument.

"DOGS HAVE CLEANER TONGUES THAN PEOPLE!" Spatial yells. (Me: I googled that!)

o.0 (Everyone)

"Well it got you to stop fighting."

"Shh, wait you guys..." everyone falls silent as Kaoru rests a hand on her chest, "Oh my god...the screams stopped."

"That's it." Jason takes out a gun and shoots the lock off. He kicks the door open and everyone tramples over him to get inside the room. (Me: -.- Poor Jason. Jason: Don't I know it. Us: (siiiiiiiiigh)) Everyone draws their weapons, ready to kill. Nikki looks up at them (because she passed out and then woke up) from her position on the floor.

"Was it something I said?" she asks.

"Wha-? WHERE'S THE GOON!" Spatial yells.

"Uhhh, nowhere." Nikki points to the picture above the fireplace, "That picture just creeped me out because of all the blood on it...that's all. I mean look at it! You can't even see the picture."

"Uhhh, Nikki, yes we can."

"No you can't."

"Nikki-dono I think we would know what we see, that we would."

"Yeah." Kaoru agrees with Kenshin. She takes out a flashlight and shines it on the picture. Spatial gets one look at it and passes out.

"See? Blood stained!"

"Nikki! There is no blood! All it is is a picture of you and Kenshin dressed in Meiji-era clothes hugging eachother and looking at eachother with absolute adoration and-OH MY GOD! THAT IS SO FUCKED UP!" Kaoru grabs Battousai's arm to keep from falling down in shock. Spatial stands up and helps Nikki up as well.

"Hey! Look you guys!" she points at the girl in the picture, "It's that one Isabella girl!"

"Guys! I just don't get it! All I see is blood. That's all there is on there! This is so not funny." tears were evident in Nikki's voice now. She wanted them to believe her so badly, but they wouldn't.

'_You can see it?'_

"What? I can see what?"

'_The blood, you see the blood?'_

"Yes!" Nikki lets out a sigh, "That's what I've been telling you!"

"Uh Nikki, are you okay?" Kaoru asks.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Because you're talking to air...and frankly, it's scaring me."

'_Finally...I can rejoin the world of the living.'_ All of a sudden, Nikki felt like a semi truck was slamming into her and she fell down, clutching her chest. She lets out a cry of pain and hunches over, silently willing it to stop.

"Get...out...of...me..." she says, her teeth clenched. She stands up, still partially hunched over from the pain. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"she yells angrier this time.

"Nikki..."

'_So that's your name..'_

"What's it to ya?" finally the pain subsided.

"I think something's possessing her." Spatial grabs Nikki by the arm, "Girl! Get a grip!" Nikki tears herself away from Spatial's grasp.

"Get off me Spatial!"

"We want to help Nikki-dono, that we do."

"No! Just stay away! All of you!" she holds her head, trying to get the voices inside of her to stop. "JUST GET OUT!" she yells sobbing. Kenshin hands his nightvision camera to Battousai and grabs Nikki, pulling her into a hug.

"Nikki-dono, you must calm down, that you must."

"Oh god Kenshin, just make it stop, please." Nikki cries. Kenshin hugs her tighter and kisses the top of her head.

"Sessha is here Nikki-dono, that he is. He will help you, that he will."

'_You don't need to be afraid.'_

"GOD! JUST STOP TALKING TO ME! PLEASE! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Nikki begins crying harder.

"Oh my god. She is possessed." Spatial begins shaking Battousai's arm, "I heard a voice tell her that she didn't need to be afraid."

"Well, she's not." Jason says.

"She's not?"

"Nope, she's scared shitless." Kaoru smacks Jason.

"Now is not the time for jokes, gaywad."

"JUST WHO THE HELL ARE YOU ANYWAY?" Nikki screams.

'_I think you know who I am.'_

"NO! I DON'T!"

'_I will give you a hint, this is my house.'_

"OH MY GOD! ISABELLA GET OUT OF MY HEAD! I DON'T WANT YOU IN HERE JUST GET OUT! Please."

'_I wish I could'_

"Uh, Isabella..." Spatial steps closer to Nikki and Kenshin.

'_Who is this girl?'_

"I'm Spatial, one of Nikki's friends. And uh, just to let you know, we only want to help you. So, uh..."

'_Are you my husband?' _Spatial was confused by this.

"Erm, no."

'_Then you can't help me.'_

"Okay then." A gunshot rang through the air, followed by a woman's scream, startling everybody.

"OH MY GOD! KAORU!"

* * *

Me: MWAHAHAHAHAHA! EVIL STORY WRITER ME! Leaving you people at a cliffie. Heh, heh. Review Responses!

**Spatial- **WAI! (Glomps her new plushies) And that was a biased answer! Tsk tsk! Not nice missy. Personally, I think Spatial's great! Nikki too! LoL.

**Jou-chan- **I'm LoLing right along with you. As for this chappie DUM DUM DUM!

**Spitfire-Hanyou15- **Don't worry. (Pats your back comfortingly) You didn't sound like a little shit. Everyone is entitled to their own opnion(I finally spelled that right!)and I respect that. Sorry, I won't do it anymore. Indeed thankfully nothing came out...it would've hurt first of all...secondly, it wouldn't have been good for the computer. Now I just need to get the picture of someone spitting out dinner through their nose out of my head. (Sigh)

**Reignashii- **Just asking...suuuuuurrrreee. And my mom's taking a paramedics course...dangit! You were just asking. And is that a suggested plotline I was hearing/reading? Or is that my overactive imagination speaking again? See ya in your next review!

**Oyuu-Saramoto** **14-** That's four people. Who've rolled on the ground laughing at my fanfics...I mean. Yeesh, I might be some sort of health risk and not know it or something. And yes, I am random...how'd you guess? Heh, LOL. I hope to get to know you too.

**Evil-chan- **Me: (still running away but has time to type this by some miracle) Oh yeah, that's real nice, thanks for no help whatsoever! You know perfectly well that I'd help you in this situation...I think...yeah, I would. Batts: DON'T THINK IT'S OVER YET WENCH! Me: Crap! I didn't wanna do this. Oh Rabid Fangirls! Lookie! RBF: Battousai! (screams and chases after him) Me: Poor guy...(sighs) I really did not wanna do that. And yes, it does help the plot...it helps the plot very mucho grande. Heehee, Nikki's ancestral language...Spanish...hee. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (runs off in a maniacal authoress way)

Me: (bows) Arigato for the reviews, and R and R please.

Kaoru: And for a nice picture of Isabella, that the authoress found on the internet, e-mail said authoress at for one.

Me: It may come up as "From: Mark Schelling" but that's my daddy's name...the subject will be Picture of Isabella. Onegai Shimasu! (Why did I say that?)


	15. Chapter 15

Me: Hello everyone...hee. Ariel and Sarra have a message for you. (My friends...this really is from them)

Ariel: "Umm, Hello. I've never read this fanfiction before."

Me: And that's a good thing. Need I bring up the men in white coats to you guys?

Ariel: "okay...whatever. Goodbye."

Sarra: (she's kinda angry) "I'm playing video games and I'm getting my butt kicked...so don't bother me. OH GOD!"

Me: Okaaaaaaay.

* * *

"Okay then." A gunshot rang through the air, followed by a woman's scream, startling everybody.

"OH MY GOD! KAORU!" Battousai snapped his head around when he heard Auriela scream. Kaoru was hunched over, on her knees, gripping her bleeding shoulder, her teeth clenched to keep from crying out.

"Who's there!" Auriela yells, standing up and loading her gun. Enishi lets out a maniacal laugh and steps out of the shadows.

"Well hello again."

"What the hell do you want?" Battousai snarls, kneeling down and pulling Kaoru close to him. Nikki shoves Kenshin off her and stands up, gun drawn. There was something different about her eyes. They were cold and grey...and deadly, yes, very deadly. The look in her eyes would send a little kid screaming to it's mother, it would cause someone to see those eyes in a nightmare for months...that's how scary her eyes were people. If you can picture it...good for you.(not really)

"Enishi," her voice was different too, it was like a mixture of her own and a more serious, deadly voice, "Get out."

"Oh look Kenshin, your little whore is angry. I'm so scared." Kenshin let out a low growl. "Now, if you don't mind. I'll kill her again, but first..." Without warning, and before anyone knew it, two bullets were shot, and heading straight for Spatial.

"No!" Nikki appears right infront of Spatial, from out of nowhere, and catches the bullets between her fingers, stopping them right infront of her forehead.(So she has one bullet between her index and middle finger(my most used finger LOL) and another one between her middle and ring finger and they're both centimeters from her forehead) She shoots them back at Enishi, the bullets traveling as fast as if they were just shot out of a gun, and while he was dodging that, she shoots him in the shoulder. (Me: O.O Woah...Matrix)

"DAMN YOU WENCH!" All of a sudden, Nikki drops her gun and clutches her head, screaming in pain again.

"ISABELLA! STOP IT! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Enishi takes the opportunity to shoot Nikki twice in the stomach (Me: Ouch. . ), rendering her pretty much useless. Nikki lets out a scream and falls to her knees, clutching her stomach with blood pouring out from in between her fingers.

"Now," Enishi points the barrel of his gun at Spatial, "I'd like to see your little friends protect you now bitch. (Me: Oooooh, Spatial! He called you a bitch! (Hands you a spork) Enjoy hun.)" Spatial lets out a relaxed sigh(Me: ...Don't criticize...she's preparing to mind crush...SPLAT!)and tries to drown out the screams of her friends. Enishi chuckles and cocks(Me:-.- ...Pervs) his gun. Just as he was about to pull the trigger (Oh, P.S., If you're wondering...Kenshin and Ella are helping Nikki out and Jason is helping Battousai clean up Kaoru's shoulder (the bullets have poison in them P.S.)and the just-turning purple blood(from the poison))Enishi feels an unbearable pain pushing down on his head. (Me: YEAH BABY! (High fives Spatial) THAT IS SO COOL!) He drops his gun and leaves the building(and who wouldn't?)and Spatial passes out from lack of energy.

"Not another one." Jason sighs and picks her up, "Okay you guys, let's just go. We gotta get back to headquarters."

"What about the mission?" Nikki asks...panting and barely hanging onto consciousness.

"Nikki, you know that whenever one of us gets injured, we always take the person back. Sweet pea, just drop it, let's go." Auriela pats her little sister's back comfortingly and helps Kenshin pick her up, "Now, you guys know the drill. I want everybody...well, almost everybody...to try to remain conscious for at least an hour so we don't go comatose(it means, to fall into a coma) or anything. Got me?" Kaoru meekly nods, Battousai just grips onto her tighter, Kenshin lets out a small "Hai", Nikki responds with a whimper, Jason just said "Keh, whatever" earning a smack from Auriela, and Spatial let out a groan in her state of unconsciousness. "I know it's gonna be hard...for some of us...but we'll help ya pull through. Let's go."

At the Mafia headquarters...

"Oh my goodness! What happened!" Just as they had walked in the door (Erm, most of them anyway), Mina had seen them and ran up to them, "Ryu! Go get some beds free! Come on, we're going to the hospital ward." Mina leads them, with haste, to a spare room in the medical ward and then ushers the un-injured out of the room (Spatial counts as injured).

In the Hallway...

"God." Battousai begins pacing around the hallway impatiently, "Why the hell wasn't I watching her!" he slams his fist against the wall, "Dammit!"

"You must not blame yourself Battousai-san." Mina places a comforting hand on his arm, "It is not your fault."

"Mina, don't even try to pretend that you understand because you don't." he shakes her arm off, "You haven't seen someone you love shot before your eyes and almost killed!"

"Battousai, don't act like it's her fault! She's only trying to help!" Auriela stands up in a fury.

"He's right." she says softly, "I haven't."

"Mina..."

"She wasn't _almost_ killed, she _was_ killed."

"Oro?"

"Mama, I mean. Katsura-san shot her and Mama died." Mina looks up at them with tears in her eyes, "He did it infront of us children."

"Mina, I'm so sorr-"

"Don't be." she cuts him off, "You didn't know." Battousai was about to say something but Emilio opens up the door and sticks his head out into the hallway.

"You can come in now."

* * *

Me: Short I know, but I must babysit tomorrow from 7:30 a.m. to 4:00 p.m. so, sorry!

Ariel: Tcha, good luck.

Me: Thanks. You too.

Ariel: Eh?

Men in White Coats: (drag Ariel off to a mental ward)

Me: (insert stupid grin here) Review responses!

**Spatial- **Nuh uh, not everyone. You didn't. Jason didn't. Auriela didn't. I didn't. Just Kenshin, Battousai, and Kaoru so Nyah! Besides, what's wrong with it? Huh? What? Oh, and if you kill Enishi, please leave him alive...I still need him...unfortunately.

**Universal Fighter- **Dude, you have like, no privacy whatsoever. I mean, it's none of your brother's business what you do...either of them. Now your dad, you can't tell I said that, because...well, he's your dad. I updated just for you! (Smiles)

**Reignashii- **Wow, you blab, I blab, Spatial blabs, it's just a blabby world out there! Heh, LOL.

**Inuwolf04- **Heh...erm, sorry. Didn't mean to scare anyone. It was kinda creepy though, now that I read back on it. (Sighs) Ah well. I'm glad you enjoyed and I hope you enjoy this one as well! (Bows)

**Evil-chan- **Why only five? Why not make it six? I'll help! No wait, I might send you through the wall. And we really have to do something about that abusive personality missy. It's not healthy. And why leave it at evil...why not maniacal? Maybe I'm the one who's username should be Evil-chan...heh LOL.

**blueangel-maggie1723- **Naoko: Oh, good, fire fuel! (Sets the supplies on fire) Me: -.- Don't mind her. And I understand...it really is a wonder I could update at all. (Sighs) P.S. (Smacks Lou across the head) That was for falling asleep in the middle of the chapter. Bitch. And why should fangirls be stalking me, unless they were gay? And no, seriously, Jason is gay. He will get made fun of because people will be saying that he's gay. Mainly Auriela and Kaoru. Heh. LOL. Naoko: FFS (for fucks sake) (puts Lou in a headlock...the painful way) Me: Ouch, no seriously...it is painful. (Winces)

**Oyuu-Saramoto 14- **Don't worry, she won't die! (Holds out a tissue box to you) No one dies in this fanfic...they just get really big boo boos. Heh. Lol. Cheer up soon!

**Jou-chan- **Yes I just had to include your name...heh. What? I didn't mean anything by it! LOL! Toodles!


	16. Chapter 16

Me: Ya know, (walks in, dragging a badly mauled/unconscious Enishi behind her), sometimes the reviewers scare me.

Ariel: Tcha. Heck yeah. I mean, look at the poor guy.

Me: (sighs) Whatever.

* * *

The minute they walked into the room, everyone saw a girl in a white lab coat leaning over a pale, yet conscious, Nikki, checking her pulse. She turns around and looks at them and smiles.

"Hey! What's up!" Everyone nearly anime fell when they saw what she was wearing _underneath _lab coat. She had on a pair of loose black jeans with chains on it and was wearing a tight black Happy Bunny T-shirt where the bunny was dressed up like a pimp and waving while underneath the bunny it said "Yo bitches.". Her hair was black with light blue highlights and it was done up in a sloppy bun and she also wore black fishnet gloves.

"I'm Lunesta but since that name sucks ass, just call me Luna. You guys have some stubborn bitches there. Of course, the psychic one needed to know that she has a limit in a physical form. But maybe she's just a persistent bitch like Nikki and always pushes her limits."

"HEY! LUNA!" it was a weak yell that came from Nikki, but effective. Luna shoots her an apologetic smile and sweatdrops.

"What about Kaoru?" Battousai asks, ready to punch Luna out. She was annoying him..big time.

"Uhhhh, which one's that?" Luna jams a thermometer in Nikki's mouth, making her gag. Everyone sweatdrops. Nikki sighs and rolls her eyes.

"The one who looks a helluva lot like me." she says, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Oh! Yeah that one!" Luna smiles and pulls back the curtain on the left side of Nikki's bed. Kaoru lay on that bed, asleep, with her shoulder bandaged, and an IV unit transferring blood to her system. Nikki's family stayed with her and Battousai went over to Kaoru.

"How is she?" he asks.

"She's cool." Luna sweatdrops at the glare Battousai gave her, "Eh heh heh. I mean, the poison from that bullet got through her system so we're giving her some clean blood and she's on Morphine and Vicatin, both extremely effective pain killers. If she throws up, don't worry, that's just a side effect of the Morphine...besides it helps her get rid of the poison. Dunno how long she'll be asleep, but she'll pull through."

"And the others Luna-san?" Kenshin asks.

"Well, Miss Psychic..."

"Spatial." Nikki adds.

"Yes, Spatial, thanks hun, she'll be fine. Exhausted spiritually and mentally, but she'll recover in her sleep." Luna takes a pen out of her bun and writes something down on a piece of paper on her clipboard, "Warn Spatial about psychic limits." she says as she writes that down. Luna clicks the pen shut and puts it back in her bun. "We'll have to keep her in bed for a couple of days to make sure she's fully recovered. Now, come here, both of you." Luna wraps her arms around Battousai's and Kenshin's shoulders and draws them closer to her, "Which one of you two hotties does Nikki put up less resistance toward?" she whispers. Battousai points to Kenshin.

"Good. Bye-bye." Luna shoves Battousai out of the huddle, "Now, you listen up. Keep her in bed no matter what, of course, she's too exhausted to move much anyway, but still. She's on a liquid diet until we give her a clear, those bullets went into her stomach pretty good. So remember...only liquids. Broth, water, ice cream etc. Make sure she doesn't get to riled up and let people visit her, which is a duh. She might throw up but that's because of pain killers..Morphine, Vicatin...you get the drift. Fighting off possession made her really weak so you shouldn't expect much resistance. Any problems, such as excessive vomiting, call me. Got it?" Kenshin nods. "Sweet, any questions?"

"Hai. Why don't you give Nikki-dono's family these instructions..just wondering?"

"Because she doesn't listen to them. That's why. I've already tried once...she nearly died. That's why." Luna stands up straight and stretches, "Now. I leave you. Toodles." Luna takes the thermometer out of Nikki's mouth before she leaves.

"Bye Luna." Nikki softly calls after her. Luna pokes her head in the door again.

"And remember bitch, stay feisty." she gives Nikki and thumbs up and then leaves.

"That woman is strange." Battousai says, after a few moments of silence.

"Yes, but she's the best damn doctor you will ever meet." Emilio sighs and kisses his daughter's forehead, "I have to get back to the office sweet pea. Get some sleep..okay?"

"Okay dad." Nikki gives him a weak smile and pats his hand comfortingly. Once Emilio leaves, Nikki looks up at Kenshin and Battousai, "So how are you?" she asks.

"Nikki, you're the injured one here...shouldn't we be asking how _you_ are?"

"Who's injured?" she asks in an are-you-kidding-me tone, trying to sit up. That was a bad move. It wasn't long before she had to lay back down saying a whole bunch of 'shit's along the way. "So, who's the injured one?" she asks weakly again. Battousai sighs and bangs his head five times on the wall. (To Evil-chan: LOL) He really wanted to sock this girl one...but if he did right now, her father would have a bounty on his head.

"And you Kenshin?"

"Sessha is fine Nikki-dono, that he is." Nikki lets out a sigh and leans back on her pillow.

"Good." she mumbles, "Now goodnight." and she falls asleep.

Tomorrow...

Nikki wakes up to something tugging at her eyelid. She lets out a groan and opens her eyes, seeing first a small light and then Soujiro leaning over her, holding a pen flashlight.

"Don't mind me." he says, lifting up her eyelid again, testing pupil dilation, "I'm just taking a look at your pretty eyes here."

"What? What are you doing here?" she groggily asks.

"Making a report for Katsura on your current health. I've already done Kaoru and Spatial."

"And he could've done it quieter." a now awake Kaoru mutters angrily. (All of their voices are weak from lack of energy...I know because I kept visiting Ariel after her surgery.)

"Hey Kao."

"Hey Nikki." Kaoru tries to wave, but forgot she got shot in the arm she normally waves with, ending with her being in pain.

"Kaoru, what did we say about moving?" Soujiro asks.

"Don't move that arm unless it's absolutely necessary." Kaoru growls.

"Right." The door to the hospital room opens and Battousai pokes his head in.

"Am I interrupting anything?" he asks, walking into the room, with one of his hands behind his back. Spatial murmurs something in her sleep and turns over.

"Only her sleep." Kaoru tells him.

"Well as you can see, I don't care." (Me: Biiiig mistake) he walks over to Kaoru's bed and takes a bouquet daisies out from behind his back. Kaoru lets out a happy squeak and hugs him.

"My favorite! How'd you know?"

"A little birdie told me." Battousai winks at Nikki and she waves back. Kaoru shoots Nikki a nasty look.

"Hey, listen, if you two wanna be alone, I can just put on my headphones on full blast and read manga." Nikki says, shrugging.

"That would be nice, thanks." Kaoru mumbles. Nikki throws her a thumbs up and puts on her headphones. Kaoru and Battousai could hear Holiday by Green Day blasting through them and they both sigh.

"It's a wonder how she hears as well as she does."

"You said it Kaoru." While in the middle of a conversation about who would render Enishi childless (If you get what I mean), they both snap their heads up when they hear a slight squeak. They saw a man with long silver hair and blood red eyes behind Nikki. She had a kunai pressed up against his throat and he had Nikki's free arm locked behind her back and his other arm wrapped around the kunai arm, with a katana in that hand, also pressed to her throat.

"Little Nikki, reflexes still as sharp as ever." he says, with an incredibly sexy smirk on his face. (Me: (slaps herself) Stop dozing off!) "You still can't beat me you know." he lets her go and they both put away their weapons.

"Shut up Derek." Nikki gives him a playful punch on the shoulder, "You had me off-guard. So it was hardly fair." He sticks his tongue out at her and she does the same.

o.0 (Battousai and Kaoru) Nikki sees them staring at her and sweatdrops.

"Heh, sorry. Guys, this is my childhood training buddy/friend Derek. Derek, this is Kaoru and Battousai."

"Hn."

"Hey!" Kaoru waves, but then quickly puts her arm down, saying ow along the way.

"Kamiya." Soujiro growls from a chair in the corner of the room.

"Sorry for trying to be polite!" A stuffed animal bounces off Soujiro's head, letting out a small 'squeak' as it made contact.

"KAMIYA!"

"Some bitches are yelling and it is disturbing my sleep and it better stop or else heads will be exploding."

"Sorry Spatial." everyone says in a whisper.

"And yet, you people don't have to live with her." Nikki mutters.

"Ohayo!"

"KENSHIN!" Spatial sits up, her eyes pure red and very pissed, making Kenshin go like 'O.O', "WHAT THE HELL DID I SAY ABOUT KEEPING IT DOWN!" Nikki throws her manga at Spatial, where it made contact with her head.

"He wasn't in here for the little talk you dick!"

"Hey, she said dick!"

"SHUT UP SOUJIRO!" everyone but Kenshin yells.

T.T (Soujiro, and no, Spatial, you can't hug him...sorry)

"Sooooo, why are you here Kenshin?"

"Sessha came to visit you Nikki-dono, that he has."

"Awwww, that is so sweet. Thank-you!" Nikki pulls him into a hug and then separates from him, with a playful gleam in her eye, "Kenshin...what do you have behind your back?"

"Sessha has nothing but some roses behind his back for a certain mafia boss's daughter who got injured while fighting off possession, that he does. But come to think of it, Sessha can't seem to find her, that he can't" Nikki giggles and punches him in the shoulder and he hands her the bouquet of roses. She accepts them with squeal and a hug, and gives Kenshin a sharkie. (Me: Hee, LOL) They both laugh some more as Kenshin fixes his ponytail.

"You should leave your hair down, it looks good like that."

"Same to you Nikki-dono."

"Nah. It gets in my way too much."

"But at the night club it looked cute. Just like you Nikki-dono." Spatial catches the gaze of Kaoru and Battousai.

"Chemistry." she mouths and they nod in agreement. Derek clears his throat.

"If you'll excuse me, I have to go make a phone call. See ya later Nikki." Nikki waves bye-bye, "Nice meeting you guys too." and he leaves the room.

Out in the hallway...(blahDerek speaking _blah person on the phone speaking_ )

Derek flips open his Motorola and speed dials number one.

"Yo. Enishi. It's me."

"_Finally! Did you kill her?"_

"No, dammit, her reflexes are too sharp. I tried making a clean slit of her throat, but I caught the attention of her friends. It was really annoying."

"_You do know, when she finds out that her childhood sweetheart is out to kill her, she'll be crushed."_

"Who cares, she'll be dead." (Me: (holds back any readers who want to kill Derek on the spot) Down girl/guy.)

"_Good point."_

"So, what do you want me to do?"

"_Earn her and her friend's trust then kill them all."_

"Cool. Bye." Derek shuts his phone off and walks away. Luna comes out from around the corner, her face red with anger and her eyes livid. Yes, for those of you who can't put two and two together, she heard the entire phone conversation. And over her dead body, which never would happen because she's an immortal, would she ever let him do anything to hurt those people. Now if you'll excuse her, she has some phone calls to make.

* * *

Me: (does a little jig) I'm done, woot! And my babysitting job went fine, for those of you who wished me good luck. Though playing hide-and-seek for TWO HOURS is not my idea of fun.

Ariel: Sucker.

Me: -.- Review responses.

**Reignashii- **Do you get any of the words coming out of my mouth? Are you getting what I'm saying now? DO YOU SPEAK A FOREIGN LANGUAGE! Heh, LOL. And what do you mean sidetracking a bit? Don't you mean a lot? Cause it really was a lot. LOL

**Spatial- **Thanks for leaving him barely alive...I think. Poor Enishi, I wouldn't wish that on him...wait,...yeah, I wouldn't wish that on him. Kikyo, of course, Enishi, sorry. No.

**Evil-chan- **Okay! (Sweatdrops) You're Evil-chan. Yeesh. And let your friends know that they now have help. Every time you're self-abusive...I'll...I'll, HUG YOU! MWAHAHAHAHA! Ariel: NOOO! NOT THE HUGS! FEAR THE HUGS!

**Jou-chan- **Do not worry, everyone is fine...especially our beloved Kaoru (LOL). Lots of randomness in this one. Next chappie. SANOUSKE'S LITTLE HOSPITAL VISIT.! No one's gonna get better that way. (Sighs)

**inuwolf04- **I know! YAY! (Jumps with you)

Me: And if you have any questions, just ask in your reviews and I'll be glad to answer them in a little segment I like to call...Why Me: Unsheathed (o.0 How the hell did I come up with that?). Please R and R!


	17. Chapter 17

Me: And I'm back.(YAAAAAAAAAAAWN)

Ariel: Nice to know you're so enthused.

Me: Ain't it though? Actually, I'm just tired seeing as I've been having trouble sleeping lately...oh well, And Derek...Derek?

Derek: X.X

Me: OH NO! GAAAHHH! WHAT HAPPENED! NOOOOO! T.T

Ariel: Oh boy.

Me: And I (sniff)...still (sniff)...needed him...(sniffle)...for this chappie so (sniff)...Luna...(sniff)...could make...(sniff)...DEATH THREATS! T.T (bursts into sobs)

Ariel: Her "little friend" is visiting...Warning: Violent moodswings included.

Me: GOT A PROBLEM WITH IT WOMAN! (throttling Ariel)

Ariel: No, none, none at all! (Sweatdropping)

* * *

BAM! (That was a door being slammed open)

"LUNA! WHAT THE HELL!"

"Oh! Did I scare you? I'm so sorry!" Luna crushes Nikki in a hug.

"Ow, Luna...stomach...need...air..."

"Oh! Sorry!" Luna lets go, "Oh and by the way, you're being transferred."

"WHAT!" Battousai grabs Luna by the stethoscope and yanks her to him(Me: LOL), "YOU WANT TO MOVE THEM! IN THIS CONDITION! ARE YOU NUTS!"

"Well, seeing as I've just eaten a whole can of Planter's Peanuts...sure! I guess so! Heh, heh, heh."

"DON'T 'HEH, HEH, HEH' ME WOMAN! AND WHY, WHERE, AND WHEN?"

"Yeesh Batts, violent much." Nikki takes a sip of water.

"DON'T CALL ME BATTS!"

"And to answer your questions," Luna takes a pen out of her bun and writes something else down on her clipboard, "Why, can't say, where, Katsura's hospital, and when.."Luna checks her watch, "As of right now, in five minutes." Nikki looks over Luna's shoulder and reads what she wrote.

"HAHA OW! HAHAHAHAH...OW! HAHAHA!"

"WHAT NOW!"

"SHE WROTE..Teehee...SHE WROTE! HAHAHA!" So her patient wouldn't kill herself trying to come out with the answer, Luna faces the clipboard toward Batts. Here's what it said:

_Note to self: If ever I have Battousai Himura as a patient...have him restrained until release date._

(-.-) (Battousai)

"I think you've had one too many pain medications Nikki." Kaoru gives Nikki a noogie.

"Maybe..."

"2 minutes guys."

"WHAT!"

"Get dressed and meet me by Batts's car in a few."

10 minutes later...

The girls had met the guys at the front desk. Kaoru and Spatial were walking just fine..but Nikki was hunched over, gripping her stomach.

"Nikki-dono, are you sore?" Kenshin asks, walking over and wrapping one of her arms around his shoulders and his other arm around her waist.

"Sore..." Nikki looks up at him with a 'are-you-fucking-kidding-me' look, "I was sore five minutes ago, now...IT'S SEARING PAIN!" Kenshin rubs his ear, because she was yelling right in his ear.

"Nikki, calm down, yeesh." Kaoru rubs her aching head, "Alright, lets get going." Everyone nods and Kenshin picks up Nikki before they begin walking.

"Kenshin! What the hell are you doing! Put me down!"

"Sorry Nikki-dono. Stop struggling or you'll open your wounds again!"

O.O (Everyone)

"Kenshin yelled.." Soujiro starts.

"Kenshin never yells." Battousai finishes.

"Snozzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz." Everyone turns around and looks at a now asleep Spatial, who was still standing up.

(-.-) (Everyone)

"You know you're tired when..." Kaoru states flatly, "No really, someone should wake her up."

"Oh! Let me!"

"Promise you won't hurt her Nikki?"

"I promise."

"Or yourself?"

"I fucking promise! Okay!"

"Okay then."

"OH MY GOD SPATIAL! SOUJIRO'S CRYING! GO HUG HIM! GO GO GO!" Spatial's eyes snap open.

"WHAT? NOOOOOOOOO!" she glomps Soujiro and crushes him in a hug.

"-.- Nikki..." Kaoru growls.

"What? You didn't say anything about Soujiro!" Kaoru glares at her friend and they resume walking.

"Christ Spatial, I think you broke a rib." Soujiro lets out a small wince and rubs his side.

"Yeah Spatial, yeesh."

"Nikki." Kenshin stops walking right beside Spatial.

"Yes?" Spatial pokes Nikki's wound and all was silent until...

"GGGGGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SSSSSSSSSSSPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! I'LL FREAKING KILL YOU!"

"And my work here is done."

At Katsura's Medical Ward when Everyone is all Settled in...

Of course Kaoru was in a bed between Spatial and Nikki so they wouldn't kill eachother or die trying. Spatial was trying to get some more sleep, ignoring the unusually loud noises in the hallway, Nikki was waiting for Kenshin to get back so she could chew his ass off about carrying her to the Lamborghini, and Kaoru was waiting for some Tylenol to get rid of this oncoming headache. All of a sudden the door bursts open, scaring the pants off of everyone.

"Hey Jou-chan, Sex Kitten, and Wave Girl!"

"OMG! SANOUSKE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? GET OUT!" Sanouske meets a barrage of pillows as thrown by Nikki.

"HEY WATCH IT! JESUS CHRIST!" Sanouske was doing a mad dance trying to avoid the pillows, "What the hell are you doin Sex Kitten!"

"TRYING TO GET YOU OUT!" a lamp crashes into the wall behind Sanouske. Misao pops out of nowhere and pulls Sanouske on the ear.

"Didn't I tell you to wait for us you damned rooster?"

"OW! Weasel watch it! OW! OW!"

"Oh really you two, what is it now?" Aoshi grumbles, rubbing his forehead trying to get rid of the headache they gave him on the way there.

"Well Sanouske," Misao tugs a little harder here, "Just popped out of nowhere scaring the pants off of everybody."

"Sano..."

"I missed them! And I especially missed picking on sex kitten!"

"I am NOT a sex kitten! I am a virgin! V-i-r-g-n!"

"Nikki, we really need to work on your spelling."

"Shut up Kaoru, it's pain medication induced!"

"Ah ha! I was right! You are a druggie!"

"SHUT UP SANOUSKE!" A vase finally makes contact with the back of Sanouske's head.

"I am TRYING to get some sleep here!" Spatial yells.

"Yeah, but didya have to throw A VASE!"

"YES! BECAUSE YOU WOULDN'T SHUT UP!"

"I'M EXCITED SO SUE ME!"

"YOU'RE ON DRUGS! THAT'S WHAT YOU ARE!"

"I DO HAVE PRINCIPLES YOU KNOW!"

"Yeah, and that's why you bang Megumi every night." Spatial mutters.

"YOU SAY SOMETHING WAVE GIRL!"

"Eh, No, nothing!"

"ALL OF YOU STOP FIGHTING SO I CAN EAT WHAT THEY CALL A MEAL IN PEACE!"

O.O (Everyone but Kaoru who starts eating her lunch (Me: Hospital food, yucky. I should know, when my mom had her gallbladder taken out, we ate supper in the hospital cafeteria...))

"Nikki-dono, Sessha is back, that he is." Kenshin pops his head inside the room.

"Oh, hey Kenshin."

"Notice how he reports to only her." Sanouske mutters.

CRASH!

Vase two is smashed into little pieces. It's a good thing Sanouske has inhuman toughness otherwise he's be dead by now.

"What the heck does that mean gay ass rooster!" Sanouske stands up and grabs Nikki by the collar of her pajamas (she refuses to wear a hospital gown)

"Be grateful you're injured bitch, otherwise I'd kill you on the spot." Nikki glares back, equally deadly.

"It's because I'm injured that I did that you stupid cock."

"That's it!" Sanouske gets ready to punch her lights out, but Kenshin stops his fist before it connects with her face.

"Both of you, KNOCK IT OFF!" he yells.

O.O (everyone)

"Sanouske..." Nikki gasps, "What...did...you...do?"

"Your mother."

"WHAT?" Nikki takes out a kunai from the top of her pajamas and stands up, "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY ABOUT MY MOTHER!"

"I said I did her! There happy?" She lunges at him with her kunai and stops millimeters from his forehead. With an angry grunt she throws the kunai down and turns her back to him.

"You're not worth it." she mutters. Mina pokes her head into the room.

"Nikki-kun." she calls, "You forgot something back at home."

"Oh, and what's that?" Mina hands her her purple stuffed bunny. Nikki lets out a squeak and immediately hugs it.

"You still sleep with stuffed animals?" Sanouske asks, puzzled. Mina and Nikki glare at Sanouske.

"Esto es su amigo Sanouske?" Mina asks Nikki, her tone a mocking one and her Spanish accent perfect.

"Desgraciadamente, sí." Nikki replies flatly.

"El es un bullshitter grande." Nikki and Mina begin to giggle at Mina's latest comment.

"Well thanks, I guess." Sanouske was completely confused.

(-.-) (Nikki and Mina)

"Qué un idiota." Mina says.

"Sí." Nikki agrees. (Me: Ahem, for translations, go to the Mafia hospital...

Derek walks in and notices Luna at the front desk.

"Hey Luna," he waves at her, "Listen, I'm gonna go visit Nikki, she knows I'm coming, kay?"

"No, it's not okay." Derek stops walking and turns around.

"And why not?"

"She was transferred. Along with her friends."

"WHAT?" Derek slams his hands down on the front desk, "Where?"

"Can't say," Luna casually begins flipping through the pages on her clipboard, "It violates doctor-patient confidentiality."

"Listen woman," Derek grabs her by the collar of her shirt and quite violently yanks her to him, "I'm gonna wipe that smug grin off your face unless you tell me now!"

"What, so you can kill them?" Luna's smirk only grows wider when she sees the shocked/pissed look on his face, "Yeah, I heard your little phone conversation."

"You little bitch." he grabs Luna right behind the jawbone and yanks her face up so that they're looking eye-to-eye. Luna lets out a small wince. His nails were digging deep into her skin and drawing blood.

"Listen to me," he growls, "I will kill them and no one, not you, not Nikki's precious daddy, or they're little boyfriends can stop me."

"Maybe not," Luna growls back, "But if you even try to hurt those people and I hear about it, I will personally cut off your _dick_ and display it along with your severed head in the mafia lobby."

Derek harshly yanks her closer to him, digging his nails deeper into the skin behind Luna's jawbone.

"Listen to me woman. If you think I'm afraid, you're wrong. Fear is not in my vocabulary."

"No," Luna smirks, "It may not be, but I see it in your eyes." Derek's eyes widen in shock for a moment, but they soon return to their normal glare and he slices his nails down Luna's neck, leaving four gashes on each side pouring out blood steadily, and leaves. A nurse walks out and sees Luna sitting on the floor, with trails of blood staining the collar and shoulders of her lab coat red.

"Miss Luna." she runs up and helps Luna stand up, "Are you alright? What happened?" Luna pats her hand comfortingly and gives her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, a patient just kinda got out of hand. I'll be fine." Luna looks up at the ceiling and smiles. Yup, she would be fine indeed. She had won this battle for the guys, but she hadn't won the war.

* * *

Me: (yawns again) Hopefully the reviewers will spare Derek some pain seeing as Luna outsmarted his ass.

Ariel: Don't count on it.

Me: (sighs) I know. Ah well, review responses! And be sure to check out what else I have at the bottom too! Very enjoyable! (I made it, by the way)

**inuwolf04- **Heh, well, she didn't necessarily kick his butt, but she did outwit him and nearly make him piss his pants...does that count? LOL

**blueangel-maggie1723- **Angel: (leans over Lou with a worried look on her face) Lou-san? Are you okay? (Taps on Lou's forehead) Naoko: You know what they say Angel, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger. Me: Eh? What did I do with Battousai? And yes, I love Green Day, I have American Idiot on CD and it's the uncensored verison. LOL. And to do my maniacal laugh...HIT IT DEVIL! Devil: (lets out a long maniacal laugh)

**Jou-chan- **Well, Sou didn't let him through the door, he burst in. Heh, does that count? LOL

**Lady Inari- **Hey! What the! THAT WAS NOT NICE! Derek I could care less about, but dodging me I think you bruised me! (I bruise WAAAY to easily) And yes, I am evil. I am very evil! WAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Evil-chan-** You bang your head on stuff to cure boredom/headaches too? SWEET! I swear we are twins. Like you, I am a hug fiend. I've already mentally scarred my brother. You know how? Doing DDR in a tanktop. I actually look pretty in a tanktop (2 guys in gym said so) but you know, seeing your sister like that...it's just mind scarring. LOL! And Derek will die...soon.

**Universal Fighter-** Hmm, you know, I have no idea how you hurt your leg either. And I can get nicer. I bought my friend a Hiei plushie just for the hell of it...that's how nice I get. And why would you want Kenshin and Batts to switch...it's more fun this way! Babysitting sucks...but I get paid twenty bucks for it...so Nyah! (Hugs you) Get better soon! Oh, and you might want to show your bros (heaven forbid not your dad) what I have down underneath this...

**FOR ALL REVIEWERS/READERS:**

**A PARENT'S GUIDE TO CHILDREN WHO ARE ANIME OBSESSED (Made by an anime lover for the parent's of anime lovers)**

(Note: This is for parents of the anime obsessed. It is a guide to help you understand your child or children and learn what to say and what not to say so you will not offend them. Parents of the not anime obsessed (those poor, poor, poor people) just ignore this and go on with the meaningless task you were doing before you stumbled upon this.)

1. Do NOT insult your child/children's anime. It will offend them and soon others might be wiping your blue blood off the walls and your child/children will be hauled off to prison. If you have any insults, keep them to yourself, or write them down, seeing as anime insults are a very touchy subject with us.

2. If you child starts talking about anime, or some other thing about Japan that you don't understand, don't fret, just nod and pretend to get what they're saying. It makes them very happy that you're trying to understand them and it only wastes about half an hour of your time anyway.

3. If you see your child staring at a picture of what looks like a girl dressed in a guy's clothing, chances are it IS a guy. If you are ever unsure on what gender a certain anime character is, do NOT say a word, seeing as child is very sensitive about parents getting anime genders wrong.

4. If you see your female child staring at a picture of what looks like a girl, do not worry, she is not gay, chances are it is a guy who looks like a girl because the creator wanted it to be that way and because it makes the anime cooler.

5. If you walk in the room and your child is on the internet, and they quickly minimize the screen, do not worry, they are not doing anything inappropriate, they just want to spare YOU of the mind-scarringness that they may be looking up/reading.

6. Do NOT be surprised if your child starts talking in Japanese. Just nod and smile when they tell you something. Also, do not try to get them to stop, they will defy you anyway. TO THE PARENTS OF BRATS AND/OR TROUBLE MAKERS: Beware, some of the things they say, words such as "Baka" or "Hentai" could be insults so be careful with this rule.

7.Do not be surprised if your child dyes their hair in funky colors and starts dressing the anime way. This is very cool and it will make them very happy if you say so. Hey, it's only a little white lie. The Lord won't condemn you for that if it makes your child happy.

8. Expect your child to blow their money on manga, DVD's, or video games. It is normal. Do not worry, they will not do this in the future because anime teaches us about using our resources wisely and how to spend money. It may not seem it to you, but we have a deeper understanding of it.

9. Remember it's Inu-yasha Say it with me : Ee-noo-yash-uh. Very good.

10. This is NOT a phase and we will NOT grow out of it. Do not try to break us of it by setting rules against it because it will never work. Rules are meant to be broken, that's why we have them anyway. If you do not like your child/children liking anime, too bad. I guess it will haunt you for the rest of your life (or at least until your child moves out anyway).

And so concludes the parent's guide to the anime obsessed. If you have any questions or comments, ask your child, not me. Be prepared to have a lot of stuff said to you that you know very little or nothing at all about. Good day and good luck.

Me: Thankies and enjoy! R and R please!


	18. Chapter 18 LEMON!

Me: (pops up unexpectedly) HELLO!

Ariel: (lets out a squeak and jumps on the ceiling fan)

Me: Oh crap, I have that going on 'high' too.

Ariel: (barely clinging onto a fan blade) HELP ME!

Me: Ehhh, no. (begins filing her nails) Don't own nothing. Don't forget, Lemon in this chappie.

* * *

A couple days later, everyone was considered fit to get out of the hospital and go back to school and-

"WHAT!" Nikki yells at the narrator, "WHAT THE HELL KINDA PUNISHMENT IS THAT!" Kaoru bops her across the head.

"Punishment is given where punishment is due Nikki. Now c'mon!" Kaoru drags a swirly-eyed Nikki offscreen.

Ahem, as I was saying, they were considered fit to go to school-

"JAIL!" Nikki shouts.

-and were sitting around, eating what the school calls food. Everyone was just chatting and having a good time, Sanouske with a ketchup stain on his white shirt from when Nikki threw a french fry on him for calling her Sex Kitten again. They were talking about the drama club and the upcoming auditions for their next play (Me: this will be corny, I know, but it's one of my favorite movies) Phantom of the Opera.

"I think Kao would be a good Christine." Nikki says, giving her friend a playful punch on the arm.

"Yeah, bullshit." Kaoru hits her back, "I'm not innocent enough."

"Yeah, well I am seriously thinking about going out for the part." Battousai, Sanouske, and Aoshi get a good laugh out of this.

"I don't think you quite meet the qualifications." Battousai says, "For one thing, I doubt you can do opera."

"Yeah, and don't you have to be a virgin too?" Sanouske adds.

SPLAT!

Another french fry connected with his shirt.

"NIKKI!" Kaoru yells, "STOP THROWING MY FOOD ON SANOUSKE! DUMP YOUR DAMN CHICKEN BROTH ON HIM NEXT TIME!"(Nikki's still on a liquid diet. Remember?) All of a sudden, Candy Shop by 50 Cent in ringtone form began playing. (Me: My friend Amber (she's in Key West now) had that one her cellphone. It was hilarious)

"Oh shit," Nikki fumbles with a flip phone that has a white cover with her logo on it, "Sorry guys, it's only for an emergency." She brushes some bangs out of her eyes and puts the phone up to her ears, "Hello?...WHAT! YOU'RE SERIOUS? You're not joking are you?...well, okay. Listen, don't go on any missions kay? Oh, and stay away from alcohol...and stuff high in fats. Yeah, I know...oh, and alfalfa sprouts...and that YooHoo chocolate drink that you're obsessed with...oh, and Ella, don't forget about the beer in the vegetable crisper. What? I am not obsessing!" Spatial and Kenshin look at eachother with confused looks, "Well okay, I'll visit right after school...OH MY GOD! I AM SO EXCITED! Yeah, take care. Bye!" Nikki flips her phone shut, a huge grin plastered on her face.

**Lemon begins here...**

"Kenshin?"

"Hai?"

"Can I borrow your coat?"

"That you may." Nikki grabs Kenshin's coat and lets out one HUGE, LONG scream into it.

"Thanks. Kenshin?"

"Hai?"

"Can I borrow your food?"

"Uhhh, sure?"

"Sweet!" Nikki takes a little yellow fruit known to us as a lemon and squirts it in Sanouske's eyes, "I've wanted to do that ever since lunch started."

**Lemon Ends Here...

* * *

**

Me: AHAHAHAHAHA! HAD YOU FOOLED! You people thought there was gonna be _that_ lemon in this chappie. HA!

Ariel: (bops me across the head) That was not only mean, but pointless as well.

Me: But there was a lemon, so I wasn't lying. HAHAHAHA!

* * *

"Nikki, what was that all about." Kaoru says. Nikki turns around, an even huger grin on her face. Kaoru's eyes widen and she scoots away a little bit, taking her "food" with her. After a few moments of silence...Nikki explodes.

"ELLA'S PREGNANT! I'M GONNA BE AN AUNT!" she lets out another squeal and grabs Kenshin and hits him right on the kisser (she kissed him in other words)

O.O (Everyone)

"Um...congrats...I guess?" Nikki hugs Battousai.

"Thanks Batts-kun!"

"OH MY GOD!" Spatial crushes Nikki in a hug, "THAT IS SO GREAT! I'M SURE THE BABY WILL LOOK JUST LIKE YOU! CONGRATS NIKKI! WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO NAME IT!"

"GAAAH! SPATIAL! STOMACH! REMEMBER! AND WOULD YOU STOP ACTING LIKE IT'S MY BABY!" The bell rang.

"SWEET FREEDOM! GYM!" Nikki bolts out the door.

AFTER SCHOOL, AT THE HIROTE FAMILY MAFIA HEADQUARTERS...

"Yo! Luna! What's up!" Nikki yells, waving hi as they walked into the medical headquarters, with everyone in tow.

"Hey guys!" Luna walks up and slaps a high-five with Nikki. Everyone's attention turned toward a group of people who were shrieking with laughter at a joke some guy said. All of a sudden one of the guys started crying in pain and everyone in that group laid him down on the front desk.

"SOMEONE GET THIS GUY SOME WATER!" one nurse yells.

"WATER MY ASS!" another guy in that group yells, "BRING THIS GUY SOME PEPTO BISMOL!" They see something bulging up out of the guy's stomach and all of a sudden, a small alien bursts out of his stomach and begins hissing. The guy lifts his head up and down at the alien.

"Oh shit," he says, "not again." The alien jumps out on the front desk and lets out another mean hiss. It then smiles and puts on a little hat and takes out a cane. Music starts up out of nowhere and the alien begins can-caning across the front desk...singing

Alien: (as it can-cans) _Hello my baby, hello my honey, hello my rag time gal_

_send me a kiss by wire, baby my heart's on fire!_

_If you refuse me, honey you'll lose me, then you'll be all alone!_

_So baby telephone, and tell me I'm your ooooooooowwwn!_ (It's what that one frog sings on Looney Tunes)

And then it jumps off and runs away.

O.O (Everyone)

"That is messed up."

"Well Batts," Luna smirks at the growl he gave her, "It's our third this week."

**O.O** (Everyone)

"SWEET PEA!" Auriela unexpectedly glomps Nikki from behind.

"Ella! No jumping!" Ella laughs and gives Nikki a noogie.

"I told you that you were obsessing."

"ELLA! THIS IS MY FUTURE NIECE/NEPHEW WE'RE TALKING ABOUT HERE!"

"Fine. If it'll stop your worrying, I won't jump...too much."

"Good." Luna walks up and slaps a gun into Nikki's and Battousai's hands.

"Luna, what is this for?" Nikki asks.

"I need you to shoot some bullets for me."

"Oh shit," Nikki looks down at her nails, "I just filed them too. And why me?"

"Because you're the best damn gunner in the whole mafia, and you know it. So don't give me any shit about it."

"Eh?"

"Take it like this Kenny boy. You're little girlfriend (insert growl from Nikki here) can shoot a moving target in the vitals fifty yards away."

"Psha, so?" Battousai asks.

"Without aiming. And no automatic-pointer-thingie either."

"Now that's something."

"Damn straight."

"But I do prefer bow and arrows to guns." (Nikki)

"Shut up, nobody cares."(Battousai)

"Now I feel pathetic." Spatial begins to mope.

"You wanna feel really pathetic?"

"Sure, why not." Nikki wraps one of her arms around Spatial's shoulder.

"We have a seven year-old who can hack into anyone's computer, even the government's computer systems."

T.T (Spatial)

"SISSY!"

"And there she is." A small silver-haired girl with red highlights and emerald green eyes runs up and hugs Nikki. Nikki laughs and bends down so she can hug the girl and then picks her up, resting her on her hip.

"Hey Shannon. How are ya?"

"I'm fine. How are you sissy? Hi Auriela!"

"Hello Shannon."

"Sissy's fine." Nikki rubs her nose against Shannon's, "And how's Nii-san?"

"Nii-san's fine. He went to visit you a few days ago...but he said you disappeared." (Have you figured out who Nii-san is yet? Nii-san is "brother", by the way)

"Excuse me, Nikki?"

"Yeah Kao?"

"Two things. One, who is Nii-san? And two, why does she call you Sissy?"

"Nii-san is Derek, and she calls me Sissy because I've babysat her so much, we are like sisters."

"How cute! I'm Kaoru, Shannon, nice to meet you." Shannon giggles and shyly hides her head in Nikki's shoulder.

"Nikki-dono? You like children?"

"Yep Kenshin." Nikki hoists Shannon up a little bit higher on her hip, "Absolutely love em. In fact, I hope to have one or two in the future." She looks at Kenshin and smiles.

"I like your hair." Shannon says, grabbing at a lock of Kenshin's hair(and who wouldn't wanna do that?). Kenshin laughs and takes Shannon in his own arms and pulls out his ponytail, letting her play with his hair. (It's cute if you picture it)

"Luna-san?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"I checked Nii-san's computer for you." Luna winces, pain suddenly coming back to her neck, which the bandages were hidden by a black turtleneck.

"Can you tell me later sweetheart?" Shannon nods and lays her head on Kenshin's shoulder, falling asleep. Kenshin laughs and sweatdrops.

"She does that," Nikki softly takes Shannon from Kenshin's arms, "I'll just go put her to bed. Meet me out at the shooting range you guys."

* * *

Me: God...Don't worry folks, I should get another chappie up soon, seeing as I have Monday off from school too. I don't think I'll be able to update as much seeing as I now have Quiz Team practice after school. (We participate in Quiz Bowls and smart people competitions...) Don't yell at me, my teacher signed me up, saying that it's wrong that I won't do that. Stupid teachers. Anyway, REVIEW RESPONSES! (glomps the reviewers)

**Chigiri Ikeda- **I'm glad your mother enjoyed the guide and didn't find it too offensive. Truth be told, I was kinda worried about that! And I am sure it was a very nice GUY you drew. Ciao.

**Lady Inari- **I hope you liked the guide. And I hope your parents liked it as well. Arigato for reviewing!

**Reignashii- **(stares blankly at you, then at her chapter, then back at you) Well I wish you'd explain it to me. I hope your parents enjoy the guide. Bye-bye! See (or read, to be technical) you in your next review!

**Spatial-chaaaaan!- **NO YOU MAY NOT THROW DARTS AT DEREK! I already have one girl who wants me to inject radioactive waste into his bloodstream. Yeesh. And you think I wanna die! I still have to watch Naruto too! Which is on tonight! WOO! And I hope your mother enjoys the guide. P.S. tell me what you'd like for your Mafia logo, it HAS to have a rose in it. Sorry.

**anim3angel143-** Guten Tag!(bows) Danke schon Fraulein! (Dunno about the spelling) Ich freue mich, Sie zu seheh! (Note: This is German)DUDE I KNOW! Though I'm not a dude, hence the Miss in my name. But like me, you probably call everyone dude. And someone's hyper. Very hyper. GOD PERSON! WHAT DID YOU EAT!

**Evil-chan- **No, not younger siblings...older. I only have an older brother. Of course, had all my mom's children survived, I would've been the fourth out of five. That would've been chaos. But it is fun to torture siblings! One easy way to annoy my brother is watch Phantom of the Opera on the computer while he's playing video games and not wear headphones. LOL I do that just to piss him off. (Rereads your death description) If he got shot, wouldn't he basically be dead? And wouldn't it be pointless to do all that other stuff then? And if you shot radioactive crap into his bloodstream and he had cancer, that would cure it. Blame my bro and my mom. They told me all this crap. There's more they found, but it would take up two pages to type it all.

**Universal Fighter- **You should know to never be scared of me. Heh, heh. My parent don't give a damn what I do really, lucky me. It's only my bro but when he gets on my case, he gets in trouble. LOL Listen, if your dad and bros are like this now, imagine what they'll do when you bring your first b/f home (unless you already have) to meet the family. HAHAHAHA! I can just imagine that. Don't worry about Luna, she's an immortal. She can't die.

**blueangel-maggie1723- **Naoko: (grabs Lou by the wrist, just as she's about to karate chop her, punches her in the stomach, and then flips her on her back like a rag doll) Angel: NAOKO-SAN!

Naoko: What! Self defense people. Me: This was actually her going waaay easy. If she went easy on Lou, Lou would've been burnt to a crisp. I still cannot believe how many people want me to shoot/torture/inject radioactive stuff in his blood stream at Derek! God! What is the deal! And...YOU SUCK! I've always wanted to go to a Green Day concert! Devil: Why can't the world just die? Me: Excuse me, I have to work on self-esteem issues. Oh, and I hope you got the pic of Setsuka alright. I think she looks purty!

**inuwofl04- **I'm glad you like Luna...she IS cool. (Does a small jig) BYE! (waves)

Me: And as I've said. WHAT THE HELL IS IT WITH YOU PEOPLE AND WANTING ME TO KILL DEREK! You don't tell me to kill Enishi! YEESH! Anyway, R and R.


	19. Chapter 19

Me: Aww, why not post two chappies in one day? Goodness knows I have enough time. Some parts from Spaceballs are in this, and I don't own that either.

* * *

At the shooting range...

Nikki comes running outside panting and breathing heavily. She takes notice of the quizzical looks everyone was giving her.

"Geez, this place is so damn big, if I walked, the fanfic would be over by the time I got here." she puts on her goggles and ear protection and loads up her gun. Luna had 5 white T-shirts lined up, stiffened, and hanging on a line.

"This is what we're shooting at?" Battousai asks Nikki. He just stares at her, her head bobbing to some invisible beat. "Nikki, Nikki, NIKKI!" Nikki looks at him and pulls off her ear protection. Battousai sweatdrops when he hears Green Day music blasting from them.

"Did you say something?" Nikki asks him, looking at him with those innocent sapphire blue eyes. (Sano: INNOCENT! WHO THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE KIDDING WOMAN! Me: (grabs his ear) Sanouske, down boy! Sit!)

"I asked you if this was what we're shooting at."

"Oh. Well yes it is. And I'm glad. Glad I tell you! Glad, glad, glad, glad, glad!" she goes all huffy and puts the ear protection back on.

"I wonder if she's glad." Battousai asks himself.

AT ENISHI'S HEADQUARTERS...

"Have you found her yet?" Enishi asks some random dude that no one cares about.

"No sir, Nikki isn't at school, or at her apartment yet. (Me: T.T If Nikki can't be safe in her own home, where is she safe? Ariel: Oh! I know! Me: (slams Ariel down) Me too! In Kenshin's arms! LOL)"

"I know sir. Whoever you are, get me the fanfic Why Me?" Derek orders that random person that no one cares about.

"Yes sir."

"Derek, may I speak with you please?" Derek walks up beside Enishi.

"Yeah?" Enishi drops the whole bad guy voice and sounds like a normal human being.

"How can there be a completed fanfic of Why Me when we're still in the middle of making it?" Derek starts to laugh.

"That's true, but there's a breakthrough in computer technology: Instant Fanfiction. It's up on the website before the fanfic is done being made." Enishi furrows his brow.

"No way."

"I found it sir!" the random dude pulls it up on the computer monitor. He then flips it to Chapter 19 and they find themselves staring at the exact same part that you are reading now. Enishi waves his arm up and down. He then looks back and then Derek looks back and then Enishi looks back at us again. Enishi waves his arm up and down again.

"What the hell am I lookin at? When does this happen in the fanfic?" he asks, facing us.

"Now, everything that happens now, is happening now." Derek states.

"What happened to then?"

"We passed it."

"When?"

"Just now. We're at now, now."

"Go back to then."

"When?"

"Now."

"Now?"

"Now!"

"I can't?"

"Why?"

"We missed it?"

"When!"

"Just now."

"...When will then be now?"

"Soon."

"How soon?"

"Sir." Enishi and Derek look at that random dude that yet again, no one cares about, "We've found them."

"Where!" Enishi asks, pushing his too small glasses up his nose.

"It's at the Hirote family headquarters."

"Good," Derek says, "I'll head there right now."

"WHEN!" Enishi pushes his glasses up yet again.

"In a couple weeks from now, they will be dead."

"WHOOOOOOO!" Enishi's glasses fall off to finalize that statement.

Back at Mafia headquarters, after gun test...

"So what was all that for anyway?" Battousai asks, taking off his goggles.

"Just a test." Luna says, filling out some more paperwork.

"Child abuse test." Nikki says, taking off her ear protection. Luna slams her clipboard down and glares at Nikki, who just shrugs.

"How did you know?" she growls.

"You've had me do the same test before. I AM the child abuse psychologist ya know."

"YOU'RE A PSYCHOLOGIST!" Everyone asks/yells. Luna sighs and pulls up the instant fanfiction version of Why Me? On it was a list of Mafia job profiles. Names and positions were included.

Name: Lunesta Mayfield

Age: Unknown

Job: Doctor and field assassin

Weapon: Japanese Umbrella (not your normal umbrella, has a sword in the handle)

Logo: red rose and a needle and syringe(the entire needle tube thingie) forming an 'X' standing in some blood

Name: Nicola Elizabeth Juanita Isabella Maria Esparaza Hirote (hates her LONG name so call her Nikki) (Ariel: Someone's parents couldn't decide on a middle name. Me: Yeah, LOL)

Age: 18

Job: Child Abuse Therapist, undercover agent, sniper, and Mafia heiress

Weapon: Anything you put in her hands, but mostly kunai

Logo: Black rose with the stem sticking into the left eye and protruding through the right side of it's mouth

Name: Kaoru Kamiya

Age: 18

Job: Undercover agent and sniper-in-training

Weapon: Katana

Logo: Red rose with a whiplike stem wrapping all the way down a katana, standing in a pool of blood

"When the hell did I get this?" Kaoru asks.

"After your first mission with us. Mansion, remember? You should be getting your T-shirt soon." Nikki informs her, "ONWARD LUNA!"

"Last one I'm typing." she says.

Name: Spatial (Last name unknown)

Age: 18

Job: undercover agent, doctor-in-training, adult/teenage therapist, psychic

Weapon: dagger and bombs/ psychic abilities

Logo: Not yet completed...

Nikki yawns and stretches.

"So how's the kid anyway?" she asks.

"Wait, why are you guys involved with child abuse?" Kaoru joins them.

"Once in a while, one of our Mafia people get out of control, so they take it out on their children. It's our job to take the child away and take care of it and try to remove custody as well. I help the child recover mentally. I've just about seen it all."

"Oh yeah," Luna takes a couple of pictures that some kids drew off her clipboard and hands them to Nikki, "Here's the pics I had them draw like you said."

"Thanks." Spatial peers over Nikki's shoulder.

"I don't get it! It's a tree!" Nikki smiles.

"But it's how they draw the tree that makes the difference."

"Eh?" Nikki laughs and points to a black hole closer to the base of the tree.

"This represents molestation. The farther up the tree it is, the more recently it happened," tears started choking up her voice, "The bigger it is, the more invasive. This was drawn by a six year old." Nikki clears her throat and wipes a few tears from her eyes. "The things we do and see, any of us," she turns around and smiles at the gang, "no one should even dream about, but yet, we live it everyday. It's a wonder we don't go insane." Spatial hugs Nikki and Nikki begins sobbing in her shoulder.

"She'll be fine." Spatial whispers to everyone, "She'll be fine."

"God, I don't get it Luna?"

"What don't you get Kaoru?"

"How do you guys stay as sane as you do?" Luna smiles.

"We find an obsession. That's all. For me, it's wrestling, for her," Luna nods toward Nikki, "who knows. Anywho, that's the fifth time she's cracked in 8 years...not bad for the shit she goes through."

"Why's Sissy crying?" Luna lets out a squeak and drops her clipboard.

"Oh, Shannon! You scared me sweetie!"

"She got another child abuse case, didn't she? Is the child alright? Is it a boy or a girl? What happened?" Shannon begins sucking her thumb and twirling a piece of hair with her free hand.

"Shannon, sweetie, you know I can't tell you that."

"YES YOU CAN! You can at least tell me if the kid's alright! That's not illegal." Luna slaps her forehead. 'When did this kid get so smart?' she mentally asks. (Me: Uh, hello. She's **_been_** smart if she can hack into any computer IN THE FREAKING WORLD!)

"Alright, she's fine. And did you get those printoffs or not?"

"Of course I did, what do you take me for, a child?"

" -.- Shannon..."

"Shut up Luna. Here!" Shannon hands Luna a file folder with a whole bunch of e-mails in it. Luna looks at it and smirks. Shannon had just hacked into her brother's computer and scored her a bunch of e-mails between Derek and Enishi. Then of course, Luna realized that if Derek found out, he would seriously hurt, maybe even kill, Shannon.(Me: Yes, even his little sister)

'Shit, what have I got this child into?'

"Hey Shannon?"

"Yeah Luna?"

"How'd you like to stay with Nikki and Spatial for a while?"

"WHAT?" at this question, and yelling by Spatial, Nikki looks up and wipes a few remaining tears from her eyes.

"That is, if they don't mind."

"I don't mind. Do you Spatial?"

"No! Of course not! I was just shocked by the question, that's all."

"So how bout it Shannon!"

"OF COURSE!" Shannon runs up and hugs Nikki's leg, "Sissy?"

"Hm?"

"Can Kenny-san come too?"

"Who?"

"Kenshin!"

"Oh! Well now, Shannon...I-I-I"

"Aww, Nikki, you're blushing."

"SHUT UP KAORU! I AM NOT!" Nikki's face turns even more red.

"Awww, Kenshin love!" Nikki kicks Kaoru in the shin.

"I said shut up! Don't make me show everyone that one picture I took on my camera phone in Chapter 12!"

"You wouldn't." Nikki's voice changes to a low, deadly one.

"Try me." With that look, Kaoru didn't dare.

* * *

Me: Or did she?

Ariel: (bops me across the head) Oh shut up you.

Me: LOL! Please R and R...(I have to go to bed now. STUPID CURFEW!)


	20. Chapter 20

Me: -.- What part of, 'No-you-people-may-not-kill-Derek-or-seriously-injure-him' are you guys not getting?

Ariel: It's called selective reading. All you gotta do is take out the 'no' and the 'not' and you get 'you-people-may-kill-Derek-or-seriously-injure-him'

Me: Shut up you. Don't go putting ideas into their heads.

* * *

_Dream State: _(shit, I'm gonna really hate typing this, but it must be done)

_Kenshin and Derek were in the middle of a vicious sword battle_, _both seriously hurt, with a half-dead Nikki, struggling for every breath, sitting helplessly watching the battle. They both charge in for the final blow._

"_GUYS! STOP IT!" Nikki yells, standing up, struggling to keep her balance. They both ignore her and continue with the charge._

"_STTTTOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPP!" Nikki runs in between the two and they both end up running her through, Kenshin through the front, and Derek through the back. She falls over, dead and limp, the only thing holding her body up was the swords stabbing through her..._

_Dream State End:_

Shannon bolts up from her dream, crying and covered with sweat.

"Sissy," she whimpers, "Sissy!" she says a little louder this time. Shannon throws the covers off her and runs into Nikki's room, where Nikki was sitting at her desk, doing some work on her laptop.

"Sissy." Shannon whimpers again, standing in the doorway and twirling a piece of her hair with one of her tiny fingers. Nikki looks up from what she was working on, a startled look on her face.

"Shannon, Angel, it's 2:30 in the morning. What are you doing up?" Nikki scoops the frightened child up in her arms and sits down on the bed, wrapping Shannon in her fuzzy light purple bathrobe. Shannon whimpers and begins playing with Nikki's braid.

"What's on your mind hun?" Nikki asks again, stroking the child's hair.

"I had a scary dream Sissy."

"Oh? Go on. You'll feel much better when you tell me about it." Shannon lets out another small whimper and nods.

"Kenny-san and Nii-san were fighting and you tried to stop them and they hurt you really, really bad."

"Is that it sweetheart?"

"It was really scary Sissy." Nikki kisses the girl on the top of her head and begins cradling her in her arms.

"Don't worry sweetie," Nikki whispers, "It was just a dream. I'm here, I'm fine and Kenshin and Nii-san never would fight. Don't worry."

"What's going on in here?" Spatial asks, walking in the room, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"Someone had a bad dream."

"Oh really?" Shannon meekly nods. Spatial sits down beside Nikki and Shannon and soothingly rubs the child's back.

"Tell ya what," she says, "Sissy's busy tonight, so why don't you and I go climb into bed together and watch a movie. Kay? Maybe that'll help with the dreams a little. Ya think?" Shannon smiles at Spatial.

"You mean it?"

"Of course I do."

"Okay!" Shannon jumps into Spatial's arms and Spatial picks her up, smiling at Nikki.

"Thank-you." Nikki mouths to her. Spatial smiles and nods, carrying Shannon back to her bedroom. Nikki stretches and lets out a huge yawn. Honestly, the things children dream up. She walks over to her desk and begins her work again on the laptop. What she didn't say, let alone want to think about, was the fact that Shannon's dream disturbed her, just a little.

'_Children, so innocent, so pure.'_ Nikki jumps at the sound of the voice coming from inside her.

"Isabella?"

'_Yes?'_

"Uh, nothing."

'_My Shinata loved children.'_

"Shinata?"

'_My husband's name.'_

"Oh."

'_You should get some sleep. There are dark circles forming under your eyes. I see them when you look in the mirror.'_

"I'm fine."

'_You've barely been alive for a whole month and already you're pushing your body's limits. What, with you planning on taking a part time job soon, you'll work yourself to death.'_

"How did you know about that?"

'_I see what you see, I can see your thoughts as well.'_

"Part of the possession contract, eh?"

'_Heh, si.' _Nikki sighs and shuts off the laptop.

"Good old Spanish lingo. G'night Isabella."

'_Good night Nikki-san.'_

The next morning...

Kaoru had her head stuck in her locker, repeatedly slamming the door on her head.

"Kao, what are you doing?" Battousai asks, ripping the locker door from her hand before she gave herself a concussion.

"Trying to kill my self." she mutters back.

"And why would my little raccoon be trying to kill herself?"

"Because said little raccoon feels like shit and is ready to blow chunks at any moment now." A few students who had heard this backed away.

"Ohayo Battousai, Ohayo Kaoru-dono." Kenshin walks up to them, as perky as ever. Kaoru glares at him.

"I will never understand you." she says, taking the locker door and resuming the head slamming.

"Hey Jou-chan!" Sanouske calls from the other side of the hallway, "Save a couple for me, will ya?"

"SHIT! COLD! COLD, COLD, COLD!" Nikki comes dashing in the hallway and immediately jumps on Kenshin, her lips blue from the unexpectedly cold weather that had crept up on Tokyo overnight.

"Nikki-dono? What are you doing." Nikki climbs off Kenshin's back and wraps herself in the trenchcoat he was wearing that day.

"Don't be mean, share." she tells him, "I woke up late this morning and in my rush, I forgot to bring a coat. Not to mention I had to take Shannon to school."

"Nice Nikki, seeing as you're only wearing a miniskirt and a T-shirt with a white mesh jacket over it."

"Don't forget the boots." she tells Battousai.

"Oh heavens yes!" he exclaims in this girly voice, "Let us not forget the boots! The most important part of the whole outfit!"

"If I wasn't so damn cold, I'd punch you right now."

In English...er Japanese...

"WHAT?" Nikki yells when they get their latest test scores back, "I got a C! That's unpossible!" Spatial cracks up at the little joke Nikki made.

"I'm very surprised that only one of you guys got an A." the teacher says, "And that person happened to be Sanouske."

"HUH!" the whole class yells in unison. Kaoru looks at Sanouske.

"HE CHEATED!" some random student yells.

"Actually, I just doodled." he holds up his paper and you see a smiley face made out of the bubbles that you shade in for your answer. Kaoru resumes slamming her head on her desk. Nikki grabs Kaoru by the ponytail and lifts her head up.

"Kao, hun, you're losing brain cells."

"I don't give a flyin fuck."

"So Nikki," Spatial asks, "How'd ya get a C? I mean, I got a D...and god knows I'm smarter than you."

"I did eeny-meeny-miney-moe." (Me: IT WORKS! I SWEAR IT DOES! I did it for the OGT test prep and I got all of em right! How crazy is that!)

(-.-) (Spatial)

"Shit," Kaoru bolts up, "Trashcan!" Kaoru runs up to the front of the room and grabs the trashcan and throws up, while running to the nearest girl's bathroom.Nikki raises her hand.

"Speaking of blowing chunks," she says to the teacher, "I have a joke about that! Can I tell it...puhleeeeeassse!" The teacher sighs.

"Fine."

"Yay! Okay, this guy walks into a bar. The bartender hands him a Bud Light and says, 'Here ya go.' The guy tells him, 'Sorry, I don't drink beer. I had twelve shots of it last night and it made me blow chunks.' So the bartender handed him a Miller Light then and the guy said, 'No. What part of beer making me blow Chunks don't you get? Chunks is my **_dog_**!" The whole class burst out laughing.

(-.-) (Teacher)

* * *

Me: And so, I leave you at that. It's a really nice joke, I have another one too. I'll tell it at another time in another chappie. Review responses...Also, reminding you people there is an influenza of the flu going around our high school and I oh so stupidly picked up...fair warning, when I'm sick, I'm pissed 24/7 so keep the insults to a minimum.

**Spatial-** NO YOU MAY NOT! (Takes the pencil and breaks it) And I told you the symbol had to involve a rose! (slams hand down on the table, accidentally flipping your spork in the air) Derek: GAAAAH! MY EYE! Me: Shit! (Runs off to help Derek get the spork out of his eye)

**anim3angel143- **Copy and paste? I love copy and paste! COPY AND PASTE IS FUN FUN FUN FUN FUN FUN FUN FUN FUN FUN FUN FUN FUN FUN FUN FUN FUN FUN FUN FUN FUN! LOLNESS DUDE! YAYNESS! HYPER HYPER HYPER! Wanna know what makes me hyper? DIET SODA! Which doesn't make sense seeing as there's no caffeine, but IT'S TRUE MAN! I SWEAR! YAY HUMOR!

**blueangel-maggie1723- **Angel: Oh my god! Lou-san! I'm so so so sorry! Me: Angel, why? You didn't do it. Angel: But I could've stopped it! Me: (sighs) Never mind. And can I use 'phreety?' Purty please? And I don't know if I'd call myself 'sane' ...sigh...still low-self esteem issues, thanks to Devil. Devil: NO! Wait! I just remembered! I don't have low self-esteem, I HAVE LOW BLOOD SUGAR! (Passes out flat on her face) Me: Okay then, let's pretend we didn't see that. And yes, Nikki took a pic of Batts giving Kaoru a goodnight kiss on her camera phone, hence the chasing. And Derek would seriously kill his sis, (evil grin) if I made him, which I won't, cause I'm not that evil. SWEET! (accidentally slams her hand down on a pencil, flipping it in the air) Derek: GAAAAH! MY EYE! Me: Oops, LOL. Second time I've done that.

**Reignashii- **(blinks)Uh, you just figured out that all this is is randomness? And yes, Nikki took a picture on her camera phone of Batts giving Kao a goodnight kiss, hence the chasing at the end of chappie 12. HAHAHAHAHA!

**Evil-chaaaaaaaaaaan!-** I love Spaceballs! It is so freakin hilarious! You can't tell me that isn't funny. And, LEMON LEMON LEMON! WHATCHA GONNA DO ABOUT IT! Ahem, Ariel told me to say that. Lol...acids...(starts laughing her ass off) Ahem, I only have an older bro...and a cute widdle doggy! He's a rat terrier. I LOVE MY BABY! His name's Mickey. We got him when we were five so we had a fascination with Disney then. LOLness. And Spaceballs is hilarious! Have you seen Hot Shots or Hot Shots Part Deux? OMG those are hilarious! Especially Part Deux! This one guy runs out of arrows while shooting at this Iraqi guard so he fires a chicken instead! LOL! And they also blow up the Energizer Bunny! (dies laughing)

**Jou-chan- **Erm, Kenshin really didn't say much...all he thought was "Why am I here again? Wait, it looks like something important's going on...better pay attention." So there ya have it. And about the review...don't worry! Just do whatever you wanna do whenever...I'll just beat my frustration out on my bro.

**inuwolf04-** LOL it was all my idea! Here's the update as requested!(as usual!)


	21. Chapter 21

Me: Another day, another chappie. I got myself grounded...so that explains the abundance of chappies being posted.

Ariel: HAHAHA! SUCKER!

Me: (bops Ariel on the head) Shut up. You get grounded more often than me anyway. But to you readers...ENJOY THE ABUNDANCE OF CHAPPIES YA'LL!

* * *

In AP Calc...

"Why are we here again?" Kaoru sighs.

"Because Nikki, we tested into this subject."

"Well that fucking sucks. Why would we do that? And how the hell did Sanouske get in here anyway?" Kaoru slams her head down on her desk again. The nausea still didn't pass, even after spending all of first period making friends with the toilet.

"I blame you." she tells Kenshin, out of the blue.

"Oro?" Kaoru slams her head down again.

"Kaoru, honey, I seriously think you should go home." Battousai places a hand on Kaoru's shoulder.

"Oh what? So my mom can go a Florence Nightingale on me and start making me cinnamon toast with the crusts cut off and try to let some zinc dissolve on my tongue making me gag a whole bunch then go down to the store and buy me a king size pack of Skittles just to make up for it?"

"Did someone say Skittles?" Nikki's head perks up.

"Yes Nikki, they're giving them away for free down at the cafeteria." Kaoru mutters sarcastically.

"SWEET!" Nikki bolts out the door.

"How thick do you get?"

"Apparently pretty thick...wait, did you say Skittles?" the teacher bolts out the door.

(-.-) (The whole class)

At Lunch...

"KAORU KAMIYA! YOU LIED TO ME! HOW COULD YOU!" Nikki begins crying.

"It's your own fault for being stupid enough to actually believe me." Kaoru mumbles.

"BUT YOU KNOW HOW OBSESSIVE I AM ABOUT SKITTLES!"

"That's exactly why I said what I said."

"Mean bitch." Nikki opens her chicken broth, "Here, have some Kao. It might help." She hands Kaoru the chicken broth and a spoon.

"Thanks. But what about you?" Nikki opens up a bottle of water.

"What about me? I've had chicken broth and water for the past four days. If I eat anymore, I myself might spend a whole period with my head stuck in a toilet." Spatial pushes her tray of "food" away.

"Thanks Nikki, I've now lost my appetite. And it's chili dog day too." Everyone looks at Sanouske, who was literally scarfing chili dogs and then at eachother.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S CHILI DOG DAY!" Nikki yells. The whole cafeteria goes into pandemonium.

"RUUUUUUNNN! RUN FOR THE SAKE OF BREATHING CLEAN AIR!" Everyone runs out of the cafeteria, leaving Sanouske there, alone.

"Was it something I did?" he asks the air.

Japanese History...

The teacher walks in.

"Sorry, I'm late. I had a meeting and-Why the HELL does it reek in here?" he asks. Everyone scoots their desks away from Sanouske.

"Was it chili dog day again?" Everyone scoots their desks away some more., "I guess so. Oh well, we must learn."

"WHYYYYY!" Nikki cries out mournfully, "WHY MUST YOU PEOPLE KEEP STUFFING KNOWLEDGE DOWN OUR THROATS!" She slams her head down on her desk and begins to cry.

"Someone's on PMS." Spatial mutters softly.

"Because Nikki, it's called school, where your brain will rot for the next few months and then four years more for college..get used to it."

"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she jumps up infront of the teacher and grabs his collar and begins shaking him, "WHY SENSEI! WHY, WHY, WHY!"

"Indeed why." the teacher says, in a very much like Kurama voice, while being shaken by his quite violent student. Three people had to restrain Nikki before she killed her teacher.

Detention...

"Why am I here?"

"Because," the detention monitor says, "You were disruptive in class."

"Oh, that's all?" Nikki asks, "Well then, goodnight." She slams her head down on her desk and falls asleep.

* * *

Me: Next chapter of randomness, done. ONWARD TO THE OTHER! (Note: I warned you people) 


	22. Chapter 22

Me: Third one and counting...

* * *

"Honey I'm home!" Nikki calls as she walks in the doorway from detention, lugging McDonald's takeout behind her.

"Takeout? Again?"

"If you don't like it Spatial, make your own food."

"But you hate my food."

"Because you put salt in cookies instead of sugar!"

"One time and I'm labeled for life!" Nikki laughs.

"Hello Sissy."

"Hey Shannon." Nikki chomps down on a fry.

"Hello Nikki-dono." At the sound of Kenshin's voice, she nearly dropped the Quarter Pounder with cheese she was holding.

"Oh! Kenshin! Hello! I had no idea you were here!"

"Hai, Spatial-dono said it was alright if I stayed." Nikki glares at Spatial.

"Just for that, I'm taking your Big Mac away."

"NOOOOOOO!" All of a sudden the phone rings. Nikki walks over and picks it up.

"Hello." she says. She pauses for a moment before her whole body goes rigid.

"Nikki-dono?" Kenshin puts down the controller he was using to play Spatial in video games with and walks out beside her. Nikki holds up her hand to stop him. A few moments later, she literally freezes and drops the phone. From the living room, Spatial and Shannon could see her face turn an ashen gray. Kenshin picks up the phone.

"Hello?" he pauses as well before his eyes turn livid, "ENISHI!" he literally screams into the phone, "YOU LEAVE THESE PEOPLE ALONE!" Spatial gasps. Finally, a few minutes later, Kenshin had enough, "ENISHI! YOU CAN JUST GO FUCK YOURSELF!" Spatial lets out another gasp and covers Shannon's ears. Kenshin slams down the phone and seizes Nikki's arm.

"You guys," he growls, "Get your coats, we're leaving."

"Why Kenshin?" Nikki asks, recovering from her stupor.

"Just shut up and do it."

"But why?" Kenshin looks at her and Nikki froze again. His eyes had turned a steely amber, enough to scare the piss out of a little kid.

"Because our asses are on the line, that's why. So just shut the fuck up and do it." Shannon, who had her coat on already, thanks to Spatial, tugs on the leg of Nikki's pants.

"Sissy, what about Teddy?"

"Uh, right." Nikki hurriedly tears herself from Kenshin's grasp. She picks Shannon up and bolts to her bedroom. When she returns, she's holding Shannon, who had a teddy bear in her arms and has a backpack on her back, she's holding Spatial's and her backpacks and her purple stuffed bunny.

"YOU'RE BRINGING THE BUNNY!" Spatial shrieks.

"Shut up about the bunny, and let's go." Kenshin growls, wrenching the door open. No one dared defy him.

"But Kenshin, where are we going?" Nikki asks, turning around and facing him.

"My place." (Me: His and Battousai's anyway. Kenshin and you guys: (GLARE) Me: O.O Shutting up now) Nikki hands Shannon and all the stuff, but the bunny which Shannon was holding, to Spatial and motions for them to go ahead. To make a long story short, They do.

"Alright." she turns around and meets the glare given toward her by those steely amber eyes. "What is going on?" Kenshin grabs her by the back of the neck, lifts her head up, and kisses her.

"Just know that what I'm doing now, I'm doing because I love you."

O.O (Nikki and most likely, the majority of the readers)

At Kenshin's and Batt's house...

O.O (Batt's expression when they all walk in the door)

"What the hell is this?" he asks.

"Can we talk?" Kenshin asks him.

"Oh god, you are not..."

"I am." Kenshin says, cutting him off, "Your room, now!"

Inside Batt's room...

"I had to bring them here. Enishi knows where they live and he has a sniper right outside their apartment, waiting for the perfect moment." Kenshin growls.

"Kenshin, how did you..."

"He told me." Kenshin cuts him off again, "Gods, you should've seen her! Nikki, I mean. She was so scared."

"And Kaoru?"

"She wasn't there, and there was no mention of her."

"I'm still going to check on her." Kenshin grabs Battousai's arm before he can walk out the door.

"Wait, we still have more pressing matters on hand."

"Such as?"

"Those two women and that small child out in the living room, that's what." Kenshin walks out of the room. Spatial had already taken a seat on the couch and Nikki was holding Shannon, still standing, trying to answer Shannon's questions as best as she could without getting the child worried.

"Nikki." Nikki's head snaps up and her eyes meet Kenshin's.

"Yes?"

"Any idea how he knew your phone number?" Nikki's cellphone goes off again.

"Hold on." she sets Shannon down and opens it up, checking the caller ID. Her eyes go wide.

"Kenshin?"

"What?" Kenshin steps forward a bit, "What is it?"

"I don't know how he knows our home phone, but that's not all he knows." she turns the cellphone around and faces it toward Kenshin. Underneath the caller ID it said 'Enishi', "Kenshin," Nikki's voice began choking up with tears, "He knows my cellphone number too. And that's just the tip of the iceberg. My cellphone has a GPS on it...he knows where I am. We're not safe...anywhere.

* * *

Me: LOL! I have no idea why I said that..

Ariel: You know what, neither do I.

Me: R and R yo!


	23. Chapter 23

Me: HAHAHAHAHA! I LOVE TYPING CHAPPIES! (does a funky dance)

Ariel: You should be doing your Algebra homework, you know.

Me: I know! But Algebra, like school, is evil. Besides, systems of equations by using elimination is easy! DON'T OWN A THING! (glomps a poor, unsuspecting Battousai)

* * *

"WHAT! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE! WE'RE ALL GONNA **_DIE!_** O.O" Spatial grabs Nikki by the collar and begins shaking her furiously. Kenshin runs up and separates Spatial from her friend before she kills her. He then slaps her across the face and the screaming stopped.

"Get a hold on yourself woman! No on is going to die!" he yells.

"Who's going to die?" Shannon asks, hugging the teddy bear and Nikki's purple bunny closer to her.

"No one's going to die hun." Nikki comfortingly pats Shannon on the head.

"Oh, okay." Spatial grabs a pencil out of nowhere and pokes Nikki with it. Nikki turns completely pale and lets out a scared scream.

"What? It's just a pencil!" Nikki grabs it and breaks it into tiny little pieces.

"DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" she yells.

O.O (Spatial)

"Um, sorry?"

"Damn straight!"

"You're scared of a pencil?" Battousai says smacking his forehead.

"Yes! Think about it! A pencil is wood! It is considered a stake! I am a half vampire! PUT TWO AND TWO TOGETHER!"

"WOW! I know one of Nikki's weaknesses!" Nikki glares at Spatial.

"And I know yours...so don't even try it."

O.O (Spatial)

"Anywho, what about Kao? I think we should go tell her where we're staying."

"True, true. TO THE LAMBORGHINI!" Everyone stampedes over Battousai to his car.

"Why am I the one always driving?"

At Kaoru's House...

Nikki kicks the door open.

"I've always wanted to do that." she says with a stupid grin. Mrs. Kamiya pokes her head into the foyer.

"Oh, hello you guys. Kaoru told me that you were alive again. Congrats."

"Thanks Mrs. K."

"Kaoru's up in her room. Don't mind Yahiko, he's having a friend over. And Sano's here too."

"On second thought." Battousai grabs Nikki by the collar just as she's about to walk out of the house.

"Oh no. This was your idea Nikki." He literally drags her upstairs to Kaoru's room, with everyone following behind and sweatdropping. Sanouske and Kaoru look up when Battousai kicks the door down.

"Hey! Look who came to see you Raccoon! If it isn't Sex Kitten and Wave Girl!" he looks down at Shannon and stands up, "Well hello there, who might you be little girl?"

"AAAY-YAH!" Shannon kicks him in the crotch. Sanouske falls down clutching his "pride".

"OW! SHIT! FUCK! DAMN! OWWW!" The screams of pain continue.

"I have taught you well." Nikki and Shannon bow toward eachother. A few screams of pain and moments later, Kenshin had explained what went on in the last chapter to Kaoru and Sanouske.

O.O (Both)

"Wooooow, someone's trying to do off Sex Kitten!" Sanouske angrily stands up, "What's goin on! You owe someone somethin! Listen if you need me to beat anyone up for you Sex Kitten, just say the word and I'll..."

"Sano, I don't want you beat anyone up. Just take care of Kaoru and Spatial. Oh, by the way, how ya feeling Kao?"

"Fine, thanks. Much better than earlier today at school."

"Kewl!" Shannon tugs on the hem of Nikki's shirt.

"Sissy?"

"Yes Shannon?" Shannon points to the door. Yahiko and his friend were standing there, staring at Nikki and Spatial with those I'm-going-goo-goo-ga-ga-over-this-chick eyes (Me: -.- I hate that look)

"Shit," Nikki mutters to Spatial, "Oversexed adolescents...never a good thing." Spatial nods in agreement.

"Yahiko, of course you remember Nikki and Spatial." Kaoru shoots them a smug look.

"HELL YEAH! YOU DIDN'T TELL ME THEY WERE BABES!"

O.O (Nikki and Spatial) Yahiko's friend walks up beside Spatial and begins "checking her out".

"I get tall, brunette, and curvy." he says. Spatial leans away from his hungry stare.

"You'll get nothing," she tells him, "and you'll like it."

"Foxy too."

"Yahiko! Take your freaky friend out of my room and leave!" Kaoru yells, "You aren't supposed to be here!"

"What? No way ugly!" Kaoru's face turns red.

"Yahiko! LEAVE!" Nikki yells.

"Alright, but I'll be back for you darling." they walk out slamming the door behind them.

"Oh no he didn't! (Didn't being pronounced: did-int)" Nikki glares at the door. Yahiko opens it back up and sticks his head in.

"Oh yes he did! (Did being pronounced di-id two syllables people)" Yahiko quickly slams the door shut before Nikki could even begin chasing him. Kenshin catches her around the waist just as she takes off. Yahiko pokes his head back in.

"You know, you look sexy when you're mad." Nikki's face turns even redder and she starts struggling more.

"OUT!" everyone yells.

"I hate chaos." Kaoru mutters, "Nikki, don't get too worked up 'kay? Kenshin, let her go."

"Sure."

"No!" Nikki puts her hands on Kenshin's arm to stop him from letting go, "If you let me go, I'll kill the little runt...and I will enjoy it. Besides, I like being in your arms."

"Alright then Nikki. Have it your way, stay in my arms for all eternity."

"Fine then, I will."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Be like that!"

"I will!" Kenshin sticks his tongue out at Nikki and vice versa. Then they both smile and begin laughing.

"Ahhh, private lover's jokes. I just love em!" Battousai and Kaoru begin laughing too.

"Hey, Kamiya! Shut up! No one ever said that we were lovers!"

"Are you?"

"Well, uh-maybe-I mean-erm-I DON'T KNOW! It's up to Kenshin I guess!"

"Kenshin?"

"Yes, we are." Nikki turns red.

"I always liked it when you blushed." Kenshin buries his nose in the crook of Nikki's neck, "You're so cute when you're flustered." Nikki blushes a deeper shade of red, if at all possible. Both couples start laughing again. Sanouske lets out a yawn and stretches, wrapping his arm around Spatial's shoulders.

(-.-) (Spatial)

"Well, we wouldn't wanna feel like the third wheels, now would we..sooo..." Spatial punches him across the nose.

"Don't get too full of yourself stupid cock. This girl is single and that's how she likes it. AND DO YOU PEOPLE MIND NOT DOING P.D.A!" Spatial yells at our two couples. (Note:P.D.A. is Public Display of Affection.)

"Eh? Sorry Spatial!" now it's Kaoru's turn to blush.

"God, I swear!"

"That's not nice!" Nikki yells. Spatial slaps her.

"Kiiids! Cookies!" Kaoru's mom yells from downstairs.

"SWEET!" Everyone runs downstairs.

* * *

Me: Lots of Sanouske bashing, LOL. 


	24. Chapter 24

Me: Wooow, I've drank two cans of soda and eaten like a big bowl of ice-cream and popeyes(really good quare-shaped homemade noodles cooked in chicken broth...or beef broth) and I haven't felt like puking at all! Wait...(presses hand over her mouth) Okay, it passed.

Ariel: Maybe it would help if you didn't have THE GRIM ADVENTURES OF BILLY AND MANDY playing in the background!

Me: (shrugs) Hey, what can I say? It's a funny show, mindless and violent too...YAY VIOLENCE!

* * *

After scarfing the entire batch of cookies (Not to mention an occasional slap on Yahiko and his horny friend)... (back up in Kaoru's room)

"Oh god," Kaoru groans, laying down on her bed, "I feel ready to blow chunks again."

"Save some room in the toilet for me!" Nikki yells, sprinting up the stairs.

"I...cannot...believe...I...ate...as...much as I...did." Battousai collapses on the computer chair beside Kaoru's desk.

"I warned you people, but did you listen? Nooooo. No one listens to Kenshin."

"And what of it?" Nikki presses her hand over her mouth, "Shit, toilet!" In five seconds, she's gone.

"God Kao, does your mom poison your food?"

"Shut up, no!" Kaoru smacks Sanouske across the head.

42 minutes later...

Nikki FINALLY returns from the bathroom. Why 42 you may ask? Well, that's how long a whole period lasts in our school.

"That's strange." Nikki looks up from banging her head on a wall.

"What's strange Kenshin?"

"You're suffering from the same symptoms as Kaoru."

"Symptoms?"

"You know, puking for the equivalent of a school period, constantly banging your head on a wall, yellowish pale tinge to your face. Methinks there doth be something going on with the ladies."

"I'll call Luna." Battousai calls Luna about this and she comes over within the space of five minutes.

"HELLO HELLO!" she yells, kicking the door to Kaoru's room open with her steel-toed combat boot, "I'm heeere!" Nikki glares at Luna.

"Heheh, sorry." Luna opens the bag she was carrying and takes out a flashlight and an tongue depressor, "Say Ahhh. Yes, Nikki you, say ahhh." Nikki opens her mouth and Luna checks it out. She does a couple of other tests and then takes out the dreaded needle. "Last but not least, blood test!"

(-.-) (Nikki, as Luna's jamming the needle in her arm)

"Thank-you! Kamiya! You're up next!"

O.O (Kaoru)

5 Minutes later...

Luna went as fast as she came.

"Weird...yes." Kaoru mutters.

"She could've at least jammed the needle in gentler," Nikki mutters, rubbing the bruise forming on the fold of her elbow, "Ow." Then, the telephone rings.

(-.-) (Everyone)

"That'll be Luna with the results." Nikki picks up the phone and then a couple minutes later, hangs up, "Doesn't anyone say goodbye anymore?" she asks the phone angrily.

"Diagnosis?" Kaoru asks.

"Murder." Nikki replies flatly. She then starts laughing, "Get it? Hee, hee! There's a show called Diagnosis Murder. Hee, HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

(-.-) (Everyone)

"Corny joke Nikki."

"Hee, I know. But you gotta admit, it was kinda funny."

"No." Spatial growls.

"Aww, c'mon. Say it, say it!"

"NO!"

"Say it! You know you wanna!" Spatial grabs a pencil from Kaoru's desk and stabs Nikki in the shoulder with it. Nikki reels back screaming, ripping the pencil out of her shoulder, with smoke coming from the pencil and her arm.

"What the hell was that for!" Nikki yells, "You know I would never fucking do that to you!"

Nikki takes Spatial's special Mary Sue killing spork and stabs her with it. Now it's Spatial's turn for the screaming and the reeling and the pain.

"Nikki..."Kenshin starts off.

"SILENCO ELSTUPEDO!" Nikki yells at him in Spanish. (Dunno about the spelling, but that means 'shut up stupid' in Spanish.) Spatial rips the spork from her arm and chucks it at a wall. Unfortunately, Sanouske was leaning up against said wall and the spork stabbed the wall right through his hair.

(-.-) (Sanouske) "Nice Wave Girl." he mutters.

"Very nice!" Nikki and Spatial slap eachother a high five. (Me: LOLs! I'm listening to that one song I mentioned in an early chappie, you all know it, the one that goes "It's gettin hot in here (so hot) so take off all your clothes, I am getting so hot, I wanna take off all my clothes..." Yah, my dad got a CD with it on there and I'm listening to it for kicks. It's very good lemon music...)

"What the hell? Why don't I just have a target put all over me? 5O points if you hit Sanouske in the balls!"

"Okay, if you really want us to..." Nikki coos, slightly raising her 6-inch spike heeled boot, which made her 5' 7" anyway, with a playful gleam in her eyes.

"NO! GET AWAY!" Sanouske runs away and Nikki takes off after him.

"I never did find out what was wrong with me." Kaoru mutters.

5 minutes later...

A spike heel comes through the door.

"Shit!" everyone could hear Nikki yell through the door.

"Ya know Sex Kitten, you could use a door knob sometime."

"What is this door knob of which you speak?" Sanouske opens the door and Nikki is attached to it by the heel of her boot, which was about at shoulder level.

"You know, once you get your heel out of my door, you'll be the one fixing it." Nikki struggles to pull her heel out some more, before she lets out a tired sigh.

"Shut up Kao, I know." She accidentally jams her heel in the door some more and with that jam, a small blade comes out of the top of her boot. "DAMN! HOW ABOUT HELPING ME INSTEAD OF STARING AT ME WIDE-EYED YOU GUYS!" Everyone begins mumbling in agreement and by some miracle, helps Nikki get her heel out of the door.

"Thank-you."

"Didn't that hurt?"

"Didn't what hurt?"

"Having your leg stuck up like that for like, five minutes?"

"No, Spatial, if you must know, it didn't."

"Why?"

"Because Miss Nosy! I am somewhat of a contortionist!"

"There's no need to shout!" Kaoru yells at Nikki.

"I AM NOT SHOUTING!" she glares at the 'Oh really?' looks she's getting from everyone, "Okay! I am! I'M SHOUTING! I'M SHOUTING! I'M SHOUT.." a trophy that was sitting on the doorframe in Kaoru's room falls on Nikki's head, knocking her out temporarily.

(-.-) (Everyone)

"There is a lesson to be learned from this, believe it or not, Shannon."

"Lemme guess Kaoru, never go around kicking doors because someday it's gonna come around and bite ya in the ass?"

"Smart kid, smaaaart kid."

* * *

Me: Actually, the girl's locker room door did slap me in the butt when I kicked it open one day. Needless to say, it got an extra kick after gym was done.

Ariel: So you thought you'd apply the principle here?

Me: YUPPERS! REVIEW RESPONSES!

**Spatial-** Yes, (give the spork a little tug, which is still in Derek's eye) Derek: OW! WATCH IT WOMAN! I WOULD STILL LIKE TO BE ABLE TO SEE! Me: SHUT UP! (Rips the spork out) Ew, (rips Derek's eye off the spork and shoves it back in it's socket) Here ya go. (Hands you your spork) Happy! (runs off singing 'So happy together!')

**Jou-chan- **You'll find out why she's sick next chappie...I think. YAY! TWO DUMB BLONDES! Not really, I'm only 50 percent...THANKS MOM!

**Chigiri Ikeda- **Aww, I'm sorry! (Hands you a tissue box) Don't worry, I like Sano too. In fact, next to Kaoru and Kenshin, he's my fav character in the whole series! JUST DON'T CRY ANYMORE! IT MAKES ME WANNA CRY! T.T

**anim3angel143- **Me: Awww! XD (hugs Ryushi) Soooo cute! Now there's someone I'd like you to meet! Angel...Angel? ANGEL! Angel: EH? WHAT? DID I NOT DO SOMETHING AGAIN! I'M SOO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! Me: Angel, hun, it was nothing you did. Angel: (begins blushing) Oh, yes, sorry. (Bows) Hello anim3angel143-sama and Ryushi-sama. I am very pleased to meet you! (Smiles cutely) Me: Angel is so cool! (Glomps Angel) Angel: XD Hehehehehe... Me: I LOVE YOU! Angel: I love you too Nikki-chan. Me: YAY! FOAM PEANUTS! Mom got a package and I get the foam peanuts! FOAM PEANUTS MAKE ME HYPER! NOW WHERE'S MY CHEESE WHIZ! Oh, and I have a cousin who's nickname is Cheese Whiz because he eats Cheese Whiz straight from the can! I have a cousin named Mini Whiz too. LOLS!

**blueangel-maggie1723- **Me: Ouch. (Looks at Lou and winces) I've done that plenty of times. Poor Shannon! (Hugs Shannon) And as for Devil, leave her there, she'll wake up eventually. And you wouldn't want any guy in my school in your class on chili dog day...(shudders) (begins chasing after you who's chasing after Enishi, then stops and starts running in place beside you while you're on the bench) Man your stamina sucks. Must go retrieve main bad guy! Bye! (Starts chasing Enishi)

**Evil-chan!**- A dog that only cares about balls...is that just me, or does that sound wrong? Never seen the flying python thingie, and I have an apple tree and a peach tree...I love to climb both. And pine trees, lots of pine trees. A T.P.er's paradise. What's nine at your house is midnight at mine...we'd be in bed. We can have sweets at any time...even after nine...NYAH! (Runs away)


	25. Chapter 25

Me: Sooo, bored. Might as well work on another chappie.

Disclaimer: Haven't done this in a while. Ahem, Miss Mafia does not own Rurouni Kenshin or Spatial. She does, however, own the Hirote family, Derek, Shannon, and Luna.

* * *

The next day...

Everyone was at school, putting stuff away in their respective lockers, when Nikki comes running down the hall, loudly cursing the administration office. Kaoru sticks out her arm and clotheslines Nikki flat on her back, just as Nikki was running by her locker.

"What is wrong my ever oh-so-gentle friend?" Kaoru asks, hunching over Nikki.

"They moved my locker. Damned bitches." Nikki goes into bridge form (ahem, allow me to explain, it's when you're flat on your back and you put your hands up beside your head and lift your torso up so it's like in an arch)and kicks her legs up, gracefully doing a backflip to stand herself up. She then takes off in a dead sprint to her locker, which was on the whole other side of the building. She slams the door open and begins hurriedly putting her stuff in her locker, so she wouldn't be late for first period.

"Move your locker door woman." Nikki looks up at the guy who said that, and glares. He had waist-length black hair with silver highlights (Me: What is it with me and long black hair on a guy!)and cold ocean blue eyes. She glares at him. He was hot, but an ass.

"How about fucking waiting the two-point-five seconds it takes me to load this crap into my locker asshole?" she spits, her words coated with venom. He slams her locker door shut.

"I wait for no one. Especially not a pathetic half-blood like you." The bell rings and he smirks, "Looks like you were late after all." He puts on some sunglasses and walks off.

'Who the hell does he think he is?' Nikki was screaming inside her head, 'What an asshole! Shit! I'm already five minutes late!' She sprints down the hallway, jamming a sucker in her mouth along the way. The teacher opens the door before she could barrel through it and break something and Nikki trips over the first desk in the room, falling flat on her face.

"Nice woman, walk much."

'LORD NO! NOT HIM! ANYONE BUT HIM!' Nikki lifts up her face and brushes a few loose strands of hair from her face.

"As a matter of fact, I do jackass. In fact, I broke an old record in my last school for track, which is more than you've ever done no doubt."

"Oh? And what was it for? Tripping over the most beams (I have no idea what those thingies you jump over in track are called)? Or was it getting hit with the most discs? (Those thingies you throw in discus)"

"Why you son of a..." Nikki angrily stands up and grabs onto the guys collar, which was left unbuttoned and exposed some of his chest, and gets ready to punch his lights out. And she would've, if the teacher hadn't grabbed her fist in time.

"Miss Hirote, your previous teachers have warned me about you and I suggest you do not start off this semester in the wrong way." Nikki lets out an angry sigh and takes a seat by Spatial, who was giving her a '-.- nice' look, and the guy turns around and smirks at her. Nikki raises her middle finger and makes a kissy face at him.

"Miss Hirote!" Nikki snaps around and faces the teacher.

"Yes sensei?"

"Nice to see you've returned to reality. Welcome to your first day of Advanced Biology. Where for the first quarter, we will be studying the wonderful subject of reproduction." A few perverted hoots and cheers went out throughout the class. The guy grabs Nikki's attention again.

"What?" she angrily mouths to him. He sends her a telepathic image that let's just say, was not all too innocent or clean. Let's just say, if I described it, this fanfic would go from Teen to NC17. Her eyes go wide and her mouth drops.

'No, you're to innocent. How about we try something else?' he then sends her an image of a "missionary". Nikki stands up and lets out a shriek.

"YOU SICK SON OF A..."

"Miss Hirote! If you don't like how I conduct my classes, then there's the door!" Nikki mutters some curses and sits back down. Fortunately, the rest of the class had passed without incident, as well as the rest of the classes and now it was that oh-so-short break we all get from the torture, lunch.

"DAMMIT!" Nikki yells, giving the vending machine a good kick. They were out of Skittles. And that was her usual lunch, Skittles and a Coke. This was not her day. First the jackass, then the homework, then stabbing herself with a pencil, then this . What's next? Sanouske in pink spandex? (Me: Why did I give myself that image? (Smacks her head on the computer desk)

"Having problems woman? Not that that surprises me." Nikki slams her head on the vending machine. Not him, again.

"When will you learn...MY NAME IS NOT WOMAN!"

"When you learn that my name is not jackass. So what is your name then, _wench_?" Nikki glares at him.

"One, I only call you jackass because you are one. Two, it's common courtesy to say your name before you ask for another person's."

"So you're telling me you'd slice off your own hand if I said it was the nice thing to do?"

"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!"

"Nikki-dono? Is something wrong?" Kenshin walks up behind Nikki and wraps both of his arms around her waist. The guy looks at them and smirks.

"No, nothing's wrong." Nikki mumbles.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone. Oh yes, my name is Haru (No, not the one from Fruit's Basket. His name isn't Hatsuharu, it's just plain Haru), not that a half-blood like you should know." He turns around cooly and walks off.

"Oooooh! That guy just makes me wanna...RIP SOMEONE'S FREAKING HEAD OFF!" two sophomores inch away from Nikki.

After school...

"HEY YO! WAIT UP!" Kaoru yells, running after Spatial and Nikki, "WAIT UP YOU GUYS!" A couple of other seniors stop and turn around and face Kaoru. "Not you!" Kaoru yells at them as she was running between them, "I don't even know who the hell you are! WAIT UP!" She finally catches up to them.

"Hey Kao."

"Why (pant) the hell (pant, pant) didn't you (pant) wait (pant) up? Anyways, Nikki, who was that guy that was giving you hell at lunch today?"

"Eh?"

"Yeah!" Spatial chimes in, "You looked pissed so Kenshin went over to see what was goin on."

"Oh he was no one."

"That _he _you are referring to would happen to be me." Everyone lets out a small 'Meep' as they freeze and turn around to face Haru.

"What the hell!" Nikki bursts out, "Do you enjoy making my life a slice of hell? Will you not be happy until you push me to suicide!" Haru smirks and leans up against a building, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"No, you're just cute when you're flustered half-blood."

"How the _hell_ do you know I'm a half-blood!" Haru leans over so that his mouth is right beside Nikki's ear.

"I can smell it on you." he whispers. He smirks at the little gasp she lets out and straightens himself up, "Goodbye half-blood." Haru jumps into the air and vanishes.

O.O (Nikki)

**_O.O_ **(Kaoru and Spatial)

"What was that about? Hellooo, earth to Miss Mafia Heiress..."Kaoru konks on Nikki's head. Nikki opens her mouth and makes a strangled sound. Spatial walks up and wraps her arm around Nikki.

"Walk with us," she says, turning her stunned friend around and all three begin walking, "while you try to form some real words to say."

Back at Nikki's erm, Kenshin's apartment...

"Sissy? Is something wrong?" Shannon runs up and hugs Nikki the minute she walks through the door, "You're all flustered." Again, Nikki opens her mouth but can only let out a small squeak.

"Nikki-dono?" Kenshin pokes his head into the family room from the kitchen, "Supper is almost ready."

"Miss Squeak says okay and thanks Kenshin." Kaoru dictates for Nikki. Battousai walks out from the shower and only in a towel.

"Hey Kenshin I-GAH! KAORU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Kaoru screams at the same time he did and covers her eyes.

"I don't know! AND NOW I'M WISHING I'M NOT HERE!" Battousai runs back into the bathroom, how do you say it, bare-assed, and slams the door shut.

"Wow, you're b/f has a nice ass Kaoru, literally." Kaoru slaps Nikki on her right cheek and Spatial slaps Nikki on her left cheek, causing Nikki to fall down, both of them looking like -.-

"Nikki-dono-WHAT HAPPENED HERE?" Spatial and Kaoru, knowing how Kenshin gets when he's at his maximum fury, look at him and sweatdrop.

"Nikki was so shocked at Battousai in a towel she..."

"Passed out." Kaoru finishes for Spatial.

"Oh," Kenshin walks back into the kitchen.

"Again, the age-old question, how thick do you get?"

* * *

Me: Can anyone answer the above question? Anyway, review responses!

**anim3angel143- **Me: HELLO RYUSHI! (GLOMP) Actually, just call me Nikki, or Nikki-chan. Being called M'lady or Mistress or Nikki-san makes me twitch. It makes me feel so...not hyper. Did the hyperness baby! I hope the archery contest went well! Angel: Hello again! (Bows) Me: ANGEL! (Glomps Angel) My best friend in the whole wide world! I have many best friends! XD But I must leave, NOOOO! Angel: You know Nikki-chan, you can stay for as long as you wish. Me: XD I know, but I must get posting this story. Bye! Angel: Goodbye Satari-sama, Ryushi-sama! See you soon! (bows)

**Chigiri Ikeda- **YAY! (Grabs the FOTC award) I'd like to thank my bro, for making me insane enough to make this story, and for Chigiri Ikeda for making this award and-(five hours later) THANK-YOU! (hugs you)

**Evil-chan- **YAY! LEMONS! I AM A LEMON FANATIC! Which is kinda sick in it's own way. Poor Nikki, will the suffering never end?

**Jou-chan-** LOL, I lied, you didn't find out why Kao was sick! Sorry! Thankies for reviewing!

**inuwolf04- **LOL, I am known for updating fast. Tests suck, don't they? HERE'S MORE!


	26. Chapter 26

Me: Just shutting up. No wise ass jokes or comments. Enjoy!

* * *

We all remember what happened last chappie, which ended with Battousai running into the bathroom with his...off.

"Kao-chan," Shannon tugs on Kaoru's pant leg, "What was that, that Battousai-san had? (You all know what I mean)"

O.O (Kaoru and Spatial)

"You're on your own." Spatial inches away from Kaoru.

"When you're older Shannon."

"Oh, okay. Am I older now?"

"No sweetie." Nikki sits up laughing her ass off.

"Battousai has a small dick!" Nikki yells, pointing at the bathroom door and laughing.

"What's a dick?" Shannon asks. (Me: Ahh, the innocence of children) Nikki starts laughing harder.

"It's Sanouske." she says, in between laughs. As if on cue, Sanouske walks in the room.

"Hey everybody!" he says, closing the front door.

"Hi dick!" Shannon yells at him, waving happily. Nikki begins laughing so hard, tears were streaming down her face. Sanouske glares at her.

"What did you say to that child?" he asks Nikki. Nikki bursts out in a fresh wave of laughs again. Battousai walks out again, this time dressed.

"Why is Sanouske here? And why does he look pissed? And why is Nikki laughing so hard that her head is about to explode?" He snaps a towel real hard on Nikki.

"OW!" she yells, holding her ear. (He hit her on the side of the head)

"That was for the dick comment."

Next Day...

Nikki hurriedly shoves everything into her locker and runs to Advanced Bio. Then she remembered that she forgot her notebook.

'Crap!' she yells in her head, 'Why me?'(Now you folks know why this fic is called Why Me?) Sure enough, Haru was there, putting stuff away in his locker, just waiting for her to come so he could torment her.

"Missing something half-blood?" he asks, smirking.

"Yes I am."

"Would it be this?" he holds up her black Bio notebook with a silver dragon on it.

"YOU SON OF A-GIMME THAT!" Nikki lunges for it but he holds it up out of her reach. She keeps jumping for it, but seeing as Haru was 6' 1" and she was a foot shorter, she couldn't reach it. Nikki kept muttering curses as she was jumping to get it and Haru was just standing there, amused by her torment. After Nikki jumps one more time, he grabs her arm and yanks her to his chest.

"W-WHAT THE! LEMME GO!"

"You know, you smell good, for a half-blood." Haru lets Nikki go and she sinks down to the floor, her back leaning up against the lockers.

"Eh? Haru did something extremely senseless again?" Nikki lets out a scream and jumps 10 feet into the air.

"Nice Claire, scare the shit out of her." Nikki looks up at them (she had fallen flat on her back when she was done jumping)from her position. The dude had ice blue hair and ocean blue eyes and the girl, who's name was apparently Claire, had brown hair and green eyes.

"Don't mind Haru," the guy says, helping her up, "He does weird shit like that."

"Sei," Claire sweatdrops, "Don't say mean things about Haru...deep down he's really a sweet person."

"Sure," Sei says flatly, "Waaaaaaay deep." Nikki's head was literally swimming.

"Nikki-kuuuuuun," Spatial coos, "C'mon, we gotta go to Advanced Bio!"

"Well hello hello!" Sei pops up between Spatial, who was like -.-, and Nikki.

"No I am not interested in screwing you and no I will not go out with you in a million years. Answer your questions?" Spatial seizes Nikki's arm, "C'mon." She walks away, leaving a crestfallen Sei behind.

Back home...

The minute Nikki sits down on the couch, she pops a Tylenol in her mouth.

"Damned headaches." she mutters.

"Wait, wait, I think I've heard this before!" Kaoru exclaims.

"Shut up Kaoru! Hell, why are you here anyway!"

"Because, it's my boyfriend's house, and my friends are here."

"But seriously Nikki," Spatial pokes her head in from the kitchen, "That is the fifth Tylenol you've taken today for headaches. Maybe you should take a day off and..."

"No!" Nikki cuts her off, "I'm fine. You don't need to worry! Now shut up and let me do my work." She flips on her laptop and begins working.

"Ah ha." Nikki glares at Kaoru.

"Ah ha what Coon Girl?"

"We have a workaholic on our hands Spatial." Spatial gets that wise ass look.

"That explains the late nights and dark circles and the pissy moods."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Battousai pops up out of nowhere, right beside Nikki.

"So that's why Little Miss Mafia wanted the couch and you guys to stay in the spare bedroom. She didn't want to disturb anyone with the late nights."

"WHAT THE-WOULD YOU GUYS GET OFF MY CASE!"

"Guys, leave Nikki-dono alone."

"Thank-you Kenshin!"

"But seriously, you should get some sleep, that you should." Nikki glares at him.

"You're my boyfriend Kenshin, you're supposed to be supportive of me."

"Remember Nikki-dono, what sessha said to you?" Nikki smiles.

"How could I not?"

"Anything I do I do because I love you."

"Yeah."

"But no, seriously, I think you are making yourself sick." Kaoru butts in. (Me: Though she is one of the uberly coolest peeps in RK, (glares daggers at Kaoru)) Nikki slaps her laptop shut and stands up.

"I am going to join Shannon in the guest bedroom, because at least she doesn't criticize!" Nikki walks into the guest bedroom.

"Sissy? Are you sick? You aren't getting enough sleep, are you?" Nikki walks out of the guest bedroom, slamming the door shut behind her.

"Alright, I am going to the one place where I cannot be disturbed. Knock three times and stay out!" she walks into the bathroom and locks the door shut.

"She is right, she can't be disturbed in there." Everyone looks at Spatial and glares.

"WHAT? ALL I DID WAS SAY THE TRUTH! And it hurts sometimes people. DEAL!" Nikki pops her head out of the doorway to the bathroom.

"Oh yeah, Kao, Luna said that the reason why we were sick was cause of the poison from those bullets that Enishi shot us with was having its final effects and once that's done, we should be fine."

"And you neglected to tell me this for two whole days...why?"

"Eh? Never crossed my mind I guess. Anywho, back to work! GO WORK GO!"

SLAM!

O.O (Everyone)

"That was just...weird."

"Kenshin, you're girlfriend is a whack job."

"Spatial-dono, kindly do not insult Nikki-dono otherwise she will be wiping your blue blood off the walls, that she will."

"Yes sir."

And we've all learned a lesson here. That is: Never wear white shoes after Labor Day. Wait, no sorry. Wrong one. The moral is, if you insult some dude's girlfriend, they will be wiping your blue blood off the walls.

* * *

Me: WooT! Review responses!

**blueangel-maggie1723- **Naoko: What the _fuck_ is handball? Me: (slaps Naoko) Now is that any way to open up a review response? I apologize for her. Naoko: Fuck you! Me: Hold up (walks up behind Lou and smacks fifty million tissues on her face) This is getting annoying (wipes the drool up.) Ew! Drool! Sick! (Throws the tissues on Derek) As you have read, Shannon had unfortunately seen that and she doesn't know what was happening...sooo all is good! Oh, one guy got beamed in the balls with a volleyball today in gym! It was hilarious!

**Chigiri Ikeda- **I don't wanna imagine Sano in any spandex, let alone black or pink! He's hot, just not in spandex! XD

**Jaaaade-chaaaan!- **I am so happy! Isn't it DA BOMB! Oh and Enishi is this dude that wants to kill Kenshin for accidentally killing his big sis, Kenshin's first wife, so that's why he's a bad guy.

And I got the idea of it from Fruits Basket (Haru is _still_ mine) not the statement. XD!

**anim3angel143- **SUP DEWD! Erm, actually I was kinda going for a Sess personality. Oh and wear red and black on the new moon, which is the 28th of this month, in honor of the new moon. White is optional! It's on the Inuyasha calendar! It celebrates Inuyasha turning into a human! Angel: Uh, Nikki-chan, call me a fink, but is that not obsessing a little too much? Me: NO! NEVER! YOU CAN NEVER OBSESS TOO MUCH! (hugs her Sesshomaru wall (I have the walls in my room COVERED with anime pictures and I have a wall dedicated to Sess XD) while her left eye begins twitching) Angel: Erm, sure. Naoko: (pops her head in) What is she obsessing over now? Me: Naoko! You're supposed to be in blueangel-maggie1723's review! Move it! Naoko: But it's boooring up there! Me: GET YOUR BUTT UP THERE NOW! Naoko: Yes ma'am! (Salutes and then leaves) Me: So sorry you had to see my maximum fury! And to the uberly cute Ryushi: it's Nikki-chan. Like I said, being called Nikki-san makes me twitch. I feel so old when people do that! XP Angel: Yes, well, we must go! Ja ne! (Bows)

**Spatial-** Le Gasp! You did not smell a love triangle, it's just, Haru likes to torture Nikki. YOU'RE NEXT IF YOU KEEP THE SMART ASS COMMENTS UP! Match maker is kinda complicated...you sure you're up for it!


	27. Chapter 27

Me: HI EVERYBODY! It's a little known fact, but in some state, it's illegal to make out for more than 5 minutes.

Ariel: That fact relates to this story...how?

Me: (blank stare)

Ariel: Nikki?

Me: (still staring blankly)

Ariel: Nikki!

Me: (yet still staring blankly)

Ariel: Alright, now that's scaring me.

Me: (still staring) Huh? (Looks up at Ariel) You say something? I was just plotting my revenge against Kagura for trying to stake a deal with Sess in this one episode of Inuyasha that I have yet to get over.

Ariel: -.- Forget it. I don't even wanna know.

* * *

At School...(Ariel: Gawd, do these people even get a weekend? Me: NO! RAWR!)

"It's quiet in this class..." Spatial says, slyly looking around the Advanced Bio room, "Too quiet. (Silence...3...2...1...)AH HA! NIKKI'S NOT HERE!"

(-.-) (The class)

"It's halfway into the period and she just figured that out? Incompetent human wench." Haru mutters under his breath. Of course, he was suffering Nikki withdraws as well. He missed his morning torture session.

"Hey Kenshin?" Spatial turns to Kenshin, whom she just realized was in this class too and sitting right beside her, "Where's Nikki?"

"Sessha let her sleep in, that he did."

SLAM!

A completely livid Nikki bursts down the door to the classroom, cracking the glass on it because she chose to wear heels that day.

"Kenshin...you...son of a...mother fucking...bitch..." she pants, "I...told you...to...wake me...up..." Kenshin smiles and sweatdrops.

"Nikki-dono, you needed your rest, so sessha let you sleep, that he did."

"DON'T GIMME THAT BULL! WHAT I NEED IS AN EDUCATION!"

"Miss Hirote, you better go down to the clinic."

"What! WHY SENSEI!"

"You said that you needed an education, you must be sick." Nikki stomps in mid rampage.

"You know what, for once sensei, you might be right. I must be sick."

(-.-) (The class)

"Sit your smart ass down Miss Hirote." the teacher sighs.

"Yes sir!" Nikki mock salutes him and walks to her desk.

"Now, to get to the subject we've been avoiding all the first week of this semester...reproduction: How it all Happens."

At the tail end of the class...

"...so, that is how reproduction occurs, in the most specific detail I can possibly give."

**_O.O_** (the whole class) No one made a peep. Not even Nikki or Sanouske made a joke about how the female model's boobs look like mosquito bites or how the male model's dick looked like a roll of dimes. Finally, one football player lets out a long whistle.

"We'll spend the last two minutes of the period recovering from shock." the teacher sits down at his desk and opens up a hunting magazine.

Two Minutes later...

The bell rings and the class bursts out, laughing their asses off about today's lesson.

"GYM! YOU GUYS KNOW WHAT GYM MEANS!" Nikki asks/yells, shoving her books in Spatial's arms and jumping on Kenshin's back, while he proceeded to carry her down the hallway walking alongside everyone.

"No Nikki, we have no idea..." Battousai says dryly.

"It means...HITTING GUYS IN THE BALLS WITH A BALL! WooT!" Nikki jumps off Kenshin's back and does a one-handed cartwheel right in the hallway.

"Someone is waaaay too happy for this." Kaoru mutters.

"What is it with her and hitting us in the nuts?" Battousai adds. When everyone got into the gym, they went wide-eyed. It was filled with gymnastics equipment.

"Why the hell is this shit set up? And what the hell did they do with our gym?" Spatial spits out.

"More importantly, why is there a _guy_ instructing this class?" Nikki asks, staring blankly.

"That's Saitou, the biggest gay in the whole school. He's not interested in looking at girls Nikki." Kaoru answers flatly.

"So you're saying we have to worry?"

"Exactly Batts-kun."

"What did I say about that name?"

"Awww," Kaoru pinches his cheek, "It's a term of affection."

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT THE P.D.A?"

"Wow Spatial, you rhymed!" Nikki drops into the splits and lowers her torso all the way to the gym floor. (You know the stretch where you spread your legs as wide as you can (no pervertedness please) and then bend down as far as you can)

"Nikki, don't start with me."

"Okay then." she stands up and lifts her right leg up so that her foot is pointing straight at the ceiling and grabs onto it. Everyone winces. Just watching her stretch made them feel the burn.

"Well, aren't ya guys gonna stretch?"

"Okay okay everybody!" Saitou calls, "Let's begin. No whining or complaining! If you bust a bone, not my fault. Clinic's down the hallway."

"I CALL BALANCE BEAM!" Nikki squeals.

"DUDE! WAIT UP!" Kaoru and Spatial run after her.

"Kewl! I need someone to help me!" Nikki puts both hands on the balance beam and, after flexing a couple times, slowly goes up into a handstand. She then does the splits while still in the hand stand.

"Miss Hirote!" Nikki bends her lower half and her elbows so that they were all in an almost parallel line and looks up at Saitou.

"Yo!" she yells back at him.

"Are you just going to do handstands all day or were you planning on using your feet as well?"

"Hey, Kao, Spatial, can I get some help?" Kaoru and Spatial help Nikki to sit down on the balance beam, "Couldn't I do both?"

"Fine whatever, I don't have the energy to deal with you right now." Saitou walks away.

"Yeah," Nikki says, doing a backflip off the beam, when Saitou was out of earshot, "Since you just got blown by our principal." Spatial and Kaoru chuckle at this comment.

"KAORU! SPATIAL!" Saitou yells over his shoulder. The stiffen up immediately. "Don't just stand there, get on that beam and do something!"

"Yes sir!" they say hurriedly. Nikki snickers and goes back to doing various handstands on the balance beam. All was going well until...

"OW! DISLOCATED GROIN!" Battousai yells hunched over in pain, clutching his 'man pride'.

"DISLOCATED BRAIN!" Kaoru yells back at him.

"Say goodbye to your two friends," Nikki says, in a Dark Helmet-ish voice(if you don't know who he is, then it's Darth Vader), "And I don't mean the raccoon and the gay rooster." (If you get it) Spatial slaps Nikki across the head and causes Nikki to loose her balance, fall out of the handstand, and fall flat on her back.

"Nice half-blood." Nikki looks up and sees Haru looming over her.

"What the hell! You aren't even in this class!" she yells, standing up. Haru smirks.

"I have a pass." he says, showing her a hall pass, "I missed your morning torture session."

"Well I didn't." Nikki says, glaring at him, "Now go flirt with Saitou. You know you wanna."

"Sure, I would. But you might get jealous."

"GAAAH! I AM GOING TO THE ONE PLACE WHERE YOU CANNOT FOLLOW AND PUSH ME EVEN CLOSER TO SUICIDE!" Nikki seizes Spatial's arm and drags her to the girl's locker room.

"Nikki...ow...I would still...ow...like to use...my...ow...arm...(whimper)...please." Spatial says, while she's being dragged. Once inside the locker room, Nikki releases Spatial and slams her foot into the nearest locker.

"Thanks for not kicking me." Spatial says, rubbing the newly forming bruises on her arm.

"GOD! I JUST WANNA CASTRATE THAT GUY RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW!" Nikki screams, punching the same locker she kicked, putting a dent in it.

"Now Nikki, that's just not nice."

"NO! HE'S NOT NICE!" Nikki punches the locker again. Spatial grabs her friend and pins her arms to her side.

"Nikki, stop. Just stop before you demolish the entire locker room. Yes, Haru is an ass. But did you ever think that the reason he picks on you is because he likes you?" Nikki stops trying to wriggle her way out of Spatial's grasp.

"Where do you think we are? Kindergarten?" Nikki says sarcastically, "Guys don't do that anymore!"

"Well obviously he does! You should've seen him this morning! I thought Haru was gonna go into cardiac arrest he looked so dead!"

"Well it's nice to know that I'm only a form of amusement!"

"Now that is not true! Not true at all!" (Very Shigure-ish right here)

"How do you know! You aren't his only form of amusement!" The funeral march plays throughout the locker room, "Dammit! What now?" Nikki screams. She angrily flips open her cellphone, "WHAT!" she yells angrily into it. She pauses for a moment.

"Really?" she squeaks happily, "I'm gonna have a new second cousin in a few days? Are you serious? Oh my god daddy! That is so great? How's Celeste handling it? Oh my god that's so great!" her smile then drops like a dead fly, "No! You have got to be fucking kidding me! GRANDMA' IS COMING! DAD! YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL ABOUT HER! Oh yeah, well one time we spent two whole hours telling a fish fork from a salad fork from a dinner fork! I NEARLY DIED! AND SHE'S ALWAYS TRYING TO FIND ME A NEW BEAU! Dad, if I see her one more time, I will go insane. Especially since I already have a boyfriend! Yes, yes, goodbye. Love ya too. Bye." Nikki slaps her phone shut and sighs. "Great, just what I need. First Haru, now Grandma being all up in my face about how a proper mafia heiress should act."

"Poor girl. Tell Auntie Spatial all about it."

"Don't think you're off the hook either, when Grandma sees you, she'll launch off with insults first, then she'll try to correct you, then she'll talk boyfriend options for hours on end."

"Dude, that would suck having a Grandma like that." Nikki looks up at Spatial.

"You have no idea."

* * *

Me: Misery loves company. Whatever. Review responses! Oh, and I might not be able to update for awhile seeing as I have the County Spelling Bee Monday, Science Fair Tuesday, and Confirmation Class Wednesday, so this is a busy week for me. Sorry! T.T I feel like I've let you guys down!

**inuwolf04- **XD Yes, it seems you did say it again! LOL. Wait, how am I gonna have to fight for Haru? Don't I already own him? o.0 The confuser is very confused.

**tkdl- **(salutes) Yes sir-ma'am-sir-ma'am! XD Thankies for reviewing.

**Chigiri Ikeda- **Let's keep this hushie hushie, but I think I might make a triangle, since everyone seems to think there will be one...And I personally agree with Spatial too, guys just aren't worth the trouble...

**Spatial- **Ah ha! Smart ass comment right there missy! And like I said to another reviewer, I might do a love triangle, seeing as so many people want one. BUT NO LEMONS! I only read them, not make them...And what's up with "And I thought we had just red blood"? What the hell does that mean?

**Jade-chaaaan!- **How bout I don't put it in my disclaimer and say I did! XD Kewlie about your Vol. 11...and as to your question, I have all twelve volumes that have come out and I have Vol.1 and Vol. 4 of the DVD...you hate me now, don't you?(sees Haru) MINE! (GLOMP!)

**anim3angel143- **Me: T.T Ryushi! I'm hurt! (Curls up all sullen in a corner) Angel: Nikki-chan is not the type of girl to bestow punishment for a simple mistake. She has too big of a heart for that! XD Devil: She may not...BUT I DO! MWAHAHAHAHA! (whips out a meat cleaver) Angel: DEVIL! NO! (Begins struggling with Devil in the background) Me: You didn't insult me. It was a common everyday-OH MY GOD! DEVIL! DON'T TRY TO HACK OFF ANGEL'S HEAD! As I was saying, it was a common everyday mistake. I COULD NEVER HURT ANYONE WHO'S SO KEWTE! (comforting hug) Now-ANGEL! FOR CRAP'S SAKE WOMAN! FIGHT FOR YOUR LIFE! DEVIL! DON'T MAKE ME GET IN THERE! (jumps into the dust cloud fight) Devil: (inside the dust cloud fight) NO! YOU SHALL NEVER TAKE ME! MWAHAHAHA! Me: OH GIRL! YOU ARE FORCING ME TO GET UGLY! AND I AM NOT PRETTY WHEN I AM UGLY! RIGHT ANGEL? Angel: NO! NOT THE UGLY! (fighting...3...2...1...) (Dust cloud stops)Me: And yet again, I have conquered my dark side! (standing on top of Devil with one foot on her head and one on her rump, whilst holding the meat cleaver in a victory pose) Angel: (walking around all woozy) Yes...good...job...(falls down on Ryushi) Me: UWAAH! ANGEL! I'M COMING! Toodles, and remember, normality is a myth parents tell little kids to make the world make sense...


	28. Chapter 28

Me: PEOPLE ARE TOO NICE TO ME! I so appreciate what you peeps do for me! T.T (singing) Memoriiiiiieeeessss, on the corner of my miiiiiinnnndddd...

Ariel: Leave now and forever keep your sanity.

* * *

"Memoriiiiiieesss, on the corner of my miiiiinnnndddd..." Kaoru looks up from a Seventeen magazine in the middle of Study Hall in the library.

"Nikki, what and why are you singing?"

"A) I'm bored. B) Who doesn't like Barbra Strieshand?or, C) All of the above"

"How about we do with D) Shut up and leave us with what little sanity we have left."

"Kamiya! Hirote! Shut up and get something to do!"the librarian yells.

"Yes ma'am." Kaoru mutters.

"Psssst, Nikki." Nikki slides her chair back to Sano's.

"Yo!"

"Kenshin's tryin IM ya on your laptop."

"Kewlie." Nikki sticks her laptop on her lap and turns it on.

_Swrdsman119208 has signed in..._

_SexySniperKitten69 has signed in..._

_SSK69 says: _What Kenshin? Wait...how are you IM-ing me?

_SM119208 says: _Sessha is using the school's computer, that he is. Hello.

_SSK69 says: _-.- That's all?

_Hey!I'macock! has signed in..._

_HMC says:_ Hi guys!

_SSK69 says: _(cyber dryly) Hi Sano...

_SM119208 says: _Hello Sanouske-san...

_2Smart4U has signed in..._

_2S4U says: _HIIII!

_SSK69 says: _WTF YOU GUYS! THIS IS A PRIVATE CONVO!

_HMC says: _Awww, our little kitten has used her first IM swear word abbreviation. Break out the catnip you guys.

_SSK69 says: _(cyber slap)

_HMC says: _(cyber didn't even feel that)

_SexySniperKitten69 has signed off..._

_SM119208 says: _Oro?

_HMC says:_ Huh?

_2S4U says: _Where'd she go?

SMACK!

"OWWWW! NIKKI!"

_SexySniperKitten69 has signed in..._

_SSK69 says: _HAH! "CYBER DIDN'T FEEL" _THAT_ WHY DON'CHA? Hi Spatial! XD

_2S4U says: _O.O Um...hi...

_SM119208 says: _Nikki-dono? Are you alright?

_SSK 69 says: _XD Of course...why wouldn't I be?

_SM119208 says: _No reason.

_RaccoonBokken has signed in..._

_RB says: _Dudes, the bell is about to ring in a few seconds.

_IEatFirstGradersForLunch has signed in..._

_IEFGFL says: _Dude, this isn't my chatroom...

_IEatFirstGradersForLunch has signed off..._

_SSK69 says: _Who was that?

_Everyone says: _(cyber shrug)

_VampireSlayer666 has signed in..._

_VS666 says: _Hello.

_RB: _Who are you!

_VS666 says: _Can't tell.

_SSK69 says: _And why the hell not?

_VS666 says: _Because, you'd hate me forever for it Nikki.

_SSK69 says: _WHAT THE HECK! How do you know who I am! Hell! Who are you?

_VampireSlayer666 has signed off..._

_SSK69 says: _Damn him!

The bell rings and everyone logs off.

Later on that night, Nikki and Isabella were talking. After a few hours of chatting, Isabella had fallen asleep and Nikki had come to a decision. She'd let Isabella take over her body for just a day. She smirks inwardly. This should be fun.

At School the next day...

Isabella was still trying to figure out how combination locks work. Damn I can't even figure it out, so if I can't, how the hell do the readers expect her to? But I digress...

"Oh excuse me," Isabella slightly taps Haru on the shoulder, "Could you help me please? I can't seem to figure this out." Haru looks down at her in disbelief.

"You're kidding half-blood."

"Um, no. I'm sorry to be an imposition." Haru sighs and opens her locker for her.

"I knew you were stupid, but I didn't think you were this stupid half-blood."

"That's mean!" Isabella yells, with tears in her eyes. Spatial walks up behind her.

"Nikki, c'mon, let's go...Advanced Bio, remember?" Isabella stiffens up.

"Yes Spatial-chan. Thank-you."

At Lunch,

Spatial leads Isabella to the group's table. Only Sano and Kaoru don't know what's going on.

"Hey you guys!" Spatial chirps.

"Hey Wave Girl, Sex Kitten."

"Pardon?" Spatial slaps Sano across the head, while sitting down.

"That's Isabella you douche (pronounced doosh) bag." she tells him.

"Oh hey Isabella! How's the present life?" Isabella smiles and sits down.

"Fine thank-you. It is strange, but I am getting used to it. Spatial-chan has been quite helpful."

"That's great!"

"Hey half-blood!" Isabella turns around and faces Haru.

"Um, yes?"

"C'mere for a sec." Isabella stands up and smooths down her skirt.

"I'll be back." she says to the gang, bowing.

"Yes?" she again asks, walking up to Haru.

"You aren't the half-blood, are you?" Isabella rears back, shocked.

"I beg your pardon.." she starts.

"And you have it." Haru says, cutting her off, "For one thing, you don't act like her. And another, your scent is different. You have a graveyard smell to you." Isabella furrows her brow and sniffs her wrist, as if it was some perfume she was wearing. Haru lets out a small chuckle and pats Isabella on the head, shaking her out of her thinking state.

"Just take care kid, okay?" Isabella nods and smiles.

"Please regard me kindly!" she says, bowing. Haru laughs.

"Whatever!"

* * *

Me: LOL, whenever I say "I beg your pardon," the person always says "You have it" so I thought I'd put it in, cause it's kewte! Review Responses! Sorry for the vague chappie. I've had a lot of school stuff even after school, so my brain is fried...

**Jade- **XD I hate me too! LOL. Kidding, I actually have a very high self-esteem. OMG I love Death Note! I read the manga preview in SJ and I have the rules for Death Note on my Anime wall. My mom's okay with it...I think... Ah well, if she takes it down, I'll just print em out again and put it back up! XD THE MAN SHALL NOT HOLD ME DOWN!

**inuwolf04- **'S okay. Repeat as much as you want. Anyway, just imagine if your Grandma was like that...(shudders) that so does not fit the job description of a Grandma...

**Evil-chan- **EVIL GRANDMAS RULE! Erm, kidding. They're supposed to make you cookies and give you money and stuff...not find your BOYFRIEND for you XD

**Chigiri Ikeda- **WHAT! NOOO! I CAN'T LOSE MY VOILENTNESS! NEVER! (dies) XP Ariel: -.- Nice

**Lanie N.- **Um, sorry for the confusion, but Emiko is Kaoru's mother's name...XD Sorry bout that!

**anim3angel143- **Angel: What? Oh! Um, (blushes and then bows)Hello! Please regard me kindly Ruin-sama! Me: (thinking) Is he really someone Angel should bow to? Ah well, you never know until you meet the guy. (Out loud) Angel, don't get too worked up, kay? Angel: Um! Yes! (Bows again) Me: (holds up a sign with a screw plus a ball equaling Angel)Oh, you're welcome and thanks Ryushi! (HUG!)Angel: But um, (blushes again) is Ryushi-sama okay with us meeting Ruin-sama? (blushes redder) Me: Don't worry Angel, if he chops off your head, we can just duct tape it back on. Angel: Um...yes, I suppose so. Um, Nikki-chan? Me: Yo? Angel: Didn't you have something to say? Me: Oh yeah! Thanks for putting me on the 'Rox mah Sox' list.I don't know if I'm really good enough to be on it, but whatev. Angel: Yes, she of course is thrilled. The only list she's ever been on is the 'Weird' um, I blush to say... Me: shit. Angel: Yes, that word. The 'weird Me: (filling in the word for Angel) Shit' Angel: list. But alas, we have to go to bed now. Goodnight Satari-sama, Ryushi-sama, and Ruin-sama! (Bows) Me: Nighty night!

_Quote of the Day: Before you insult someone, walk a mile in their shoes. That way, when you insult them, you'll be a mile away and have their shoes. _


	29. Chapter 29

Me: YAY! NEW CHAPPIE!

* * *

And now everyone was just sitting in study hall again, ninth period, listening to some stupid prep chatting away on her cellphone with her boyfriend.

"I love you too my pooky-bear..." Yes, they had been listening to this for the past 15 minutes. Kaoru leans over to Battousai.

"If you ever start talking to me like that, I'll kick my own ass."

"I'll kick your ass too."

"Um pardon," Isabella leans over to Battousai, "But what is a pooky-bear?" Everyone anime falls.

"It's a term of affection Isabella."

"Oh. Like koishii?"

"Yeah, like that!" Isabella smiles.

"Thank-you!"

"Oh god! Would you shut up!" Kaoru yells at the prep, "Take it somewhere else before we all throw up." The prep glares at her.

"Love muffin, I gotta go. _Someone _is disturbing me." she slaps her phone shut, "Listen Kamiya, I don't know who you think you are..."

"I know who I am." Kaoru and the prep both stand up, "I am the girl who is gonna beat your ass black and blue if you don't shut the hell up and leave me alone."

"Oh yeah? You and what army?" Battousai stands up and moves behind Kaoru.

"This army." he growls. Needless to say, the prep drops that like a hot potato and slinks away. Kaoru sighs and plops back down in her chair.

"I hate Fridays."

"Is there anything I can do Kaoru-san?"

"No Bella, it's fine."

"Alright."

"Yo! Half-breed!"

"Pardon." Isabella gets up and walks over to Haru, who was sitting by himself, "Um, yes?"

"Take a seat." Isabella sits down across from Haru, "What's the half-breed doin in there anyway."

"Well um, sleeping mostly. But when she is awake, she does see and hear everything I do! May I ask why?"

"What is she doin now?"

"Um, sleeping..."

"Alright. Thanks. Ugh, still gotta get used to that graveyard smell."

"Um, pardon," Isabella leans forward a bit, "But you're a vampire, aren't you? A daywalker, to be exact."

"And you would know that how?"

"Auras, I'm a witch. I can sense them." Isabella stands up, "See you later!" she skips away happily.

"Strange girl. And more importantly, why the hell did she possess the half-breed? She's nothing like her!"

After skool, when Nikki's back in possession of her body...

"That's great, Isabella went to school for me, she could've done my homework for me too." Nikki furrows her brow at her Algebra problem. Exponents, so sure. Like hell she was gonna do that and get a good grade, especially since she spent the entire period sleeping.

"It's easy Nikki," Spatial says, returning to her History, "I'm already done."

"I'm already done." Nikki mocks. She then sighs in frustration.

"GOD! FRICKEN-SHANNON! COME HERE AND SCRIBBLE ALL OVER THIS HOMEWORK PAPER WITH CRAYONS SO I HAVE AN EXCUSE NOT TO DO IT!"

"Sorry Sissy. I need to finish finding Waldo."

(-.-) (Nikki) "Waldo?" she mutters.

"Nikki-dono?" Kenshin sticks his head in the living room.

"Yeah?"

"Could you come here please?"

"Sure thing." Nikki gladly throws her Algebra down and trots into the kitchen, "Yo! Oooh! Brownies!" she sticks her finger in the batter and licks it off.

"Nikki-dono, don't eat that."

"Don't eat what?" she dips her finger in again, "This?" she licks her finger off again. Kenshin gets closer to Nikki. She had to chuckle, he was wearing an apron that said "Kiss the cook" and it was cute.

"Yes, that." he gently grips her arm and draws her to him.

"Too bad." she scoops out some batter and Kenshin swats her hand, causing her to get some batter on her collarbone.

"Kenshin Himura!" she squeaks, reaching for a washcloth, "You just better be thankful I'm wearing a low cut shirt or you would be dead." Kenshin grabs her wrist before she grabs the washcloth.

"Nikki-dono, let sessha get that for you." Kenshin places a chaste kiss on her lips and then moves down her neck and to her collarbone. He begins placing soft kisses along her collarbone, his tongue gently lashing out and licking off the chocolate from her skin, emitting soft moans from Nikki. (Me: Ahh, the kinky uses of chocolate)

"Ahem, am I interrupting anything?" Spatial coughs in the doorway. They both tear themselves away from eachother and face Spatial. Nikki blushes and tucks a loose piece of hair behind her ear.

"You have Algebra to do."

"Damned Algebra!" Nikki yells, "It always ruins my fun!" Kenshin seizes her around the waist and places a soft kiss on her neck.

"We'll finish later." he whispers huskily. Nikki blushes and nods and leaves the kitchen. She then walks up behind Spatial, who was sitting back on the chair, doing her homework again.

"Thanks," she whispers. Spatial looks back up at her and smiles. "Shannon might've heard something, or worse, she might've walked in."

"No problem. Listen, if ya want, I can take Shannon out tonight and give you guys some quality one on one."

"Please?"

"Again, no problem." Spatial slams her book shut. "Hey Shannon, let's go get some ice cream after supper, kay?"

"Okay!" Shannon runs up and hugs Spatial, "Yay! Ice cream! What about Sissy?"

"Oh, sorry sweetie! I got some homework to do. But tell ya what, tomorrow we'll go to the park. You, me, Spatial, and Kenshin. Kay?"

"YAY!" Shannon throws her little arms around Nikki's neck too. Kenshin pokes his head in from the kitchen again.

"Supper is ready, that it is."

* * *

Me: Just skippin to the review responses! Again, sorry it was crap. I am so tired lately. I accidentally fell asleep in two classes today. English and Study Hall. I have NEVER done that before.

**anim3angel143- **Angel: Ah! Um! (Blushes and then bows) It's very nice to meet you Ruin-sama. Me: Yeah, so sure. (Whips out a cross) BACK! BACK FIEND! BACK! Angel: Um, Nikki-chan. It is our job to make him feel welcome. Me: You're right. (Chucks the cross over her shoulder) Blade: (in the background) AHHH! MY EYE! Me: What's up! Hey Ryushi! Hey Satari! Angel: Yes, Hello Ryushi-sama, hello Satari-chan. I don't see what's wrong with Ryushi-sama courting Satari-chan. It's adorable! Me: It is, isn't it? Angel: Um, Ruin-sama, forgive my asking, but you said you would be hunting...hunting what, may I ask? Me: (anime falls) Angel: And thank-you for calling me cute. Most say I'm adorable! But I doubt it's so. But, um, Ryushi-sama, I must confess, um, well, um...(leans over to whisper in Ryushi's ear) Ruin-sama scares me a little. (Draws back immediately, hiding her red face in her hands) Oh! I am so awful! You really shouldn't think those things about someone without knowing them first! Me: (anime falls all the way to China) Angel: But um, more importantly, more importantly Ruin-sama...um, forgive my asking but um, (bows, blushing some more) what is your favorite color? Me: Angel! What the hell? Angel: Oh! I really am shameful! (Hides her red face in her hands again) I'm sorry! I just froze! I had a really nice question to ask and I got nervous and I just froze up! I am so sorry Ruin-sama! Me: Huh, strange. Angel doesn't normally act like this around evil-incarnate. Maybe she's either nervous or scared...scratch scared and replace it with terrified. Ah well. I must go! Gonna go buy D.N.Angel! Bye bye everyone! Angel: (bows) Ja ne Ryushi-sama, Satari-chan, and Ruin-sama.

**Chigiri Ikeda- **Isabella thanks you and more importantly, you didn't smack him with the shoe, did you? I hope not, he could arrest you for assault.

**Spatial- **Yes, it kinda is isn't it? But, like Tohru, it's adorable!

**Jou-chan- **This fic is always weird. That's what makes it fun!

**Jade- **Don't make me cyber slap you girl! I agree, Isabella is nicer than Nikki and Nikki is more violent, but that's what makes them the awesome good cop bad cop pair that they are! Yay! Them!

**Evil-chan- **...Still trying to kill him? Too bad. The irony is (DO NOT tell anyone else who reads this) Derek's gonna go good and he's gonna end up falling for the very girl he hurt...Luna! LOL! THAT IS GONNA BE SO FRICKEN FUNNY! I CAN HARDLY WAIT TO SEE EVERYONE'S REACTION!

_Quote of the Day: I'm sorry to say, but that's hardly hygienic._

_-Hiei Jaganshi, Yu-Yu-Hakusho _


	30. Chapter 30

Me: Watching Dancing With the Stars right now. I'm bored, so I decided to type some more.

* * *

After Supper,

Spatial and Shannon had already left and Nikki and Kenshin were left to clean up the dishes.

"Damn her," Nikki mutters, washing a pan "She eats here too, the least she could do is help us clean up, then leave." Nikki sneezes and suds go flying all over the place, some landing on Kenshin's nose. She gets one look at him and laughs.

"Come here silly." She pulls Kenshin to her and wipes the suds off his nose.

"You're just too cute." she goes back to washing the pan, "So, since we're all alone, whatcha wanna do tonight? Reminding you to do something that does not violate the Authorized Personnel Only Zone." Nikki nods her head downward.

"Would you like to watch a movie?"

"Sure! Put one in and I'll make the popcorn." While Nikki was in the kitchen, making popcorn smothered in butter and loaded with salt (the only way I will eat it), Kenshin was out in the living room, scanning through the scary movies to see which one to watch. He finally settled on The Ring.(one of the most awesomest scary movies ever!) Nikki comes out and sees the DVD menu for The Ring and nearly drops the vat of popcorn she was carrying.

"T-th-th-the Ring?" she squeaks.

"Hai, you aren't afraid, are you Nikki-dono?"

"HELL YES! I HATE SCARY MOVIES! THEY'RE SO...SCARY! I ALWAYS END UP ATTACHING MYSELF TO SOMEONE!"

'That's the point.' Kenshin thinks.

"Okay, I guess it's fine." Nikki puts on a pouty face and sits down on the couch, "But don't yell at me when I cut off your blood circulation." By the end of the movie, Nikki could not be torn away from Kenshin's arm, even by a tornado.

"Nikki-dono, the movie is done, that it is." Nikki lets out a small whimper.

"Really? You're aren't kidding me unlike the last five times?"

"Hai, that I am not." Nikki lifts her head up from Kenshin's shoulder and sighs at seeing the safety of the DVD menu.

"God, I never wanna see that movie again." she cuddles up against Kenshin, while holding her purple stuffed bunny, "And did ya have to turn off the lights?"

"Do you have to keep complaining? The movie is done anyway, that it is." Nikki stands up and stretches, letting out a sigh of satisfaction when she hears a small 'pop' come from her back.

"Well, goodnight." Kenshin pulls her back down on top of him on the couch.

"You aren't going anywhere, that you aren't. We still have to finish what we started."

While Kenshin and Nikki are sucking face...(I love that term, sucking face)

"Hey Batts,"

"Yes Kaoru?"

"You wanna go get some ice cream?"

"And why would I want to do that?"

"Because I want to!" Kaoru sits up on her bed with the ultimate pouty face on, "And it'll be fun! Puh-leeeeeeaaassse!"

"Hn, fine."

"YAY!" Kaoru squeals, glomping Battousai, "Ice cream! I'll have Cookie Dough please!" Battousai had to smile, she was acting just like a little kid. It was a cute personality for her. Almost too cute. At the ice cream parlor, they ordered their ice cream and sat down in a booth. WOO! YAY ICE CREAM! Sorry, that was completely random. Anywho, Kaoru wanted the cherry on Battousai's ice cream but he wouldn't give it to her, so she frenched him for it. In the end she got it (why do these kisses involve food?). Battousai pulls her into another kiss and they both get into a war of the tongues.

"Look Spa-chan! Kao-chan and Batts-chan are kissing!" Kaoru and Battousai look up to see a wide-eyed Shannon, and a completely red Spatial, who was covering Shannon's mouth, staring at them.

"Guys I am sorry! I just took Shannon out for ice cream so Nikki and Kenshin could have some time together!" Battousai smiles and leans back in the booth.

"Don't worry about it Spatial. Couldn't have known."

"Yeah!" Kaoru agrees, "Now c'mon, sit with us."

"Okay." Spatial and Shannon sit down and all four begin sharing their ice cream.

Later that night...

Spatial, Shannon, and Battousai walk in the door to see Kenshin lying asleep on the couch and Nikki on top of him, with her head resting on his chest, asleep as well.

"Hold up," Spatial whispers, "I want a picture." she takes out a digital camera and takes a picture. Surprising, neither of them woke up until the next day when Nikki's cellphone began to ring.

"Hello?" she says groggily into it, wiping sleep from her eyes. Kenshin lifts his head up and looks at her.

"What's up?" he asks. She puts her hand up to stop his talking.

"WHAT! ALANA'S IN LABOR! OH MY GOD! I'LL BE RIGHT THERE!" Nikki sits up and begins immediately dialing Kaoru. "Hey Kaoru!" she props the phone up on her shoulder, while pulling her boots back on, "My cousin's in labor! Meet me down at the hospital! Kay? Bye!" She runs up to Spatial's door and begins furiously pounding on it.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?" Spatial's screams were muffled through the door.

"MY COUSIN'S IN LABOR! LET'S GO! YOU TOO BATTS!" Five minutes later, Battousai, Shannon, and Spatial walk out and Nikki practically shoves them into the Lamborghini. Kaoru and Sanouske meet them in the lobby and together they rush down to Maternity. Nikki automatically runs up and hugs her dad.

"Daddy! I'm here!"

"Welcome sweet pea."

"NICOLA HIROTE!" Nikki automatically stiffens up at the shrill voice yelling at her. There, sitting in the plastic waiting room chair, dressed up in furs and such, was her grandmother. "Is that any way to come into the room? Have you forgot everything I've taught you?"

"Um...well...I"

"Don't stutter! It is most unbecoming. And straighten up! Don't slouch! Good posture pays off later." without even using the armrests, Grandmother Hirote stands up. Pretty spry for her age. She walks up to Kenshin and lets out a disgusted sniffle.

"And who is this?"

"Kenshin Himura ma'am." Kenshin answers.

"Kenshin Himura huh? And just what right have you to be here young man?"

"Grandma, I brought him." Grandma H. turns around and faces her granddaughter.

"You did? And what makes him so important?"

"He's my boyfriend."

"WHAT?" Everyone was startled by the shriek "We agreed you would marry Takemaru!(not the one from the third Inuyasha movie)"

"No Grandma, you agreed, not me."

"Do not call me that! Have you remembered nothing from our lessons! It's Charisse!"

"Yes ma'am." Nikki bows her head. A doctor pokes his head out into the waiting room.

"Nicola Hirote?" he asks.

"That's me."

"Alana and Celeste want to see you."

* * *

Me: Alana is the pregnant one, Celeste is the sister...remember that. Now, REVIEW RESPONSES!

**Evil-chan- **Oh! Blow one up for me! MWAHAHAHAHA! Squirm ants squirm! (insert maniacal laugh here)

**blueangel-maggie1723- **Ah yes, school. I HATE SCHOOL! Naoko: No shit Nikki. Me: And how are your fish! I bet they're adorable! In Bio we have fish and Sarra and I named them...and they actually respond to their names! I'VE TRAINED FISH! WOOT! And I've got a fat stuffed fluffy cow pillow and I've named it Hatsuharu after...HARU OF COURSE! He is soooo cute! Do not make fun of him!

**Reignashii- **Ah yes, school. It sucks. Yes, it seems a lot has happened, hasn't it?

**Spatial- **YAY MESSING AROUND WITH FOOD! WOOT WOOT!

**Chigiri Ikeda- **LOL good quote. And you should've hit him with the shoe! T.T Darn you!

**anim3angel143- **Me: YOU WANNA EAT ME! GO AHEAD THEN YOU GOD DAMN BLOOD-SUCKER! EAT ME! **EAT ME!** (takes out a wooden stake and prepares to attack) Angel: OH MY GOD! NIKKI-CHAN! NO! (Holds me back) STOP IT! After I've calmed down... Me: Heheh, sorry! Kinda got carried away. (Passes out from exhaustion) Angel: (panting) Yes...thank...you...for...calming...down(catches her breath) Hello Ruin-sama, Ryushi-sama, and Satari-chan! How have you been? I've been alright. Wait Ruin-sama eats humans? (Mumbling real softly so Ruin doesn't hear) That does scare me a little. (Hides her red face in her hands again) Oh! I really am shameful! I still haven't even bothered to get to know him better! I'm so so sorry Ruin-sama! And um, pardon. But I don't see how I can play cat and mouse seeing as I'm neither. Leira is the neko demon, not me. I'm just a lowly fallen angel. (Eyes begin watering up) And I don't really like hide and seek that much. Oh! I'm sorry! I probably ruined your fun. (Begins sobbing softly, with her head in her hands again) Oh look at me! I look dreadful! I-I'm sorry. I really have to go! (Signs off)

_Quote of the Day: If you scatter thorns...don't go barefoot._

_-Old Italian Proverb_


	31. Authoress's Note

Me: What's up? I'm at skool right now and I thought I'd just give a shout out to everyone from Ram Country. I'm really supposed to be working on this one really gay ocean project thingie, but I just don't care…I only have to print it out anyway….so if I get caught, I'll be in deep shit. Enter: Stealth Mode. (dramatic James Bond music here) WAHAHAHA! Another chappie should be up later on tonight, but I still expect you people to review this…..THAT MEANS YOU TOO SATARI! I REVEIWED YOUR STORY DARNIT! My god this school is so boring…shit, gotta go. I'm supposed to be in General Music soon…we're moving onto the Romantic Period of music….this sucks. Bye until later!


	32. Chapter 31

Me: Two words for ya folks...CLASS TRIP!

* * *

_Hey! What's up! It's Kaoru and for some reason, you're inside my head. GET THE HELL OUT! Heheh, just kidding. Right now, my class is on one out of two Charter busses and we're heading for the beach, where we'll be staying for a week. A little recreation time, they say. Anyway, all of my friends and I signed up for co-ed rooms and we're stuck sitting with our room partners. I, by some very hard to believe fate, am stuck with Battousai, and don't worry, this fic won't go past T, Spatial and Sanouske are together, Megumi and Kenshin were put together, poor Kenshin, Misao and Aoshi are together, yay for her, and Nikki, unfortunately, was put with Haru._ _I have a feeling that those two are gonna get quite destructive, but who knows?_

"AAHH! DON'T TOUCH ME!"

SMACK!

Sanouske was lying face down in the aisle.

_On second thought, I think Spatial and Sanouske are gonna cause the most damage on this trip._

"Sanouske!" Megumi stands up in her seat by the window in a fury, "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU! KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF OTHER GIRLS!"

_With the added help of Megumi, of course._

Nikki looks down at Sanouske, who was lying in the aisle beside her seat.

"Do I have to tie your hands behind your back baka rooster?" she asks flatly. Sanouske looks up at her and smirks.

"I had no idea you were like that Nikki. Our little Sex Kitten is a dominatrix, who knew?" The bottom of Nikki's boot meets the top of Sanouske's head.

_Ouch, definitely don't wanna be Sanouske right now._

"Watch what you say." Nikki digs her boot down harder on Sanouske's head, ignoring the ow's coming from him, "Or your face might end up meeting hard pavement."

_Which of course, is impossible. Despite the insults, pain, and pervy comebacks, Nikki and Sanouske really are like brother and sister._

"SANOUSKE! NICOLA! STOP FIGHTING AND RETURN TO YOUR SEATS!"

_That's our teacher, Mr. Yamanaka. He's cool._ _Let's us just basically screw around all period. You could say he was Sanouske and Nikki's referee. He once let them have a wrestling match in class. Nikki won of course. She smashed a desk over Sanouske's head. Good thing he has inhuman toughness. _

"Nice half-blood."

_Haru, ah yes. Isabella told us that he was a daywalker. Pretty sweet if you ask me. We're all taking bets on when he admits that he likes Nikki. I mean, c'mon, you can't torture a person that much and not like them. It's not natural._

"Kaoru?"

"Hm?"

"You okay?" Kaoru sighs and leans her head on Battousai's shoulder.

"Just fine. Why do you ask?"

"You just seem kinda out of it, that's all."

_Battousai, my ever-worried boyfriend. Can you believe that at one point, we actually wanted to kill eachother. And now we're going to spend a whole week at the beach, sharing the same hotel room, together. It's like a dream come true._

"Just thinking."

"Okay. Oh, god. You might wanna go back to thinking mode. Haru and Nikki are arguing about women faking orgasms over a game of Texas Hold'Em." Kaoru looks over at her friend.

"I'm telling you Haru, studies have proven that-OH YEAH! FLUSH SO BEATS THREE OF A KIND! IN YOUR FACE!-anyway, studies have proven that 50 percent of women have faked at least one orgasm in their sex life." Nikki deals again, "By the way, you owe me five bucks. Ten after this round." Haru leans in so his face is a couple inches from Nikki's. She leans back a bit, blushing.

"Don't get to full of yourself half-blood. I'm just warming up."

"Yeah yeah, sure, sure. Now shoo, you're violating my personal bubble." Haru only leans in closer.

"Maybe I like being this close to you. It's called body heat, and it feels nice."

_Oh, good one._

Nikki's face turns as red as Kenshin's hair.

"It's called my fist. And it will meet with your face if you don't back up Haru, that it will."

_And there's the classic couple, Kenshin and Nikki. They hooked up a couple weeks after Battousai and myself. You never hear Kenshin make threats unless Nikki is involved. You never hear him argue in any other situation either. Extremely overprotective this guy, but it's cute, their devotion to eachother is._

"Kenshin." Nikki sighs, "You took my threat! Tsk tsk!"

"Alright kids, shut up and listen!" Mr. Yamanaka stands up, "Two more hours till we get to the beach. When you get there, I am to remind you, no sex in the rooms. And I mean it."

"Why the hell are you looking at me?" Nikki yells.

"I wasn't looking at you Nikki, I was looking past you. Anyway, just have fun and don't wander off, kay?" Random shouts of agreement went out, "Okay, enjoy the rest of your bus ride." Nikki sighs and slams her torso on the back of the seat.

"God, could this get more boring?" she sighs.

"I SAID DON'T TOUCH ME!"

SMACK, BAM, POW, CRUNCH, AND ANY OTHER ADJECTIVES THAT YOU PEOPLE CAN THINK OF RELATING TO SLAPS AND/OR PUNCHES...

"And now it just got interesting." Nikki sits up and looks down at an anime bump covered Sanouske.

"Sensei!" Spatial yells, "Can't I switch with Misao?"

"HELL NO!" Misao yells, clutching onto Aoshi for dear life.

"Sorry Spatial, this arrangement is permanent."

"Fine," Spatial mutters, leaning back in her seat, "But soon you might have one less student in your class Sensei."

_Oh yeah, in case if you were wondering. Nikki's cousin, Alana, gave birth to a baby girl a couple days ago. She was so adorable! Nikki was with Alana for the delivery since the husband couldn't make it and apparently things got rough so Nikki had to climb on top of Alana and get her to push. Well that didn't go all too well and Alana ended up having to clutch onto Nikki for dear life. Her fingernails tore right through the fabric of Nikki's shirt and went all the way down into her shoulders. The wound was so deep, I could fit the entire first joint of my finger into it. For a while, it was hard to tell which screams of pain were from the woman in labor and which was from Nikki. But it all worked out. Nikki still can't really fight that well with her arms, but she's getting better and I'm happy to say that the mother's doing just find and the evil grandma has left us, for now._

"Hey Kaoru! Look! It's the ocean!" Nikki leans over Haru and looks out the window, "Isn't it pretty Haru?" She flashes him a pleasant smile, while Kenshin was turning green with envy.

"Huh? Yeah, I guess so."

_So we've finally arrived. I guess it's time for some fun...

* * *

_

Me: Shortness of chappies should end soon. With the next one, I'm hoping. Review Responses!

**Evil-chan-** YAY! DEAD ANTS! JUST WHAT I'VE ALWAYS WANTED! (HUG) Thankies! LOL. THANKS! (does happy dance)

**Reignashii- **RANDOMNESS! THAT IS WHERE THIS STORY HAS BEEN AND STILL IS HEADING MAH FRIEND! WOOT!

**blueangel-maggie1723- **Naoko: That's aquarium, not oceanarium. Me: Shut up! I love The Ring, it's awesome! Say hello to your fishies for me! And don't stick them in the same tank, they'll kill eachother!

**Spatial- **Scary combination, that is. (Shudders) I'm glad my grandmas are nice!

**Chigiri Ikeda- **Well too bad, I am anyway! I hope you had a good time on vacation! LOL, I wanna hear all about it when you get back!

**anim3angel143- **Angel: (still crying about not being able to make Ruin happy, and about being a fallen angel) Me: XP (yes, still passed out) Naoko: (comes and drags me away) Leira: (pokes her head in) Angel? Honey? Oh god, you aren't crying about being a fallen angel again, are you? Angel: (meekly nods) And I-I(sniffle) I didn't m-make Ruin-s-sama pleased. Leira: Awww, poor baby. (Hugs Angel) Hey, I'm Leira, by the way. The redneck part of Nikki, and the neko demon. To Ruin: You big, fat Jackass. How dare you make her cry and not even apologize. Angel: N-no, Leira. D-don't... Leira: No, lemme finish. You should know, Angel is kinda sensitive. Low self-esteem this girl. Angel: N-no, Leira-chan. (Gets a new tissue) I-I'm f-fine. To answer your question, (sniff), R-Ryushi-sama: I-I-I think i-it's cute. Leira: Why didn't you tell someone that Ruin made you cry anyway? Angel: B-because, t-then Ryushi-s-sama would've gotten m-mad and he would've hurt R-Ruin-s-sama. (Starts crying again) Leira: Aww, Angel. That's just like you sweetie. (Hugs her again) By the way, howdy Satari and Ryushi! What's up? Heh, I guess you could kinda say I'm Angel's...well guardian angel. Angel: I-I'm s-so s-s-sorry R-Ruin-sama...I-I'll play hide and s-seek if you want. I-I probably won't have f-fun, b-but if you will...b-by all means, lets. Leira: Let's not. Look at you, you're a mess. Me: (finally waking up/offscreen) NAOKO! ONCE I BREAK OUT OF THESE ROPES! I'LL KILL YOU! (hops out tied to a chair) Thanks for conducting this response Leira. To the bloodsucker, YOU'RE ON BITCH! Once I free myself and beat my conscience black and blue...(hops away) Leira: Uhh, no problem? To Ruin: (EVIL GLARE) You have not seen the last of me. I _WILL_ be back, and I _WILL _be watching over Angel and if you do anything, I mean anything else to make her cry, I will castrate you with my claws. Very painfully. Angel: Oh L-Leira...d-don't. I-I'm just s-sad I-I can't honor h-his req-quest. I-I'm sorry R-Ruin-s-sama...g-g-goodbye everyone. Leira: See Ya'll! Me: (hops back onscreen) Hi and bye! (Hops away/muttering) Now where the hell did I put that chainsaw?

_Quote of the Day: 9 out of 10 Americans believe that 1 of those same 10 will disagree with the other 9._

_-Colin Mockhrey_


	33. Happy Valentine's Day!

Me: Saying hello again from Ram Country. (we call our school that because our mascot is the ram and we live in the country)Ahh, I love defying the rules of our educational system. 8th period Study Hall again. Right before General Music. It's no coincidence that we're studying the Romantic Period of music on Valentine's Day. Anywho, just typing to say Hello and Happy Valentine's day. Lots of hugs to y'all! (XOXOXOXO!) And I wanna hear any dirt you guys've picked up on couples up at school, kay? LOL, just kidding. Just being the editor of our newspaper and having to type up all the Valentine's Day messages for the paper have given me a HUGE headache and practically made me vomit. Doesn't help that we'll be listening to some gay Italian opera next period either….and, we just got our interms in American History. My lowest grade was a B in 8th Grade Honors Algebra I… my class will kill me if I don't add the 8th Grade Honors part… picky bastards. Have a nice, romantical (or fun, if romance, other than in my fic or manga, makes you barf) happy Valentine's Day everyone!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO! You're happy authoress,

-Nikorasu-chan (P.S. What's up with the nickname is it's my actual name in Japanese)


	34. Chapter 32

Me: I am switching the review responses to the beginning of the chappie again...YAY!

**Evil-chan- **Valentine's hugs to you too sweetie! (XOXOXOXO) The ants are with my mutilated grasshopper I dissected last year in science. It seriously is only a pile of brown mush. LOL! Poor buggies!

**anim3angel173- **Angel: Oh, Ruin-sama. You really shouldn't call Ryushi-sama dragon turd. I-it isn't nice. Forgive me, it isn't my place to say that, (bows) I'm sorry! A-and I might be a lowly fallen angel, but I cannot control my power, so I do not use it unless it is in extreme emergencies. I'm so pathetic. (Begins crying...again) Leira: -.- Nice asshole. You made her cry again. You do realize that the only reason why she acts like this toward you is because she respects you. -.- Sick-em Ryushi. Me: And besides, I bet I can beat you any day Ruin. You see, all parts of masters are tied to them and must obey them, sooo since you are part of Star and I am on her "Rox Mah Sox" list, she will protect me form getting my ass kicked...and that is how I just won... Leira: She is right. WooT! Brain over Braun any day Nic! (Slaps me a high five) And you! (Eyes light up in flame) Just because I am a girl does not mean anything! The only difference between you and me is that I have boobs and you have balls. BUT NOT FOR LONG! (gets ready to strike) Angel: O-oh! Leira! NO! (Stops her from killing Ruin) Me: It's just a circle of love! Angel: (after Leira calmed down) I'm sorry! I was out of place, again. (Starts crying...again again) Leira: Dammit! Ruin! That is the third time you've caused her to cry! Are you trying to set a record! Angel: L-Leira! No! I-it wasn't him! Leira: Stop sticking up for the bastard! If he hurt you just say so dammit! Angel: Y-yes! I-I'm sorry! I-I just don't want to get Ryushi-sama mad! And just when he's enjoying time with Satari-chan too! I-I don't want to burden him... Leira: Awww, sweet pea! (Hugs Angel) You're too kind! Angel: Y-yes, I suppose so. Me: Ahh, sooo many hearts! AND YOU! (Evil glare) Ruin, don't but into Ryushi and Star's business! If they want you to know what they did, they'd tell you! So shut up and keep your damn nose out of their lives! It doesn't matter if they're watching a movie or playing tonsil hockey! Just keep out of it! (puts on a pleasant smile) My Valentine's Day wasn't much except that I got my friend and her ex back together! I'm sooo happy for her! But it makes me kinda sad. Two of my friends have b/f's and I still have yet to have one...But I'm still happy for both of them! Just got candy in class and some perfume from mom and dad and valentines from my friends, so all was kewl! I'm glad you had "fun" and if Ruin tries to attack me, you'll take care of him, right? Leira: She better, or will have one less member in two seconds if she doesn't. Angel: LEIRA! Leira: Kidding. But no, seriously, Ruin, keep this up, and I guarantee that all the people that are part of Nikki, all 8 of em, will be after your head. So, TOODLES! Me: Bye-Bye! Angel: Yes, (sniff), goodbye!

**Jade- **I know! It's hard to believe that I'm only 14, ne? People keep thinking I'm sixteen, but whatev. My parents actually held both me and my brother back a year in kindergarten that way we wouldn't be one of the youngest kids in our class. So considerate, but yet, unwanted. NERDZ RULE BABY! WooT! NERDS OF UNITE! (slaps you a high five)

**blueangel-maggie1723- **Naoko: Hey Lou, I say we take the fish and fry em up and stick em in Maggie's pillow. How bout it? Me: (konks Naoko across the head) Oh no you won't! Give your fishies lotz of luv and extra hugs for me! (You don't have to hug the fish, just hug the tank)

And Thanx for reviewing! Lou, leave the fish alone!

* * *

"Oh thank god!" Nikki yells, jumping off the bus and stretching, "I can feel my legs again!" Some students were unloading the luggage while others were just standing around getting groups in order. One kid throws a long black case down on the hard pavement.

"Oh dude!" Nikki yells, "Be careful! My electric guitar is in that case!" He just ignores her and throws another, smaller square case down. "Dude! My guns are in there. No! Don't throw-

BAM!

"-that." Nikki finishes, looking at the blackened spot on the ground where the student once stood.

"You brought a bomb on this trip." Battousai states, picking up his and Kaoru's luggage.

"No, not bomb." Nikki picks up her bookbag and the gun case and electric guitar case, "Bombs. Plural." She stalks off.

"YO! HARUUUUU! LET US GO!"

"Half-blood, I take orders from no one." Haru mutters.

"Oh look," Nikki coos, "I need help unpacking my black lace lingerie." Haru rushes over to her.

"KIDDING SUCKER!" Nikki seizes him by the collar and drags him to their hotel room.

With Spatial and Sanouske...

Spatial goes all teary eyed.

"Oh Sanouske," she says, "It's so beautiful."

"Yeah," Sanouske wraps his arm around Spatial's shoulder.

"WE HAVE TWO BEDS! IN THIS ROOM!" Spatial dives onto one of the two beds and practically begins kissing the linen on it, "WE DON'T HAVE TO SHARE!" Sanouske falls to his knees.

"THANK YOU GOD!" he yells.

With Battousai and Kaoru,

Kaoru goes all teary eyed.

"Jeez, what now Kaoru?" Battousai mutters, putting one of his shirts away in the dresser.

"WE ONLY HAVE ONE BED! WE HAVE TO SHARE!" Kaoru seizes Battousai by the collar and yanks him down, causing him to fall on the bed with her, both laughing.

"But no, really I am tired." Kaoru snuggles up to Battousai and falls asleep.

"Aw, what the hell, I could use a little nap myself." he rests his head back on the pillows and falls asleep himself.

With Haru and Nikki...

"WHAT THE HELL!" Nikki begins going all teary eyed, "WE HAVE TO SHARE A BED!" she dives on it, "MINE!"

"Fine, I sleep differently anyway stupid half-blood."

"Oh what, you hang off the ceiling." Haru slams a drawer shut and glares at her.

"Vampires are not like that. You, of all incompetent people, should know that half-blood." Nikki sits up.

"Why the hell do you call me half-blood. I have a name! It's Nikki! Say it with me Nik-ki! Very nice."

"Well then, Nik-ki, I call you half-blood because you are one."

"That's so mean!" Haru sits down beside Nikki.

"I know something meaner."

BAM! His lips crashed down on Nikki's. She sits there in shock for a couple minutes before she started to relax, just a little, with Haru's tongue gently massaging her lips. It finally registered in Nikki's mind what exactly the hell was going on and she pushes Haru off her.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" she screams, tears in her eyes "I DO HAVE A BOYFRIEND! AND YOU KNOW IT!" Haru stands up and brushes a few bangs out of his eyes.

"Yes, half-blood, yes I know. I just wanted to see how you tasted. And you taste good." Nikki turns beet red.

"Um, I, uh, I gotta go check up on Kenshin." she bolts out the door, leaving Haru alone.

"Stupid half-blood." he mutters, smiling to himself.

With Kenshin and Megumi...

"KENSHIN! HEY KENSHIN!" Nikki kicks the door open.

"Really Nikki," Megumi sighs, "It's one thing to do this at school, but in a public place? Here?"

"Yes. Here." Nikki says, while the door magically heals itself, "Now you go." she shoves Megumi out on the balcony overlooking the beach and locks the french doors shut.

"So, your roommate shoved you out too?" Sanouske mutters, out on the neighboring balcony.

"Yep. Ah well, time to work on that tan." Megumi lies down on a deck chair and starts getting a tan.

Inside...

"Nikki-dono, are you alright?" Kenshin walks up behind Nikki and wraps his arms around her shoulders, pulling her into a hug.

"Yes, well no." Nikki sighs and unwraps his arms from around her, "It's Haru, he-well, he..."

"Nikki-dono, did he harass you?"

"What? NO! Not at all!" she sits down on the edge of the bed, "He-well, he kissed me." Silence only answered her, so Nikki took that as a signal to go on. "Well, I was totally stiff at first, but then I kinda go into it. Then it just registered in my mind what was goin on and I pushed him away, and you know the rest."

"Nikki-dono..."

"Wait, before you say anything. I just want you to know, I didn't enjoy it one bit and I didn't let it go any farther than that."

"I know." Nikki stops in mid-rampage.

"Wha?"

"Sessha understands that you were shocked and didn't know what to do, that he does. I forgive you."

"Oh, Kenshin..." Nikki runs up to him and hugs him, while crying, "I am so sorry." Kenshin begins stroking her hair comfortingly, while wrapping his other arm around her waist.

"I know, I know." he kisses the top of her head.

Outside...

"Aww, that is so sweet." Megumi says, looking inside the glass doors, with Sanouske beside her.(he jumped over to the other balcony)

"Yeah, I guess our little Sex Kitten has finally found her Tom Cat." Megumi looks up and Sano and smiles.

"Mmhm!"

* * *

Me: Yay! Another one done! I am seriously trying to make them longer people. I just don't have enough time. So, all I can say is, even though it sucked, R and R please! 


	35. Chapter 33

Me: LEMME GET A HOO HAH TWO TIMES TUESDAY!

Kenshin: Oro? Hoo hah?

Me: THAT'S THE KINDA SPIRIT I'M LOOKIN FOR! WOO!

_**REVIEW RESPONSES! LEMME HEAR THAT HOO HAH! LOL, you don't have to..**_

**anim3angel173- **Me: Ohh! Argness! Must use that word! So cute! May I please? Angel: (giggles) Oh Nikki-chan, how like you! Leira: Howdy! (GLARE at Ruin) Oh, and just for the record, here's the 8 people that share Nikki's mind, First, there's Nikki herself, but she doesn't count. Me: HEY! WITHOUT ME YOU WOULDN'T EVEN BE HERE DARNIT! RAWR! Leira: W/e And then there's Angel, the pure part of Nikki, Angel: Oh! N-no! I-I couldn't! You flatter me! Leira: And mwahself, the redneck part, then Devil, the evil part, Ay! Devil! Why do you always wear that black choker ribbon around your neck! Devil: (in a sweet, yet monotone voice) Because, it's the only thing holding my head onto my neck. Leira: O.O Um, right, that explains why Angel wears your soul sealed in a pendant around her neck. Devil: Yes, I suppose it does, doesn't it? Leira: And then Alisande, also known as Allie, the hentai part of Nikki. Allie: (looks up from filing her nails) Eh? Wha? Who's hot? Leira: -.- I rest my case. Then there's Naoko, who's Nikki's conscience. Naoko: Damn straight. Leira: And now for the guys, Blade, who's the masculine part of Nikki, Spike, the cultural part, and Taki, the sarcastic part. Taki: Who are you? David Letterman? Leira: I'll ignore that. Angel: Forgive me for speaking out again, but Ruin-sama, please don't call Ryushi-sama mean names, i-it makes me sad when you do that. I'm so sorry! Me: Here we go. (Gets a box of tissues ready) Angel: That was wrong of me to request! It was above my place! I'm so sorry! (Cries) Taki: (marks a fourth tally on a tally chart of how many times Ruin made Angel cry) Me: Smartass. Angel: I-I'm sorry I couldn't please you Ruin-sama! A-And I most certainly aren't worth Ryushi-s-sama's praise! Oh! A-And I can-not b-believe t-that I-I didn't a-ask S-Satari-chan if s-she was alright! I'm so pathetic! Leira: Aww, poor sweetie! (Hugs Angel) Devil: Yes, poor Angel. Leira: Shit, feeding time! And I smell milk! (runs off and then pokes her head back in) Oh, Ryu, dude, would you mind taking over with the hugs and stuff for me? She seems purty calm around you! Thankies! (Runs off and then comes back) Not that I'm tryin to get you two hooked up or anything, I respect you and Satari and your relationship and all that jazz, so bye! (Runs off) Me: Finally! Angel: P-Please don't yell at R-Ruin-s-sama Satari-c-chan, i-it makes me sad. R-Ruin-s-sama, I truly am s-sorry t-that I-I couldn't meet up t-to your expectations. I am so sorry! (Cries harder) Taki: There's five, (marks it down), wanna go for six? Me: No, he won't. And Ruin- Angel: P-Please don't hurt Satari-chan! Why would you even want to do that? S-she's a very nice woman, I-I really like her. P-Please d-don't hurt her! O-or I might have to h-hurt you, and I really do not wish to do that! S-So please! (Sob) Don't...(grabs a tissue) Taki: Six, and can I get a seven? Me: STOP THAT! Yeesh. I'm gonna stop this before even more chaos occurs. Bye bye! Angel: Y-Yes, goodbye. (Grabs a new tissue) Leira: See Ya'll!

**Evil-chan- **YAY! I'VE ALSO MAULED THE FROG BEYOND RECOGNITION TOO! AND A STARFISH! WOOT! And then I got yelled at. So I had to stop. Poo. Ah well, I've updated! WOOT!

**blueangel-maggie173- **Me: MWAHAHAHA! (Eating popcorn while watching your fight) FUN! And I borrowed the inflatable coffin idea, but don't worry, I did say that it was your idea, SO YOU CAN'T SUE! Naoko: Besides, I have better things to kill than fish. Me: Sure you do. ANIMAL KILLER!

**Dream Slayer 066- **WAI! LOVE THE PEN NAME! Thankies soooo much for reviewing! (HUG)

* * *

The next day...(oh yeah, if ya wanna know how Haru slept, he brought an inflatable coffin, now available for $299.95 at your nearest Target store. Idea submitted by blueangel-maggie1723)

"Hey Kenshin?"

"Hm?"

"Hotel food sucks. Almost as bad as hospital food." Nikki throws down her bagel with butter and jam with distaste. Kenshin chuckles.

"So spirited, that you are Nikki-dono."

"Hey, thanks Kenshin! Yet another way I'm like my mom." Nikki lets out a disgusted sigh and slams her head on the table.

"Do you not like being compared to her?" Nikki lifts her head off the table and looks up sullenly at Kenshin.

"Yes, it is nice sometimes, but that's all I get. That girl has her mother's eyes, Nikki, you have your mother's voice, oh that's Rosa's daughter, isn't it! She's just the perfect image of her mother!" Nikki's voice was dripping with sarcasm, "That's all I'm known as, heiress or Rosa and Emilio's daughter or Ryu, Auriela, or Mina's little sister. I am a person too god dammit!" Nikki slams her fist down on the table.

"Woah, sex kitten is pissed."

"Shut up Sanouske."

"Hey guys," Spatial dumps orange juice on Sanouske's head, "That was for snoring all damn night long and keeping me up for most of the night."

"That's nice." Nikki lets out one huge yawn, "But you weren't the one sleeping next to an inflatable coffin either. Do you know how many times that thing deflated and I had to help blow it back up! 6! 6 times! Of course only two of those times were due to Haru's claws, the others were cause I poked holes in it using a hairpin."

(-.-) (Everyone)

"What? It was annoying me!"

"So that explains why I was waking up to find myself on the floor." Nikki lets out a yelp and spills her cranberry juice on her white blouse.

"Haru! Damn boy! This is designer!" she grabs a napkin and begins furiously wiping the juice stains off it, "Shit this is not good." Nikki bolts out of the dining room to go take care of the stain.

"It's not my fault you're an incompetent human wench." Haru says, as if she were there. Spatial glares at him, "WHAT?"

"Bastard." she mutters, walking away.

"What?"

"Students! HEY! BE QUIET!" The whole dining room went silent. "Thank-you. Today, we'll be going down to the beach after breakfast. So bring your swimsuits and whatnot, and no trying to drown students in the water."

"Then stop giving us the idea sensei!" Sanouske yells.

"Detention the day we get back Sagara," the teacher tells him.

At the beach...

"YO! HEY GUYS!" Kaoru runs out in a black bikini with a wrap tied around her waist, dragging Nikki, who was wearing a white bikini with a white wrap tied around her waist, behind her, "What's up!" Spatial catches the beach ball that she and Sanouske were hitting around.

"Finally!" she yells, bouncing the ball off Kaoru's head, "What took you so long?"

"Nikki couldn't decide which bikini to wear." Kaoru mutters, laying out her beach towel beside Spatial's. She lets out a small 'Mou.' of surprise when she feels a pair of arms wrap themselves around her waist.

"You're looking sexy today Kaoru."

"Batts." Kaoru says, letting out a sheepish grin.

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT THE P.D.A.?"

"Sorry Spatial." Kaoru and Battousai say together.

"Eh, male testosterone," Nikki says, rubbing some sunscreen on her cleanly shaven legs, "It makes them do weird things."

"Nikki-dono, sessha will get your back for you, that he will."

"And then again, that could be a good thing."

"Hey you guys, lookie up there." Spatial points up to a charming looking 19th century (meaning in the 1800's) house perched up on a cliff, overlooking the beach.

"Oh, how cute." Nikki says, standing up and brushing sand off her legs, "I wonder who it belongs to."

"I dunno, but I'm kinda getting strange auras from that house."

"Eh?" Nikki rests her chin on Spatial's shoulder from behind, "You mean it's haunted?"

"Yes," Spatial shakes Nikki's head off her arm, "I wanna go check it out."

"Oh no you won't!" Nikki bounces the beach ball off Spatial's head, "We don't know if that house belongs to anyone or not."

"Oh really, let's see, YO SENSEI! DOES ANYONE LIVE IN THAT HOUSE?"

"You gotta be kidding me Spatial, no one has lived there for years."

"Okay." Spatial shoots a smug grin at Nikki, "See? We are going tonight."

"WOAH!" everyone turns around just in time to see Sanouske get completely submerged underwater by a wave two feet taller than him. (Shit I hate it when that happens, you see this huge wave and you think 'Oh, that's gonna break off before it hits me' and the next thing you know you have this wave over you that's five feet taller than you and you only have enough time to close your eyes and think 'shit' before you're submerged. I lost my swimming goggles that way. I was at Virginia Beach when this happened.)

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"You think that's funny Sex Kitten, do ya?" Sanouske grabs Nikki around the waist, spins around, and throws her in the water, giving everyone, even her, a good laugh.

Later on that night...

Everyone was waiting around for Spatial outside the ocean house.

"Damn it," Nikki mutters, over the breaking of the waves, "I am so cold. Where is she?" Kenshin hugs her to him.

"She will be here Nikki-dono, don't worry."

"Yo!" Spatial runs up the cliff side to them, "I am here so let's go in." She leads them all inside, handing them each a nightvision camera.

"Where the hell did you get these?" Nikki asks.

"I raided your room before we left."

"You seriously do this shit for a living Sex Kitten?"

"Yes, Sanouske, if you must know, I do. Spatial, since you wanted to come here, you call the shots."

"Okay then, Sanouske, Kenshin, and I will go to the music room/parlor, Nikki, you go explore the corridors and Kaoru and Battousai, you go to the second floor. Got me?" Everyone nods. "Wait, walkie talkies." Spatial hands each of them one, "So we don't have a repeat of last time." Everyone looks at Nikki.

"What?"

"Let's go."

In the corridors...

"Okay, you know what," Nikki says to herself, "I have no idea how I keep getting stuck by myself. Woah, wait." she turns around and faces one of the doors, "That was closed, okay, I know it was." she closes the door again. "Now I will turn my back and.." the door opens again all by itself, "...never mind." Nikki finshes. "In the words of Will Smith, this ranks about a 9 out of 10 on my weird shit-o-meter." She takes her walkie talkie of her belt.

"Uhhh, Kenshin." The walkie talkie fizzes a bit before Kenshin can reply.

"Hai Nikki-dono?"

"Um, there is some messed up stuff goin on and I am getting scared...bad."

"Nikki-dono, just stay calm."

"Oh.."

BANG!

"HOLEE..!"

"Nikki-dono, what's wrong? What was that?" Kenshin's voice was more urgent now.

"All the friggen doors in this hallway just slammed open. Shit Kenshin, I am so-" Nikki hears a few screams coming from Kenshin's side of the walkie talkie, "Kenshin? What's going on?"

"Nikki-dono, Spatial just heard something. Stay there and sessha will come up as soon as sessha can, that he will."

"Hallo?" a blonde woman pokes her head out of one of the doorways and looks at Nikki, "You're lost, ja?"

"Um, yes?" The woman steps out of the doorway. Nikki notices the kimono she was wearing with slits going all the way up to her thighs and how her hair was done up with chopsticks.

"My name is Maria Magdalana Wulken (pronounced Vulken). And you are?"

"Nicola, but you can call me Nikki." Nikki says cautiously.

"Well Fraulein Nikki, you want to see some ghosts, ja?"

"Umm, sure."

"Okay then! Come with me!" Maria grabs Nikki's arm and leads her down the corridor.

"Wait, Maria, where are you taking me? And how did you get here?" Maria places a finger over her lips and winks at Nikki.

"You will see. In due time, you will see."

* * *

Me: Mwahahahaha! Evil authoress am I! R and R please! 


	36. Chapter 34

Me: Hallo! How are you all? Don't tell me cause I don't care! Kidding. Yes, I do care. It was a joke.

_**REVIEW RESPONSES! WooT!**_

**anim3angel173- **Angel: Oh...(blushes) SATARI-CHAN AND RYUSHI-SAMA! (BIG hug) Thank-you sooo much! I really appreciate what you two did for me! (begins crying tears of joy) You both are too kind! You honestly didn't have to! You too Ruin-sama, thank-you! Me: Uhh, honey, why are you telling Ruin (muttering) damn bastard (out loud) thanks? Angel: Just for being my friend! Me: o.0 Sure Angel, whatever you say. Angel: Oh yes! Guess what? I got some hampsters! See? There's only two right now! (Holds up hampster cage) Right now, there's Satari and Ryushi. Oh no! Look, they're fighting. All other 8 of us: O.O Taki: They're not fighting, they're- Me: (Covers his mouth before he can finish) Uh, Ryushi! Get off Satari! (Taps furiously on the cage) She, uh, has a headache! Angel: Look! They've stopped! Everyone else: (lets out a huge sigh of relief) 2 months later... Angel: (comes out with four hampsters in her cage) Look everyone! Satari and Ryushi had babies! I named them Aion and Soari! (Looks kinda sullen at the cage) There was a Ruin too, but Satari ate him. Leira: (grabs a trashcan and throws up, while I'm laughing my ass off) Me: AHAHAHAHAHA! HOW COINCIDENTAL! Oh my god! I can't even fucking breathe! (Begins crying she's laughing so hard) Angel: (puts the cage back in her room) Satari and Ryushi are very happy to meet you Satari-chan and Ryushi-sama. Oh no, wait. Oh (blushes) Did that sound somewhat weird to you two. (Begins laughing to herself) Anyway, I hope you had a wonderful time training Ryushi-sama. I know I like to train when I'm fighting against Blade-san! Who is most definitely taller and faster than me, even though I lose most of the time, It still is fun! Blade: Yeah kiddo, you are a good sparring partner. (Pulls Angel into a cute noogie) Angel: (giggles) Yes, I suppose so! Me: And how is making Angel cry my fault! You know I would rather kill you so she doesn't cry anymore Ruin! Angel: What? Ruin-sama blamed you for my uncalled for outbursts? (Eyes turn pure black) Me: Shit. DUCK AND COVER! Everyone: (dives behind the couch and other random pieces of furniture) Angel: (draws her katana) You fucking bastard! Don't you DARE ever blame Nikki-chan for something I did! You are fucking beneath her and don't even deserve to talk to her! Me: Someone should stop her. Everyone else: (looks at eachother and then throws me over the couch) Me: OW! YOU GUYS! (Smacks Spike across the head with a pillow on the couch) Spike: OW! Me: (siiigh) Angel, hun. Angel: What the hell do you want? Me: Ahem, schnitzel. Angel: (eyes turn back to the normal light, light blue that looks like pure white from a distance) Oh, no! I did it again, didn't I? I am so sorry! (Begins crying) Taki: (behind the couch) There's a seven. Only...6 more to go to tie up the record. Spike: (whacks Taki across the head) Stop that! (He has a British accent) Angel: And, well, um yes. I will get it out before Ruin-sama returns, I do like him. Yes I do. (Turns beet red) But I know he could never like a fallen angel like me! (Starts crying) Taki: (mouthing) Eight... Angel: But oh, where have my manners gone! (Wipes the tears from her eyes) Oh, this is not a good first impression for Aion and Soari! I-I'm sorry! Hello Aion-sama and Soari-sama! (Smiles) It's very nice to meet you! (Bows) You must be very nice people to be friends with Satari-chan! And Ruin-sama, did I not politely ask for you to stop calling Ryushi-sama mean names? I-I am sorry, I just don't like it. And what's wrong with me wanting to please you? (Tears begin welling up) Is there anything wrong with that Nikki-chan? Me: No, of course not. Not at all! Angel: I-I am sorry! I-I'll try to be most disagreeable towards you as much as I can! (Begins crying) Me: Angel, I don't think that's what he meant. But w/e. I have to go now! Bye Bye! Angel: Yes, goodbye! Goodbye to you too Aion-sama and Soari-sama! (Bows) I look forward to meeting you!

**blueangel-maggie1723- **Me: I kinda figured it wasn't that, seeing as their wasn't a 'k' on the end. So I figured it wasn't that, or you were dyslexic. I have a Japanese dictionary. It's kewlie! Naoko: Whatever! (Begins trying to overfeed my fish) Me: NOO! NOT JIM BOB! (Slams the top of the tank closed) Leave him alone! (Growls) And I do believe that this chappie answered the blonde chick question for you. Creepy, ne? (Oh, one of my reviewers really liked the coffin idea)

**inuwolf04- **How was the trip? Anywho, what is a TAKS test anyway? All we have is an OGT and of course, the SAT and the ACT. I hate the OGT, it sucks, I'm only in 8th grade and they already have me preparing me for it. And if we don't pass this test (which we take in the 10th grade) we don't graduate. EVEN IF WE GET FRIGGEN STRAIGHT A'S FOR THE REST OF OUR NATURAL LIVES! That really sucks. And, you aren't lame, you're just enthusiastic about my story so much, you can't think of any other way to say update soon. That's how I look at it anyway! LOL.

**Evil-chan- **I still say my ffn name should be Evil-chan, but w/e. I know it would make you pissed, so...I'm changing it! Kidding Kidding, LOL. Which beach did you go to? It was good ol' Virginia Beach for me! It was fun! Especially at night! LOL

**Spatial- **-.- (silence 3...2...1...) WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN WHAT I DID! YOU DID IT! NOT ME! IT WAS YOUR GOD DAMN IDEA YOU DOLT! ARGHNESS SPATIAL! Oh, wait, I typed it, so I guess it was my idea. -.- I really hate you. Damned reverse psychology.

* * *

In the music room/parlor...

Spatial was still shrieking because of the noise she heard.

"God woman! Shut up!" Sanouske yells, covering his ringing ears. Kenshin grabs Spatial's arm and leads her to the couch.

"Spatial-dono, everything is fine...it's alright...Spatial, stop..." Kenshin sits her down on the couch and slaps her.

O.O (Sanouske and Spatial)

"Oro? Sessha had to stop her screaming, that he did." Kenshin stands up from his kneeling position and brushes some dust off his pants, "Sessha must go find Nikki-dono, that he must."

With Kaoru and Batts...

"Hey Battousai."

"Yes Kaoru?"

"That scary feeling is returning. And I am really cold."

"It's alri.."

"Shh!" Kaoru cuts him off, "Did you-did you hear that?"

"Hear what? Kao, hun, don't do this to me." Battousai wraps his free arm around her protectively.

"It kinda sounded like a moan. Of pain or whatever."

"Kaoru, wha.."

"Shh! There it was again! Did you hear that?"

"No, Kaoru I didn't."

"It sounded like it was coming from this way." Kaoru points down a long darkened hallway, "C'mon! Let's go!"

"Kaoru!" Battousai sighs, before she tugs him down the hallway.

With Nikki and Maria...

"Sooo, where are we going exactly?" Nikki asks, shortly mounting a spiraling staircase after Maria.

"To Master and Madame's study, where else?"

"What's their names?" Maria stops suddenly and turns around and faces Nikki.

"I can't say. I'm supposed to protect them, and my orders were to bring Isabella to them as soon as I could. Thus, here you are, and thus, here I am. Ah! And here is the study, they are waiting. Have a wonderful time, just call if you need anything!"

"Maria! Wait..." Maria closes the doors leading into the study and locks them shut. Nikki sighs and looks around.

"Well, since it looks like I'll be waiting here for a while, I might as well look around a bit." The fire in the fireplace lights up spontaneously. O.O "Um, okay, I will not be scared. In fact, I absolutely refuse to be scared."

"Do you?" Nikki jumps and turns around.

"HARU! Why the hell are you here? And in 19th century officer's military dress."

"I am not Haru, you should know Isabella," the Haru-ish person walks up beside Nikki and pulls out a chair infront of his desk for her to sit down in. She gives him a nod of thanks and sits down. He then sits down in the desk across from her.

"Um, soooo, who are these other two chairs for?" Nikki asks, trying to strike up a conversation.

"They are for our other two guests." he replies in a deep monotone voice, "And here they are."

"What the hell!" Kaoru shrieks as she and Battousai come stumbling into the study.

"Hey!" Battousai yells, turning around just as the door was shut and locked.

"Dude, Nikki," Kaoru rushes up to hug her, "This was so creepy, there was this funky German woman who kept calling us Master and Madame and kept saying stuff about how Isabella was waiting for us in the study along with some dude named Ryu."

"And that would be me." the soldier guy stands up. Kaoru takes one look at him and begins screaming.

And screaming...

And screaming...

Yup, still screaming...

And scccrrreeeeaaaaammmminnnggg...

"SHUT UP KAORU! I WOULD STILL LIKE TO KEEP MY EARDRUMS IN TACT THANK-YOU!"

Kaoru stops. Nikki sighs and plops down in one of the chairs infront of the desk, stringing her legs over the arm of the chair.

"Isabella, is that really anyway to sit?" Ryu asks, sitting down again. Nikki bends her neck back to look at him.

"Yes, it is."

"I don't remember you being this way."

"Heh, funny, me neither."

"What I think he's trying to say, pathetic half-blood, is get your legs off the arm of the chair." Nikki lets out a squeak and runs up and jumps on Haru, wrapping her legs around his waist and hugging him, who was perched on the open windowsill.

"HARU! I NEVER THOUGHT I'D BE SO GLAD TO HEAR YOU INSULT ME!"

"Watch it half-blood! You'll knock us both out of the window, and contrary to popular belief, vampires do not have wings!" Haru wraps his arms under her tush, for safety reasons people, and jumps out of the windowsill and into the study. He then shifts his arms to around her waist, takes one look at Ryu and glares.

"Who are you? What have you done to her? And why did you take my look?" he growls.

"I assure you, I have done nothing to Isabella. And as we have already covered, I am Ryu."

"That's nice, but this is not Isabella bastard, this is Nikki." Nikki looks up at him.

"Oh, Haru." she says with tears in her eyes. He glowers down at her.

"What?"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SAID MY NAME!" she slams her head on his shoulder and begins crying, causing him to stumble back a bit in shock. (Yes, she still is on him)

"Half-blood, do not get this shirt wet."

"I am so sorry Haru!" she only begins to cry harder.

"Isabella, stop this right now. You're being unfaithful to Shinata." Nikki looks up at Ryu and glares from behind her tears.

"I am NOT Isabella you bastard! I am Nikki and I am not married! Hell, who is Shinata anyway?"

"Delusional I guess."

"I AM NOT DELUSIONAL! I JUST WANT TO GO HOME! BACK TO WHERE THINGS ARE AS SANE AS THEY GET FOR A MAFIA HEIRESS WHO CAME BACK TO LIFE AFTER FIVE YEARS OF BEING DEAD! GAH! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT SPATIAL! I WILL EFFING KILL YOU WHEN I SEE YOU!"

"Madame Spatial is here as well?"

"Yes, and so is Kenshin!" Nikki buries her head in Haru's shoulder and lets out another sob, "I just wanna see Kenshin again. Please."

"Maria!" Ryu calls over his shoulder. The blonde German appears out of nowhere.

"Ja?"

"Bring Madame Spatial and Master Shinata here."

"Yessir!" Maria leaves as quickly as she came.

"No! Not Shinata, Kenshin! Who the fuck is Shinata anyway!"

"_Shinata would be my husband, Nikki-kun."_

"Oh, sorry Isabella."

"DUDE! WTF! LEMME GO!" Maria drops a screaming Spatial off in the study along with a calm Kenshin, following both of them.

"Half-blood, the rurouni is here." Haru mutters, completely unwillingly. Nikki's head perks up.

"Really?" Haru wipes some tears from her eyes with a free hand.

"Yeah," he says, smiling a little, "Really."

"Oh my god."

"(sigh) What now half-blood."

"You-You smiled...AND AT ME!" she slams her head down again and begins crying tears of joy again.

"Geez, do you get more pathetic."

"Sessha will take it from here, that he will." Kenshin says angrily walking up to Haru and motioning Haru to hand Nikki over.

"Hold on a second Rurouni, she's the one who chose to cry on me, not you."

"Because Sessha wasn't here at the time, that he wasn't."

"Oh, now you two are fighting over me!" Nikki climbs down from Haru and begins using Spatial for her tissue now.

(-.-) (Spatial)

o.0 (Kenshin and Haru)

'HER?' they both shout in their heads, 'WHY DOES SHE CRY ON HER! I AM SO BETTER!'

"AW! C'mere ya'll! GROUP HUG!" Nikki gathers everyone around her and forces them to have a group hug because she threatened to use the bat of doom/random bishie knocking out.

"Okay, I'm done."

"Someone's on PMS." Spatial mutters leaning over to Kaoru.

"Yah." Kaoru agrees.

"Thank-you Isabella."

"Nikki."

"Whichever. I only have one thing to give to you." Ryu holds up a silver locket on a silver chain that was encrusted with sapphires and diamonds on the front of it.

"Oh! That is so pretty!"

"It is for you." he walks behind her and puts it on Nikki.

"What? Oh, um, thanks, I guess. How'd you know that lockets were my favorite piece of jewelry?" Ryu smirks.

"I didn't."

"Oh."

"You're supposed to open it." Nikki furrows her brow.

"What?"

"You all are supposed to find identical lockets to this, one for her (nods at Kaoru) and one for her (nods at Spatial). Then you're supposed to open them."

"Okay, this is weird." Nikki reaches up behind her neck to undo the locket, "What the?" she begins tugging at the delicate chain, "This thing won't come off!" she yells.

"It cannot."

"WHAT!"

"Watch." Ryu tugs on the delicate chain so hard that he causes Nikki to fall down flat on her face.

"The chain is unbreakable and the clasp is permanently sealed until you open the locket."

"Okay then." Nikki tries to open up the locket, but it won't budge, "Dammit." she curses.

"I told you, you have to find the other two."

"Why?"

"...I don't know." Everyone anime falls. "That is all I can say. I have to go now." Ryu fades away just as sunlight spilled into the room. Everyone got a good look at the picture above the fireplace. It was a portrait of Maria and Ryu.

"Oh lookie, nameplate. Let's look." Nikki climbs up on a chair to get a better look at the little gold plate beneath the portrait, "It says, Ryu Misawa and Maria Magdalana Wulken-Misawa, beloved friends, guardians, and confidantes to Isabella and Shinata Himura and their friends. Caught in crossfire and killed during the Meiji Restoration. No known descendants at this time. Ryu- b. 1847 d. 1868 Maria: b. 1848 d.186-oh shit, died 1868." Kenshin had to run up and catch Nikki so she wouldn't fall over the back of the chair in shock. Spatial stood there, screaming.

And screaming...

And screaming...

Yes, still screaming...

And scrrrrreeeeeaaaammmmminnnngggg...

"ENOUGH ALREADY!" everyone yells.

"C'mon." Battousai says, grabbing Kaoru, "We gotta go, apparently this place is a museum because I can hear a tour coming." Everyone goes out the way Haru came and ran like hell out of that place.

* * *

Me: HAPPY CHRISMAHANNAKWANZAAKAH TO YOU! Hehehehe, R and R please! 


	37. Chapter 35

Me: I got a lot of smart ass comments about it not being December, to those people: Naw! Ya think? Very perceptive of you! I never woulda guessed!

Ariel: You better stop being mean, or else they won't review.

Me: NOOOO! AND I'M SO CLOSE TO 200! (Which I thank ya'll for by the way. I am so effing touched! T.T) I don't own squat!

_Nikorasu's word of the week-_

drain-clogger-thingie- (n.) referring to the drain plug in the bathtub _Sentence in which she first used this word: Moooom, the drain-clogger-thingie isn't working again..._

_End of Nikorasu's word of the week..._

**REVIEW RESPONSES!**

**anim3angel173- **Me: Howdy ya'll! Leira: Dude, don't take my line! Me: Sorry! Oh, and thanks to you, I find myself saying yessums a lot now. Not that that's a bad thing.Angel: Yes, hello everyone! (bows) It's very nice to meet you Soari-sama and Aion-sama! I must say, I am humbled. Me: Why? (-thinking- Isn't she always humbled?-) Angel: To be in the presence of a great spellcaster, of course. I am getting better at it myself, but I can't seem to transport myself yet. The closest thing I've gotten to it is changing myself into a lamb. Me: OH SWEETIE! (Hugs Angel) IT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE AS INNOCENT AS A LAMB! Angel: Thank-you Nikki-chan. But, um, (blushes) if it wouldn't be such an inconvenience to you Aion-sama, if I have any questions, would you answer any questions I might have about spellcasting that might come up, please? I hope I did not disappoint you by asking! (All of a sudden, everything goes black) Taki: (in a Planet of the Apes voice) Oh shit, there goes the power. Leira: Oh, dude, wait, I gots it! (You hear a bunch of crashing noises) Me: (turns on a spare lamp) Leira, what in the Sam hell are you doing? Leira: LOOKIE! (Has the computer connected to an exercise wheel for hamsters and such) Angel, go get Ryushi. Angel: Yes. (Returns a couple minutes later with Hamster Ryushi) I feel awful, I interrupted another one of his and Satari's fights. I literally had to reach my hand in there and pull him off her! Us: O.O Leira: Um, thanks. (Puts Ryushi on the exercise wheel and transforms into a black cat) Us: (watch as Leira crawls out of her clothes) Leira: (stops and gets into a pouncing position as Hamster Ryushi just stares at her) RUN GERBIL BOY! (Hisses and flexes her claws) Hamster Ryushi: (squeaks as he begins running furiously and the computer turns back on) Leira: Sweet! It works! Asari: (walks in the door) Yo! I'm back! Leira: (lets out a happy yowl and pounces on his head) Asari: It's nice to see you too honey. Leira: (changes back to her human form) WOO! YOU'RE HOME! (Hugs Asari) Asari: -.- Leira, you know how I feel about you transforming on top of me, especially when YOU'RE IN YOUR UNDERWEAR! Leira: I know, but I just like to see you sweat! (Begins pulling her clothes on) Me: Yo, this is my butt. (Turns around and points to her butt) and this is Asari, he's Leira's b/f and the musical part of me!Asari: Yo...that's her butt. (Points to my butt) Me: I'm seriously thinking about getting that tattooed on my ass. KIDDING! LOL. Leira: And to you! (Stands up with only her jeans on, so far (yes, if you must know, she is wearing a bra) and pulls out a gun) You hurt Aion, Ruin and I swear I will use this! Angel: Oh! Leira, please put that down! (Tries to take the gun away) Leira: Hell no! Both: (begin a tug-o-war with the gun) BANG! Us: O.O (stare at the bullet hole in Angel's forehead) Angel: Oh, my...that does hurt. (Sits down and tries to pick out the bullet in her forehead) Me: (takes out a pair of tweezers and removes the bullet) Heh, got it in one. This'll make a cool scar Angel. (Begins stitching it up) Angel: Don't worry about me! I have been burned at the stake 6 times during the Dark Ages, so this is nothing. Besides, Leira's already shot me countless times anyway! XD Leira: And so she says this while smiling. Sorry hun. Angel: No big deal. And pardon, Satari-chan, but what did you whisper into Ruin-sama's ear, might I ask. (Rereads the Toddler part and lets out a cute giggle) Heh, you're funny Aion-sama. Allie: Screw Ruin, I think our Angel's moved onto Aion. Angel: Oh, Allie-chan! (MAJOR blush) Allie: HAH! I KNEW IT! (Puts her nail file away) So, what about him? What attracts you to him! Angel: Allie-chan! Stop it! Both: (go into a giggle frenzy) Leira: Ah yes, love. I love love. (Leans back onto Asari's chest) Asari: Leira, honey, you forgot your shirt. Leira: I know! XD Asari: FLEE! WE MUST FLEE! (Runs away) Us: o.0 Leira: That's how he controls him um, how to say, 'manly urges' is running away and getting physically active. Allie: That is so fucking sad. Leira: What is? Allie: A god damned hamster lost its virginity before you! (Holds up Satari in her hamster cage, all lonely because Ryushi is still running, thinking that Leira is still chasing him)Leira: I can't help it if the hamster wants to have a fuck fest while I have sexual boundaries. Unlike you. Allie: Oh yeah! You have no proof! Leira: Let me count the ways: Blade(holds up one finger), Spike (holds up another finger), Taki (yet another finger), Asari...almost (another finger), that random dude that was featured in this fic that no one cares about (sticks out her thumb), Sei...again from this fic (holds up another finger on her other hand), and if I go on anymore, I will have to start counting on my toes. Allie: Smart ass. Leira: No, that's Taki. Me: Now, I must go. Bye now! Angel: Yes, goodbye! I look forward to seeing you again (adding in her head) Aion-sama! Leira: (skips away singing to the tune of the Barney song) I love you, you love me, Barney gave me HIV! It started with a hug but he wanted more, I got raped by a purple dinosaur!Me: Oh yeah, Ruin, your ass is what? Cause in the review you said My ass and you didn't finish the statement, so, your ass is what? I'm sure we'd all like to know. Allie: Hell yeah! Besides it being sexy, what about your ass?

**Chigiri Ikeda- **(snicker) Yeah, and he got his ass busted for it too, in a deleted scene. AHAHAHAHA! Oh, and I found a really hot pic of Sanouske online too. I swear it almost made me sweat. Neat, ne?

**Jou-chan- **HI! LONG TIME NO REVIEW! I MISSED YOU! WAH! (GLOMP) What the hell is going on...hm, well, I dunno. Eh, heh, don't hurt yourself anime falling now!

**blueangel-maggie1723- **Naoko: Dude, Kao is with Batts, so it should be Nikki, Kenshin, and Haru. DUH YOU DUMBASS! Me: (takes out a frying pan and whacks Naoko with it) Naoko: XP Me: Ahem, nice wordies there. There's a special word in mine, really kewl. LOVE! (Hugs her phish tank)Ahem, I have once again protected your phish. MY DEED IS DONE! I'LL TAKE ANOTHER BOY SCOUT PATCH NOW! LOL, it should be girl scout.

**inuwolf04- **Oh god, I know that feeling. I was stuck my Mr. Farmer of our school last year. And by a basketball/football player. THOSE TESTS SUCK! God, and now I have to take one in March. Whoopee.

**Evil-chan- **So, how was Hawaii! What were the beaches like? And for the December comment, see above. And I like ticking you/others off. As much as I like scarring my bro for life! YAY US!

**Spatial- **I sorry. T.T Don't be mad! I get sad when you're mad at me! T.T

**Reignashii- **(sighs) Oh dear Rei-chan, so young, so ignorant. The field trip was for no reason and for school. And if you don't get this fic, why do you read it? Just asking.

**Jade-chan- **I know, see above.

Disclaimer: I've said it once, and I will say it again, (big breath) I DO NOT OWN RUROUNI KENSHIN OKAY! NOW LEAVE ME TO SULK ABOUT IT IN PEACE! (curls up into a corner and cries)

* * *

Everyone was just having a cute little meeting about what happened in Nikki and Haru's room. Since Nikki brought five million pillows, everyone's seat was comfy. Spatial, Nikki, and Kaoru had the bed, which was stacked with oriental designed pillows, Haru was sitting on what remained of his inflatable coffin, Battousai was sitting on the a windowsill, Sanouske was sitting on five million pillows on the floor, and Kenshin was sitting at the chair that the hotel put with the desk in room.

"You sure you're okay Nikki?" Kaoru props one of her elbows up on one of the pillows to get a better look at her friend.

"Oh yeah, I just had two dead dudes breathing down my neck, and even touching me, not to mention I am dead tired and now I have to figure out some shitty mystery. Of course Kaoru, I'm fine."

"Your sarcasm is so invigorating Nikki."

"Thanks," Nikki rolls her eyes, "I knew you'd think so. Kenshin," Nikki sits up, saying his name in a whiny tone.

"Hai?"

"Come over here please?" He does.

"Sit down." He does. Nikki cuddles herself against him.

"Now just hold me please."

"Why, Nikki-dono."

"Because, when I'm in your arms, I feel so safe, like nothing can touch me." Nikki drifts off to sleep. Spatial whips out one of those Sharpie minis.

"Spatial-dono! NO!"

"Why not?" Spatial whines.

"Because, it's not very nice, that it isn't."

"But she did something relatively close to me!"

"Touch her and you die." Kenshin growls, amber flashing through his eyes.

O.O "Okay okay." Spatial puts the Sharpie Mini away.

"COOKIE!" Nikki gets off Kenshin and runs out the door.

"...Okay. Any idea what happened here?"

"Nope."

Later on that night...

Nikki couldn't sleep. She was out on one of the deck chairs because she thought it would be nice to sleep outside. Well, it wasn't the fact that she was sleeping outside that was causing her not to sleep, but it was what those ghosts said that was causing her to loose sleep. Where the hell was she supposed to start? How would she know what to look for? These were only two of the questions going through her mind. Finally, she throws the blanket off her and walks through the french doors into the room and beside Haru, who was sleeping on the bed.

"Haru," she whispers, "Um, Haru, I kinda couldn't sleep and I was hoping you were, well...AWAKE!" she screamed the last word. Haru lets out a startled scream and wakes up. He lets out a sigh of relief when he sees it's only Nikki.

"Oh, wow, Nikki. I just had a weird dream. Some incredibly sexy woman came beside my bed AND BLOODY WOKE ME UP!" Nikki jumps back in surprise.

"Oh," she says, grinning, "You think I'm sexy?" Haru lets out an aggravated sigh and rolls his eyes.

"What do you want half-blood?"

"Oh, Haru, I can't sleep."

"(sigh) What now?"

"It's this whole mystery locket thingie. I keep thinking about it, and no matter how hard I try, I just can't get it out of my head." Haru sighs and holds out his arm. Nikki took that as a 'Hop on in, I can tell I'm not gonna get anymore sleep anyway.' so she climbs into the bed, beside Haru, and snuggles up to him, resting her head on her chest.

"Listen half-blood, I think you need a vacation. No more late night research, no more staying up just to figure out a stupid question, okay? Just take some time off and relax, and wherever you go, take me, kay?" Nikki lets out a small giggle and snuggles closer to Haru as he wraps his arms around her.

"Just don't worry too much about it, kay?" Nikki meekly nods and then goes to sleep.

6 Days later...

"Okay, why are we here again?" Everyone was standing in, yet another hotel lobby. This time it was on top of a mountain. It was a weird mountain, on the bottom fourth, it was like summer, on the second fourth it was like spring and so on and so forth, until finally at the top it was winter.

"Cause Kaoru." Nikki rocks back and forth on her heels, "Worldwide Mafia Council Meeting. Mafias from all over the world are here. Oh sweet!" Nikki runs over to a window in the lobby, "I didn't know they put in a Half-Pipe! Gawd am I thankful I brought my snowboard!"

"Uh Nikki," Spatial looks down at the ground and slowly inches away from Nikki.

"What?"

"There is a head at your feet."

"Oh," Nikki looks down, "Cool!" She bends down and picks it up.

"Nikki, you are holding a woman's head."

O.O (everyone)

"Yeah, I know."

"No, Nikki," Spatial sets down her luggage, "Read my lips, that thing in your arm...it is a woman's..._head_."

"And this head can hear every word you are saying, thanks." Spatial lets out a loud screech and jumps back from the talking head. The head opens its eyes. It had long black hair and deep brown eyes that looked like black from about a foot away.

"Dudes and dudettes," Nikki tucks the head under her arm, "Meet Devil. She and her family are here representing China."

"Pleasure to meet you," the head responds in a sweet, monotone voice.

"Pardon me, but where is the rest of you?"

"I get that a lot." everyone hears a thud and they look down at the floor to see a body without its head that ran into a couch, "I AM UP HERE YOU TWIT!"

"Woah, pissy decapitated head." Sanouske inches away, stepping on someone's foot and knocking them down.

"OW! WATCH IT YOU FUCKING ROOSTER!"

"OH MY GOODNESS! LEIRA-CHAN! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!" Spatial helps Sanouske up while Devil reattaches her head.

"Angel, hun, he just knocked me down."

"Keh, and I thought the tail was supposed to add balance Leira." Everyone looks down at the floor to see a woman, dressed in complete white, with white hair and light blue eyes that look white from a foot away, kneeling beside a girl with long black hair, violet eyes, and a pair of black cat ears on her head and a black tail.

"You know what? Just shut the fuck up Taki! HELL WHY ARE YOU HERE ANYWAY!" A guy sitting on one of the couches, with brown hair and brown eyes, lets out a deep sigh.

"Because you fucking transvestite, I have to be." Leira lets out a loud hiss and jumps back up, flexing her claws.

"What the hell did you call me bastard!"

"Ahem," Nikki clears her throat, "The girl in white is Angel, she's here for Russia, the cat demon is Leira, and she's here from Texas/ the U.S. and the smartass on the couch is Taki and he's from Germany." (They do not have accents)

"My Nikki-chan," Angel stands up, "You seem to have grown respectively taller since I have seen you last. How have you been?"

"Fine, thanks hun. How has the spellcasting been going?"

"Just fine!" Angel clasps her hands behind her back and smiles, "Thank-you for asking!"

"YO, YO, YO BITCHES AND BASTARDS! BLADE IS IN DA HOUUUUSE!"

"Blade, I really wish you wouldn't do this to me." a blonde male vampire says, smacking his head, in a British accent. Blade was a male vampire who had long black hair and blood red eyes. Blade walks up to Angel.

"Angel, kiddo, how've you been?"

"Fine th..." Blade cuts her off by pressing his lips up against hers and adding some tongue too.

O.O (Everyone)

"Um, thank-you." Angel manages to choke out.

"God you man whore," Leira mutters.

"Real pathetic Angel...now where the hell is my nail file." a girl with black hair and hot pink streaks with hot pink eyes tugs at a pink nail file underneath Battousai's foot.

"Dude," she says on all fours, looking up at him, "You're on my nail file."

"I would care why?"

"Cause Allie's gonna beat your ass black and blue if you don't." A girl with long black hair and silver streaks with sapphire eyes nudges Allie's butt with her foot.

"I love how you volunteer me Naoko."

"Don cha though?" Battousai sighs and steps off the nail file, to end the bickering.

"Thank-you." Allie grabs the nail file and stands up, brushing imaginary dust off her rather short skirt. Actually, the hotel was quite sanitary.

"Allow me to catch you guys up, Alisande, a.k.a. Allie, is from France, Naoko is from Romania, Blade and Spike are from Italy."

"Hey ya'll!" Leira yells, waving.

"Um Nikki."

"Hm Kaoru?"

"Two things, one, what country do we represent here, and two, why the hell is he here?" Kaoru points back to Haru, who was wearing an expression of 'Get me the hell outta here'.

"Well, we represent Spain -duh- and Haru is here because he asked to come along when we slept together at the hotel." Sanouske stops trying to stuff a hundred mini wieners in his mouth and spits them all out on Naoko's skirt.

"Oh, that is gross -.-" Naoko mutters.

"Sex Kitten and Haru fucked eachother!"

"Well Sanouske-san, sessha wasn't suspicious until you said that, that he wasn't."

"SANOUSKE!" Nikki screams, "He comforted me when I couldn't get to sleep you jackass!" She begins pummeling him.

"OW OW! OKAY OW!"

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP ALL YA'LL BITCHES!" Everyone gets quiet and stares at Leira.

"So, Nikki, you wanna go snowboarding after we unpack and stuff?"

"Hell yes!" Nikki rushes up to the Spanish suite and hurriedly unpacks her stuff and rushes back down with a black snowboard with flames on it.

"LET US GO ME AMEBAS!" she squeals, bolting out the revolving door.

* * *

Me: R and R please! 


	38. Chapter 36

Me: Aaaaand I'm back. STEELERS WON THE SUPERBOWL! WOO! LETS ALL PAR-TAY!

Ariel: Um, Nikki, isn't it a little late for that?

Me: Um, yeah, I guess it is. Oh poo. T.T

Ariel: -.- Why do I even bother? Especially since you've just downed ½ a liter of Cherry Pepsi.

Me: I know! (Insert stupid grin here) WHO WANTS COOKIES! (runs off laughing like a maniac)

**Jade- **Psha. Have I read it? DOOD! It's freaking on my favs list! My fav chappie is the Blouse Bunnies! LOL!

**Spatial- **He is and he's quietly steaming inside. And, WHY MUST YOU MOCK ME! T.T (curls up and dies) Narrator: Nice, you've killed the authoress. No there'll be no more chapters...MEANIE! (Raspberries you)

**Chigiri Ikeda- **Sarra has two, and she's gonna teach me next winter I spend at her house! WooT! Kewl thing about Defiance, is that we have some major hills around here. YAY!

**Evil-chan- **YAY! PHISH! (my funky spelling for fish) I UPDATED! YAY! AND MY PHISH SAY HELLO!

**Jou-chan- **Yes, I know what you're sayin. It's all up here in my head what's gonna happen. Relax. -.- You peeps worry too much. And now I'm just sayin (konks her fist on your head) Enjoy yo!

**anim3angel173- **Me: Soari, I only have one thing, okay two, to say to you. 1) Quote -O.O No, not the butt room. Anything but the butt room. There's...butts- unquote. Yeah, that kinda meets the qualifications of a butt room! 2) WOO! CHOCOLATE! GIMME GIMME GIMME! (Zooms away) Angel: O.O Um, (pushes loose strands of hair back into her ponytail) Yes, that was quite awkward. Hajimemashite and Konnichiwa everyone! (Bows) How have you been? If it's not insulting to you, Aion-kun -I honor all requests within reason, of course-, I would like to study myself. I just wish for you to be of assistance when I get myself, how to say, up shit creek without a paddle. (Waves her arm and accidentally blows up Taki) O.O Um, then again, maybe for the safety of Nikki-chan and the others, I should accept your offer of apprenticeship. Allie: And to answer the ass question...(begins doing that one song) I like big butts and I cannot lie, you other brothers can't deny, when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist and a round back in yo face you get, feelings! Ah ah ah! It's fun to stay at the Y-WAH-POW! Me: (holds a pan with Allie's face smacked into it) Don't you dare start that up again. Besides, Ruin-chan, I was just being a smartass. Why do you care anyway, Ruin-_chan_? Yes, I called you Ruin-_chan_. RUIN-CHAN RUIN-CHAN RUIN-CHAN! WHATCHA GONNA DUE ABOUT IT! Angel: On the subject of honorifics, um, Soari-chan, may I call you Ri-chan? . I am sorry, but it is sooo cute! And Ryushi-sama, I absolutely refuse to call you anything but Ryushi-sama! 'Kun' is an honorific just between you and Satari-chan and 'San' and 'Chan' are just beneath you. . I'm sorry I could not honor your request! (Looks back at me, who's still saying Ruin-chan) Nikki-chan, please, do address Ruin-sama with something other than 'chan'. Me: Eh? Aw, Angel. You know I'm doing this to push his buttons. See? Beep Beep. (Pokes Ruin's stomach twice) Naoko: (looks up from a Victoria's Secret catalog) Eh? Where's Leira and 'Sari? Allie: Playing tonsil hockey in the closet. See? (Opens the closet door) Leira: OH MY GOD! ALLIE! SHUT THE DAMN DOOR! Allie: (slams the door shut) Told ya. Me: Sadist. Oh wait, that's Devil and Ruin-_chan_. Angel: And, um, about the toddlers who bit you, was Satari-chan involved in that too? I mean, no offense meant, but she can get...well, hyper at times. Me: Dude, _toddlers_, I don't think Star is young enough to be a toddler. Otherwise, I have been conversing with a damn smart toddler. (Furrows her brow) No, don't even think it. Angel: Think what? Me: This! (Holds up a totally doctored picture of Ruin's grandma in nipple tassels) Allie: OH MY GOD! THOSE ARE MINE! I AM SOO SCARRED! (begins trying to claw her eyes out) Angel: (covers here eyes -too late-) Oh my... (takes one hand off her eyes and covers Aion's eyes too) Me: (puts the photo away) Well, I'll use that for blackmail later. Angel: Nikki-chan, is it safe for me to uncover our eyes. Me: Yes ma'am. Angel: (takes her hands off her and Aion's eyes) Good. So, um, A-Aion-kun. Um, Me: Random question time! Yay! Remember the random color question! WooT! Angel: Um, what did you have for breakfast today? . Me and Allie: . -She so blew it- Angel: Oh, dear, this always happens. Me: Sure, sweetie. Angel: Well, we'd better get going. You did promise your brother the computer now, remember? Me: I know, but must he keep HARPING! Toodles! Angel: Sayonara everyone!

* * *

Halfway out to the half-pipe, Emilio, beside the family car, grabs his daughter by the collar and holds her there, while she's still running in place.

"Sweet pea? Just where might you be going?" Nikki stops at hearing her father's voice.

"o.o Um, to the half-pipe daddy."

"And why are you going out to the half-pipe?"

"o.o Um, to have fun daddy?"

"Are you forgetting that you still have to go to school, even though we technically are on vacation?"

"o.o Um, yes daddy."

"And did you tell your friends that they still have to go to school?"

"o.o Um, no daddy."

"And don't you think you should before they find out and get really mad at you?"

"o.o Um, yes daddy." '

"Then march!" Emilio turns his daughter around facing the front doors to the hotel.

"Yessir!" Nikki throws him a salute and begins marching, Nazi soldier style, through the snow and toward the hotel, only to smack into Sanouske, who was just spinning around and around in the revolving doors.

"SANOUSKE!" Naoko screams at him, "NO MATTER HOW MANY TIMES YOU SPIN AROUND IN IT, IT'S STILL GONNA SPIN THE SAME WAY DUMBASS!" (Keh, heh, Sarra and I did this at the Embassy Suites Hotel in Chicago. Seeing as we're simple Ohioan folk, we've never been in a revolving door before the class trip to Chicago)

"I know, but I'm having too much fun! XD."

"Well the fun better stop before I end up puking my ass off Sanouske!" Yes, Nikki was still trapped in the revolving doors with him. Sanouske stops to drop her off inside the lobby, but before he could start up again, Nikki seizes him by the ear and drags him out with her.

"Sit your dumbass down and listen," Nikki plops him down on the couch beside Taki.

"Yo."

"Hey."

"Unbeknownst to you guys, but knownst to the reps and me, we still have to go to the school here."

"WHAT?"

"I could see that coming. Yes, yes, school. The WMCM believes that just because we're on vacation doesn't mean that we should shirk our duties as heirs and their idea on that is that we should still go to school and...do I dare say it, learn." Nikki and everyone else lets out a group shudder, "And what they say, goes. And now that that's done, toodles!" she once again picks up her snowboard and begins to leave, and she almost reached freedom until Emilio grabs her again, this time in the lobby.

"Sweet pea, did you tell them." Nikki freezes.

"o.o Yes daddy."

"And did you check us in?"

"o.o No daddy."

"Don't you think you should?"

"o.o Yes daddy."

"Are you supposed to have fun on this trip?"

"Tch, hell no. This stupid council makes it so we can't."

"Sweet pea." Emilio growls.

"Okay! Yes daddy."

"Good, and don't worry about us checking in, Jase and Ryu took care of it."

"AND I DON'T WANNA HEAR ANY MOANS OR GROANS FROM YOU GUYS AT NIGHT, UNLIKE LAST YEAR! GOT ME!" Auriela yells, lugging a small suitcase behind her. Jason and Ryu hang their heads in defeat.

"Yes ma'am."

"Good," Auriela sits down the suitcase, panting, and rests her hands on her bulging belly, "Damn," she mutters, "This takes a lot outta me."

"Dude, Ella, did you get fat?" Nikki bops Sanouske across the head.

"She's pregnant you dumbass. I announced it at lunch one day, remember?"

"No, and that was because I was in too much pain because you fucking put lemon juice in my eye. Oh wait, that was the day you were snogging Kenshin infront of everyone at lunch because you were so happy, right?"

"You were making out infront of everyone Nikki?" Nikki konks Sanouske across the head again and then smiles sheepishly at her dad.

"No, I was just so happy, I wasn't thinking right. Anyway, how bout those rooms eh? C'mon guys," Nikki grabs a key card from Jason and picks up her luggage, "Toodles!" With that, she runs off. Everyone just shrugs and follows the trail of dust, leading to the elevators.

Tomorrow...

"DAMMIT! I HATE SCHOOL!" Kaoru screams, slamming her head on the desk infront of her, "WHAT THE HELL? WHY DO WE HAVE TO GO ANYWAY! First of all, WE DO NOT BELONG TO THE MAFIA! Secondly, THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE A FUCKING VACATION! Zhee, huff, huff."

"Kaoru, honey, calm down." Battousai puts a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Why not just enjoy it like those three?" He points back at Sanouske, who was trying to stuff a globe in his mouth, and Angel and Naoko, who were sitting on either side of him. Naoko was laughing so hard, because she dared him to try it, she had her head on her desk and was slamming her fist on it and Angel was hunched over, with tears rolling down her face because she was laughing too.

"IT'S A ME! MARIO!" Everyone stops what they're doing and stares at the red Nintendo character. "I SAID, IT'S A ME! MARIO!" All the dudes who were in the Mafia, in other words, everyone but Kaoru, Battousai, Sanouske, Spatial, Kenshin, and Haru, take out their own guns and start shooting the shit out of Mario. And they continue shooting him until all their ammo in their guns run out.

"NINTENDO SUCKS! SONY RULZ!" Crash, from those Crash Bandicoot games, yells. Everyone reloads and starts shooting him until their ammo runs out again.

"WRONG FANFICTIONS ALL YA'LL BASTARDS!" Leira yells at the two video game corpses. Some dudes in white come and take the corpses away.

"We in the Mafias try not to show favoritism." Nikki says, putting her gun and spare ammo away.

O.O (Spatial, Kao, Kenshin, Sano, Batts, and Haru)

"Um, sure." Sanouske mutters, and again resumes trying to stuff the globe in his mouth. He actually got it halfway in before the teacher came in.

"Hello again, most of you."

"Teacher!" Naoko raises her hand.

"Already causing problems Naoko?"

"No, but Sanouske, the dude sitting beside me, got the globe stuck in his mouth!"

"Miss Naoko, that is the second year you have caused someone to stick a globe in their mouth. -.- Have you no shame?"

"Nope, none! XD"

"I believe it too."

"Um sensei," Angel sheepishly says, standing up too, "I think he's trying to say that it's beginning to hurt, can I take him down to the office to have it removed?"

"(siiiigh) Yes, you may Angel." Angel gets up and pulls Sanouske out the classroom with her.

"Dumbass." Nikki mutters, looking at the empty seat where he was, "YO! SENSEI! REMEMBER ME!"

"(HUGE sigh) Yes, you were the one who duct taped me to the gym mats and had the entire class throw banana cream pies at me.

"IT WAS AN HONEST TO GUN SENIOR PRANK! LIGHTEN UP TEACH!"

"YOU WERE IN THE EIGHTH GRADE MISS HIROTE!"

"I WAS THE SENIOR OF THE JR. HIGH!"

"IF THAT WAS YOUR SENIOR PRANK FOR JUNIOR HIGH, I'D LOVE TO SEE YOUR SENIOR PRANK WHEN YOU'RE ACTUALLY A SENIOR!"

"BRING IT BASTARD! I'LL FREAKING EGG YOUR CHARGER IF YOU KEEP THAT TALK UP!"

"Nikki, sit down." Kaoru grabs the hem of her friend's shirt and forces her down into her seat.

"But Kaooooooo,"

"A bip bip bip bip," Kaoru holds up a finger to silence her pouty friend, "Hushie, no talkie."

"Yes ma'am." Nikki turns around and shuts up.

O.O (the class)

"Dude," some surfer guy says with that surfer voice, "You have done what we of this class have tried so hard to do, shut her up. Oh, YOU ROCK!" A textbook hits the back of his head.

XP (the surfer guy)

"SHUT UP CHASE!" Naoko yells.

"Yes ma'am." Chase gives her an unconscious thumbs-up. (Me: Is that possible? o.O)

The bell rings.

(-.-) (Teacher)

"Well, it seems we have wasted a whole period doing nothing. Shut up and go to gym."

"WOO! GYM! Which means, MORTAL KOMBAT!" Nikki runs toward the door but slams into it because it was closed. She gets back up and then runs out.

"Dude," Kaoru says, "The authoress spelled combat wrong..."

* * *

R and R yo! 


	39. Chapter 37

Me: (slouching in chair) Oh god I feel fat.

Ariel: But it's Ash Wednesday, not Fat Tuesday, that was yesterday.

Me: I know, but I had to stuff myself because we can't eat between meals, except on Sundays. I'm a Catholic ya know. So I had to load up on salmon patties.

Ariel: Is that what we ate? (Turns around and throws up)

Me: Review...(pauses to stop the wave of nausea about to hit) Okay, sorry. Review responses.

**anim3angel173- **Me: Oh shit. Angel: What? Are you feeling alright? Me: Yeah, but I just realized, I gave up chocolate for Lent. 40 days of no chocolate...O.O NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (big breath) OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! XP Angel: Um, (looks down at my unconscious form) well, yes. (Bows) Hello again everyone! How have you been? XD (kicks me in the shin to get me up) Me: OW! I mean-WOW! (Clutches her bruised shin) I'm just glad it wasn't Naoko. She found the steel-toed combat boots. Hey! I'm a pritch! WOW! (Begins happy crying while holding a golden statue of a hand sticking up its middle finger(my version of the Grammy's)) I'd like to thank my mom and daddy for making me and raising me to be a prick and the preps at school for making me a bitch and... Angel: Well, yes. Wonderful for you Nikki-chan. Me: And yes. To Ruin-chan: Quote 'Fuck you' unquote, Oh please do. Yes, pleeeaassseee do. Hey Allie! Allie: Yo! Me: Can I borrow your handcuffs and whips? Allie: Sure! You can have some body candy too if ya want! Us: (look at eachother smirking and then begin laughing our asses off) Me: AHAHAHAHA! YEAH RIGHT! I WOULDN'T TOUCH RUIN WITH A 10-FOOT POLE! HAHAHAHA! Allie: AHAHAHA! RUIN? WILLINGLY FUCK YOU! NEVER IN FIVE MILLION YEARS WOULD EVEN BILL CLINTON WANT TO DO THAT! AHAHAHAHA-OW! Me: (smacked her, still laughing) Angel: (in a lab coat with her hair done up in a messy bun and those scientific goggles on, with a spell book open infront of her) Yes, well, I suppose I should conduct the review whilst Nikki-chan and Allie-chan are "LMAO"ing. Aion-sama, I will be willing to start whenever you wish. Naoko: GOD DAMMIT ANGEL! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME! (begins furiously scratching her arm) Angel: (jumps in surprise and accidentally drops her book, knocking over various bottles and stuff) EH! WHAT! OH NO! TELL ME THAT YOU DID NOT TOUCH THE RED BOTTLE ON THE KITCHEN TABLE! PLEASE NAOKO-CHAN! Naoko: Erm, well, I kinda did. Angel: Oh Naoko-chan (brings her over to the lab set) That was itching powder! (Begins washing Naoko's arm off and smiles apologetically) Sorry, now do you see how bad I am? Are you sure you wouldn't mind tutoring me Aion-sama? I will be in your debt forever. (Bows) Naoko: Ow! Angel, watch it! That was the faucet you collided my arm into! Angel: Yes! Sorry! Me: (sits up wiping tears from her eyes) Whoo. Sorry. Okay, where was I? Yeah, well. Here! (Hands a copy of the picture to everyone but Ruin) Save it for later! (Winks) Angel: Wait, Ruin-sama's going away? Oh. I'll miss him. (Begins crying) Taki: (pops up out of nowhere) AH HA! THAT'S TEN BUSTER! TEN TIMES YOU'VE MADE HER CRY! NOW WE GETTA LET ONE OF YOUR FRIENDS BEAT YOU UP! AND WE SHALL NOW DRAW OUT OF A HAT! Allie, the hat please! Allie: (Pulls one of those pop out hats from her shirt and pops it out and drops 4 slips of paper into it) Taki: Thank-you Allie. Now I shall randomly draw a name. Me: WAIT! I GOT A BET TO MAKE WITH ALLIE! (2 min of whispering later) Okay! All set! Taki: -.- (draws a slip of paper out of the hat) And the person to beat up Ruin is... Ruin. WHY THE HELL IS THIS IN THERE! (tears it into confetti) The person to beat Ruin up for making our beloved Angel cry...(draws a slip of paper out) Aion. Me: OH YEAH! YOU OWE ME FIVE BUCKS ALLIE! Allie: Dammit. (Takes 5 bucks out of her shirt and hands it to me) Me: I now am 5 bucks richer! Thanks Aion! Angel: Oh yes, Ri-chan, I just remembered. I went up to the store earlier today and I saw something that reminded me of you and Nikki-chan. (Picks up her purse and begins digging through it) Ah ha! Here you are! XD (hands Soari one of those foot-long Tootsie Rolls) And yes, Nikki-chan, here you go! (Hands me one of those 50-packs of Pixi Stix) Me: WOO! (Seizes them) Artificially flavored 100 percent pure sugar! YAY! (Consumes 5 at once) Naoko: OH MY GOD! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE! Angel: XD But look how happy she is! Me: (already consumed the whole thing) Naoko: Oh god! (Smacks her forehead) We'd better sign off before that sugar sets in. See ya! Angel: Yes, goodbye! I have to go get more itching powder since it appears Naoko knocked the whole vial over. Goodbye! (Bows) Me: SUGAR! (that's sugar language for goodbye) Angel: But before I go, there's something I've been wanting to do for a while...(HUGS Aion) Heh, sorry. (Walks away, giggling like mad)

**darkdevilangelprincess- **Are you daft? HELL YA I'M CONTINUING THIS! IT'S TOO MUCH FUN TO STOP! WOO! (HUG) Thanks for reading this and reviewing it!

**blueangel-maggie1723- **Naoko: My god you are dumb. Me: (slaps her) Stop it! People do get confused at times ya know! And yes, yes I have time to listen to you. I always have time to listen to anyone. And dewd, a girl and I at school were already using 'phish' for spelling 'fish'. Naoko: Yeah dumbass. Me: (slaps her again) How the hell was she supposed to know! Hey, where's Lou? Haven't seen her for a while. Naoko! Did you tie her up and lock her in a closet with Kuwabara! Naoko: Dude! It wasn't me! I swear! Me: Do you swear? Naoko: Every damn day. Me: YOU BETTER NOT MISSY! Naoko: WELL I DO! Us: (get into a dust cloud fight)

**Evil-chan- **YAY RANDOMNESS! My phish say hi back. And yes. I got the idea to kill Mario and Crash from Scary Movie 3 when they kill Simon at the rap contest. Crazy, ne?

**Chigiri Ikeda- **(siiigh) Yes, video game spree. 12 hours straight. YAY! SLEEPLESS! WOO!

**Wild Cat- **If you ever make it this far, yes you may suggest, and yes, I most likely will do. LOL. Oh god I can just see that! Bye Bye!

* * *

(Insert Mortal Kombat song here (Yes, I have been playing too much video games, as a reviewer had pointed out)

The teacher was taking attendance when...

"OMG! I JUST REMEMBERED! NAOKO! WE ARE AT ALPHA NINER DELTA!"

"NOT ALPHA NINER DELTA NIKKI! EVIL PENGUINS CAN'T BE TAKING OVER THE SCHOOL AND OPENING AN ICE SKATING RINK IN THIS GYM!"

"-.- Naoko, that's Alpha Fiver Delta."

"o.O Oh. OH MY GOSH! ANGEL CAN'T BE MISSING AND WE CAN'T COVER UP FOR HER BECAUSE SHE NEVER REALLY HAS AN EXCUSE AND WE CAN'T THINK OF ANY!"

"YES! THAT'S IT!"

(O.o) (Everyone)

"They cannot be serious." Spatial mutters.

"Sad thing is, I think they are." Battousai and Spatial sigh in unison.

"I AM HERE!" Angel runs in, crashing into Haru by accident, "Beg your pardon, I AM HERE SENSEI!"

"Very good, because your first match is against Haru."

"Yes."

"Get suited up. You both have five minutes."

"But I don't even need it sensei."

"Same here yo. But, where's your weapons?"

"RIGHT HERE!" Angel strikes a pose and a loud explosion rings through the gym followed by smoke. The smoke blows away to reveal a black Taki (he kinda got caught up in the blast) and Angel, in a pure white, floor-length dress, with a triangle cut out of the front of it, the tip of it only at about mid-thigh. It also had a low-scooped back and front to it, showing off just enough skin, her sleeves hanging off her wrists to about mid-thigh, and thigh-high white boots. Angel flicks some of her waist-length hair over her shoulder.

"Shall we begin Haru-sama?" she asks, taking out and unfolding a steel fan (it comes with the dress. An OC bonus), that was attached to her belt.

"WOO! ENTER SPELLCASTER MODE!"

"SHUT UP LEIRA!" Naoko yells across the gym.

"If that's all you've got," Haru says, flexing his muscles and getting into a fighting pose, "Then you will lose, miserably."

"We shall see." Angel gets into an attacking pose as well, holding the fan over her head. A bell rings out of nowhere and they both charge at eachother. Angel smirks and takes out the peg, joining all sections of the fan, and separates them in between her fingers, each section becoming its own blade. Haru notices this at the last moment and barely manages to dodge each dagger as she throws them. They each skid to a halt, sliding right past eachother.

"You have very nice agility Haru-sama." Angel compliments, gathering each dagger and putting them back into their fan-like shape.

"And you have very good wit, kid." Haru takes a katana off the wall and unsheathes it.

"I appreciate the compliment greatly Haru-sama." Angel charges at him and feigns a hit toward his lower body and instead quickly retaliates and knocks the katana out of his hand. While Haru was still in shock, she grabs him and quickly smacks him across the face multiple times with her steel fan. (Me: Ouch man.) Haru manages to regain his composure, but not for long because Angel raises the steel fan above her head and quickly flips it down over Haru's head and catches it before it hits the ground and flips it back up again, catching it after it smacks into Haru's jaw. I would say he would be knocked out by this point, wouldn't you?

"Mmhm!" she giggles, striking a victory pose, "Did I zing ya?" she asks. Angel bows and with another puff of smoke, she was back into her blue jeans and white blouse.

"Next match Naoko and Blade."

"Hey Nikki."

"Hm?"

"Bet ya five bucks I can get it with one hit."

"You're on." Naoko walks out and goes face-to-face with Blade.

"You're about to get your ass kicked with one move bastard."

"Bring it on whore."

"BEGIN!" Before Blade could do anything, Naoko reaches out to his chest and gives him a titty twister. (Me: Again, ouch) Blade was down and screaming in pain for 10 seconds and Naoko was declared the victor. Nikki sighs and hands over five bucks.

"Such violence goes on in this school." the sensei mutters, "Next up, Sanouske and Leira."

"YAY! WRESTLING! HOWS ABOUT IT ROOSTER!"

"Fine with me."

"Begin." (Note, some of the moves described here belong to either WWE or Backyard Wrestling. I do not own either)

"See, you don't know us chicks from the south." Leira says, hunching over.

"Oh, I don't?"

"Nope. We LOVE wrestling. In fact, allow me to show you." Leira quickly grabs Sanouske's head and tucks his neck underneath one of her legs and jumps up, landing on her behind and smashing Sanouske's face into the ground.

"See?"

"Yeah, I see." Sanouske grabs her by the hair and forces Leira to stand (she's in human form, no ears or tail) and forces her behind him, putting her in a headlock. Sanouske spins her around infront of him and knees her in the gut real hard (she's still in a headlock). (Note: My fav move, Turn and Cough, courtesy of Backyard Wrestling)

"Oh you bastard." Leira growls, clutching her stomach, "You've forced me to do this." Let us just say that Leira ran up and kicked Sanouske in the "nether region" and he'll be singing soprano for a while.

XP (Sano)

"I win! BITE ME ROOSTER! THAT WAS FOR KNOCKING ME DOWN!"

"Sanouske wins!"

"WHAT!"

"Illegal conduct on your part Miss Leira."

"ME! ALL I DID WAS MAKE HIM SING SOPRANO! IT WAS NAOKO WHO GAVE THE TITTY TWISTER!"

"And Blade enjoyed every minute of it."

"Yes, I did."

O.o (Everyone)

"I mean...DAMN YOU WOMAN! THAT HURT!"

"Whatever. We know you enjoyed it."

After school...

"SNOWBOARDING! WOO!" Nikki grabs her snowboard and prepares to run out again. She would've made it too, if Naoko hadn't grabbed her at the last minute. (Me: Poor woman, she can never win)

"You, me, the guys, up in the Chinese suite. Now."

Up in Naoko's Suite...

So far, it was only Battousai and Allie up there, waiting for everyone else.

"Um, Allie, it's not so much that you're always filing your nails that bothers me, but it's the sound that really bothers me." Allie looks up from the nail she was filing.

"Oh I'm sorry. I had no idea I was sharing a room with Prince Charles. I didn't recognize you with that new ear job you had done."

"You know, you are about as unsociable as people come."

"Well I am soo sorry. Just so you know," she begins tearing up, "If you had tried to make me fell bad (sniff) you have succeeded."

"Um, I'm sorry."

"Yeah (sniff) me too. I've just-had a real (sniffle) stressful week. What, with the WMCM happening (sniff) and then my b/f breaking up with me. See, (sniffle) it's my birthday."

"Happy Birthday?"

"Thanks. But, do I get perfume? No. Does he get me a bouquet of flowers? No. (Begins crying) I am a woman! I am sensitive too!" Angel walks in.

"Hello, hello!" she calls.

"HEY! I AM DISCUSSING MY EMOTIONS HERE!" Angel quickly runs out the door and slams it shut.

"Hey! Angel! Wait up!" Battousai begins to run out, but Allie grabs his coat and stops him.

"I'm not done talking about my feelings yet." All Battousai could think was 'Kaoru, HELP ME!'

* * *

Me: The poor dude. R and R plz! 


	40. Chapter 38

Me: Oh, day 4 of lent, I'm making it without chocolate...slowly, but surely. God knows what'll happen when PMS rolls around...GOOD LUCK TO ALL YA'LL WHO ARE GIVING SOMETHING UP TOO!

**anim3angel173- **Me: On the subject of rooms, we're live to you from Naoko's room! Naoko: WTF? Why my room! (her room is a total punk rock room) Me: Cause yours is the coolest. Angel: Hello everyone, and people-who-Satari-chan-invited-over-and-I-have-no-idea-who-the-crunk-you-are! How are you? Leira: (pokes her head up from a magazine) Did she just say crunk? Blade: What the hell does crunk mean anyway? Spike: Is that crunk with a 'k'? Me: Helpin everybody get crunk in here! (Turns on the radio to Freek-A-Leek by Petey Pablo and puts it on full blast) Angel: (just got finished reading the review) Um, why would Aion-kun call me 'deer'? I'm not a faun. Me: HOLD IT! (Whips out a HUGE dictionary) The dictionary for idiots. My best friend! Well, one of them anyway! (Begins flipping through the pages) Naoko: -.- While the idiot is looking up the definition of 'dear', Angel, hun, he meant d-e-a-r. As in, a term of affection. Angel: Oh? OHHHH! Oh! XD Me: FOUND IT! Ahem, dear, used as a regarding term of affection, and used as an affectionate from of address. (Slams the dictionary shut) Angel: Well thank-you Aion-kun! (Smiles cutely) Me: Oh Star! I feel for you! One time I gave up all pop for Lent and IT WAS TORTURE! (hugs) Don't worry, we can do it! (Sniff) We'll pull through! And if I fail, well, Ryushi can cover for me! Right Ryu? Angel: Hm, Ryu-chan? Me: Wha? Angel: Well, I've been in the habit of making up nicknames lately. Ryu-chan, ne? Mmhm! It's cute! From now on, Ryushi-sama will be Ryu-chan! Me: AW! IT'S SO ADORABLE! JUST LIKE RYUSHI! NE SATARI? (glomps Ryushi) Angel: And don't worry about getting me anything Ri-chan! It's perfectly alright! I just like knowing that I've made you happy! Me: Thas' mah girl! (Hugs Angel) Angel: Yes, I suppose! XD Aion-sama, wherever you would like to go is fine with me! After all, you are the master and I am the apprentice! Naoko: (begins playing She's A Rebel by Green Day on her electric guitar) Me: NAOKO! WE ARE TRYING TO CONDUCT A REVIEW RESPONSE HERE! Naoko: FUCK YOU! (goes back to playing) Leira: Wow, she ain't half bad. Me: SHUT UP! Devil: Yes, it is slightly disturbing my reading. (Reading a book on the dark arts) Me: Naoko... Devil: Naoko...Naoko...Naoko...**_NAOKO! SHUT UP! _**Us: O.O Devil: Thank-you. (Goes back to reading) Me: Yeesh. That doesn't happen much. Angel: Yes, and I hope you guys will put Ruin-sama's room back to order BEFORE he gets back. (Goes all teary-eyed) It doesn't make sense. Why would you want to do that to him? It's mean. (Begins crying) I mean, he's been nothing but nice to me. Me: Yeah, sure. I can tell ya one thing though. I'm glad I didn't give up CSI: Las Vegas. That's like, my fav show EVER! I would die! T.T I've seen every episode like, three times. Angel: Yes, it is quite entertaining! Oh, I have a nickname for Ruin now! Ru-chan! XD Me: (begins laughing) Oh yeah! He'll LOVE that! Angel: I hope he does. I'm still trying to figure one out for Aion-kun. (Bites her lip) His name is a challenging one. Me: Oh, yeah, speaking of Aion's name, did you get it off of Chrono Crusade? Cause there is an Aion on that, you do know. I don't read the series or anything, it was in my Anime Insider. And now that I've looked back at it, the Aion from Chrono Crusade is hot. DAMMIT! WHY THE HELL ARE ALL ANIME BAD GUYS HOT! THERE'S SESSHOMARU, AION, ENISHI (sorta), AKITO, SUZAKU, NEED I GO ON? Angel: And I am glad you appreciated my hug Aion-kun! It was out of line, but I couldn't resist! I'm full of spare hugs! So anytime anyone wants one, don't be afraid to ask! XD In fact, I have a special one waiting for Ruin-sama when he comes back! Me: Leira? Leira: (loading up a 44 Magnum) One step ahead of ya. Ready to defend Angel, after Ruin sees his room and then she hugs him, when Ruin tries to kill her. Me: Kewlie! Hey, Star or anyone for that matter, do you have blonde hair? If so, then you are AJ! Naoko: WHAT! Me: AJ. Allow me to explain. We have a friend named A.J. and whenever we want A.J.'s attention we always scream A.J. and A.J. never pays attention so finally we scream AJ and A.J. pays attention. And, A.J. is a very smart blonde. So I made up the word AJ. It describes a person who disproves the dumb blonde theory. XD Everyone but Angel: O.o Angel: XD How cute! Me: I know! A.J. slapped me for making it too! XD Angel: Well, we must be leaving now. Please, have fun! And get over those hangovers soon! Goodbye to you too Aion-sama! (Hugs him and kisses him on the forehead) Me: Bai Bai everyone! Remember Star, we're suffering together! Bye Ryu-chan! Sorry, had to try that out! XD Toodles! MWAH! (Blows you all kisses)

**blueangel-maggie1723- **Naoko: WHAT? I SWEAR IT WASN'T ME! Me: DON'T GIMME THAT MISSY! OTHERWISE I SHALL LOCK YOU IN THE CLOSET WITH BLADE! Naoko: -.- You wouldn't. Me: Try me. Naoko: Too bad! Me: (stuffs Naoko in a closet with Blade) Heh. Sorry. But I kinda have to agree with Lou. Shigure is kinda cute. But the hottest in that series is Haru! Yup! XD! MINE!

**Evil-chan- **Heh, ya know what? Me too. My pet rock says hi too. Wait, my pet rock talks? O.o

**Jade- **I know, this fic is beyond words.

**Chigiri Ikeda- **I sure as hell didn't. YAY FOR SANO! I just had to make him win something (snickers) Thanks, I'll put the FOOTCL award with the other one and the 'Pritch' (prick and bitch, best of both worlds XD) award.

**Jou-chan- **YAY! KAORU SAVED BATTS! HAPPY DANCE! (Does the happy dance)

* * *

Let's see. We left off where Allie was burdening Batts with her emotions, right? Okay then.

BANG! Kaoru kicks the door to the Chinese suite open.

"YOU! COME HERE!" she screams at Battousai, motioning to a spot infront of her, "NOW!" She looked so pissed, he didn't dare defy her. Kaoru grabs him by the ear and begins dragging him out of the room.

"Spatial got tired of your mental distress signals and she sent me to get you." Kaoru growls, "And I was watching CSI. You know how I get during CSI."

"OW! Yes, I, OW, do." Angel pokes her head out of the French suite.

"Kaoru-sama?" she calls.

"WHAT?"

"I just wanted to let you know that the butler did it."

"Thanks hun! XD"

"You're welcome Kaoru-sama!" Angel disappears behind the door.

"Okay!" Kaoru says, smiling, "You may go now Battousai." She places a chaste kiss on his lips and he takes off like he's about to shit in five seconds if he doesn't reach a bathroom.

"I wonder why he was scared? Oh well." Kaoru shrugs and walks back into the Spanish suite to watch the 9:00 episode of CSI.

Down in the Lobby...(Why am I now thinking of the song 'Down in the Valley'?)

"OMG! **_YOU'RE FINALLY HERE!_**" Leira glomps a guy with ice blue hair and one silver eye and one ice blue eye. Everyone turns away to give the two their privacy while they're smothering eachother with kisses. Well, except for Allie, who was taking pictures on her camera phone. Nikki turns around and smacks her with her snowboard.

"Knock it off!" she hisses at Allie, "AND YOU!" she smacks Leira equally as hard with the snowboard, "Let the poor guy breathe!"

"Aww, but I'm so happy to see 'Sari!" Leira hugs the guy underneath her.

"Yes, it's nice to see Asari, I know. But there's a time and a place for making out and it's not here! Go up to your suite if you want to do it that much!"

"But then you peeps will get suspicious!"

"Exactly." Allie says, getting a sly grin on her face. Again, Nikki slaps her perverted friend with the snowboard.

"Leave em alone!" she scolds, "It's adorable." Asari stands up, dumping Leira on the floor.

"As much as I enjoy making out in the middle of public with ya Leira." he says, picking up his luggage, "This crap won't unpack itself."

"Sure it will!" Allie squeals, "Angel can take care of it!"

"I think he would like it if his luggage didn't spontaneously combust, Allie." Nikki smacks Leira across the head with the snowboard, again.

"Angel is not that bad of a spellcaster, and you know it."

"OMG! MY ARM IS FRICKEN ON FIRE!" Taki comes screaming into the lobby with his shirt sleeve on fire and an apologizing Angel chasing after him.

"Okay, I stand corrected. But you are not making her do work. It's vacation. And we are going to act like it. Just like I am going out to that half-pipe right now and there is nothing you people can do to stop me." Nikki turns toward the lobby doors and begins marching that-a-way.

"And where might my vivacious-not-to-mention-single granddaughter be going?"

(-.-) Nikki looks heavenward. 'Why me?' she mouths to the heavens.

"Grandma." Nikki sighs, turning around, "For the last fricken time, I have a boyfriend."

"Oh, I don't see him now, do you?"

"KENSHIN! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE!" Nikki screams.

"Right here Nikki-dono." Kenshin says, popping up behind his girlfriend. Nikki lets out a screech and jumps 5 feet in the air.

"KENSHIN!" she yells, hugging him, trying to calm down her racing heart, "Why are you here? And how-?"

"I was buying some mints at the candy counter when you called, that I was."

(-.-) "Oh. Well, see Grandma? Here he is! My b/f." 'In your face ya old witch!' she adds in her head.

"Oro? Did we not already cover this?"

"(sigh)Yes we did Kenshin, but my _Grandmother_ still is under this impression that she's gonna arrange my marriage for me."

"Oro?"

"Yes, and it is not an impression, either." Nikki's grandmother turns her back on her granddaughter. Big mistake, because Nikki begins mocking her every word behind her back.

"I will be arranging her marriage because that is how it's been done for hundreds of years. Her mother's marriage was arranged, as mine and my mother's has been. Her sister's has been arranged and Mina's..." Nikki's grandma faces her granddaughter, who is still oblivious to the fact that her grandmother stopped talking and is now watching her, mocking her, "NICOLA HIROTE!" Nikki snaps to attention, "If you are going to mock someone behind their back, it might be wise to stop when they stop, si?"

"Si grandma." Nikki bows her head.

"Oro? But what about Ryu and Jason-san?" Nikki's grandma lets out a disgusted sniff.

"I don't think it's appropriate to talk about those two."

"Oh for heaven's sake grandma! They are your grandsons!"

"Illegitimately!" Nikki's grandma sharply cuts her off, "From your father's first marriage."

"Oh my god! I cannot believe we are talking about this infront of my boyfriend! All I wanted to do was fucking go snowboarding and try to enjoy myself on what these bastards call 'a vacation' but no! I can't even do that! I apparently I am only just a vessel for you bloodhounds called Mafia people, a vessel for some ghost girl who can't even let go of her fucking past, game to just be chased around in this forest you call my life by a murder who wants to kill me, and a fucking prize you can just sell off to the highest male bidder, where to him I will only be a housewife and a sex tool! GAH! Maybe I should just kill myself and it will all just go away!" Nikki throws her snowboard down and storms up to the Spanish suite, even growling at Angel who greeted her with a pleasant hello.

"Well now, that was highly uncalled for." Kenshin just shoots Nikki's grandma an 'I-can't-even-believe-you' look and heads for the elevators so he can comfort his girlfriend.

"Well now," Nikki's grandma was shocked, "Was it something I said?"

* * *

Me: Um allow me to answer, HELL YES! I WILL KILL THAT WOMAN! GRR! HOLD ME BACK!

Ariel: (holds me back) R and R please.


	41. Chapter 39

Me: (singing/in a South Park voice) Blame Canada! Blame Canadaaaa!

Ariel: (in a South Park voice) So? You know that some of your reviewers are from Canada!

Me: Fuck yeah! -still in South Park-

Ariel: (begins to punch me in the gut)

Me: (throws up every time she punches me)

**Note: This South Park version of my intros has been brought to you by Whose Line is it Anyway? Note: Anyone who dares to repeat and/or attempt this shall be forced to teach a tired and wet cat how to roll over.**

**anim3angel173- **Me: -again, in that South Park voice- Blame Canada! Blame Canadaaaa! Naoko: Hey! Whud up! We're in Angel's room right now! Ah Fuck! -puts on some sunglasses- It's so white and clean in here, I'm going fucking blind! Me: BLAME CANADA! Naoko: -.- Yeah, okaaaay. Chocolate withdraws. Oh, hey look, there's Soari's chocolate cigars! Angel: Yes! I'll keep them forever! Thank-you Ri-chan! -sneezes- Leira: -taps on the hamster cage- Yo. Angel! Have Satari and Ryushi been cloning themselves? Angel: Eh? No! -sneezes- Ryushi and Satari had more babies! -sets down an empty vial she was cleaning and sneezes again- Pardon. Yes, see? Now there's Nikki, Maria, Alyxandria, Blade, Spike, Taki, Alisande, Leira, Asari, and another Ruin. Ruin and Soari are in that cage over there! -points and sneezes- Hamster Ruin: -glares evilly at Hamster Soari and rips the water bottle off the cage wall- Hamster Soari: EEEEEEPPP! -begins running "away" from Hamster Ruin in the hamster wheel- Leira: o.O Okaaay then. Angel: Yes. -sneezes- Hamster Soari: -beats the shit out of Hamster Ruin with a food pellet- Angel: Oh my goodness! -begins running to the cage but stops due to a sneezing/coughing fit- Me: Blame Canada! Naoko: Oh shut up about Canada! Angel, hun? You feeling okay? You look flushed. Angel: Yes, it's just a slight cold! Leira: -feels Angel's forehead- No. No cold. Full blown fever. Bed. Now. Angel: EH? B-but who will take care of- Leira: -forces Angel into bed- We will take care of the hamsters. You rest. Spike, you're the most culinary one here. Go make her some soup. Spike: Yes ma'am! -leaves- Angel: B-but my lessons- Leira: We can postpone them. -takes out a thermometer- Angel: B-but Aion-sama- Leira: If he's any kind of gentleman, he'll understand. -shoves the thermometer in Angel's mouth- Devil: Yes, well, I think you should know the truth. Me: Eh? -sits Inuyasha style- The truth? Devil: Yes. In relation to the hamsters. You might be wondering what the significance of Maria and Alyxandria is. Well, Alyxandria is my real first name and Maria is Angel's. Angel: -coughs some- Yes. Sorry I couldn't tell you -coughs- before. Devil: Also, Naoko self-inflicted that dragon burnt onto her arm. Naoko: WHAT? DEVIL YOU BITCH THAT WAS A SECRET! Devil: Was it? You know how terrible I am at these things! Naoko: Oh yeah? Well Allie's not a virgin! Me: That's a duh. Got any better ones. Naoko: Uh...well...-scans the room- ANGEL USED TO CUT! Angel: -lets out a gasp- Naoko-san! That was a secret! Naoko: Yeah! Just like how you ate a hamburger! Us: So? Naoko: THAT WAS NOT VEGETARIAN! Us: -LE GASP-Angel: Naoko-san! Naoko: And it was Satari that unleashed the toddlers on Aion! Angel: NAOKO-SAN! THAT IS ENOUGH! Naoko: Hey! If I'm goin down, I'm takin everyone here with me! Like Nikki, she-she... Me: Yes? Naoko: Dammit! You tell us your secrets anyway! Me: Keh heh. Exactly. Kiss this! -turns around and points to her butt- AND BLAME CANADA! Naoko: And, that I've seen Ruin's grandma in a thong! Me: YOU SO DID NOT! Naoko: -holds up a doctored picture of Ruin's grandma in a black lacey thong- Me: OMG! I DID NOT NEED TO SEE THAT! -dies- Angel: O.O Allie, what is Ruin-sama's Grandma-sama doing wearing your underwear? Allie: -.- -silence...3...2...1...- YOU'RE GONNA DIE BITCH! -whips out the flamethrowing meatcleaver and begins chasing Naoko- Angel: I do the laundry, I know these things. O.O Oh my, bathroom. -runs to the bathroom- Naoko: -pokes her head in the bathroom door- Aww, our little Angel is vomiting. HOLY GOD! SHE IS VOMITING! -runs in the bathroom and slams the door shut- Me: I- Everyone: -rolls their eyes- Yes we know, we know. You blame Canada. Me: Well, I must go. Toodles ya'll! Leira: G'bye ya'll! Naoko: -pokes her head out of the door- Angel says bye. She also wants me to do this for her. -pecks Aion on the cheek- She's sick, so ya know. She didn't wanna give you germs and all. Bye!Me: P.S. Angel wanted me to tell you that she has a nickname for Star and Aion. For Star, it's Ari-chan and for Aion, it's Ai-chan. XD Also, yes, I am talking about the Akito from Fruits Basket, though Haru is hotter. MINE! -glomps Haru-Wait, isn't it funny that you know what all extensions of my mind look like but I haven't the slightest clue what ya'll look like? TELL ME OR ELSE BLOOD WILL BE SPILLING! -whips out the flame throwing meat cleaver of doom (which you may use if you wish. only for Ruin related circumstances)- Keh, Heh. Kidding ya'll. Ryushi, you may stop defending Star now. I would never use this on such a swish friend! That includes all ya'll! Angel: -comes back out of the bathroom all sweaty- So, when shall we go to the Mind Room? Leira: WHEN YOU ARE DONE BEING SICK! Angel: But I feel much better now. Leira: FUCK NO! YOU CAN BARELY STAND! BACK TO BED! NOW! -puts Angel back in bed- Aion, do not be fooled. She overworks herself, then gets sick, and then says she's fine, when she's really not. So...do...not...let...her...out...of...this...bed! Unless it's an emergency and yadda yadda. Now, I must go help Asari pick out a new guitar pick. God knows that it will take him 5 years if I leave him to do it himself. Please take care of her, Aion. -whispers- I think she'll get better much faster if you do it anyway. So. Please and thank-you! Bye ya'll! Angel: Yes, goodbye. Me: Toodles! -accidentally throws the meat cleaver and hits Devil- Shit. There goes her head...again. Gotta run. Bye!

**Chigiri Ikeda-** HELL NO! MY GRANDMA IS THE BEST GRANDMA IN THE UNIVERSE! Did you know that for every 5 dollars we put in our accounts, she puts in 50 for college? That's so awesome! And she's constantly making us sweets like cookies and crap. Since she lives right next door, I can see her whenever I want! WOO!

**blueangel-maggie1723- **Naoko: (bursts out of the closet all sweaty and panting) Oh...my...god. If you EVER lock me in the closet with someone again, please, please, PLEASE make it Blade. Me: -.- You are just gross. And to you Maggie, we have an agreement! (Shakes on it) Welcome to the Totally Obsessed with Fruits Basket Club. You are now, member Momiji! We have a member Hatsuharu and a member Kyo! Three guesses on who member Hatsuharu is. Naoko: I (pant) think that (pants) that (pant) is two (pant) more than she (pant) needs. Me: Oh for fucks sake. (Dumps water on Naoko's head) Cool off girl. I think you're in heat. Naoko: Hey! I think I feel better. Now I can do this! (Grabs Lou and shoves her on top of Blade, in his coffin, and locks the lid shut) Keh heh, sucker. She won't be a virgin for long! MWAHAHAHAHA! Me: -.- OMG. Poor girl. (shrugs) Ah well, not my problem. Naoko: THAT WAS FOR DISSING ME BITCH! AND BLADE! THAT WAS FOR CALLING ME BITCH IN THE CLOSET! YOU DO NOT TALK TO SOMEONE THAT WHEN YOU'RE MAKING OUT WITH THEM! Me: And when you're doing more. Crap. I gots to go! Bye bye!

* * *

Actually, I lied. Nikki wasn't up in the Spanish suite, she was in the underground. She was in a club in the underground where she just finished a huge club sandwich and hag gotten a 5th refill on Coke.

"Hey Mike!" Michael, the bartender, whose name of affection among the teenagers in the mafia is "Mikie", turns around.

"Yeah sweet pea?"

"Gimme a pint." Nikki brushes some crumbs off her hands.

"Grandma again sweetie?"

"Yup."

"Sure you don't want a full one?" Nikki takes a swig of Coke.

"Hell yeah. Hit me big time baby."

"Nikki-chan?" Angel moved from her spot at one of the tables over to a bar stool beside Nikki, "What's wrong?" Mike slams a quart of Ben and Jerry's chocolate cookie dough ice cream down infront of Nikki. She opens the lid and digs in.

"Nothing anymore." she puts a spoonful in her mouth. After a couple of seconds, she slams the spoon down.

"God," she says, her mouth full of ice cream, "I don't get it! What the hell is it with these people and arranging marriages?"

"Well, it must be important to them, if they make such a fuss out of it, ne?" Angel smiles and nods a thanks at Mike when he hands her a glass of water.

"Yeah, but come on! I have better things to do than be a housewife! I mean, after all, no one lives forever." Angel lets out a sullen smile and bows her head down at her drink.

"Oh Angel, hun, I am so sorry."

"It's alright! It was my fault in the first place."

"It is not your fault that that bastard Lucifer sneaked into heaven and tricked you! Don't you dare ever say that! And it is not your fault that they kicked you out because you saw that he was hurt and helped him, either! If being kind is a crime, I say let me have eternal damnation for it then!"

"Thank-you Nikki-chan, but it's you I'm worried about, not me."

"Yo! Nikki! Angel!" Spatial pops up in between them, "Hey Mikie! Can I get a drink?"

"Milk." Nikki whispers, putting another spoonful in her mouth, "Give her milk." Mike snickers a bit and gives Spatial a Pepsi.

"You know, Kenshin's lookin for ya."

"Well, he can go ahead and look. I don't need comforting right now. What I need is another quart." Nikki slams her open palm on the bar and looks around for Mike, "Yo Mikie! Can I get another pint!"

"Sure thing sweet pea!" he puts another quart of ice cream infront of her.

"Nikki-dono! There you are."

"And the comfort just rolls in." Nikki stuffs a huge spoonful in her mouth. She was about to say something, but she gets cut off as she presses her hand against her head.

"Woah. Brain freeze." she says, wobbling on her stool a bit.

"Keh. I didn't know you had a brain to freeze Nikki." Nikki looks at Spatial and begins rubbing her middle finger on her eye.

(-.-) (Spatial)

"Nikki-dono? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, and two men by the name of Ben and Jerry have made it much better." she plops another spoonful in her mouth.

"Nikki-dono," Kenshin growls.

"The ice cream dudes!" Nikki yells, shoving the ice cream container in his face.

"Oro?"

"Aww, there's the Oro I love!" Nikki leans into Kenshin and kisses him.

"Ugh." Spatial stabs her spoon into her own ice cream she ordered, "I think I'll go pass a stone. Thanks Mikie!"

"No problem hun!" the bartender yells back.

Tomorrow...(Me: Theeee sun'll come out, tomorrow- Ariel: (smacks me with a frying pan) Don't you start that up.)

"YO! SENSEI!" Allie nearly trips over a loose bookbag to get to her seat on the bus, "WHY ARE WE GOING TO THE MUSEUM AGAIN!"

"You don't have to yell Alisande, I'm right here."

"So why?"

"Because, for the fifth time, the International Museum of the Mafias is a great cultural experience and the council thought we should go on a field trip."

"Oh. Okay! But why can't we go see a movie or go to McDonalds?"

"Because, they're not educational."

"Ah ha! Allie got served!"

(The following scene actually took place on Bus No. 4 in real life. No pairs of pants were harmed in the making of this scene)

"SHADDUP JAMES! AND FOR GOD'S SAKE! BUS DRIVER! JAMES TOOK HIS PANTS OFF AGAIN!" (Ahem, real problems, on real busses, a.k.a. Mine)

"I did not!" James yells back, standing up, "They're just falling down!"

"Then wear a fucking belt you retard!" Nikki yells back at him.

"I fucking am!" He was.

"Then tighten it up douche bag."

"I wouldn't be talkin Joe."

"I wouldn't be talkin both ya'll. Now sit down and shut the fuck up." Nikki plops back down in her seat.

(Real life, end)

"Kenshin," she whimpers in this tired voice, "Why is the whole world out to get me?"

"Oro?"

"Never mind."

At the Museum...

Nikki, Kenshin, Angel, and Devil were looking at the stuff in the Spanish section of the Museum.

"Oh! Nikki-chan! Look!" Angel tugs on Nikki's arm.

"Eh? What?" Nikki turns around.

"Lockets, aren't they pretty? Like the one you have on?" Nikki leans in for a better look.

"Oh...my...god! KENSHIN!" Kenshin walks over.

"Hai?"

"Look! It's just like Ryu said they would be!"

"Oro?"

"All we have to do is open them up! Great, now all we have to do steal from the International Museum of the Mafias!" Angel and Devil get into thieving garb.

"One step ahead of you Nikki." Devil says.

"No. No. No! Hell no! You are not doing this." A security guard begins to go by. If he sees Devil and Angel in their outfits, BUSTED! Kenshin quickly pulls himself and Nikki infront of Angel and Devil, masking them from the security guard's view, and begins kissing Nikki. The guard just looks at them and smiles. Young love. He remembers that. And then he walks away. Angel and Devil let out a relieved sigh and come out of hiding behind the couple, dressed normally now. Kenshin and Nikki, of course, were too much into their own little worlds to care. Angel taps them on the shoulder, giggling.

"What the hell do you want?" Nikki growls.

"We still have those lockets to worry about." Angel giggles again, pointing at the lockets.

"Oh, yeah." Nikki wipes some smeared lip gloss off her mouth, "Damn boy messed up my lip gloss." she says with a southern belle accent, and putting some more lip gloss on.

"Oh, Nikki-chan! I know! Why don't you take a laser pen and cut small holes in the glass and take them out!" Nikki looks up at Angel with a 'I cannot believe you just said that you idiot' look.

"Oh, there's an idea Angel!" she says, mocking Angel's peppy tone, "And while I'm at it, why don't I stick a pineapple on my head and do the hula wearing a cocoanut bra!"

"Why would you do that?"

"Psh. Never mind. I'll just try and open the stupid thing." A janitor comes in to clean up a slight mess. Nikki tries to open it and it budges just a little, but that's all. She looks at everyone and shrugs.

"Oh for the love of-give me that!" Devil grabs it and a hammer from the janitor's tool belt and sets the locket on a wooden bench.

O.o (Everyone)

"CLEAR!" she yells and then smashes the hammer down on the locket, "Now, lets see if this sucker's gonna open." Sure enough, it does. A weird white light thingie flies out and smacks right into Kenshin knocking him down.

"OH MY GOD! KENSHIN-SAMA!" The sensei pokes his head in.

"What are you kids doing in here? What's the commotion?"

"Um well, Kenshin-sama-uh.."

"He slipped." Devil tells the teacher, "That's why the janitor's in here." Everyone hears a groan coming from Kenshin as he sits up, "See? Just a slip. Nothing more."

"WHAT THE FUCK! WHERE THE HELL AM I!" Nikki, who was kneeling by Kenshin, slaps her hand over his mouth.

"Shut the fuck up Kenshin, very pissed sensei, in the room."

"Isabella?" he asks against the palm of her hand.

"What?" Devil led the sensei away from the room. Nikki snaps her hand down and glares at Kenshin, "What did you call me? OH MY GOD KENSHIN! I THOUGHT YOU SAID THAT YOU WOULD NEVER CALL ME THAT! Wait. Nikki, think of something only Kenshin would know, um, uh. Oh! (Snaps her fingers) I got it! Who's my favorite Inuyasha character and how much am I obsessed with him/her!"

"Oro?"

"Oh my god! You aren't Kenshin! The answer was Sesshomaru and so much that I have him on my anime walls more than any other character! What the hell did you do with my Kenshin!"

"Woah, Isabella, calm yourself. Sweetheart. Don't you recognize me?"

"NO! I AM NOT ISABELLA! AND HELL NO! I DO NOT RECOGNIZE YOU!" Kenshin, or the person that was Kenshin, places a lingering kiss on Nikki's lips.

"I'm your husband. Shinata."

* * *

Me: DUN DUN DUN! IT'S CANADA'S FAULT! BLAME THEM!

Ariel: (running away from a mob of angry Canadians) AHHH! THE CANADIANS ARE COMING! THE CANADIANS ARE COMING! (smacks into a wall and gets lost in the mob)

Me: Shit! R and R while I go save my friend! (Dives into the angry mob)


	42. Chapter 40

Me: I HAVE SAVED MY FRIEND FROM THE ANGRY CANADIANS!

Ariel: XP

Me: Yeah. Okay then. ONWARD!

**anim3angel173- **Me: I'm baaack! Can I get a WooT WooT! Naoko: -unenthused- Woo...Woo. Me: THAT'S WHAT I LIKE TO HEAR! Leira: -pokes her head out of Angel's room- Would you bitches shut up? She's sleeping! Angel: -pokes her head out as well-No I'm not Ira-chan. Leira: GAH! Get back to bed! Angel: But I must say hello to everyone. You how happy it makes me to see them! XD Leira: -.- -sigh- Fine. But at least lay down on the couch so you can rest, Angie. Angel: Yes ma'am. Me: Yo. Ari. May I once again recommend the flame throwing meat cleaver of doom? It-huh? Angie? Hun? Why are you crying? Angel: I-I c-can't help it. I-I'm s-so h-happy! -MAJOR hugs Ruin- I'm so glad you're back! Taki: That's eleven and counting... Angel: I missed you soooo much! -hugs him again- And you! -**_MAJORLY _**hugs Aion- You too Aion-sensei! I can't thank you enough for helping me get better! -kisses him on both cheeks and then lays her head on his shoulder and cries- Me: Oh. -goes all teary eyed- Angie! -begins waving her hands infront of her face so she won't cry-. Naoko: -rolls eyes- Oh god. I think I'll go pass a stone, I have nothing better to do. -walks off- Angel: -lifts her head up and wipes some tears off her face- Oh. -giggles slightly- I kind of got your shirt wet. Sorry! -bows- And Ryushi-sama? -blushes- May I please see you in your dragon form sometime? If its not too much of an inconvenience for you? Me: -standing on to of an unconscious Naoko/ in a British accent- Just like the Mounties, we always get our man! -climbs down- Keh heh. I HAVE AVENGED YOU ARI! Angel: Colee-chan? Me: Yo! Yes Angie? Angel: I didn't know Naoko-san was a man! Me: -.- I'm going to ignore that and pretend that it's a side affect of that stuff Aion gave you. Allie: Sweet! I got a pic of Ryu giving Ari a kiss on my cellphone! Me: Kewl! Can I see? -grabs the cellphone and chops it in half, then torches it, with the flame throwing meat cleaver of doom- Not anymore you don't! XD I always look out for mah friends! Anywho. -sits on Ruin's lap and falls asleep with her head resting on his shoulder- Naoko: Note: This is to annoy him. XP Allie: And besides, I don't see why Ari will lose her voice from yelling, but yah. Whatever. Angie? Hun? Angel: Yes? Allie: How ya feeling? Angel: Much better thanks to Aion-sensei! XD Still a bit wobbly when I walk, but fine! Allie: That's good Angie! Angel: Yes! XD Colee-chan? Colee-chan? -taps my shoulder- Me: Angel, it better be good or I'll kill you. I'm sleeping on Ruin here! Angel: Never mind then. It can wait. Me: Good. -goes back to sleep- Angel: Though I am kind of mad at Naoko-san for telling everyone I used to cut. -hides her face in her hands- I'm so ashamed of that! I know I shouldn't have! But I was so distressed and- Leira: -hugs Angel- Don't sweat it Angie. We all do dumb shit we don't like at one point or another. Angel: Yes. I suppose so. Ryushi-sama is quite handsome! XD You're so lucky Ari! And Ari-chan is quite beautiful too! You're lucky as well Ryu-chan! I still hope I can find my special someone! Me: -lifts her head up- Join the club sweetheart. -lays her head back down- Angel: Um, well, yes. Well, there's something I've been itching to do ever since I found out what Ryushi-sama looks like. XD Forgive me! -begins messing with Ryushi's hair- Leira: AHAHAHAHA! THAT IS TOO CUTE! Angel: I'm sorry! -stops- I'll put it back if you want me to. Leira: -giggling- I'm sure he won't mind Angie hun. Angel: Yes. I hope not. That was above my place. I'm sorry. -bows- And Nikki-chan would like me to say, that she agrees with Ryushi. She prefers silver over any other color. I of course can hardly wait to see what everyone else looks like! Well -yawns- Pardon that. I regret to say that I must leave. I am feeling kind of tired. Good- -stops in mid-'Goodbye' because she fell asleep, leaning on Aion- Leira: You know what? Another stereotype! I don't get why people always say that country people say 'ya'll' I do so not say that! Bye ya'll! Allie: Yeah. Sure you don't. Bye everyone! Colee (a.k.a. Lazy ass sleeping on Ruin over there) says bye too. A miniature dragon demon: -pops up beside Angel- Milady? Milady? MILADY! Angel: -bolts awake- YES! Oh. -sees the dragon demon- Yes? May I help you? The little Demon: Yes. It is about Master Slipherion. Angel: Yes? The little Demon: He got injured in battle so he had to retreat and had to go incognito. Angel: ...Where's Cognito? The little Demon: -.- In hiding. Angel: Oh...where's Hiding? The little Demon: HE GOT HURT SO HE HAD TO RETREAT AND NOW HE'S HIDING IN A CAVE INSIDE THE NETHERWORLD YOU DUMBASS! Angel: Oh! OH MY GOODNESS! Is he alright? He's not injured, is he? The little demon: -.- I GIVE UP! -kicks a wall and then disappears- Me: Just so you know, Slipherion is a dragon demon/army commander in the netherworld. When Angel had to go to hell because she was condemned, he took her in and helped her. He has a thing for our little Angel. Okay, a big thing. A BIG thing. The dragon demon is part of his servant household thingie. Watch out Aion. Allie: Of course, she's as oblivious to it as usual. Me: Yeah. -door bursts down- Me: Here comes the calvary. Slipherion: WHERE THE HELL IS THAT LYING CHEATING BASTARD! Angel: Eh! What? Who? Sliph: Angel. Sweetie! -hugs her- How are you? Angel: I just got over being sick, thanks to Aion-sensei! Sliph: Sensei? Angel: Yes! Oh, allow me to introduce you please? Sliph: Uh, sure? Angel: WONDERFUL! Slipherion, this is Satari, one of the most wonderful friends a girl could ask for! And then Ryushi, the apple of Satari's eye and also a dragon demon, like yourself! He's really polite and he really knows how to make a person feel humble. I mean that in the best way possible. He also does a wonderful job keeping a protective eye over Ari! Soari, Satari's esteemed friend and a person who can always make you smile. Ruin-sama, a wonderful fighter and a perfect optimist! And of course, Aion-sensei! Oh! You should see his magic! It's absolutely wonderful! He's so good! And allowed me to be his apprentice! Sliph: -growls- Angel: And he protected everyone when Ruin-sama got really mad! His kindness really is limitless! Sliph: Yeah, that's nice. But- Angel: And did I tell you how he helped me when I was sick? Sliph: Angel. Where did that dragon demon go? Angel: You're not leaving again? Are you? -hugs him- I missed you. Sliph: -hugs Angel back- I missed you too sweetie. -kisses the top of her head- Gods I missed you. -lets out a relaxed sigh- I missed that smell of rain and jasmine that you have. Angel: -giggles- Thank-you. I haven't seen you in two years! I still have to introduce you to everyone though! Everyone, this is Slipherion, Slipherion, this is everyone. Everyone: Yo! Me: She's told us a lot about ya. -falls asleep- zzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZ! Leira: What she's trying to say is, Welcome to Loonyville. Angel: I can hardly wait for everyone to meet you Slipherion! I know they're going to love you! Especially Aion-sensei! He likes everyone! Allie: WATCH IT! MEAT CLEAVER OF DOOM COMING THROUGH! Angel and Sliph: -duck under the meat cleaver of doom whizzing by- Sliph: You okay sweetie? Angel: Yes! Well, we really should say goodbye! Goodbye everyone! Sliph: Yeah. What she said. Me: zzzzzZZZZ! Leira: So long ya'll!

**Chigiri Ikeda- **YOU SO DID NOT KNOW THAT! And no, he does not die. Well, yeah. He'll die, because everyone (even demons) die at some point in their life. BUT HE DOESN'T! (Note: He probably does, I'm just in denial)

**Jade- **You did absolutely nothing. It was just chocolate withdrawals.

**Evil-chan- **HI MR./MS. ORCHID! HOW ARE YOU! I hope you saved me some dead bugs missy! I like orchids. Orchids are niiiiice.

**blueangel-maggie1723- **Me: Naoko! Why didn't you let her out! Naoko: I was having too much fun! Me: Cruel bitch. And for the Shinata question. Look below and you decide. T.T Poor fishie! Naoko: Can I flush him? Me: -smacks her- DON'T SAY THAT! My Grandma and Papa got a new puppy! He's only 9 weeks old and he's a boxer! His name's Hooch. I was holding him and he started biting my chest. I was like "Woah, get away little doggie! You're biting the unauthorized zone there." But he's so cute! He's my new obsession!

**Jou-chan- **YES! One person I caught by surprise! Okay, you're actually the third, but whatever.

**inuwolf04- **It's perfectly alright! A lot has happened since you've been gone! (Why am I now thinking of Kelly Clarkson?) Isn't this ficcie awesome! I like it! It's sooo much fun!

* * *

"Isabella, it's me, Shinata."

O.O (Nikki) -silence...3...2...1...-

"OH MY GOD!" Nikki stands up and begins running away.

"Isabella! Wait up!" Kenshin, er, Shinata follows her.

"SHIT! HARRRUUUUUUUU!" Nikki screams, running to the French part of the museum, where Haru was, wondering how in the hell Allie and Leira dragged him and Asari there. She runs screaming at him, while Leira and Allie part the best friend sea, and she jumps on him, wrapping her legs around his waist and burying her face in the crook of his neck.

"Haru," she whimpers.

"What now half-blood?"

"ISABELLA! THERE YOU ARE!" Nikki whimpers and points back at Shinata.

"That's the problem? Kenshin? Did he violate you? Dammit, it's always the quiet ones." Nikki shakes her head no. Angel comes running into the archway, leading into the French section, all out of breath.

"NOOOOOOOO!" she yells, before running into the room. She runs up to Shinata and slaps him.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?"

"Do not scare Nikki-chan like that!"

"WHO THE HELL IS NIKKI!"

"Nikki-chan is Nikki-chan! (A very Rin moment on the part of Angel)"

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? AND WHO IS NIKKI!"

"I'M NIKKI!" Nikki yells, "AND GIVE ME KENSHIN BACK!" Haru lets out a grunt and rubs his aching ears.

"WHO THE HELL IS KENSHIN!" Nikki jumps down from Haru, much to his disappointment, and gets up in Shinata's face.

"Kenshin is the man I love, and you're in his body. NOW GIVE IT BACK! I WANT TO SEE MY KENSHIN!"

"FOR THE LAST TIME WOMAN! I AM NOT KENSHIN! ISABELLA MUST BE IN YOUR BODY SO GIVE HER BACK AND I'LL GIVE KENSHIN BACK!" Nikki gives him this scary glare that only girls can master.

"Are you bribing me?" Shinata matches her glare.

"Yes I am."

"Well let me tell you something bastard. Yes, I am merely Isabella's vessel. Her little pawn in this game of chess. But she is fused inside of me. And as much as I want to, I can't get her out...so deal." she hisses. Shinata slaps her across the face.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that." he spits out.

"Listen buster!" she yells, rubbing the red handprint on her cheek, "This is the 21st century! Here we say what we want! Here, women are equal to the men! Here we are not merely housewives and sex tools to husbands that have a baby every fucking year they still can! Here, we can do what you do. Even this!" she slaps him across the face, just like he did to her. Angel lets out a shriek and covers her mouth in shock.

"You did not just do that."

"Well I did. Whatcha gonna do about it?"

"This." Shinata was about to punch her lights out, but the sensei pokes his head in first.

"Kids, lets go. We have to get back to the top of the summit." Nikki glares at Shinata, seizes Haru's wrist, and drags himself and herself out of there.

"Help me." Haru mouths back at Asari, whom he had bonded with while on this field trip. Asari just shrugs as if saying 'What the hell can I do?'

Back at the lodge...

Nikki was sitting on one of the lobby couches, flipping through one of the magazines on the coffee table infront of her.

"SISSY!" she automatically gets pounced on and knocked over.

"SHANNON!" she squeals, "YOU'RE HERE!" Nikki hugs her and stands up, picking her up as well.

"I thought you might like to see her." Derek says, walking up behind Nikki and wrapping his arms around the both of them.

"DEREK!" a sharp voice rings out, "Get off her." Luna walks up behind him and glares at him.

"Luna, babe, relax. We're all friends here."

"Yeah, Luna, what's gotten into you?" Derek gives Luna a 'ha ha' glare from behind Nikki.

"Uh, Nikki, could I see you and Shannon for a moment? It's about Shannon's ear infection."

"Oh," Nikki turns her glance toward Shannon, "You got an ear infection?"

"Yeah." Shannon says, rubbing her right ear, "I spent too much time in the pool so I got one. Auntie Luna's been helping me out though. She makes me feel all better!"

"Well that's good." Nikki giggles and brushes her nose against Shannon's, "Yeah, you can see us. Bai Bai Derek."

"Bai Bai Nii-san" Shannon waves goodbye to her big bro and they follow Luna to her office inside the hotel.

"Okay, you can go now Nikki."

"WHAT!"

"Besides, don't you still have that GPS in your cellphone that needs taken out?"

"Erm, yeah." Nikki sets Shannon down and takes out her cellphone and flips it open, looking at it. "Hey, is Nick here? Do ya know?" she says, flipping it shut and stuffing it back in her pocket.

"Eh? Yeah, Nick's down in the repair shop. Why?"

"Cause she's the damned best technologist we've got and I want my baby to stay safe."

"Sure but take Batts and Sano with you. They needed something fixed too."

"No prob. C'mon Shannon," Nikki picks the small girl up, "We're gonna go see Auntie Nick."

"Yo! Nikki." Nikki stops at the door, "Kira's there too."

"Oh, you mean Theresa?"

"Yes Chrissy, I mean Theresa."

"Maybe I should bring Barbie too."

"Maybe you should."

"Okay. Bye then!" Nikki walks out of the office just as Battousai and Sanouske passed it.

"YO! Stoic and Rooster!" she yells at them, getting their attention.

"What?" Battousai growls.

"I hear you have something you need fixed."

"Yeah. I didn't. Until your little Chinese Representative friend crushed my cellphone underneath her combat boot."

"Ya know Battousai, it kinda was your fault." Sanouske says, shrugging his shoulders, "I mean, she wouldn't have done it if you hadn't insulted the fact that her boyfriend dumped her, after they've been dating for two years, right after he had sex with her."

"You did what!" (Nikki)

"Well, I wouldn't have done that if she hadn't said that I only wanted Kaoru for the sex."

"WHAT?" (Nikki)

"Yeah, well, Naoko wouldn't have done that if you hadn't insulted the dragon on her arm."

"You did that?" (Nikki)

"It was a self-inflicted dragon for Christ's sake! Who burns a dragon onto their own arm I ask you!"

"-.- Obviously she would." (Nikki)

"And," Battousai continues, "She called my katana a rusty old stick."

"SHE WHAT!" (Nikki)

"Well she wouldn't have done _that_ either if you hadn't called her Blade's whore."

"O.O You didn't!" (Nikki)

"Well, I wouldn't have done that if..."

"SHUT UP!" Shannon goes back to innocently sucking her thumb while twirling her hair with her free hand after that last outburst.

O.o (Batts, Sano, and Nikki) Angel just so happens to walk by at that moment.

"Hello everyone." she says, slightly inclining her head toward them before moving on.

"Hey Angel. Oh! Angel! Wait!"

"Yes?"

"Kira wants to see ya!"

"Oh, yes. Naoko had said something about that. After she had mentioned something about punching out a damned swordsman for insulting the dragon on her arm." Angel furrows her brow for a moment, "Oh well. I feel sorry for whoever that is. Shall we go?" Nikki links arms with her.

"Yes. We shall."

* * *

Me: Gods. Sorry if it was crap. I gotta get off. Bye Bye! 


	43. Chapter 41

Me: Hello! I'm back ya'll! Okay, so I owe you guys a nice, good, long, chappie. Right? Well then, what are we stalling for? ONWARD YA'LL!

**anim3angel143- **Angel: -comes in the kitchen door, dressed in a powder pink zip up sweatshirt with two white stripes on the sides (it's partly zipped up), a white tanktop, and matching powder pink short shorts, and pink and white sneakers to boot, all out of breath- Hel(pant)lo everyone (pant, pant) It's around 6(pant)30 AM right now (pant) I just got back (gulp and pant) from my 5 mile jog. Leira: -pokes her head out of the fridge, she's in a pair of jeans and one of Asari's button up shirts- Bout time you got back. Why ya all cut up? Angel: Still in your pajamas I see. XD I tripped over something and I fell into a bunch of thorn bushes. Leira: Oh, you okay? -opens up a carton of milk and drinks from it- Angel: Yes. Sliph: -comes out of nowhere into the kitchen followed by a guy with yellow hair and sliver streaks and one silver and one yellow eye- Yo. Angel: Good morning! -begins fixing everyone's breakfast, which is pancakes- Sliph: This is Raiden. You remember him? Don'cha Angel? Angel: You mean your most loyal and trustworthy servant? Yes! XD Hello Raiden-sama! Raiden: -bows- Hello Milady. Them: -hears the shower running- Angel: It seems that Nikki-chan's up. Which means... Everyone else: -comes stampeding down to the kitchen- 7 min. later... Me: -comes down, hair wet, only in a towel- Yo! -grabs a pancake and begins eating it with her bare hands- Naoko: HAVE YOU NO SHAME WOMAN! Me: Eh? Naoko: YOU'RE IN A TOWEL! SITTING ON THE COUNTER! Me: Yah? So? Naoko: WHILE A REVIEW RESPONSE IS GOING ON! Me: O.O -stops in mid-pancake- OH MY GOD YOU'RE RIGHT! HI YA'LL! -waves with her pancake- XD Naoko: -slams her head onto the table- Raiden: I must say, this is the first time I've been greeted by a maiden in such bold attire. Me: -puts some pancake in her mouth- Yo. Sliph. Who's the dude? Sliph: This is Raiden. Me: Oh. Hey Raiden. Raiden: -bows- Hello. Angel: Oh look. I've got some mail. Naoko: It's too early for mail. Angel: I know. -opens the letter- Letter: _I know what you did last summer._ Angel: -furrows her brow as she flashbacks to last summer- Last Summer: -Leira, Angel, and Me are sitting in the park, having a picnic and enjoying ourselves- Back to the Note: _Not that you bitch. The other thing. _Angel: -furrows her brow- Last Summer, again: -Leira is in her cat form, stuck up in a tree, while we're all laughing and Asari is trying to get her down- Back to the note: _Jesus Christ woman! At the lake dumbass! _Angel: Oh! The right flashback: -we're all driving home from a club when Naoko accidentally hits a pedestrian- Me: GEEZ NAOKO! Naoko: Oh my god! What do we do! -goes all panicky- Blade: I know! -stuffs the guy into the trunk- Naoko: Great, now what? The guy: -begins to wake up- Blade: Oh shit. Didn't close the trunk lid. -slams the trunk lid down onto the guy's head- Us: -drive down to the lake- Blade: -opens the trunk lid- Yup. Still dead. Naoko: Great, now lets just find so rope so we can tie him up. -slams the trunk lid down on the guy just as he sat up- Us: -finally find a rope and tie the guy up, throwing him into the lake just as he wakes up again, and then drive away- Flashback end... Angel: Well now, that was strange. Me: Lemme see. -reaches over to grab the note but automatically recoils as a sizzling noise was heard- GOD DAMMIT! -drops the note and holds her bleeding hand- WHAT THE HELL YOU STUPID NOTE! -grabs the meat cleaver of doom and chops it up and torches it- OH! WHAT NOW! Sliph: It obviously had some kind of toxin on it that reacts to mortal touch. Which one are you again? Me: I am Nik-ki. Sliph: Right. So, since you are mortal, it hurt you. It's obvious that someone wants to hurt Angel. Of course I won't let that happen. She's MINE! -lets out a defensive growl- Me: -sits on the counter as Raiden is bandaging up her hand- Guys, you do have a response to do, ya know. Sliph: Right. To the spellcaster. FUCK NO! I am not injured first of all, the little bastard dragon demon lied, and second of all, even if I were hurt, I wouldn't accept help from you in the first place! You're taking what's mine! -moves behind Angel and lets out a protective growl- Angel: What? He only wanted to help Slipherion. Sliph: Yeah, well he can help by leaving me alone. Angel: -begins balling her head off- Sliph: Wha? What'd I do? Angel: You didn't do anything! I-I'm sorry I couldn't make Ruin-sama happy again! I seem to do nothing but bother him! Oh! I'm nothing but trouble for him and Aion-sensei! And Ryushi-sama too! P-please don't push yourself for me Ryushi-sama! I-if transforming takes too much energy, then don't bother yourself with it! I-it's not that big of a deal that you have to risk your energy for! Me: Oh, Angie! -bites her lip- OW! Raiden: Milady? -finishes bandaging my hand- What have you been doing to those pretty pink lips of yours? Me: -blushes- Well, uh, I kinda have a habit of biting my lips. And the get chapped and cut real easily from it. And Ari! Ohmigosh! YOU GET BETTER SOON NOW! Y'HEAR! THAT'S AN ORDER! NOT A REQUEST! Angel: -wipes her face off with a washcloth- I'm sorry. Forgive that last outburst. I feel much better now! XD Me: That's spaztastic Angie. OW! Dude! That lip repairing balm-thingie hurts ya know! Raiden: Well it wouldn't hurt milady if you wouldn't bite your lips. Me: Sorry. Oh yeah. Ari? I've sent the meat cleaver of doom out by UPS to ya. It should arrive in a few. Angel: Oh, Ri-chan? Well, I'm sending you a box of fudge sickles too. I bought them for Nikki-chan and I forgot she can't have chocolate. I hope you enjoy them! XD Me: Yeah. Have one for me! -bites her lip- Raiden: MILADY! Me: Sorry. -blushes- Naoko: Ruin's probably staring right now. Me: Why? Naoko: Cause you're only in a towel. Le duh. Me: Oh. HE BETTER NOT BE! Otherwise he'll get 3 inches of solid boot heel so far up his ass, it'll have to be surgically removed. Angel: Well, thank-you for the comfort Aion-kun! I appreciate it greatly! -kisses him on the forehead- I would hug you, but I'm all sweaty and that wouldn't be very nice! -giggles and blushes- Me: And I know what it feels like to have an ailment Ari. I have asthma, not bad, but I still get out of breath every now and then. Had an attack when I was two, nearly killed me. Anywho, moving on! Angie! Angel: Yes? Me: Didn't you have something to give Ari? Angel: OH YES! -hugs Ari, gently so as not to hurt her further- Please get better soon! It makes me sad when you're sick! It's just not like you! And these came from my garden too! I really didn't know what you liked, so I just put a bunch of them together at random! -hands Satari a get well bouquet of flowers- Me: Well, I gotta go get dressed. Bye! -hops off the counter and walks away- Angel: I better get in the shower too! Goodbye everyone! See you soon! Me: Oh yes. -stops at the kitchen doorway and smiles saucily at Ruin- You sir, do not forget, are insulting a German/Polish/English/French woman. Most of my blood is French, which makes me short tempered. Remember that. -rolls her wrist around a couple times and then flips him off- Touche. And I bid you adieu. -walks away- Angel: And for a more accurate description of Nikki-chan, just follow up on Nick's description for this chapter! That's all there is to it!

**Jou-chan- **Well, I hope this one is better for ya.

**Chigiri Ikeda- **I completely agree about the fanfiction thing!

**Spatial- **Actually, he is nicer than that. He's just spazing out because his wife is gone. I mean, wouldn't you?

**blueangel-maggie- **Me: Oh no! Poor fishie! T.T When they won't eat blood worms, you know something's wrong! T.T Naoko: Oh for the love of god! It's just a fish! Me: But it's not JUST a fish. It's THE fish. ALL HAIL THE FISH! (begins bowing down to the fish) Naoko: Oh god! (Rolls her eyes and walks away) Me: (whips out the flame throwing meat cleaver of doom) It chops, and torches! (Begins chasing Lou) I LIKE KENSHIN! YOU KENSHIN HATER! DIE! (chases her into the sunset)

**inuwolf04- **I would say it could go either way. LOL.

* * *

When they got to their final destination (Isn't that a show?) they found themselves inside an auto shop.

"Well," Nikki says, letting out a sigh, "This is Nick's shop."

"So, then where is Nick, exactly." They all heard banging sounds coming from a car, who's front hood was propped open, "Oh." Battousai walks up beside the car.

"Nick?" he asks, verifying that it is Nick, "Excuse me sir?" A girl with brown hair and natural blonde highlights done up in a messy bun, with stray hairs/ grown out bangs that couldn't quite get pulled back into the bun, falling in her face, blue eyes that turned green around the pupils, and small-wired burgundy framed glasses that gave her an intelligent look, pokes her head out from the side of the hood and allows her eyes to flicker over his form.

"Yes ma'am?" she asks him. Behind Battousai, Nikki, Angel, and Shannon were desperately trying to hide their snickers.

"Oh. Hey, um, miss, do you know where Nick is?"

"I am Nick." the girl says, in a new manly voice.

"WHAT THE? HOLY JESUS, MARY, JOSEPH! YOU'RE A-A" Battousai stopped when he heard laughter coming from a small desk in the corner of the shop that he hadn't noticed before. There sat a girl who looked exactly like Angel, but her eyes were pure black, laughing her ass off.

"OH MY GOD! SHE DOES THAT EVERY TIME! AHAHAHA! LOL! ROFL! LMAO! LOL! OH GOD THAT'S FUNNY!" she begins slamming her head on the desk, she was laughing so hard. Nick lets out a small chuckle.

"Heh, well yeah. Actually, I am I girl." she says, going back to the normal girl voice, "But my friends call me Nick. I don't mind actually. It's better than some other dumb girly name, like Nikki. (Insert a growl from Nikki here and a sweatdrop on the part of Nick) Heh, sorry. Forgot you were in here." she wipes some oil off of her hands and placed the dirty rag back in the pocket of her hip-huggers, which had oil stains on them and holes in them, common work pants that you look good in, ya know?

"So, what can I do for ya? Oh yeah, laughing girl back there is Kira." she nods back at the girl slamming her head on the desk. Like Nick had done earlier, Battousai allowed his own eyes to study the girl's form. She was about 5'6" he imagined, and she had a nice hour-glass ish figure. Surprisingly feminine for a girl with the nickname of Nick. He also took notice that her white tanktop was stained with oil as well. It had been obvious she was working on that car for a while.

"Like what you see?" Nick asks, letting out an impatient sigh and placing her hands on her hips, "Look, do you need me to help you extract your foot from your mouth or should I leave you to do that for yourself?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry. Actually, I don't really judge on what I see on a woman, I'm taken."

"But as for me," Sanouske pops up out of nowhere, "I'm completely and absolutely single."

"So? You expect me to care?" she turns to walk away but Sanouske grabs her wrist. Nick lets out a screech, that echoed off the auto shop's walls, and flips Sanouske onto his back with one hand. This only caused Kira to laugh harder and begin slamming her fist on the desk, instead of her head.

"I think the banging of her head gave her a concussion. Anywho." Nikki sets Shannon down, and after warning her not to touch anything, turns to Nick, "I need my GPS chip taken out of my cellphone."

"Oh yeah." Nick stops cleaning a wrench she picked up after flipping Sanouske, "I heard that some crazed psycho that killed you before is out to kill you now. Sucks to be you." she sighs and sets the wrench down.

"Gimme the phone and I'll take it back and work on it. Yours too." she holds out her hands to Battousai and Nikki. They each hand her the cellphones and she takes them in the back to work on them. Kira finally stops laughing enough to notice them.

"Hey you guys!" she says, with a big grin on her face, "Hi Barbie!"

"Hello Theresa." Angel replies back. (Sorry, Inside joke)

"So, yeah. I'm Kira. I'm here because I'm supposed to be and I like hanging around with Nick. End of explanation. The End. Goodbye." she spins around in the chair and was about to do some more paperwork but then she turns around again, "Oh yeah. Don't touch anything."

"Sweet bumper," Sanouske says, walking around they car Nick was working on and studying it, "Whose car did you swipe this from?"

"Your mother's." was all Kira replied, before blasting up Me Against the Music by Britney Spears on the radio setting on the desk.

"You'll have to forgive Kira." Angel says, clasping her hands behind her back, "She was my mean self, extracted when I went to heaven. Somehow she's acquired her own body, so that's why she looks almost like me! She's also stuck by me through thick and thin! Once you get to know her, you'll really like her!"

"Yeah." Battousai mutters, casting a sideways glance at Angel's meaner half, "So sure." Nick comes rolling out a few minutes later, on a chair with wheels, a cellphone in each hand.

"Mr. Stoic." she says, rolling infront of Battousai and slapping his good-as-new cellphone in his hand, "And Miss Mafia." she rolls infront of Nikki slapping her cellphone in her hand as well. "So did Angel tell you the story of Kira?"

"Some. Why? Is there more?"

"Heh. Funny you should ask Battousai. Heh, heh. Oh boy is this gonna be good. Heh. You see..."

"NICK!" Kira snaps, spinning around in the chair and facing the brunette, who stood up and began resuming work on the car, "You have something in your teeth."

"WHAT!" Nick turns around and begins rubbing her teeth to get whatever it was out. Actually, there really was nothing there, Kira just said that to get her to shut up.

"My past," she glares at everyone, "is none of your business. Goodbye."

"Aww, but I was having fun!" Nick protests in a whine.

"Nick, that thing is still in your teeth." Nick once again resumes working on her teeth.

"I've already told you. You got done what you came here to do. Now leave."

"But Kira.." Nick whines again, putting down the wrench she was using to check her teeth.

"TEETH!" Kira snaps again at her brunette friend. Nick resumes working on her teeth, this time trying to see a reflection of herself in one of the broken side mirrors on the car.

"Well, you guys," Nikki picks up Shannon, "We should get heading. Time for Battousai to meet his fate."

"What fate?" Nick asks, looking up at them from the mirror.

"Nick." everyone but Angel and Shannon says in unison, "Your teeth." Nick furrows her brow and looks at her teeth again, while everyone but Kira leaves. Kira goes into the office.

"Hey wait you guys," Nick looks up, "There was nothing in my teeth all along!" Everyone slams the door shut, after she had said "nothing".

Outside...

"No really," Battousai asks, holding the door open for Angel and Nikki as they walk out of the building and head for the hotel, "What's my fate?"

"Naoko? Remember? The Chinese Rep who crushed your baby?"

"MY WHAT!"

"YOUR CELLPHONE YOU RETARD!"

"Oh. Well, contrary to popular belief, most people do not call their cellphones 'baby'. They call their child 'baby' or their spouse 'baby' but not their cellphones."

"Well, contrary to popular belief, most people don't like it when you insult their way of talking. Like the Canadians for instance, which by the way I happen to love Canada. They don't always say that 'Ay' thing. It's a stereotype. And besides, insulting the way people talk about things is mean."

"Do I look like I care if I'm mean or not?"

"THERE YOU ARE WOMAN!" Everyone turns and stares at Shinata.

"Oh god. RUUUUUUUNNNN!" Nikki begins running in circles around Battousai, with Shinata following her.

"YAY! TAG!" Shannon begins running after Shinata, who was running after Nikki, who was running in circles around Battousai.

"Wait up little dudette!" Sanouske yells, running after Shannon, who's running after Shinata, who's chasing Nikki, who's running in circles around Battousai. Basically, they were all running in circles around Battousai.

(-.-) (Battousai) "KNOCK IT OFF!" Everyone stops dead in their tracks, but Nikki, who ends up slamming into Sanouske, who ends up slamming into Shannon, who ends up slamming into Shinata's legs, which knocks him over, and he ends up yanking Nikki down on top of him as a desperate, and failed, attempt to regain is balance.

"AH! LET GO! LET GO! I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T LET GO I'LL SCREAM!"

"News flash wench, YOU ALREADY ARE YELLING!"

"I HAVE A NAME! USE IT!"

"FORGET IT! EVEN IF I KNEW IT, I WOULDN'T USE IT!"

"SON OF A-YOU KNOW, THAT SMARTASS/I HATE THE WORLD ATTITUDE IS REALLY PISSING ME OFF!"

"AND IT'S THE FACT THAT YOU WON'T GIVE ME MY WIFE BACK THAT'S REALLY PISSING ME OFF!"

"IT'S NOT LIKE I CAN HELP IT! IF YOU WANT HER, I WILL GLADLY GIVE HER TO YOU, ONCE I FUCKING FIND OUT HOW!"

"Such language." Sanouske mutters, shaking his head disappointedly along with Shannon.

"Dude! Nikki! Stop fucking Kenshin in the parking lot! There's a time and a place for that and it's not here!"

"WOO! TAKE IT ALL OFF!" Kaoru, who was the one yelling at Nikki and Shinata, smacks Spatial across the head, while sweatdropping. But that didn't shut Spatial up. No, she even went this far: "Nikki and Kenshin, sittin in a bush. All I hear is push, push, push!"

"THAT IS IT!" Nikki literally jumps on Spatial's shoulders and begins beating the shit out of her. Sanouske and Battousai were just laughing their asses off while everyone else, but Shinata who was just staring, was trying to get Nikki off Spatial. Tired of all the yelling, Shinata sighs and clears everyone out of the way and yanks Nikki off Spatial, so now that he's holding her bridal style.

"What the hell are you doing?" Nikki screeches, "Put me down!"

"Not until you cool your ass down!" Shinata yells, keeping the girl firm in his grip.

"What? I don't think I was asking, I was ordering! PUT ME DOWN!"

"A kiss." Everyone turns around and looks at Devil, who had just popped up out of nowhere.

"WHAT?" they all yell in unison.

"In order to return your love to your original state, just simply kiss the shell of his body that remains."

"No way am I kissing him!"

"Now way am I kissing her!"

"How long have you and Kenshin been going out?" Nikki at Shinata look at eachother then back at Devil.

"About a month?"

"Good. Then Shinata should be able to at least talk to Isabella, if he so desires. When two people are madly in love, their spirits, or lack there of, get intertwined with one another, so seeing as Isabella is basically your soul and Shinata is Kenshin's they should be able to still contact eachother." Shinata and Nikki look at eachother again.

"Should we..." Shinata cuts Nikki off by placing his lips over hers. Kenshin came back in an instant, but he just kept on kissing the girl in his arms. That was how much he loved and missed her. And she kissed him back equally as sweet and passionately. That was how much she loved him back.

"Awww." Everyone sighs in unison. Well, everyone but Spatial.

"DAMMIT! STOP THAT! IT ANNOYS ME WHEN PEOPLE SUCK FACE INFRONT OF ME!" Both Kenshin and Nikki part, partly from the outburst and mostly from lack of air. They of course still stared at eachother adoringly for a few seconds before throwing their arms around eachother in a hug. Nikki actually started crying.

"I missed you so much." she says, in between sniffles.

"I missed you too." Kenshin allowed a tear to escape as well. They stood there for a few minutes, guy comforting his girlfriend, and girlfriend hugging boyfriend, afraid he would go away if she let go.

"I swear to god those two are super glued together." Kaoru mumbles. Battousai wraps his arms around his girlfriend as well.

"Well now," he whispers huskily, "That's not necessarily a bad thing, now is it?" Kaoru lets out a small "Mou." at feeling his hot breath on her neck. Spatial catches Sanouske's sideways glance directed toward her.

"Before you even do anything," she warns, glaring at him, "You even try it, I swear I will make sure you never get a woman pregnant or are even able to _try _and have sex completely impossible...with my own two hands and a thing called an 8 inch spike heel I've borrowed from Allie."

* * *

Me: I hope this one was better for you guys. R and R please! 


	44. Chapter 42

Me: OHMIGOSH! I HAVE LIKE UBER GREAT NEWS! At exactly 5:55 PM (just under a couple hours before I'm writing this) on Tuesday, March 21, I am now the 2nd cousin to a newborn Madeline Claire Ferland! OHMIGOSH! I AM LIKE UBER HAPPY! She's 20 ½ inches long and weighs 8lbs. and 9 oz. She got removed by a C-section (which is cutting open the womb and removing the baby) and she has a full head of dark hair! SQUEE! She's not a bald little thing like I was! Both mom and baby are fine and I am absolutely ecstatic! I SWEAR TO GOD I WOULD KISS THE FIRST BOY (okay, Anime Bishie) THAT WOULD WALK BY, I AM THAT FRIGGEN HAPPY! AH! YAY! (hugs you all) I'M DOING ANOTHER FRIGGEN CHAPPIE I AM SO HAPPY! So this chappie is dedicated to Madeline Claire and her mommy and daddy! CONGRATS Y'ALL!

**anim3angel143-** Me: Ah yes, poor Ari. I know the feeling. I was just sitting on the couch, watching X-Men 2 (the best movie ever), and I black out, totally missing the scene where Nightcrawler attacks the White House! T.T Naoko: Are you sure you didn't just zone out or fall asleep? Me: -smacks her- I'm sure. Cause I was talkin to mom as well and she says I like, spazed out or whatever. I was so lost for all of 10 seconds. T.T Naoko: -.- What a tragedy. Me: I know! T.T Angie really can't talk right now, she's too busy crying for Ari. My god, she's acting like Ari's dead. Naoko: You made the girl cry Aion. Nice. -.- I guess you're no better than Ruin after all. Me: -smacks her across the head- Don't say that! He is so better than Ruin! Sliph: Not if he makes MY Angel cry, he's not. Me: Oh don't you start that. I swear you're like Ruin and Ryushi mixed. O.O o.O Woah, scary thoughts. -begins slapping her forehead- Bad thoughts! Bad! Go away! Angel: -wipes her face with a mascara-stained handkerchief- WHAT! OH FORGIVE ME! HOW RUDE! -bows- HELLO EVERYONE! I'm sorry I couldn't say hi early enough! Me: -chuckles- I don't think they'll mind Angie. And Soari, Ohmigosh! DOOD! I SWEAR WE WERE SO SEPARATED AT BIRTH! -anime falls- Dood, same hair, almost the same eyes, same chocolate addiction, same getting-hyper-with-everything-we-do-ness...WE WERE SO SEPARATED AT BIRTH! Can you get a brain freeze from ice? I'll go try...-leaves to get ice- Naoko: -.- We're just having scientific breakthroughs every day here at Nick's house. Angel: Yes! XD I finally was able to cast that spell inside my greenhouse Naoko-san! XD Naoko: That's kool! ...what spell? Angel: Oh, didn't I tell you? -giggles and blushes- I'm sorry! I cast a spell that makes it summer all year long in my greenhouse. Naoko: Oh! That's cool. Angel: Yes! XD And the lilies are about to bloom! Naoko: -sits up from her lying position on the couch- NO WAY! DOOD! SAVE ME SOME! Angel: I will! XD It's my favorite flower too! So I have plenty! Ri-chan? You and Ari-chan may have some if you wish, as well. Me: -runs out to the living room with her arm on fire- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! -runs around in circles, screaming her head off- Naoko: Nick? What does fire have to do with finding out if ice gives you a brain freeze? Me: -douses out the fire with the water slinging frying pan of death (the thing that controls the flame throwing meat cleaver of doom, if it gets out of control)- Absolutely nothing. Naoko: So why is your arm on fire? Me: GAH! -puts out the flame again- Blade was lighting up in the house and I told him no smoking in the house, cause of my asthma, and he put his cigarette out on my shirt sleeve. Blade: And I wouldn't have if you hadn't kicked me in the balls after you said it. Me: I didn't even know you had balls! -sighs- Yeesh. Yo! Sliph! Where'd Raiden go? Sliph: He went to go fix the lightning shooting spork of destruction. Me: Oh. That guy is just too nice! XD Now all I have to do is see Ruin smile a sincere happy smile and I can die peacefully. Naoko: So, you're saying that if Ruin smiles sincerely, you'll die? Me: Wait- Naoko: DARNIT RUIN! SMILE ALREADY! Me: -.- I meant I just think he'd look real handsome if he would smile like he means it for once. Not evilly either. Naoko: Oooh, Nikki's got a crush! Nikki's got a crush! Me: DO NOT! I just want to see him smile. Is that a crime? If so, I HAVE TEN YEAR! Naoko: You delinquent you. Me: I know! XD -arm combusts into flame again- GAH! WATER! -runs away- Angel: I guess I shall do my part now! -bows- Hello everyone! How are you? I'm glad Ari-chan liked my flowers and I hope you get better real soon. And actually, -giggles- I do believe that I have a weaker immune system than Ari. I sometimes get fevers from little scrapes that get infected, but I'm not about to challenge Aion-kun's judgement. Oh yes! He and Ruin-sama are very handsome! -bows- And Ri-chan is pretty as well. I can't help but to say though, Ryushi-sama must be very distressed. I can see why. I know! When he gets back, I'll hug him and Ruin-sama so they aren't distressed anymore! Naoko: -dials a number on the telephone- Yeah! Hi! You're the tombstone guys? Well, I'd like a tombstone made out. Yeah...it should be engraved 'Here lies Angel, killed because she loved Ruin too much.Go to hell bastard.' No...no...not Angel, Ruin. Yeah, that go to hell bastard is directed at Ruin. Angel: I wonder what Naoko-san is doing? -shrugs- Oh well, one cannot explain the mystery of other people's minds. XD As Nikki-chan would say, "I AM SO PSYCHED!" I cannot believe that I actually did that really complicated spell without hurting anyone. -hugs Aion and kisses him on the lips- O.O Oh my, I didn't know I was that "psyched" Naoko: o.O -goes back to the telephone- Yeah, I think I might need that tombstone today instead of next week. She looks like she's about to die from shock. PLOP! Naoko: -looks down at Angel on the floor- Yeah, I think she just did. -sets the phone down- Angie! ANGIE! -slaps her cheek a couple of times- Okay then. -checks her pulse and then picks up the phone again- No, she's still alive. Barely, but alive. Yeah. Bye. -hangs up- -sighs- I guess I'll have to move her. Me: What'd I miss? Oh, do you want help moving Angie? Naoko: Sure. Me: Okay. -arm lights up again- GAH! NOT AGAIN! -runs away- Naoko: Okay then. Never mind. -.- Well. I'm gonna go. Bye. Angel says Goodbye and Nick says 'Bye ya'll'. Yeah, and Nick says that she found pics that look so close to Angel, Me, Devil, Leira, and Allie its scary. If you want, she will send them to you. Now. Goodbye. -levitates Angel and walks away- 2 hrs later... Blade: OH MY GOD! I ALMOST FORGOT! Me: -has a new shirt on (it's a gray oversized T-shirt with the CSI logo on it, but instead of Vegas or whatever, it has Virginia Beach...I got it in Virginia Beach! So sue me! MY FAV SHIRT)- Forgot what? Blade: I wanted to do something. Could you help me out Angel? Angel: Yes! Of course! XD Blade: -takes her by the arm and pulls her infront of him- Now stay there. Okay? Angel: Okay! XD Blade: -punches Angel real hard across the face- Angel: OH MY GOODNESS! -falls back onto the couch holding her bleeding nose- Me: -pummels Blade- WHAT WAS THAT FOR YOU JACKASS! Blade: OW! I JUST WANTED TO OW SEE THIS AION GUY OW MAD! Me: -stops- That was all? Angel: Well you could've just asked him instead of hurting me! -begins crying and presses a handkerchief over her nose- Blade: Oh sure, how many people do you know would get mad if you asked them? Angel: I would! Blade: Because you're a fucking ditz! Geez. -looks at Naoko- You're not going to bitch slap me too? Naoko: No. Sometimes it hurts more not to. And by that I mean, I'm gonna let Aion beat the shit out of ya, then Ari and Soari, Ryushi and Ruin too, if they want, and then I'll just beat up the bloody pulp that's left. Blade: O.O Me: AION HAS FIRST DIBS! SOARI, LIKE ME, YOU HAVE A TEMPER! LET AION GET IN THE FIRST SWING OR ELSE I WON'T ALLOW ANGEL TO SEND OVER ANY MORE CHOCOLATE! -phew- No metal, wood, stakes, or garlic please. Crosses are fine. Crosses do not affect vamps. Well, not Blade anyway. NO UV RAYS EITHER! I would still like him to be undead, not a pile of dust. Now, I gotta go help take care of Angie! Ciao! (Or as you spell it, 'Chao!' But no, that's how you really spell 'Ciao') Angel: Yes! SAYO! (her abbreviation of Sayonara) OW! I hope its not broken! -holds her nose and tips her head back- Me: I don't think so. -glares at Blade- Man whore. -walks away-

**blueangel-maggie1723- **Me: DUDE! MY MOM SO LOVED THAT LITTLE WHY-WE-LOVE-FISH ANALOGY! AND I FLIPPIN LOVE THAT SONG! Naoko: Hey Lou, how about Winchestertonfieldville Iowa? Me: -smacks Naoko- You've been watching Mr. Deeds too much. THAT IS AN AWESOME MOVIE! Phew, yeah. I have now trained Joe (fishie #2 in the science lab, Bob is the first) to respond to his name! And Bob is now attracted to my finger. -furrows her brow- Ah well. Now all that's left is George (the hermit crab) and Jeff (fishie #3) YAY! IT'S MY GOAL TO GET THOSE TWO IN BIO NEXT YEAR! (I'll be a freshman)

**Chigiri Ikeda- **Oh! I know! It's as good as DOING the hamster dance, and SINGING it while THE ACTUAL SONG is playing in the background WHILE thinking about the ways you can kill people. Yeah -sighs- it doesn't get much better than that.

**Evil-chan-** FUN FUN FUN FUN FUN FUN FUN FUN FUN FUN FUN FUN FUN FUN FUN FUN FUN FUN FUN FUN FUN FUN FUN FUN FUN FUN! WOOOO!

* * *

"Dude, those Canadian Reps are scary when they're pissed." Naoko says, looking over her shoulder and inching her way over to the gang. Everyone stares as Taki comes running across the lobby, with a bunch of angry Canadians chasing him, while he's screaming "THE CANADIANS ARE COMING! THE CANADIANS ARE COMING!"

"Dude, you're right. Those Canadianians are scary." Nikki hangs onto Kenshin tighter, causing him to let out a chuckle and hug her tighter as well (if at all possible).

"SEONG!" Blade screams, running out into the lobby with bubblegum pink hair, "YOU'RE DEAD!"

"Oh schnikes." O.O (Naoko) (Note: Schnikes is German for shit)

"Dude, you better run." (Nikki)

"O.O I think I will." she begins running that-a-way.

"SEONG! GET YOUR SKINNY ASS OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"NOT IN YOUR LIFE!" Naoko screams at him, stopping in her tracks.

"NAOKO MINA SEONG! GET OVER HERE! I MEAN IT! DON'T MAKE ME COME OVER THERE AND DRAG YOUR SKINNY WHITE ASS BACK WITH ME!"

"FORGET IT! But thank-you for calling me skinny. XD"

"GAH! THAT IS IT!" he begins running after her, and she just runs away, laughing.

"BUT YOUR HAIR LOOKS SO GOOD LIKE THAT!" Naoko yells at him, laughing.

"WOMAN! WHEN I GET A HOLD OF YOU!" he tackles her to the ground and presses his forehead on hers, "You are so gonna pay for that." he says, giving her a sexy smirk.

(-.-) (Everyone) Angel bursts in the lobby, glomping Haru.

"I DID IT!" she squeals, "I REALLY DID IT!"

"DID WHAT? AND GET OFF!" Haru yells. Angel jumps off, clutching a piece of paper to her chest.

"XD I finally found Enishi-sama's whereabouts! XD"

(O.O **O.O **_O.O **O.O O.o**_ -.-) (Everyone)

"You found where he is...at this moment?" (Battousai)

"Uh huh! XD"

"And you called him 'sama'?" (Haru)

"Because Enishi-sama is a 'sama'! XD"

"And you are smiling becaaaauuuussseee?" (Nikki)

"We get to go fight him! XD"

(O.O **O.O **_O.O **O.O O.o**_ -.-) (Everyone)

"HOLD ON! FIRST OF ALL, IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" (Haru)

"I know! XD"

"SECONDLY, WE ARE SO NOT TAKING YOU!"

"Yes you are! XD"

"AND THIRDLY- (pause) -.- Everything I am saying is just whizzing right over your head, isn't it?"

"YEP! XD"

"Okay, ya'll, if we're gonna do this, we're only taking just a handful of people. Bye Sano."

"SAY WHA? WATCHOO TALKIN BOUT FOO'?"

"Oh what are we now, ghetto?"

"Oh girl, don't even gimme that. It was dirty before you even bought it."

"What? Never mind. If you stop talking ghetto, you're in."

"SUH-WEET!" Sanouske sticks his trademark fish bone in his mouth.

"Yeah, okay. Angie's goin."

"WHAT!" Haru screeches, "SHE IS SO NOT GOING!"

"SHE'S THE ONE WHO FOUND IT FOR US IN THE FIRST PLACE JERK-OFF! SO SHE'S COMING! Kenshin and me, of course, and Kaoru, Batts, Haru, and Spatial."

"Damn straight I'm included in this." Nikki lets out a screech and jumps onto Kenshin.

"SPATIAL GOD DAMMIT! DON'T DO THAT!"

"I just had to scare ya! XD Payback is a bitch."

"Like you?"

"Eeeexactly."

"So where is it?" (Batts)

"A mausoleum! XD" Everyone anime falls.

"WHAT THE- WHAT KIND OF FREAK WOULD STAY IN A MAUSOLEUM!"

"Obviously Enishi, Haru-sama."

"DON'T GIMME THAT 'SAMA' CRAP WOMAN! WE ARE SO NOT GOING TO A MAUSOLEUM!"

At the mausoleum...

"-.- I cannot believe that we are at a mausoleum." Nikki wraps an arm around Haru's shoulders.

"Look at it like this Haru m'dear. At least, if you die, they save a bunch on your funeral." Nikki pats him on the chest a couple of times and then walks up the steps to the mausoleum door, where everyone else was waiting.

"Oh yeah, real comforting half-blood. I'M A VAMPIRE! REMEMBER! I'M ALREADY UNDEAD!"

"Alright, so if you get dusted, we'll save a lot on your urn. Besides, this place should be just fine with you."

"Hey, the sleeping in coffins thing is just a stereotype. Just like with that Canadians saying "Ay" thing. And why the hell is some funky gibberish sprawled all over this door."

"It's Latin." Angel slightly runs her fingers over the Latin words over the door, "It says, you go here, you end up in hell. Pretty blunt for ancient writers."

"Ah what the hell," Nikki loads up a gun, "I'll be damned anyway. Besides, I've had a nice life. Hey! Spatial! Where ya going?" Spatial turns around from the bottom of the steps.

"I don't like Latin." she says in a shaky voice. Nikki grabs her arm.

"I don't care. Let's go." Angel and Haru pry open the mausoleum door and everyone walks down the staircase, descending into the pit. It was just wall to wall dead people. Coffins, urns, and other things were all over the walls.

"Oh, my, god. Dead people? You never said anything about dead people!"

"WHAT THE-ARE YOU RETARDED SPATIAL!" Nikki yells at her friend, "It's a mausoleum! Of course there are dead people!"

"Haru-sama, I see dead people."

(-.-) (Haru) "Ha ha, very funny."

"No seriously, there's a zombie."

"Huh?" Haru swings his flashlight to the side and ends up knocking the zombie into the water part of the mausoleum, "Oh that zombie." (Me: Ultimate retardation at its peak here...-.-)

"DUDE-A-COOL! FOUR EMPTY COFFINS!"

"Nikki-dono! Don't touch those!" Too late. Before Kenshin could reach her, Nikki had touched a coffin and vanished.

"WAIT UP!"

ZAP ZAP! Kaoru and Spatial were gone too.

"We just have vanishing bitches all over the place."

ZAP!

(-.-) "And there goes another." (Haru)

ZAP! ZAP! ZAP!

"Okay, and now I am the only one left." All the dead people start busting out of their coffins or whatever and make their way over to Haru.

"Oh," he says, drawing his sword, "So now they decide to come back to life. Just great. BRING IT ON!"

* * *

FREEZE FRAME!

Me: Okay. T.T There's only a few more chappies left so I have to cut it off here. Next chappie will be what's going on with Spatial and Angel in their screwed up dimensions and all that stuff. So we only have about 4 to 5 chappies left. T.T Depending on what you guys want, I might do a sequel. T.T I DON'T WANNA LEAVE! (hugz y'all) Oh and I am warning you, the last chappie will be so sad, you'll wanna cry. Let's take a vote! One (maybe more) good guy will die. Who do you think will be the one to die? If you aren't gonna vote, don't bother to review then. It will be so unexpected though. RESULTS IN NEXT CHAPPIE!

Choices:

Kaoru

Nikki

Spatial

Batts

Kenshin

or Angel (Haru can't die, he's undead...and we most certainly don't want Sano to die I think Miss Chigiri Ikeda will agree with me on that)


	45. Chapter 43

Me: (YAWN!) I be back ya'll. So, how's Spring Break for ya?

Ariel: Not all of them might have it you know.

Me: Oh, so how's school for ya'll?

Ariel: (smacks her forehead) Just shut up and get on with it!

Me: Yezzumz! Don't own a thing! Oh and bloopers at the end of this chappie...

**blueangel-maggie- **Me: T.T Awww, poor Midnight! (say a prayer for the fish) Naoko: WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU MAGGIE! YOU BURIED THE FISH! T.T Me: Naoko? Uh, don't cry? Naoko: I WANTED TO FLUSH HIIIIIIIMMM! AND NOW HE'S DEAD! T.T Me: (smashes a rock over her head) Stop that! Ahem, speaking of dead fish, something that might help you feel better. I was watching Robot Chicken, Aqua Lad was feeding his fish in the tank (on this thing they were doing called Real World Metropolis) and he was telling them to answer him, but the fish were dead. So Batman (who is a smartass on this thing) pops his head in and goes "Trouble at Home?" which ticks Aqua Lad off so he grabs the fish tank and begins violently shaking it and he screams "ANSWER ME YOU BITCHES!" REAL loud. I was laughing so hard I was crying. Anywho. (Hugs you and holds out a box of tissues) I know it can't take away the hurt, but you can have one of my lesbian fish if you want. (Seriously, they are gay) -.- I really need to separate those two. And to Lou...GO CRAWL UNDER A ROCK! (zhee huff huff) Okay, I'm fine. BUT DON'T MAKE ME WHIP OUT THE LIGHTNING SHOOTING SPORK OF DOOM YOUNG LADY! CAUSE I WILL! AND IT WON'T BE PRETTY!

**anim3angel (It's just Angel, all by her lonesome! -insert giggle here-)-** Angel: I was just kidding about me being by myself. Everyone is here in spirit, more or less. -sighs- It seems that everyone has, in Nikki-kun's words, gone off the "deep end". Leira hasn't gotten out of her cat form since we heard Ari-kun was sick...-flashback- Leira: -playing with a ball of catnip-coated yarn- This means something! This means something! -lets out a crazy laugh and begins viciously pouncing on and clawing at the yarn- I'M NOT CRAZY! I'M NOT CRAZY! I'M NOT CRAZY! -end flashback- Angel: And Blade-san has been getting drunk lately. Oh, and my nose feels somewhat better, to ease any concern. Spike-san says it wasn't broken. But the drunkenness, I am worried about. -flashback, again- Blade: -has a bunch of dynamite strapped to his chest with a match in one hand and a bottle of Barcardi Raz in the other- I'm gonna do it! Naoko: -.- -looking in a magazine- You're not gonna do it. Blade: I'm gonna do it! Naoko: You are so not gonna do it. Blade: I'm gonna- -passes out behind the couch- Us: o.O Naoko: Just leave him. -end flashback- Angel: And Nikki-kun has become obsessed to quell Hamster Satari and Hamster Ryushi's fighting. -flashback- Me: OY! -taps on the hamster cage- Stop fighting you two. You hear me? -taps again- DID YOU HEAR ME! I SAID, DID YOU HEAR ME! -looks around to make sure no one's watching and then picks up the cage and begins violently shaking it- ANSWER ME YOU BITCHES! -end flashback- Me: Dude, you forgot to mention yourself. Btw. HEY YA'LL! Angel: I did not. Me: Yeah, she's become obsessed with cleaning and she's been so depressed, she actually frowned...TWICE! -holds up three fingers but puts down one in realization that she's holding up three- Angel: Nikki-kun! -playfully shoves me away while laughing- Anyway, the boys have been real helpful now that Nikki-kun is unstable along with the others. Raiden is doing his best to keep Nikki-kun from killing the hamsters, Slipherion is helping us in any way that he can, and Asari-san is doing his best to comfort Leira. It must be very nice to have someone you love there for you when you need them the most. -lets out a dreamy sigh- But alas, Aion-kun has his duty to Ari-kun before me. And I completely respect that in every way. OH NO! -blushes- I said that out loud, didn't I? -turns red enough to make a rose jealous- I am so sorry! I did not mean to make you feel embarrassed Aion-kun! Or guilty in any way! I am so so so sorry! Me: See? She's flipped her lid. -makes that 'she's nuts' whistle- Angel: -shoves me away- Anyway, of course Ari can have some lilies, but I regret to say that they haven't bloomed yet! I'm sorry! Well, I must leave, now Hamster Ruin and Hamster Nikki have started fighting with eachother. I guess Hamster Ruin is winning because he's on top. I have to go see if I can stop it. SAYO! And please tell Ari to get well soon for me!

**Jou-chan- **Hm. Never thought of it like that. The idea just popped in. Cool insight! And thanks for making me looks stupid. -.- LOL kidding.

**Universal Fighter- **Long time no see! LOL Don't worry, I don't hate you. I understand completely. IT'S JUST ANOTHER WAY THE MAN IS KEEPING ME DOWN! It was funny, cause just the other day I was wondering 'Why the heck hasn't Universal Fighter been reviewing lately?' LOL It's funny how fate works. Thanks for comin back! I MISSED YOU! (Glomp)

**Evil-chan- **Dude, I don't even think that life and death will stop those two from arguing. And thank-you!

* * *

With Spatial...

"I DON'T WANNA DIE!" she cracks open an eye and sees that she's in a normal library.

"Well now, this isn't so bad." Spatial turns her back to the mirror she was sitting beside and stands up. The reflection in the mirror turns around and faces her real counterpart, with a evil smirk on her face that would've even made Battousai shit his pants. Spatial turns around and her reflection automatically starts mimicking her again.

"Hey cool. I didn't know this was here!" she starts making a bunch of funky faces in the mirror, and turns back around again, "I wonder when my opponent will get here." Spatial's reflection reaches out through the mirror and taps the girl on the shoulder. Spatial shrieks and turns around and once again, the reflection acts like a reflection.

"Okay, now something screwy is goin on here." Spatial taps the mirror glass and the reflection grabs her hand and yanks her inside the mirror. Let us just say that things were a little topsy-turvy in the mirror world. Okay, I lied, not a little, a lot. COME ON PEOPLE! WE'RE TALKING THE CEILING IS THE FLOOR AND THE FLOOR IS THE CEILING HERE! (pants) phew, yeah. Okay. Onward! Spatial turns around and throws up.

"God damned motion sickness." she growls. Her reflection just points and laughs at her.

"Oh you think that's funny? Well laugh at this!" Spatial runs up to her reflection and drop kicks her in the chest. Her reflection stands up and wipes some blood off the corner of her mouth that she spit up.

"Oh no you did-int." the reflection says.

"Yes, I di-id!" she says back.

"YOU'RE GONNA DIE!" the reflection takes out a dagger and lunges at Spatial with it. Spatial takes out her own and stops the attack, leading to a grapple between the two, just before it hits her chest.

"Oh, that was so uncalled for."

With Angel...

She falls out of her portal, with a small squeak, and lands on her butt.

"Ow..." Angel rubs her now bruised tail bone, "That hurt." She looks around and begins observing the room around her. It was a completely blocked off four-walled square. About as big as a family room and a kitchen combined, not much room to move if something large was in it. Oh yeah, speaking of large...THERE WAS A FUCK ASS LARGE DRAGON IN THE MIDDLE OF THAT ROOM!

"Oh...my...goodness." the dragon cracks an eye open and stares at her, "Okay (phew) Remember Angel, dragons are not evil, they are just cruelly misunderstood. (sigh to calm her down) Um, hello! XD" she waves at the dragon who lifted its head and continued to stare at the scared shitless girl, "I'm Angel. And you're," she looks at the collar on its neck, "Ryushi...(I am so sorry Ryushi and Ari! T.T I drew an effing blank...) Well." she stands back up, "It's very nice to meet you." he shoots out a column of fire at her, and she screeches and ducks under it, just in time.

"Apparently you do not feel the same." she whimpers, uncurling from the fetal position she was in. The dragon gave her a "No! Ya think?" look and laid it's head back down. Angel stands up and sighs.

"I guess I have no choice but to HUG YOU!" (Me: Okay, I lied, this is ultimate retardation at its peak right here. Last chappie came pretty close. But this is so like Angel, isn't it Ari?) She runs up and hugs the dragon around its snout.

(-.-) (Ryushi (the dragon)) 'You have GOT to be kidding me' he thinks, 'is this girl a fucking ditz?' He lazily lifts up his tail and smacks Angel with it, sending her flying into a wall.

"Owww," she rubs her head and stares at her hand, seeing blood on it, "Well now, that wasn't very nice." She begins to sniffle and starts to cry.

(-.-) (Ryushi, again) 'I guess I should at least keep her happy until I kill her. GOD DAMMIT! I HATE SEEING CUTE GIRLS CRY!'

With Spatial...

Spatial and her reflection were in the heat of battle, without a scratch on either of them.

"I guess Nikki was right, wow, there's two words I never thought I'd say in the same sentence...Nikki and right." she blocks an attack made by her reflection, "In order to be truly good with a weapon, you gotta know how to defeat yourself!" The reflections stops at hearing that last statement.

"Huh, I guess this Nikki girl is right." she says, "Dammit, I should've trained harder. Ah well, too late now!" Reflection Spatial lunges at Real Spatial again and has her attack barely blocked, then she receives a swift punch in the gut. The reflection retaliates and coughs up some more blood.

"HAH! EAT THAT YOU-WOAH!" Spatial trips over a chandelier. "Dammit! I hate this whole upside down thing!" she yells, kicking the chandelier. "OWWW THAT FRICKEN HURT!" she yells, grabbing onto her foot.

With Angel...

The dragon had a little psychology lesson going on to calm the girl down.

"And then, when I was five (sniffle) around 55 B.C. (Sniffle) my mom said that my turtle Corky ran away. (Sobs) But he didn't run away...(begins crying real hard)TURTLES CAN'T RUN!"

(-.-) (Ryushi) 'Oh god help me now.'

"Listen you bitch." Dragon Ryushi tells Angel, "Just shut up okay, I'm gonna kill you and you gotta be quiet so I can make it quick and painless."

"But, why would you want to kill me?"

"Because it's my orders!"

"Well, don't you get holidays off?"

"Depends on what holiday it is."

"All Saint's Day?"

"Yeah, wait no. Sorry, doesn't count."

"But everyone at work is taking it off!"

"JESUS CHRIST WOMAN! I'M GONNA KILL YOU NOW OKAY? JUST SHUT UP AND GO ALONG WITH IT!"

O.O "I'm afraid I cannot do that."

"Why?"

"Because, that just wouldn't be very fun. And frankly, I like fun."

(-.-) (The dragon) 'Yeah I could tell.'

"Lady, I suggest you fight or you'll be on a stick well done soon enough."

"O.O Oh my."

With Haru...

"God (pant) dammit! (Pant) These bastards (pant) won't (scream and slash) go away!"

_BANG!_

A zombie's head beside him blows off.

"Haru, Haru, Haru, Haru, Haru." Nick walks up behind him and pats his shoulder. Okay, he had never seen this girl before. He had heard about her from Battousai, but she sure looked different from his description. This time, she had khaki green cargoes on with a white tanktop (clean) and a blue jean jacket over it. She was also wearing light tan construction boots (My fav outfit of mine! XD) and what really scared him was that she was holding a 12 gage in one hand and a 44 magnum in the other. Kira pops up out of nowhere on his other side, blasting zombies away with one black and one white gun (for Devil May Cry fans, EBONY AND IVORY! WOO! XD).

"We'll take care of it, they need you wherever they are." Kira blasts another zombie's head off.

"But..."

"GO!"

"But.."

"DO NOT TEST ME DAYWALKER! MOVE!" Haru leaves and Nick and Kira get in a Charlie's Angels back-to-back pose.

"There's only one way to kill a zombie." Nick loads up her 12 gage again.

"Oh, and how's that?" Nick blasts another zombie down after Kira's statement, and looks over at the dark half of our angel.

"Blow their fucking heads off."

* * *

Me: R and R! Blooper time ya'll!

Bloopers:

(This is that museum scene, right after Shinata slapped Nikki and she goes on her rant about women and blah)

Nikki: Listen buster (rubs the red handprint on her cheek)This is the 21st century! Here we say what we want! Here women are equal to the men! Here we are not merely housewives and sex tools to husbands that have babies every fudding...fudding? Oh sh(_BEEP!_). (Puts a hand over her eyes and begins laughing) I'm sorry. (Laughs again) I'm sorry.

Kenshin: (he's pulling a double role) Fudding? What the hell is fudding?

Devil: Is it like (_BEEP!_)ing mixed with pudding? Cause both are great!

Nikki: (begins laughing harder) God dammit! That's a (_BEEP)_ing mouthful! (Laughs some more) Can we just take it again? (Wipes some tears from her eyes) Whoo. (Coughs) Okay, let's go.

_BEEP!_

(The scene where Batts first meets Nick)

Batts: Nick? Excuse me sir?

_THUD!_

Nick: (from behind the hood) OH GOD! OWWW! (walks away from the car, laughing and holding the back of her head) GOD (_BEEP!_)IT!

Nikki: Dude, what'd you do?

Nick: I (_BEEP!_)ing hit my head on that god (_BEEP!_)ed hood!

Nikki: Well now missy! (Turns to the camera looking ticked/ in a preppy voice) That kind of language is just _un_professional. (Walks away)

Director: Still rolling people...

_BEEP!_

(The scene where Mina brings Nikki her stuffed bunny when she's in the hospital and they're all dissing Sano in Spanish)

Mina: Esto es su amigo Sanouske?

Nikki: Desgraciadamente- WHAT THE- WHAT THE FU(_BEEP!_) AM I SAYING!

Mina: (softly) Say the line Nikki-kun, or you'll get the gas.

Nikki: WHAT THE FU(_BEEP!_) ARE WE DOING THIS FOR ANYWAY! (stands up and glares at the readers) OH FOR THE LOVE OF FU(_BEEP!_) YOU GUYS! GO DO YOUR FU(_BEEP!_)ING HOMEWORK THAT YOU'RE FU(_BEEP!_)ING PUTTING OFF BY READING THIS GAY-A(_BEEP!_) PIECE OFSH(_BEEP!_)! (walks away)

Everyone: **_O.O_**

_BEEP!_

And now for a public service announcement, by Battousai...

Batts: This is your brain. (Holds up an egg) And this is what happens to your brain when you smoke weed. (Smashes the frying pan down on the egg) And this is what's left of your familial relationship when you smoke weed (points to the egg on the bottom of the pan) And then your girlfriend dumps you (runs outside and begins angrily beating the shit out of the mailbox)after giving you type A herpes! (Picks up Leira in her black cat form and hits her like a baseball with the frying pan and watches her fly over the horizon) And then you are stupid enough to get (begins beating the shit out of his lamborghini) a Hello Kitty tattoo on your left ass cheekinstead of some kick ass other tattoo! (Jumps on the roof and points to random people who were watching this like O.O) ANY QUESTIONS! (The people shake their head no) I SAID ANY QUESTIONS! (the people shake their heads no again) I THOUGHT NOT! (Smacks himself in the face with the frying pan, causing him to fall off the roof.) XP

Director: O.O

The Cast: O.O

Nikki: O.O Dude, he has problems.

Director: Next time, we get Kaoru to do the public service announcements.

_BEEP!_

Why Me? Presents: Fish are Jerks...

Sanouske: (walks out into the family room)

Fish: -in the fish tank- (move to where Sanouske will be walking and cause him to trip over the tank and land face first into it)

Narrator: Lets see that again. This time, in slow-mo.

(Scene rewinds and replays in slow-mo where you can clearly see the fishie's evil grins as they move the fish tank over infront of Sanouske)

_BEEP!_

(The scene where Kenshin finally comes back after being possessed by Shinata)

Kenshin: (to Nikki) I missed you. (Looks at the camera with a goofy grin on his face) That was so sh(_BEEP!_)

_BEEP!_

(Zombie scene where Nick and Kira are back-to-back)

Nick: There's only one way to kill a zombie.

Kira: Oh? And how's that?

Nick: Blow their fucking heads off. (Kills a zombie)

Some Preppy Cheerleader: (pops her head out) And don't forget to tell them about the awesome show...CHEERLEADER NATION! WOO! (Waves pom poms around)

Nick: -.- (blows her head off too) Fuck. (Wipes some blood off her mouth) I hate stupid preppy cheerleading bitches.

_BEEP!_

_Bloopers, End..._

Me: I absolutely have fallen in love with the Public Service Announcement...Anywho R and R please!


	46. Chapter 44

Me: I'm back. School's back. Life sucks again. Hey! I guess everything's back to normal. -.- Yipee. Oh well. Onward! (This is the last time I get to say that! T.T)

**anim3angel143- **Me: OMG! DOOD! YOU'RE BACK! (GLOMP) Naoko: (smacks me across the head with a meter stick (note: a dude in my class and I are thinking of 101 uses for a meter stick other than to measure, we've got 50 so far...well 51 after this response)) Oh stop you. YOU WANNA KILL HER! WHILE HURTING YOURSELF MORE IN THE PROCESS! Me: (whimpering) Ow...T.T Dat hurt Nawoko...Yah, I'm sick too Ari. I swear to god we have a mental link or something. Angel: Nikki-chan! Do not over exert yourself! Me: I'm just doing a fucking review response! Yeesh! Angel: Well, to fill you in, Nikki-chan was playing DDR real hard (by hard, I mean 2 hours, no breaks, cept in between songs) and she went to go get a drink, after doing Speed Over Beethoven on Standard, and she took it straight from the jug and all of a sudden started gagging real hard. Me: Yah, the water got stuck in my throat (seriously). So I ended up swallowing some of it and had to spit the rest up INSIDE the jug of water. Angel: And she then went to the bathroom and threw up. Naoko: I would've so laughed if she threw up IN the jug. Me: -.- I wouldn't have. AND THEN DAMMIT I CRIED! I ALWAYS CRY WHEN I PUKE! (again, seriously) Angel: NIKKI-CHAN! NO YELLING! You'll only exhaust yourself more. That is why you got sick in the first place. Over exertion. It pays to have a mother who is a nurse! XD Me: -.- Nice. They barely even let me move, let alone climb off the couch to do this response. Oh yah, I dumped out the water and replaced it...I wouldn't let my family drink what I spit up. Oh yeah! (Light bulb comes up over her head) What the-? (takes the lightbulb down) I remembered that I wanted to do something! (jumps on Ruin and begins giving him a noogie) Noogie Noogie Noogie! XD Everyone: (lmaoing) Naoko: Oh god that is too cute! Angel: Indeed! BUT NIKKI-CHAN! SIT DOWN! Me: Thanks for helping Ari out Ruin! That was really nice of you! Angel: (hugs him) Yes! Thank-you! (kisses him on the forehead) You too Ryushi-sama! (hugs him and kisses him on the forehead as well) There! I hope you feel all better! XD Me: NOOGIE! (glomps Ruin and noogie's him again.) Angel: NIKKI-CHAN! Naoko: She has been hitting the Dr. Pepper too hard. -.- Angel: Eh? Where is Blade-san? Naoko: In Canada...Aion's been beating the shit outta him. Angel: Oh! I hope he brings back some Canadian bacon! XD Naoko: O.o Wait...I don't wanna know. Me: I think it's better that we don't know. Hey Ari, don't you ever get tired of Canadian Bacon? Naoko: It all depends...do you get tired of American bacon? Me: NEVER!XD I COULD EAT BACON ALL DAY, EVERY DAY! Naoko: Again...don't wanna know. Me: Just like snakes! XD I am TERRIFIED of snakes! Yeah, even the small ones you find in your garden... Naoko: -.- Pathetic. Angel: You know Naoko-san! I could say that you and Ruin would be a perfect couple! XD Me and Naoko: (GASP) NEVER! Me:(jumps on Ruin) HE'S MINE! Erm, I mean...he's mine to torture... Naoko: What crazy said. And besides, it's just like YOU and AION is it not? Angel: (turns beet red) N-now Naoko-san! L-let's be reasonable about this! Naoko: (inches closer to Angel) Be reasonable about...what? Angel: Y-you know! The thing! Naoko: What...thing? Angel: T-the thing! Naoko: Yeah? Angel: W-w-what you and I talked about earlier! Naoko: You mean...about the sequel...and you and Aion and- Angel: (covers Naoko's mouth with her hands) Y-yes...that thing! Me: Which reminds me...GROUP HUDDLE YA'LL! (gather's everyone, even you guys in a group huddle) Wait...HE CAN'T BE HERE! (Kicks Aion out (literally, kicked)) Now Ari, this is top secret, so you have to swear to me on Fruits Basket manga that you will not tell Aion and _then_ let him blow up at me when the sequel comes up. Got me? Okay...well, I am doing a sequel, and I need your permission to use Aion as Angel's husband...(glares at Naoko who began snickering) and they're gonna have twins...a slut and a demented psycho. LOL Kidding. But they are gonna have twins...Angelina May Arashi and Alexander Michel Arashi. (Gets on her knees and begs) PLEASE SAY YES! Naoko: Wow, it ain't often she gets on her knees and begs. Me: I know! XD Why do I feel all adorable? I know! Because I am! XD (hugs Ruin again) Naoko: I blame the caffeine. Angel: (sweatdrops) XD Yes. Me: Dude, Aion (turns her back to him and giggles because of what she has planned for the sequel and then turns back around with a straight face) What did I say about no stakes and stuff? Hello! Ice sickles! Sticks with pointy ends! Stakes! Don't make me whip out the lightning shooting spork of destruction on you mister! Angel: Nikki-chan, I hardly believe that that will phase him...Aion-sama is too powerful for that. (Blushes) If you do not mind me saying so Aion-sama! Me: W-W-WHAT THE HELL! Angel: UWAAAH! (jumps up in the air) WHAT! WHAT! (has a Tohru paranoid look on her face) Me: WHY IS THE HAMSTER NAMED AFTER ME AND THE HAMSTER NAMED AFTER RUIN FUCKING EACHOTHER! Angel: W-well, It could be lust...or love. Me: THAT'S NO EXCUSE! T.T Oh my god! I lost my virginity to a sadistic bastard! (puts her head in her hands) Angel: It will be alright. Me: Yeah, so sure! Like hamster Maria and Hamster Aion are any better though... Angel: WHAT! (has the paranoid look again) T-T-THEY COULDN'T BE! Naoko: (looking in the cage) Oh, but they are. Angel: (goes pale again and passes out) Naoko: Wow, harsh. Me: I know...who knew that hamsters could predict the future. OMG! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! T.T (passes out too) Naoko: -.- Well, that officially ends this response. Goodbye...and please stay tuned for the sequel...she already has the first chapter almost all typed up. Neat, ne? Ja! Angel says 'SAYO!' and Nick says Ciao! I'll say it again, JA! Me: P.S. Ryushi and Ari! OMG! You two are just soooo cute together! XD Just as cute as Aion and Angel would be! -.- If they just would get over themselves and admit that they love eachother. (Smacks Aion across the head) WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU MAN! SHE IS CLEARLY ALL FOR YOU! MAKE YOUR MOVE BEFORE SHE GOES BONEIN' OTHER GUYS! O.O Oh woah, very Allie moment there. T.T And I'm sorry for hitting you! That was also very spur of the moment. Please forgive me! (hugs Aion) Angel: NIKKI-KUN! Me: O.O (stops hugging Aion) Sorry. (Steps aside) He's all yours. CIAO! Angel: Well, Ari said 'Go get him' so (blushes) forgive me! (Gives Aion a kiss goodbye) SAYO EVERYONE! Me: WAIT! (Grabs the back of Angel's shirt and tugs her back) We are not done...to comment on Ari's voice and give her a hard time...HA HA! You sound demented! HA! I think I know something else that would cause your voice to get raspy too...(gets a sly/suggestive look on her face) Heh...heh heh...heh. Ne Ryushi? (Pokes him in the ribs with her elbow) Angel: Nikki-kun, leave her alone. (Sighs) And Ari-chan? (Bows) You do not have to apologize to me! You are completely better than that! I assure you, that in the matter of Aion-sama and myself, your health comes first, because without you, well XD I never would've met him in the first place! (bows again) I am eternally grateful! You too Ryushi-sama! You need not apologize either! You have been no trouble at all! XD You never could be! O.O Unless, you wanted to be-I mean-erm,-uh...(gets a defeated look and sweatdrops) I'm babbling again, aren't I Nikki-kun? Me: Yah. To put it bluntly. Angel: Yes, I am terribly sorry if I've offended you Ryushi-sama! (bows) And Ari-chan? (blushes and whispering) Um, what did you tell Ruin-sama exactly, btw HELLO RUIN! (Waves to him)? If you do not wish to tell, you do not have to. Alas, my curiosity has gotten the better of me. Me: Oh, like the curiosity of how Aion "tastes" (wink, wink) If ya know what I mean? Angel: O.O NIKKI-KUN! (turns beet red again) Me: HA! YOU DO HAVE PERVERTED THOUGHTS! WOO! (In a singsong voice) YOU WANNA FRENCH AION! YOU WANNA FRENCH AION! ALLIE OWES ME 20 BUCKS! ALISANDE! YOU SO OWE ME! (runs away) Angel: Oh! (Defeated look again) I honestly dislike it when she does that to me! Oh well, in our house, we tease because we love one another! O.O If so, then Nikki-kun must love Ruin, um, Ruin-chan (looks embarrassed) a lot. I'm sorry I disobeyed your request Ruin-chan I MEAN Ruin-sama! I just wanted to see how it sounded. Well, I must go, it seems that Hamster Ruin and Hamster R-R O.O HAMSTER RYUSHI AND HAMSTER RUIN ARE FIGHTING! OH MY GOODNESS! (runs to the cage) Me: And the moral of the day...even hamsters can be bi...

**Spatial- **Heh, though the thought did cross my mind, no you won't die. Thanks for the cookies! (glomps the cookie tray)

**Universal Fighter- **Sorry. No offense meant. I said it's the _preppy_ ones. Not cheerleaders in general. I know another cheerleader too and she is awesome! I meant the one's that spend an hour on deciding what to wear on game day and then wear their uniforms and then spend another hour on deciding which hair scrunchie goes best with it...-.- Our school is infested with those people. Glad you liked the bloopers!

**Reignashii- **(pats your back) It's okay hun, just know that they're gonna go kill the big, mean bad guy.

**blueangel-maggie1723- **Me: Well, I'm glad you're doing better! IT'S SPAZTASTIC! Yes, you can use spaztastic if you wish. Naoko: I've already flushed countless fish dumbass. Me: (smacks her with a meter stick) Be nice! And Lou-Lou (my new nickname for Lou) COME OUT OF THE ROCK! T.T PLEASE! I NEED A HUG SEEING AS THIS IS THE LAST CHAPPIE! (pulls Lou out from under the rock and hugs her) PEACE MAN! I MEAN...WOMAN! Naoko: Ah, what the hell? (Hugs Maggie) I'm gonna miss you girl! T.T I only pick on you cause I care! Us: (hugs you tighter, sobbing)

* * *

With Nikki and Kaoru...

Kaoru fell out of the portal thingie, surprisingly landing on her feet, and the more coordinated one, Nikki, fell on her ass.

"STUPID PORTAL!" Nikki runs up and kicks the wall multiple times, "OWWWW!" Now, she's grabbing on to her foot and hopping around the room.

"Nikki, my oh so rash friend, I suggest you cool it so we can kick this guy's ass and get the hell out of here."

_BANG! _

Kaoru's brains, say hello to the wall. Wall, say hello to Kaoru's brains. Yeah, Kaoru was dead. Well, (clicks her tongue) sorry for being so blunt about it. But I really can't find any other way to put it.

Kaoru: Wait a minute! I _DIED_! T.T

Me: Yeah. It kinda says that above there.

Kaoru: But the readers love me! T.T Kenshin too!

Kenshin: Hai, that I do Kaoru-dono.

Me: So?

Kaoru: IT SO GOES AGAINST THE POLL! T.T

Me: You think I care?

Battousai: Cruel bitch.

Me: I wouldn't be talkin bastard.

Battousai: Woman, you can just get on you knees and suck my cock for all I care.

Me: Fine. (takes out two condoms) Vanilla or Strawberry? Your choice.

Battousai: ...

Me: That's what I thought you said.

"OH MY GOD! KAORU! NOOOOOO!"

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA! That's what she gets for being in league with you mafia bitch!"

"OY! I AM NOT DONE SCREAMING IN GRIEF HERE!"

"Fine!" Enishi throws up his hands, "Fine, fine."

"WHY? WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO HER!" Nikki falls to her knees, right in the pool of Kaoru's blood, and begins sobbing on the dead girl's chest, "She did nothing to you!" (Isn't that a lovely picture?)

"I just said..."

"STILL SCREAMING IN GRIEF HERE! Oh god! Battousai will kill me." she lets out a scream of pain when Enishi shoots her in the shoulder.

"Not if I get to you first." he puts the gun away, "Now, let's be fair about this." Enishi throws her a sword as well.

"We can't be fair about this!"

"Why the hell not?"

"I can't use my arm!"

"WHY NOT!"

"You shot me in the shoulder you crazy asshole!"

"What the-? (angry sigh) Fine! I won't use my left arm either! Fair?"

"Yes. Now, En garde!"

With Angel and Haru...

Haru falls face first into a pile of dragon shit. (Me: HA! RYUSHI! He fell in your shit! (laughs so hard her face turns red from lack of oxygen))

(-.-) (Haru)

"The whole fucking world is out to get me."

"HARU-SAMA!" Angel barely manages to duck underneath another column of fire "WOULD YOU PLEASE STOP SHOOTING FIRE AT ME!"

"Hmm, oh let me think. What is that word I'm looking for? NO!" Ryushi shoots some more fire at her, which Angel screeches and ducks under again.

"For god's sake woman! Just kill the thing! It clearly is evil!"

"Haru-sama! Dragons are not evil, they are just cruelly misunderstood!"

"Just shut up about the damn morals and get your ass over here!" Angel nods and bolts her way over to Haru. He seizes her around the waist with one arm and yanks her close to him for protection.

"H-Haru-s-sama?"

"Don't take this as anything woman, just shut up and let me protect you."

"Oh, Haru-sama!" she buries her head in his shoulder and cries.

(-.-) (Haru)

"THE whole world." he mutters.

With Nikki and Enishi...

Let's just say, Nikki was losing...badly. Swordswomanship was not her strong point. Neither was psychiatry, but let's not get into that now.

"Enishi!" she yells, being slammed up against a wall by him, "What the hell did I do to you!"

"Simple, you were born." he rams her through with the sword, "Looks like I had the last laugh bitch." Enishi pulls her off the wall and just watches her at the very end of his sword, while he was holding it, struggling to hold her sword, fighting just to breathe.

"Enishi..." Nikki manages to crack out.

"I suggest you save your breath woman, because you don't have many more left in you."

"Go...to...hell." Enishi gets a 'huh?' look on his face and has no time to react as Nikki runs right up the sword, until the hilt of it was pressed up against her stomach, and rams her own sword through Enishi's chest.

"Good shot bitch." he looks down at his chest and back up at Nikki, "Suicide, but very good." And with that, he lets go of his own sword and falls down, his eyes staring up in death.

"Heh." by now, Nikki was sweaty, bloody, and struggling just to stands on her wobbly legs, "Who has the last laugh now?" And with that, her eyes roll up in the back of her head and she falls down, her arm around Kaoru's waist, like a true friend's, dead, Enishi's sword, still embedded inside her body.

The grief when she and Kaoru were found was unimaginable. Angel and Haru had gotten to them first, after Haru had brutally murdered Ryushi the Dragon. Angel became so hysterical with grief, she could barely stand on her own, so Haru had to more or less, carry all three of them back. When they emerged from the coffin/portal/thingie, Nick, being unable to stand the sight, took the 12 gage and blew her brains out right away. (Me: I'm sorry, I cannot help laughing at this part) Haru couldn't help but to think 'oh great, more to clean up.' Battousai, as you could imagine, was not necessarily too happy when he got back from his own dimension.

"KAORU!" he screams, tearing her from Haru's arms, and hugging her cold, dead, bloody body to his, "Oh god."Our mighty Battousai sank to his knees and began for the first time ever, crying. Kenshin came next, and no one, not even the best author in the world, not even Kenshin himself, could put the grief he felt into words. (Me: Sorry, I am typing with a tissue because I'm listening to My Last Breath by Evanescence while typing this, and I am also PMSing, so a tear or two is escaping here) He didn't say anything, he just grabbed Nikki and cradled her in his arms, his forehead pressed to hers, allowing silent tears to stream down his face.

2 yrs. Later...

_I was the last one to defeat my enemy, so I don't know exactly how events unfolded, or how things even got to be. All I know is that Kaoru and Nikki went into this battle and never came back out. They were both laid to rest two days after, adorned in yellow and black, the Spanish Mafia's official colors, and then their bodies were handed over to Soujiro for cremation. He said that he will try to bring them back. _

_Afterward, Kenshin sank into_ _depression and has not even looked at another girl since. Angel became suicidal, and after countless attempts, was committed to a mental ward, where Haru stayed with her, to let her know we had not abandoned her. I couldn't take it back at the apartment by myself, so Battousai moved in with me and we have been each other's friendly companions ever since. _

_Soujiro found Nick's soul and was able to bring the technician back, but so far, no word on our friends. He says I'm almost ready to be a mafia doctor on my own now, but that news was bittersweet without my friends here to tell. The three of us were like one being, and now two thirds are gone, leaving one all by herself._

"I just cannot believe they're gone." Battousai rests his head on his hands and lets out a deep sigh.

"You say that every day." Spatial tells him, placing a comforting arm around his shoulders.

"Yeah, but this is the second anniversary of their death."

"Do you have to bring that up!" an amber eyed Kenshin yells. His eyes had permanently turned that color after the funeral.

"Kenshin, let's not yell. It's only us three. We should be friends not enemies." Spatial looks earnestly at the door and sighs, "I still keep thinking that they're just gonna walk right through that door, with McDonald's take out in their arms, Nikki singing some stupid folk song and Kaoru yelling at her to shut up."

"_My boooody lies over the ocean, my booooody lies over the sea! My boooody lies over the ocean, so bring back my body to me!"_

"_NIKKI! SHUT UP! YOU'RE DISTURBING THE OTHER TENANTS!"_

"It's like you can hear them now." Kenshin sighs.

BANG!

The door bursts open and Nikki and Kaoru are standing there, without a scratch, arms loaded with McDonald's take out.

"Okay!" Nikki calls, slamming a bag down, "Who had the Quarter Pounder with ketchup only and a medium chocolate milkshake!"

"Erm, Nikki..."

Everyone was just staring at the two, wondering if they were really there, or if someone was just playing a cruel trick on them.

"What? You people act as if We've been dead for two years!" Nikki munches down on a fry and begins laughing, "C'mere and give me a hug like you know you wanna." That was all the reassurance they needed. It most definitely was them. Spatial got to them first and hugged the shit out of them. She then stepped back respectively and let Kenshin and Battousai get their share of hugs and kisses in before they all sat down and snacked on a first meal for two, and an ordinary meal for most, McDonald's take out. (Screen goes black here)

"GAH! DUDE! SPATIAL! YOU'RE GETTING TEARS IN MY KETCHUP!"

"Heh, sorry Nikki."

**THE END

* * *

**

Me: Please, Please, Please, Please, say you want a sequel! I will be more than happy to do it! R and R! (cries) Thanks to you all for reading too! I am forever grateful to you! And especially grateful to those who reviewed! T.T Okay, now I am crying! (HUGS YOU ALL REAL HARD)


End file.
